


Rey de primaveras

by Symphony_Of_Thieves



Category: Ivandy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 93,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphony_Of_Thieves/pseuds/Symphony_Of_Thieves
Summary: Cuando se siembra el amor con las semillas de la constancia, y se riega con el agua de la confianza, florecerá la más hermosa de las flores de la primavera. Una, cuyo tallo puede torcerse ante los vientos y tempestades, pero jamás romperse. Una, cuyas hojas pueden perder su color ante las adversidades de las temperaturas, pero jamás marchitarse.Esta es la historia de esa flor, y de cómo le llegan sus primaveras en el corazón de un rey y en el de su caballero real.
Relationships: Ivandy, Iván Comendeiro/Andy García Sánchez, Iván/Andy(Masterchef España 8)
Comments: 81
Kudos: 29





	1. Capítulo 1: Tulipán amarillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌺 Tulipán amarillo: Llevan consigo un mensaje de amistad, alegría, fidelidad, felicidad sinceridad y confianza. Representan al rey sol 🌺

**Capítulo 1: Tulipán amarillo**

Había visto cómo el cuerpo sin vida del rey se alejaba en su barquita llena de flores, hacia el atardecer de aquel inicio de primavera. Mecido por los dioses del mar, lo que quedaba de quien había sido su padre se había alejado de él para no volver jamás, y Andy no había sido capaz de derramar una sola lágrima.

Allí, sentado en el trono que, hacía tan solo dos días había ocupado su padre, recordaba los sollozos de los pueblerinos al ver a su rey por última vez. Los llantos de la corte y los vítores de los miembros de la Guardia Real, quienes despedían no solo al rey de Galea, sino también, a un valiente camarada y excelente guerrero, diestro con cualquier arma que empuñara en sus manos.

A pesar de la gran pérdida que para ellos había supuesto, solo uno de los caballeros había dejado correr sus lágrimas libremente por sus mejillas. Andy lo había envidiado y no por primera vez.  
Era precisamente a ese caballero al que entonces esperaba, pacientemente, en la sala del trono.

Iván siempre había sido el favorito del rey por muchos motivos, algunos, al parecer de Andy, bastante cuestionables y muy mejorables, pero aún así, cuando tuvo suficiente edad, fue nombrado Capitán de la Guardia Real.  
Tras su nombramiento, tuvo lugar en palacio un gran festín en honor del nuevo Capitán, y Andy había hecho un gran esfuerzo por alegrarse por él, aún sabiendo que, de no haber sido obligado a retirarse de la formación para caballero, él habría sido quien hubiese obtenido aquel título.

Haciendo un llamamiento a su humildad, y acopio de toda la paciencia que había podido encontrar dentro de sí, se había acercado a Iván y le había tendido su mano, sonriente, dispuesto a felicitarlo. Incluso había estado ensayando aquellas palabras que quería dedicarle durante todo el día, intentando creerlas o hacerlas sonar creíbles al menos.

Pero, cuando llegó el momento, Iván lo había mirado a los ojos y Andy se había sentido enmudecer al percibir la dureza de aquella mirada. El Capitán no le estrechó la mano, no le sonrió, no se tomó la molestia de tan siquiera dirigirle una palabra, sino que se limitó a hacer una reverencia cordial antes de marcharse.

Andy había sentido una molesta pesadez en el estómago y un vacío en el pecho, a causa de la humillación, o eso le había dicho a Paula, su prima y mejor amiga, para excusarse y marcharse de la celebración.  
En aquel entonces, él no era el rey, no era Capitán de nada, pero era el príncipe de Galea, y bien podría haber reprendido y castigado a Iván por su descarado e inapropiado comportamiento; sin embargo, había decidido pensar que él era mucho mejor que eso. Que podía deshacerse de aquel malestar que Iván le había provocado como había hecho muchas otras veces, en el pasado, y que la mejor opción era volver a ignorarlo. Porque había aprendido que ese era el más doloroso de los castigos.

Sentado en aquel trono y con la corona que lo distinguía como rey, volvió a intentar creer sus propias palabras pero, cuando vio al Capitán de la Guardia Real entrar en la sala del trono con su reluciente armadura, seguido de sus caballeros, e hincar una de sus rodillas en el suelo postrándose ante él, se dio cuenta de que aquel castigo no había sido suficiente. Y que si en aquella celebración, hubiese sido un acto infantil el castigarlo, aquel día y bajo aquellas nuevas circunstancias, el castigo no sería más que parte de una prueba de lealtad a la que sometería a un caballero en cuyas manos debía poner su seguridad, y en el que no confiaba.

— ¿Sabéis por qué os he llamado?

— No, su majestad.

— ¿Sabéis cuánto le ha costado a Michael convencerme para que lo hiciera?

Michael era el consejero real y, como tal, había visto la importancia y la urgencia en aquella reunión. La relación entre un rey y su Guardia Real debía de ser estrecha y forjada en la confianza y el respeto mutuo. Debían cuidar los unos de los otros.  
El rey debía asegurarse de mantener a sus hombres a salvo en las batallas, tomando las decisiones adecuadas. Y la Guardia Real, debía proteger la vida de su rey a toda costa.

Así que, el consejero real, conocedor de la hostilidad que el nuevo rey y el Capitán que lideraba a sus caballeros se profesaban, y sus respectivos motivos, había decidido que no existiría un momento más adecuado que aquel, para una tregua.

Con lo que el buen hombre no había contado era con el cambio de planes de su rey, pese a que había creído convencerlo de la necesidad de aquella tregua cuando abandonó la sala del consejo.

Esta vez Iván tardó unos segundos en contestar. Y su tono dejó entrever su preocupación.

— No, mi señor.

En los labios de Andy se formó una media sonrisa. Tenía al valiente Capitán justo donde quería, donde merecía estar.

— No confío en ti— soltó abandonando la formalidad. Sabía que un tono formal los alejaba, pero también sabía que lo que iba a decirle sería más doloroso desde una posición más cercana. Como la que solían tener cuando entrenaban juntos.

Iván levantó un poco la cabeza alzando las cejas, buscando la mirada del rey, intentando entender qué quería decir con aquellas palabras.  
La mano derecha del Capitán, Alberto, un caballero con el que Andy jamás se había entendido, también alzó su mirada, primero hacia Iván, y luego hacia el rey, casi escandalizado por lo que acababa de oír.  
Fue entonces cuando Andy vio la oportunidad de indicarles alzando un brazo en un gesto suave y elegante, que podían levantarse.

Alberto obedeció, y el resto de sus compañeros, al oír el sonido de las placas de metal de la armadura chocar entre sí, lo imitaron. Iván hizo el amago de erguirse pero el rey, con otro elegante gesto de su mano le indicó que él no tenía permiso para ponerse en pie.  
Apretando la mandíbula, el Capitán volvió a agachar la cabeza y se decidió a contestarle a su rey con total sinceridad.

— No os he dado motivos para no hacerlo, su majestad.

La preocupación parecía haber desaparecido de la voz del Capitán y en su lugar, se encontraba ese atisbo de excesiva seguridad en sí mismo y rabia, mezclados con una pizca de incomodidad.

Y es que el protocolo consistía en, dejar que los caballeros y guerreros se arrodillaran ante el rey, pero pedirles un momento más tarde que se levantasen pues es bien sabido que la armadura es pesada y muy incómoda en esa postura. Andy, lo había comprobado por sí mismo en numerosas ocasiones varios años atrás, pero era parte de su pequeña venganza. O eso se dijo a sí mismo, la realidad era que quería evitar a toda costa encontrarse con los ojos de Iván.

— Tampoco me los has dado para hacerlo, Iván— al decir su nombre, arrastró las palabras, las saboreó, queriendo que todos las escucharan con claridad, y sobre todo, que el Capitán supiese que tenía el poder para llamarlo por su nombre en público.

— Desde que mis brazos podían sostener el peso de una espada, he dedicado mi vida a velar por la familia real, su majestad —Se volvió a defender el Capitán, intentando mantener un tono neutral, pero él nunca había sido bueno controlando su temperamento, así que su indignación se hacía cada vez más evidente.

Se sentía estúpido por no haberse imaginado aquella escena. Andy y él, hacía mucho que no eran amigos, tampoco rivales. No eran nada más que dos personas que se sentían incómodas en presencia de la otra.  
Sus interacciones habían sido escasas en los últimos años, pues Andy pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca de palacio que cerca de su padre, que era donde el Capitán solía estar y donde pensó que seguiría durante muchos años más.

El rey lo había acogido cuando no tenía a nadie, y lo había aceptado como su escudero aun cuando Iván no había tenido ni la habilidad, ni los méritos suficientes para serlo. Venía de una familia humilde, sin título nobiliario, y sus conocimientos sobre el combate habían sido inexistentes. Pero había perseverado, y se había esforzado para, no solo ser un buen guerrero, sino convertirse en uno de los mejores, ganándose así el respeto y la admiración del resto de caballeros del reino.

Iván había admirado y querido a su rey con todo su corazón, casi como a un padre; el hecho de que la persona que más quería evitar en palacio ocupase entonces su trono, no hacía más que agravar el dolor y la rabia por su pérdida.

Sabía que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo, y que los días de gloriosas victorias y felicitaciones mutuas entre el rey y él, habían acabado; Andy nunca iba a ser como su padre, era más un erudito que un guerrero, aunque ese no era el único problema.  
El Capitán pensaba que el rey era inmaduro y lo que estaba haciendo se lo confirmaba.

Temía que aquella conversación llevase a su destitución como Capitán de la Guardia Real y, quizás, en otro momento podría llegar a entenderlo. No se llevaban bien y el nuevo rey querría a su lado a alguien de confianza; sin embargo, al encontrarse en tiempos de guerra provocar un desequilibrio en la guardia solo supondría una desventaja frente a sus enemigos, y eso era algo que un rey debía de comprender por encima de cualquier conflicto personal. La confianza plena en el rey o reina a la cabeza de la Guardia Real, era uno de los mandatos irrefutables escritos en el código de caballería pero, Iván, no podía dejar de pensar que el nombramiento del nuevo rey, había condenado al reino a la desdicha.

Andy bufó y las comisuras de sus labios se arquearon hacia arriba con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Ah, ¿sí? Pues debo de tener muy mala memoria porque no te recuerdo velando por mí. A no ser que hayas estado todo este tiempo defendiéndome de los malvados libros de herbología, y que yo no me haya enterado.

El Capitán se movió un poco, incómodo, frustrado. Andy podía observar cómo su frente empezaba a llenarse de pequeñas gotitas de sudor causadas por el peso de la armadura y la molesta postura.

— ¿Ya no dices nada? ¿Tanto te pesa la armadura, Iván?

— Vuestro padre me enseñó cuándo reconocer que una batalla está perdida y se debe guardar la espada o, en este caso, las palabras, su majestad.

— ¡Batalla!— Exclamó Andy arqueando las cejas con sorpresa, escondiendo el sentimiento amargo que le había provocado el escuchar a Iván nombrar a su padre. — Para que una batalla suceda han de haber al menos dos personas librandola. Y yo aquí solo veo a un hombre a los pies de su rey.

Con esas palabras buscó encontrar alguna reacción en el Capitán, pero este no movió ni un solo músculo, y podía notar como el ambiente en la sala empezaba a hacerse cada vez más denso. El resto de caballeros se encontraban visiblemente incómodos ante la situación, e inclusos los guardias de la sala parecían observar la situación con cierta inquietud.

Había llegado el momento de ir al grano. Andy siempre había dado rienda suelta a su personalidad y a su carácter, pero a él su padre también le había enseñado a identificar cuándo contenerse.

— En fin, lo que quería decirte, en resumidas cuentas, es que voy a ponerte a prueba. Te ganaste la confianza de mi padre, ahora debes ganarte la mía. Si no lo haces, me veré obligado a nombrar un Capitán en el que sí pueda confiar.

Esta vez Iván tampoco reaccionó, lo cual extrañó y molestó al rey. ¿De verdad le importaba tan poco ser el Capitán de su Guardia Real?, ¿acaso no quería serlo?

Andy no sabía que el motivo era que el Capitán esperaba algo peor que lo que acababa de oír.

— Sí, mi señor— Contestó con un tono neutral, vacío. No porque lo forzara, sino porque era la causa de la gran confusión que sentía en ese momento. Andy le estaba dando una oportunidad, pero con él las cosas nunca eran tan sencillas como parecían, así que no sabía qué podía esperar de aquella situación y tampoco sabía cómo debía sentirse ante el hecho de que iba a pasar más tiempo con el nuevo rey.

— Muy bien. Podéis seguir con vuestras tareas, podéis retiraros, todos.

Iván se levantó con mucho más esfuerzo del que dejó ver en su rostro. Todos juntos hicieron la reverencia conveniente hacia el rey y se dieron la vuelta para marcharse.  
Justo antes de voltearse, las miradas de Andy e Iván se cruzaron por fin, pero ninguno pudo entender la del otro, porque ninguno sabía muy bien cómo sentirse después de aquella conversación.

Una vez los caballeros se encontraron fuera del alcance de los oídos del rey, Alberto se acercó a Iván mientras caminaban hacia el ala de entrenamiento, alejándose del resto de sus compañeros.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo que te ha dicho?, ¿cómo se atreve?— dijo indignado, intentando mantener un tono de voz discreto a pesar de que se habían quedado solos caminando por el pasillo.

— ¿Cómo quieres que esté? De nada me serviría enfadarme, Alberto. En parte lo entiendo, yo tampoco querría que mi mano derecha en el combate fuese alguien en quien no confío.

No era cierto que lo entendiera, sabía que había demostrado con creces su valía como Capitán de la Guardia Real. Pero tampoco entendía por qué estaba defendiendo a Andy frente a su mejor amigo.

— ¡No digas sandeces! Tu no necesitas probar nada a nadie, Iván, y lo sabes. Estamos condenados con este niño patán como rey…

El Capitán miró al caballero con desaprobación y se paró en seco alzando el dedo índice en un gesto de advertencia.

— Cuidado con lo que dices. Puedes estar más o menos de acuerdo con sus decisiones, pero es tu rey. Debes respetarlo como tal, te guste o no — Sus palabras salieron de sus labios más sobrias de lo que pretendía, y es que no podía ocultar lo mucho que le molestaba que alguien hablase mal de Andy. Y siempre había sido así, no importaba lo enfadado que Iván hubiese estado con él, nunca había dudado en defenderlo aunque él tuviese la misma opinión acerca del joven.

Alberto alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

— Pues sí que estás apañado, sí…

Iván frunció el ceño sin entender, pero Alberto empezó a caminar.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— El Capitán retomó el camino tras él.

El caballero le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y meneó la cabeza.

— Nada, que no volveré a decir nada malo de tu rey.

— También es el tuyo— Contestó Iván confuso. Alberto se limitó a asentir con una sonrisilla irónica que el Capitán siguió sin entender, pero sabía que a su amigo le gustaba bromear, y él no estaba de humor para ello así que decidió dejarlo estar.

No pasaron más que un par de horas hasta que el Capitán tuvo que interrumpir el entrenamiento de sus caballeros y volver a reunirse con el rey.

Andy había preparado todo tipo de tareas, más propias de un sirviente que de un Capitán de la Guardia Real, para mantenerlo ocupado el resto del día, que requerían que fuera al mercado, o revisar las armaduras cuál herrero.

Entre tarea y tarea, Andy no perdía ocasión de recordarle cuán absurda era la situación, y cuán obvio era que el único objetivo de esta era solo molestarlo y no pedirle una prueba de lealtad como le había dicho.  
Le pidió que le sirviera el vino, mientras almorzaba, le hizo traerle unos documentos que necesitaba del despacho real mientras estaba reunido con el consejo, también le ordenó llevarle una copa con agua al cardenal José María, pues parecía sediento tras haber expuesto todas sus quejas acerca de la falta de interés por parte de palacio en sus cazas de brujas...

A pesar de las humillaciones, Iván acató cada orden con estoica obediencia, tal y como Andy había previsto. Pero lo conocía bien, sabía que en unos días se habría agotado su paciencia y se desencadenaría la conversación que quería tener con él.

Por la noche, lo dejó volver con sus compañeros, pero no tardó en volver a ser convocado, esta vez, para ocupar el puesto de uno de los guardias de palacio, y pasar la noche plantado delante de la puerta de sus aposentos, vigilandola.

Cuando caminaban por el pasillo que llevaba a los aposentos, Iván tomó el camino de la derecha.

— Iván — Lo llamó el rey, y este giró para mirarlo — ¿tantas noches enseñándote a leer en mis aposentos y ya has olvidado el camino?

En el rostro del Capitán se reflejó el agradable recuerdo del pasado por un momento, justo antes de nublarse sus ojos de tristeza.

Había sido al poco de conocer a Andy, al hijo del rey, al primogénito del caballero que lo había escogido como su escudero.  
Los chicos habían discutido en el campo de entrenamiento acerca de la existencia de la mejor espadachina que jamás había existido, Rosalya Blackwell. Iván no creía que alguien como ella hubiese existido pues las canciones la hacían responsable de las más inimaginables hazañas. Sin embargo, Andy sabía que Rosalya Blackwell había sido de carne y hueso y había liberado a los reinos del norte muchísimos años atrás, pues lo había leído en uno de esos libros de historia que nadie se explicaba que pudieran interesar a un joven de su edad.  
Al día siguiente, el pequeño Andy había aparecido en el campo de entrenamiento con el libro bajo el brazo, y le había enseñado a Iván las evidencias de la existencia de la famosa heroína.

El joven escudero había fruncido el ceño frente a lo que para él, no había sido más que un amasijo de letras, pues no sabía leer, y así se lo había dicho al príncipe.  
Andy se rió de él y volvieron a discutir, porque así había sido su relación al principio, llena de discusiones y desacuerdos, pero fue precisamente aquella pelea la que empezó a unirlos.

Ricardo, el rey por aquel entonces, había visto la escena y por la noche, durante la cena, le había explicado a su hijo la importancia de entender las limitaciones de los demás; de comprender que no todo el mundo tenía la suerte de nacer rodeado de personas dispuestas a ayudarlos y entregarles ciertos dones maravillosos como el de la lectura.

El joven príncipe, orgulloso, se había ido a la cama pensando que todo el mundo podía aprender a leer si así lo quería, pues la biblioteca pública estaba provista de libros para ello. Pero, a la mañana siguiente, su buen corazón fue el que decidió actuar en lugar de su cabezonería y se propuso enseñarle a leer a Iván.

El joven escudero, tan orgulloso y cabezota como Andy, rechazó la oferta, lo que causó que el joven príncipe tuviera que usar sus habilidades de persuasión. Sin apenas entender cómo había sucedido, Iván se encontró esa misma noche colándose en los aposentos del príncipe.

A partir de ese momento, todas las noches y a la luz de una vela, Andy entrenó su paciencia enseñando al joven escudero a leer.  
Las discusiones y las huidas de Iván de la habitación alegando que no soportaba al joven príncipe se hicieron comunes durante el primer mes, pero pronto, fueron aprendiendo a tolerar la compañía del otro.

— ¿Has estado practicando?— había preguntado el príncipe alzando las cejas con sorpresa cuando Iván había leído una frase completa sin pararse.

— No. ¿Cuándo queréis que practique? Sabéis que mis tareas se extienden todo el día— había contestado el escudero con un tono defensivo, entendiendo la pregunta de Andy como una acusación.

El príncipe se hubiera defendido de aquel tono en cualquier otra situación pero no en aquel momento en el que por fin sentía la satisfacción de ver el fruto de sus esfuerzos.

— Lo sé. Por eso te pregunto, porque has leído esta frase muy bien, y no era nada fácil.

Andy había visto la sorpresa en la cara de Iván y a sus mejillas sonrojarse levemente un instante después.

— Gracias, su majestad.

Las palabras del joven príncipe le habían dado el ánimo y la confianza que necesitaba para esforzarse un poco más, y protestar un poco menos. Pronto las discusiones se convirtieron en risas al chincharse el uno al otro, al hacerse cómplices al bromear. Y las sesiones de aprendizaje se transformaron en sesiones de lectura de historias que ambos disfrutaban, o de compartir inquietudes y secretos hasta quedarse dormidos en la enorme cama del príncipe.

— ¿Iván? ¿Vienes?— Insistió el rey al ver que el Capitán de su Guardia Real seguía parado.

— Sí, perdonad, su majestad. Pensaba que ya os habíais instalado en los aposentos de vuestro padre— contestó el Capitán saliendo de su ensimismamiento, siendo consciente, con un dolor agudo que creía olvidado, de que ya no habría más risas en aquella habitación, ni volvería a cogerle la mano a Andy cuando este tuviese una pesadilla porque ese Andy ya no existía.

— Aún no están preparados.

A la mañana siguiente, el rey dio permiso al Capitán para que marchase hasta que lo volviese a hacer llamar, lo cual tenía planeado hacer en un par de horas.

Era el tercer desayuno en una mesa en la que no estaba su padre, así que Andy agradeció que Michael apareciera por la puerta dispuesto a contarle todo lo que tendría que hacer en ese día.

— ¡Oh, dear lord! Casi lo olvidaba— exclamó el consejero antes de marcharse — Esta noche ya podréis dormir en la habitación real, majestad. La está terminando de preparar ahora mismo.

La expresión del rey ensombreció, no estaba preparado para dormir en la cama en la cual había muerto su padre hacía tan solo tres días y, aún así, sabía que debía hacerlo. Nunca le había gustado mostrar signo alguno de debilidad, o de lo que él pensaba que lo era, y ahora que era rey menos todavía.

— De acuerdo, Michael, gracias— se limitó a decir.

El consejero le sonrió con dulzura. Lo conocía bien. Había llegado de unas lejanas tierras para convertirse en el en miembro del consejo real, unos años antes del nacimiento del príncipe, y él había sido quién se había ocupado en gran parte de su educación, así que no escapó a sus ojos lo poco que le gustaba al joven rey la idea de dormir en los aposentos de su padre.

— Vais a estar bien, you will see. No tardaréis en acostumbraros, sois un hombre fuerte y valiente.

Andy le sonrió.

— Lo sé, Michael, gracias.

— ¡Oh! Y otra cosa, su majestad: Iván…

El rey puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

— Ya me parecía que estabais tardando en venir a regañarme…

— No os voy a regañar...por ahora no, pero solo porque confío en que recapacitéis en lo que estáis haciendo durante el día de hoy.

El rey entornó los ojos sonriendo con arrogancia.

— ¿Y sobre qué debería recapacitar según vuestro criterio, mi leal consejero?

— Mi rey — comenzó Michael acortando la distancia entre ellos y usando su tono de amigo, no de consejero. — Estáis poniendo a prueba a un hombre que arriesgaría su vida por la vuestra with not doubts, not hesitation…

— Yo no puedo estar tan seguro de eso, Michael.

— ¿Y pensáis cercioraos tratándolo como si fuera un sirviente? Con todos mis respetos, no creo que esa sea la forma, su majestad. Y tampoco creo que esta forma de actuar concuerde con vuestra personalidad.

— Quizás no lo sea, pero le servirá como lección de humildad. Ha llegado el momento de que lo ponga en su sitio.

El consejero colocó su mano en el hombro de Andy y lo miró con todo ese cariño y paciencia con el que siempre lo había tratado.

— No, su majestad. ¿No os dais cuenta? Siempre habéis actuado desde la razón, con cabeza, pero, cuando se trata de Iván, siempre os habéis dejado llevar por un mal guía en estos casos— puso su mano en el pecho del rey, a la altura del corazón. — Quizás ha llegado el momento de que reflexionéis en el motivo, en lugar de intentar dar lección alguna.

Andy abrió los labios para protestar pero no supo qué decir, sabía que Michael, como siempre, tenía razón pero él no estaba dispuesto dejar su plan a un lado, tampoco a reflexionar sobre ningún motivo, ya tenía bastante con lo que lidiar por el momento.

El consejero le sonrió y cruzó la puerta del comedor sin decir nada más. Pero, al parecer, Michael no era el único dispuesto a darle algún tipo de sermón aquella mañana. Un momento antes de que el rey se dispusiera a dirigirse a la sala del trono para comenzar sus tareas del día, el gran portón se abrió dejando pasar a la hermana pequeña de Andy vistiendo su magullada armadura de entrenamiento.

— ¡Hermano!— exclamó no pareciendo estar de muy buen humor.

— ¡Oh! Buenos días, mi querida Sofía, ¿A qué debo el honor de vuestra presencia en esta ala del castillo?

La chica bufó.

— No te pongas adulador conmigo, ¿por qué demonios estás torturando a Iván?

Andy suspiró profundamente y puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Acaso no existe otro nombre del que hablar esta mañana en palacio?, ¿vais a venir uno a uno a cuestionar mis decisiones? — el rey se cruzó de brazos molesto.

— Esta sí, hermano. Entiendo que ya no seáis amigos, ¡pero no que tratéis al Capitán de la Guardia Real como si fuera un sirviente!

— Tengo mis motivos, Sofía, y no voy a discutirlos contigo, así que si me disculpas...— El rey intentó esquivar a su hermana para salir de la habitación, pero la chica le cortó el paso.

— Hermano, por favor, es el mejor Capitán que jamás he tenido…

Andy soltó una risita.

— Hermana, es el único Capitán que has tenido…

— ¡Pues por eso! — el rey negó con la cabeza sonriendo con sorna, y esta vez su hermana lo dejó pasar.

— Tengo asuntos que atender. Vuelve a tu entrenamiento, y dile a tu querido Capitán que lo espero en la sala del trono.

Mientras caminaba seguido de los guardas de palacio, podía escuchar a Sofía protestar. No era agradable para él recibir la desaprobación de sus seres queridos. Sabía que estaba siendo un poco irracional, pero ellos habían sido conocedores de los momentos de desdicha que le había causado Iván, así que no podía entender no tener, al menos, un poco de su comprensión.

El Capitán llegó a la sala del trono justo cuando la reunión entre el cardenal y el rey había llegado a su fin y este ya se marchaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el rostro de Iván mostró el profundo desagrado que sentía hacía aquel hombre y todo lo que este representaba, y la hostilidad parecía ser mutua.  
Antes de postrarse ante el rey, sus ojos se posaron en él y el desagrado de su rostro se esfumó, dejando paso a una expresión de sorpresa. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

Aquel día, Andy por fin estaba vistiendo sus atuendos reales, los cuales no había podido llevar hasta entonces porque estaban siendo acabados por los costureros de palacio, los cuales, dadas las repentinas circunstancias, se había tenido que dar una prisa excepcional en diseñar y confeccionar las prendas perfectas para el nuevo rey.  
Y era justo así como Iván habría descrito a Andy en aquel momento: perfecto.

La palidez de su piel y el verde grisáceo de sus ojos, parecían resplandecer en contraste con los tonos oscuros de sus ropajes, dándole un aspecto casi etéreo, hermoso, a los ojos del Capitán.

El rey lo miró frunciendo el ceño, y giró la cabeza hacia los lados en un gesto burlón.

— ¿Estoy siendo perturbado por algún fantasma y no me estoy dando cuenta?

Las palabras de Andy sacaron a Iván, una vez más, de su ensimismamiento y rápidamente hincó una de sus rodillas en el suelo y bajó la mirada.

— Disculpadme, su majestad. No esperaba veros así…

— ¿Así cómo?, ¿sentado en un trono que me pertenece, tal y como me visteis ayer?— preguntó el rey con un tono burlón, aunque realmente no estaba entendiendo a qué se refería el Capitán.

Iván se aclaró la garganta dejando entrever que se había puesto algo nervioso.

— No, claro que no, su majestad. Me refiero a sus ropajes. Me ha sorprendido veros vestido así, eso es todo. Os pido disculpas nuevamente.

Andy alzó las cejas ciertamente sorprendido, y aprovechó que Iván lo miró para indicarle que podía levantarse, y él lo imitó, levantándose del trono.

— ¿Por qué os sorprende?, ¿acaso no me quedan bien?— Sonriendo con arrogancia, dio unos pasos y posó frente Iván.

El Capitán se esforzaba por mantener una expresión estoica pero no lo conseguía. Se encontraba visiblemente avergonzado e incómodo.

Balbuceó algo ininteligible antes de conseguir responder a su rey.

— Claro que sí, su majestad.

— Claro que sí, ¿qué?— insistió el rey, aunque esta vez sí que había entendido perfectamente a lo que se refería el Capitán.

Iván volvió a aclararse la garganta y se movió un poco, nervioso.

— Claro que os quedan bien, su majestad.

Andy sonrió con satisfacción por dos motivos. Por haber incomodado a Iván y porque a este le había gustado cómo lucía con sus ropajes de rey, aunque jamás admitiría el segundo en voz alta.  
Volvió a sentarse en su trono sonriente, sin dejar de mirar las mejillas cada vez más sonrojadas del Capitán.

— Como halagarme con lo evidente no os va a librar de las tareas que os voy a encomendar hoy, pasemos a lo importante…

Andy llamó a uno de los sirvientes para que le entregase la larga lista a Iván, y le explicó por encima todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de dejarlo marchar.

El día fue duro y agotador para ambos. Andy tenía un sin fin de cartas que contestar, además de reuniones con cada uno de los señores feudales del reino. Y también tuvo que atender a varios asuntos de los ciudadanos, los cuales parecieron muy complacidos con las soluciones que el rey les aportó.

Las tareas de Iván fueron parecidas a las del día anterior así que lo que realmente supuso una molestia para él fue el cansancio de toda una noche sin dormir, y su mente dándole vueltas a su reacción al ver a Andy aquella mañana.  
El Capitán siempre había visto en él una belleza única y que no había encontrado en ninguna otra persona, pero estaba seguro de que había logrado enterrar aquello en algún lugar profundo de su interior. Sin embargo, aquella mañana había comprobado que no era así, y el hecho lo torturaba y lo hacía odiarse a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de deshacerse de todos aquellos sentimientos que no quería seguir albergando en su corazón.

Al caer la noche, Iván no era el único reproduciendo en su cabeza su encuentro con Andy. El rey no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama sin lograr disipar la imagen de la cara de sorpresa del Capitán de su cabeza.

Pensaba que esa noche, serían otros pensamientos los que no lo dejarían dormir, pues estaba acostado en la cama en la que había sido encontrado su padre sin vida. Pero al parecer, Iván se había propuesto ser el protagonista no solo de su mañana, sino también de su noche.

Recordó el verano que pasó en las lejanas tierras de sus tíos. Se había sentido ilusionado por aquel viaje pues iba a conocer a sus primos, dos jóvenes de su misma edad que, según le había contado su padre, compartían con él el gusto por la lectura, y la espada.

Se había despedido de su entonces mejor amigo Iván, a quien prometió volver con un regalo y muchas historias divertidas que contarle.

El joven escudero había recibido el regalo de Andy a su regreso, pero ninguna historia, ni anécdota de su verano en Althea. Iván había encontrado extremadamente extraño el silencio del joven así que insistió en que este le contase qué había pasado, pero el príncipe esquivó todas sus preguntas, incluso llegó a enfadarse y a evitar a su amigo durante un par de días.

— ¿Crees que soy feo?— le había preguntado Andy a Iván dos semanas más tarde, mientras descansaban del entrenamiento en los jardines de palacio.

El joven escudero lo había mirado extrañado.

— ¿A qué viene eso, Andy?— Iván era de las pocas personas que lo llamaban así en lugar de Andrés.

— ¿Lo crees o no?

— ¡Claro que no!

El joven príncipe lo había mirado con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiese esperado la respuesta contraria.

— ¿No?, ¿no piensas que soy delgaducho y estoy tan blanco que parezco un muerto?

Iván no había podido evitar reír y disculparse después, al ver la expresión ofendida de su amigo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién te ha dicho tal cosa?

Andy calló por un momento.

— Mis primos.

El joven escudero había sabido la respuesta antes de formular su pregunta, así que esta no lo sorprendió.

— ¿Y quiénes son ellos para decir tales barbaridades?, ¿no os llevasteis bien?

Andy negó con la cabeza.

— Ellos son casi tan altos como tú, pero mucho más fuertes. Nada más llegar, me retaron a un duelo, con espadas de madera, claro, y…

— ...Y tú, que eres rápido como una ardilla y listo como un zorro, los venciste a los dos...— lo cortó Iván sonriendo con orgullo y la sonrisa se extendió al rostro de Andy.

— Exacto. Me llamaron tramposo, y no dejaron de meterse conmigo…

— ¿Y no le dijiste a tus tíos?

El joven príncipe puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Iván, no soy un chivato! Era un asunto entre nosotros, y nosotros debíamos resolverlo...solo que...no lo hicimos. Me odian porque soy feo.

— Te odian porque te envidian, porque son orgullosos y en lugar de admirarte, se sintieron humillados por ti. Y en el fondo, sabes que es así, pero dos meses siendo insultado...hacen mella, y el que habla ahora es el Andy al que le han herido la autoestima, pero se te pasará, ya verás.

El joven escudero le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo y este asintió con la cabeza gacha.

— Además, ¿sabes qué? No solo no eres feo, sino que eres el más guapo de todos…

Andy alzó la mirada hacia el joven escudero pero este estaba mirando con fingido interés lo que quedaba de su manzana.

— ¿De todos los quiénes?

Iván se encogió de hombros mientras sus mejillas empezaban a coger color.

— No sé, de todos...todos...de todas las personas que yo haya visto…

Andy había sentido algo muy cálido en el pecho y sus labios habían sonreído sintiendo como sus pesares desaparecían en un instante. Mantuvo su mirada fija en Iván hasta que este volteó la cabeza hacia él.

Se miraron por un momento, con aquella sonrisa y aquellos ojos que sólo guardaban el uno para el otro, justo antes de reír y agachar la cabeza.

— Ya se me está pasando. Tienes razón, soy el más guapo de todos en este reino, ¡y en el mundo entero!

El joven escudero soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡He creado un monstruo!— exclamó levantándose y echando a correr, bromeando. El joven príncipe se rio y corrió tras él.

— ¿Cómo que monstruo? ¡Ven aquí! ¿Cómo osas llamar monstruo a tu príncipe?

Andy sintió un dolor en el pecho casi físico al recordar todo aquello y cómo todo se había roto un año después.  
El rey no solía mirar las partes dolorosas de su pasado, no era práctico, se decía, pero la imagen de Iván sorprendido por lo bien que le quedaban los ropajes de rey, habían traído el recuerdo a su mente sin que él pudiese evitarlo. ¿Seguía pensando Iván que Andy era el más guapo de todos?, ¿y por qué demonios le importaba si lo hacía?

Frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo, con Iván y con su pasado, decidió que no sucumbiría a sus pensamientos, así que prendió la vela del lateral del cabecero de la cama, cogió uno de los muchos libros que había apilado en la mesita de noche, y se tumbó bocarriba dispuesto a releer "La normativa de un rey justo".

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Era una mancha, más bien una quemadura pequeña en el techo de madera de la cama.  
Se puso de pie en el colchón para mirarla mejor. Era extraño. ¿Cómo podría haberse producido algo así?

Si su padre o, alguien, hubiese estado de pie en la cama, sosteniendo una vela cerca del techo el tiempo suficiente para provocar una quemadura tan corrosiva como aquella, la cama entera habría salido ardiendo. Sin embargo, aquella quemadura era pequeña, y de una forma circular perfecta. ¿Qué tipo de vela podría hacer algo así?

De repente, el rey sintió como si su corazón se detuviese por un momento, antes de notar el sudor frío en las sienes.

—Ninguna— dijo en voz alta aunque solo él pudiese escucharse.

Rápidamente, bajó de la cama y la despojó de sus mantas y sábanas para llegar a la madera recubierta de algodón y piel de borrego que hacían de colchón. Descubrió con horror que en él se hallaba la misma marca, la misma quemadura exactamente a la misma altura que la del techo.

Su cabeza empezó a girar con mil pensamientos mientras se calzaba. Salió rápidamente de la habitación con un claro objetivo. No se había parado a pensar en si era buena idea o no confiar en él, no tenía tiempo para nada más que para seguir lo que el corazón le decía.

— ¡Su majestad! ¿Estáis bien?— preguntó uno de los guardas que vigilaban su puerta. Esa noche había decidido dejar a Iván descansar, no por su bien, sino porque estaba demasiado cansado como para lidiar con su presencia.

— Sí, ahora vuelvo, no os mováis de ahí.

  



	2. Capítulo 2: Flor de Dondiego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌸 Flor de Dondiego: Esperanzas perdidas 🌸

Iván acababa de conseguir quedarse dormido cuando el sonido de una voz llamándole lo sacó de la comodidad que mecía a su mente en silencio.

— ¡Iván!

El capitán abrió los ojos bruscamente y se incorporó sobresaltado, encontrando frente a su cama al rey, en sus ropas de dormir.

— ¿Majestad?, ¿cómo habéis…? — preguntó confuso frunciendo el ceño — ¿Qué hacéis aquí? 

— La puerta estaba abierta— dijo Andy muy serio— cualquiera de tus enemigos podría colarse hasta aquí, entrar en esta habitación y cobrarse la vida más fácil de su carrera como asesino. Podría no ser ni tan siquiera un asesino, sino un campesino enfadado. 

Iván lo miraba petrificado, no siendo capaz de procesar el hecho de tener al rey, a Andy, vestido con unos ropajes en los que pocas personas lo habían visto, en sus aposentos. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

El rey chasqueó la lengua con molestia frente a la falta de reacción del capitán.

— En cualquier caso, supongo que no es asunto mío. Pero sí lo es asegurarse de que mis hombres guarden las formas en mi presencia...— el rey sonaba más frío y distante que de costumbre. Iván podía notar por el tono de su voz y la expresión de su rostro que algo no iba bien.

Inmediatamente, se levantó de su cama y se postró ante el rey.

— Disculpad...— comenzó a decir, pero Andy lo cortó.

— Espero que seas consciente de todas las veces que has tenido que pedirme hoy disculpas, y del flaco favor que le hace a tu reputación, y a la decisión que tengo que tomar respecto a ti. Sígueme.

El rey se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta. El capitán quiso pedirle que le permitiese vestirse, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, así que, calzándose, echó a andar llevando sus austeras ropas de dormir. 

Sintió el frío de la noche traspasar la fina tela y pensó con amargura que encajaba perfectamente con la forma en la que le había hablado Andy. 

Se habían dicho cosas de las que después se habían arrepentido, o no. Habían dejado de hablarse, o incluso de mirarse a los ojos, pero nunca había recibido un tono tan sobrio por parte del nuevo rey. Y no podía negarlo: estaba preocupado.

No sabía si le aguardaba una reprimenda, o incluso la invalidación de su título como capitán. O si, tal vez, había ofendido a Andy de alguna forma.

Intentaba tirar de su orgullo y seguridad en sí mismo y sacarlos a pelear contra el miedo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero no lo conseguía.

Podía soportar que el joven rey tratase de humillarlo, de reírse de él, pero no que le hablase de aquel modo, como si hubiese borrado toda la historia que compartían y no quedase ya ni siquiera enfado dentro de él.

Llegaron a la puerta de los aposentos del rey e Iván se sentía aún más confuso. Los guardas miraron a Iván frunciendo el ceño, tan sorprendidos como él de encontrarse allí a esas horas y vestido de aquella manera. 

No era la primera vez que Iván visitaba la habitación del rey pero aun así, poco pudo reconocer de ella pues Andy parecía haberla remodelado por entera a su gusto. Un gusto un poco sobrecargado en su opinión, pero poco o nada conocía el capitán de combinación de colores y muebles.

— Túmbate en el centro de la cama— ordenó el rey volviéndose hacia él.

Iván no ocultó su sorpresa y se movió un poco nervioso. Si antes no entendía qué estaba haciendo allí, tras la peculiar orden, mucho menos.

— ¿En vuestra cama?— preguntó víctima de la confusión.

El rey puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró molesto. 

— ¿Acaso ves alguna otra en esta habitación?

El capitán negó con la cabeza, se acercó a la cama, se descalzó y obedeció la orden, tumbándose boca arriba justo en el centro del colchón, el cual acababa de darse cuenta que había sido despojado de sus sábanas y mantas, que se encontraban hechas una maraña a un lado.

Entonces vio a Andy coger algo de uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche antes de descalzarse y poner una rodilla en el borde de la cama para subirse a ella. Los latidos del corazón de Iván se dispararon, al igual que su imaginación.  
...Sabía que ese pensamiento no debería de haber siquiera aparecido en su mente por muchas razones y lo apartó con la máxima rapidez posible. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y él mismo se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

— Majestad...— balbuceó sin ni siquiera saber qué iba a decir.

— Silencio.

El rey se subió a la cama y se puso de pie en ella buscando algo con la mirada en el techo de esta. Cuando pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, puso el extremo de una cinta de tela en un punto del techo de madera, y lo sostuvo con los dedos, dejando caer el otro extremo hacia Iván.  
La cinta era un poco más corta que la altura del techo, así que uno de sus extremos quedó suspendido justo sobre el corazón del capitán.

Iván miró la cinta y luego al rey, quien estaba mirando el extremo de tela suspendido encima de él como si se tratase del peor de sus enemigos.

— Eres igual de alto que mi padre, ¿verdad?

— Así es, mi señor …

El rey suspiró y dejó caer la cinta. Iván podía ver en sus ojos una profunda tristeza que no entendía, pero que deseaba con toda su alma ser capaz de disipar en ese mismo instante.

— Mi padre no sufrió un ataque al corazón mientras dormía, lo asesinaron.

Iván sintió como si su sangre se helara de repente y su corazón se detuviese por un instante. Se incorporó mirando a Andy sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿Asesinado…?

— Eso me temo, ven aquí y mira esto— Dijo el rey invitándolo a ponerse en pie encima de la cama como se encontraba él.

Señaló la quemadura que había descubierto y el capitán la observó sin entender, pero entendiendo lo suficiente para que su sangre empezara a hervir y ánimos de venganza se alojasen en su pecho.

— Invocadores. Mira...— Se bajó de la cama con agilidad y cogió uno de los libros de una de las muchas estanterías llenas de ellos que antes no existían en la habitación real. 

Iván bajó de la cama también y miró con atención la página del libro que Andy le mostraba. En ella, aparecía un dibujo de una habitación de cuyo techo de madera, salía un hilo negro y atravesaba la cabeza de una persona que había parada en la escena.

— Lo llaman la mirada del infierno. Un invocador, hace aparecer un pequeño vórtice en alguna superficie de madera, o de cualquiera material que haya sido poco tratado y que provenga de la naturaleza. Y desde él deja escapar un hilo de oscuridad proveniente de los infiernos que deshace la vida de la víctima en un instante sin dejar marca alguna en la víctima. Pero sí la deja en cualquier material natural que toque. Hay otra marca aquí… — se dirigió a la cama y señaló la marca en la piel de borrego.

Iván la observó y luego miró al rey horrorizado y terriblemente enfadado.

— Hace apenas un par de meses que los magos rojos habían firmado su rendición...y el tratado en el cual vuestro padre les perdonaba la vida bajo la promesa de no acercarse a nuestras fronteras…, esto es...— Iván no pudo terminar la frase, sentía como le faltaba la respiración para ello, pues la rabia y el dolor estaban apoderándose de él.

Trató de respirar profundamente, de calmarse; no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, debía actuar.

— Dadme la orden, mi señor, y mañana mismo tendré al ejército listo para partir hacia los reinos rojos.

El rey lo miró por un momento. Compartiendo su dolor, pero manteniendo la cabeza fría, como sabía hacer.

— No tenemos más pruebas que las que has visto. Podría tratarse de un traidor a nuestro reino y al suyo, y entonces estaríamos provocando una nueva guerra contra ellos que no nos podemos permitir. Aún nos estamos recuperando de la última batalla, por no hablar de la amenaza de invasión de Kaelthas...

El capitán abrió la boca para protestar, en aquel momento, no existía para él ninguna excusa para no vengar a su rey, ni culpable más evidente que los reinos rojos. Pero el rey le pidió que lo dejase continuar alzando su mano.

— Así que tengo una idea, escucha con atención — Le pidió Andy, esta vez con un tono paciente, abandonando la frialdad que había usado antes y que Iván acababa de encontrar justificada. — Verás, este tipo de invocación es una técnica rara, y que muy pocos llegan a conseguir llevar a cabo correctamente, pues controlar una brecha hacia el infierno es una tarea que requiere de muchísima habilidad, sacrificio y, sobre todo, sangre del invocador…

Andy empezó a caminar por la habitación mientras hablaba, con las manos entrelazadas tras su espalda y mirando hacia el suelo, concentrándose en lo que estaba diciendo.

— Esto quiere decir que, tras la invocación, el asesino debe de haber estado al borde de la muerte por lo que no ha podido venir solo, y tampoco acompañado de un gran número de cómplices pues alguien lo habría notado. Bien sabes que nuestras calles están bien vigiladas día y noche…

Iván asintió poniendo toda su atención en las palabras del rey.

— Así que, punto número uno: no deben de ser más de cinco personas. Punto número dos: como sabemos, los templarios poseen la habilidad de sentir a los seguidores de satán, o como sea que le llamen ellos…

Iván puso los ojos en blanco. No le gustaban los templarios, ni nada que tuviera que ver con la iglesia, y eso era algo que siempre había tenido en común con Andy.

— Esto quiere decir que solo uno de ellos, o dos, como mucho, son magos rojos y que, además, entraron en la ciudad esa misma noche y salieron de ella horas más tarde. Pues de haber sido varios, y/o haber permanecido por más de unas horas en esta ciudad, los templarios los habrían sentido.

A pesar de la ira y el dolor que el capitán sentía por el presunto asesinato de su rey, en aquel momento no podía evitar que un rincón de su corazón brillara con admiración hacia su nuevo rey.  
Andy siempre había sido muy inteligente, quizás la persona más inteligente que había conocido, y las estrategias y el análisis de las situaciones siempre habían sido su fuerte. Sin embargo, lo que estaba haciendo aquella noche era mucho más que un despliegue de sus habilidades. Acababa de descubrir que su padre había sido asesinado en la misma cama donde intentaba dormir y por, probablemente, la misma gente a las que les había perdonado la vida durante su reinado y, aún así, era capaz de mantenerse en calma y pensar con completa claridad lo que era mejor para el reino.

— Así que aquí viene el punto número tres: deben de haber descansado escondidos en los bosques durante al menos un día. Esto quiere decir que solo llevan dos días de viaje de vuelta hacia los reinos rojos, y hay diez.

Sus miradas se cruzaron como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían, cargadas de complicidad y confianza en el otro.

— Por lo que aún estamos a tiempo de atraparlos. Podemos usar los túneles de escape y ahorraremos tiempo…— añadió el capitán.

— Exacto — El rey le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Iván, solo con sus labios, pues sus ojos seguían cargando una enorme pena. El capitán le devolvió una sonrisa similar, sintiendo cuán equivocado había estado al pensar que Andy no podría ser un buen rey, y que sus días de gloria habían terminado.

— Saldremos mañana al alba. Prepara a 8 de nuestros hombres y mujeres…

"Nuestros". Esa palabra se repitió en la cabeza de Iván provocándole un sentimiento de satisfacción que lo hizo volver a sonreír inconscientemente.

— Y deja a alguien de confianza al mando y que extremen la seguridad. Esto podría tratarse también de una trampa para atacar al reino mientras estamos fuera, así que también te pido que actúes con discreción, nadie debe saber que me voy a ausentar....

El capitán frunció el ceño percatandose de que el joven rey estaba incluyéndose en la misión.

— Disculpad, mi señor, pero, ¿no estaréis pensando en venir a la caza del asesino, verdad?

Andy bufó. — ¿No estarás pensando en que me quede aquí de brazos cruzados, verdad? Claro que pienso ir, Iván. 

— Mi señor, con el debido respeto, no creo que sea buena idea que ponga su vida en peligro en estos momentos…— Quería añadir que acababan de perder a un rey, pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta, no era capaz de hacer mención a la dolorosa pérdida tras los nuevos descubrimientos.

Andy hizo uso de su sonrisa arrogante.

— Mi vida no va a estar en peligro. Tu velarás por mi protección, como siempre lo has hecho según tú y aquí sigo. Por lo que si sigues haciéndolo tan bien…, no hay nada que temer…

El capitán no supo distinguir si el rey se estaba mofando de él, si lo estaba retando, si estaba halagando su buen hacer..., o todo a la vez y en la proporción correcta, para causarle aquella confusión que le impedía seguir protestando, y le hacía otorgarle la razón con su silencio. 

Ambos se miraron por un momento hasta que Iván agachó la cabeza aceptando su derrota. En eso, y en algunas otras cosas, Andy se parecía a su padre. El rey Ricardo nunca perdía la oportunidad de solucionar los asuntos importantes por sí mismo, sin importar cuán peligrosa o arriesgada fuera la situación.

El rey se dio la vuelta y caminó de repente hacia su enorme armario. Sacó una bata de color verde oscuro y se la ofreció al capitán. Este lo miró sin comprender.

— Tienes frío y lo que menos necesito es que te enfermes ahora mismo. 

Con el enredijo de emociones, Iván ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando ligeramente; cuando bajó su mirada a la piel de lo que la camiseta de media manga dejaba al descubierto, comprobó que esta estaba erizada.

— No te va a entrar, ya te lo digo yo, pero puedes ponértelo por encima.

Las mejillas del capitán se sonrojaron un poco. Aquel era un gesto amable de un Andy que creía que ya no existía y que parecía estar empeñado en demostrarle aquella noche lo equivocado que estaba en todo lo referente a él.

— Sois muy amable, mi señor.

Iván hizo una pequeña reverencia y se puso la suave prenda sobre los hombros, notando enseguida el alivio de su calidez.

— Claro que lo soy. Pero tú parece que tienes mala memoria. Ahora ve a buscar a Michael, por favor. No quiero que nadie sepa de todo esto y menos de mi ausencia, pero debo al menos informar al consejo.

El capitán asintió y salió de la habitación para buscar al consejero. 

— ¿Veis? Os he dicho mil veces que os aprecia— Comentó Michael tras hacer la esperada pregunta acerca de la bata del rey sobre los hombros de Iván.

— A cuentagotas— Contestó el capitán mientras caminaban de regreso hacia los aposentos reales. 

— ¡Más de lo que pensáis!

Andy le contó a Michael lo que había descubierto, pero este necesitó más explicaciones y razonamientos para creer que algo así hubiese podido pasar. Lo que hizo que el capitán se diera cuenta de que realmente confiaba más en Andy de lo que había querido pensar, pues él no puso en duda ninguna de las teorías del rey, mientras que el consejero intentó probar si una quemadura así podría haber sido provocada por una cerilla en lugar de una vela, ya que la llama era más pequeña.

Cuando por fin se convenció de que el rey había sido asesinado, las amargas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro del consejero e Iván estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar también, sin embargo, Andy seguía siendo incapaz de hacerlo.

— Mi señor, no podéis ausentaros en estos momentos. Las reinas y reyes de los reinos aliados irán llegando en los próximos días para la presentación oficial de su majestad como nuevo rey de Galea. Debéis estar aquí para recibirlos— explicó Michael una vez se había calmado. — De hecho, si no calculo mal, sus majestades las reinas Sara y María Jesús llegarán mañana por la tarde.

Andy chasqueó la lengua.

— Precisamente ellas son las que mejor pueden entender la situación y excusar mi ausencia.

Sara y María Jesús eran las reinas de Ao, el reino más próximo a Galea. Un reino rico en conocimiento y hogar de los escritores más relevantes de todos los tiempos.  
Eran un par de mellizas un poco más mayores que Andy, que habían tenido que aceptar el peso de la corona a muy corta edad, pues su reino había sido masacrado por Beelzas, uno de los tres reinos rojos, y el más poderoso y violento de ellos. 

— Pero, mi señor, no podemos contarles los motivos de su ausencia.

— Si podéis. Confío plenamente en todos y cada uno de los líderes de los cuatro reinos, al igual que lo hacía mi padre. A todos nos unen muchas cosas, y entre ellas, el peligro que corremos bajo la amenaza de los magos rojos. No veo motivo alguno por el que no fueran a guardar discreción si así se les pide.

El consejero pensó por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza. Era cierto que los lazos entre los reyes y reinas de los cuatro reinos eran estrechos, pues habían tenido que unir fuerzas y apoyarse los unos a los otros durante décadas, para luchar contra el enemigo común.

— Está bien, mi señor. You are right. Pero sigue sin gustarme que os aventuréis en algo tan peligroso. No estáis acostumbrado a cabalgar tantas horas, ni a dormir en la intemperie, ¡ni a luchar!

El rey suspiró con sorna.

— Tampoco a llevar una corona y aquí me tenéis, cargando con la responsabilidad de soportar una.

Iván asintió con una expresión de derrota. Andy tenía razón en todo lo que estaba diciendo, y lo sabía, así que sería imposible convencerlo para que se quedase en el reino.

La reunión se dio por terminada y Michael se apresuró para ser el primero en salir de la habitación, aunque ni el rey, ni el capitán entendieron que lo hizo para dejar que se despidieran a solas.

Iván se quitó la bata de Andy de los hombros y se dispuso a devolvérsela, pero este le indicó con la mano que se la quedara.

— Hará frío a estas horas de camino a los barracones. Me la devuelves en otro momento.

El capitán hizo una reverencia.

— Os lo agradezco, mi señor. Que durmáis bien.

— Tu también, Iván. Te veré al alba.

El capitán asintió y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se volvió hacia el rey.

— Majestad…

Mantuvieron sus ojos en los del otro por un momento, queriéndose decir todo aquello que a su vez, querían negarse.

“Te he extrañado”.

“Te extraño”.

“Sabía que estarías cuando te necesitase”.

“Nunca he dejado de querer estar cuando me necesitases”.

“¿Por qué nos hicimos esto?”

— Haremos justicia.

— Así será.

Una vez en su habitación, Iván se quitó la bata del rey, la dobló lo mejor que supo y se dispuso a colocarla en una silla pero sus brazos no se movían.  
Tragó saliva y se suplicó a sí mismo que no lo hiciera. Se dijo que era estúpido y absurdo, y que solo le traería problemas, pero aún así, acercó la prenda a su rostro y cerró los ojos disfrutando el olor de Andy en ella.

Entonces supo que estaba perdido, que solo la distancia que había intentado mantener entre ellos, lo había hecho pensar que había logrado deshacerse de, lo que él creía, la más cruel de las maldiciones. Pero había sido tan solo eso, una ilusión, una creencia que se había hecho añicos en cuanto había pasado más tiempo con Andy.

No tenía sentido seguir fingiendo por más rato que iba a dejar la bata en aquella silla, así que, odiándose por ello, se dirigió a su cama y se acostó abrazado a ella.

Estaba definitivamente tan perdido como perdidamente enamorado del rey.

Los caballeros estaban acostumbrados a ser llamados a la acción a cualquier hora, así que a su capitán no le costó nada organizarlos y tenerlos a la espera del rey a la hora pactada.

Como se había acordado la noche anterior, Iván no dio explicación alguna sobre la misión, ni siquiera a Sofía. Alberto, a quien el capitán había decidido dejar al mando, fue el único que insistió en saber a dónde iban su amigo y sus compañeros, dada la confianza que se profesaban. Pero cuando se trataban de órdenes de palacio, Iván no hacía distinción alguna entre amigos y camaradas.

Aguardaron formando dos filas a las puertas del palacio y cuando el rey apareció, los diez caballeros hincaron sus rodillas en el suelo saludándolo.  
Iván sintió ese molesto cosquilleo en el estómago al ver a Andy con su armadura, no solo porque le quedaba tan bien como los ropajes de rey sino también porque le trajo viejos recuerdos a su memoria.

Montaron sus caballos y se dirigieron hacia la entrada de los túneles subterráneos. Estos túneles habían sido diseñados mucho tiempo atrás por el bisabuelo de Andy, para que la familia real pudiese escapar en caso de invasión o algún peligro similar.  
Los túneles eran un laberinto que se extendía por gran parte del subsuelo del reino y que contaba con varias salidas en enclaves estratégicos para asegurar una huida exitosa.  
No existía mapa alguno de los túneles, así que los caminos correctos a seguir para no perderse entre ellos eran enseñado a los miembros de la familia real por sus padres, de manera que sólo los príncipes y reyes conocían cómo salir de ellos. 

En la entrada los esperaba un hombre a caballo que Iván reconoció enseguida y le hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

— Majestad, ¿nos va a acompañar sir Jordi?— preguntó el capitán intentando ocultar que no le hacía ninguna gracia la idea, pero no consiguiendolo.

— Así es. Necesitamos a un templario que pueda rastrear a los invocadores y, Sir Jordi, es, no solo el mejor rastreador, sino también, el menos molesto de todos ellos.

Diciendo esto, el rey se adelantó un poco para saludar al templario, mientras Iván apretaba la mandíbula y lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.  
Estaba de acuerdo con el rey en cuanto a que Jordi Cruz, era el templario menos molesto pues, de todos ellos, parecía ser el menos intoxicado por aquellos que ellos llamaban fe. Pero, aún así, el mero hecho de la presencia de la iglesia lo molestaba profundamente.

El camino por los túneles fue largo y tedioso, pues duró todo el día y lo único que los alumbraba eran las antorchas que se iban turnando para llevar y la tenue luz que entraba por los conductos de ventilación que se encontraban cada cierto número de pasos.

Los caballeros y el templario a veces hablaban entre ellos intentando no levantar mucho la voz para no desconcentrar al rey, el cual debía concentrarse en recordar el camino correcto. Iván iba a su lado, en silencio, intentando esquivar todos los recuerdos que le llegaban a su mente, pero, en un camino tan largo y aburrido, le estaba siendo casi imposible no recordar, no pensar en aquellos años en los que el joven príncipe Andy, era su mejor amigo.

El sonido de las placas de la armadura chocando contra el suelo resonó en el patio del palacio. Iván había derribado al joven príncipe por quinta vez aquella tarde.

— Os noto distraído hoy, alteza— le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie. 

— Ya te he dicho que me tutees cuando estemos solos...— contestó el príncipe jadeando y un poco molesto por haber vuelto a perder. No era extraño que Iván ganase sus duelos amistosos pues era bastante mejor que él, pero sí lo era que le costase tan poco hacerlo. 

— Perdona. Me cuesta acostumbrarme— Iván le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que al príncipe se le antojaban tan atractivas— ¿Una vez más?

El joven escudero se había colocado en posición, sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos. Y Andy había asentido con la cabeza antes de recoger su espada del suelo y ponerse en posición de ataque.

Sus ojos se habían encontrado y, como siempre, los del príncipe no mostraron signo alguno de que iba a cargar contra Iván. Era muy bueno ocultando sus intenciones, pero aún así, el joven escudero bloqueó su ataque, y tuvo que girar para cargar otra vez contra él. Había sido en este segundo ataque cuando uno de sus pies había resbalado y, a causa de la velocidad y el peso de la armadura, le había sido imposible redirigir sus pasos y evitar perder el equilibrio.

Iván, rápidamente, había soltado su espada y agarró al príncipe justo a tiempo, tratando de evitar que volviese a caer al suelo. Pero entonces Andy aprovechó para agarrarlo y hacerlo caer con él.  
El joven escudero, apoyó las manos en el suelo para que su peso no cayese sobre el príncipe y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al notar la proximidad de sus rostros.

Sus ojos se habían encontrado de nuevo y Andy sonrió con aquella sonrisa entre burlona y arrogante tan suya, y que Iván había odiado y acabado adorando en algún punto de su relación. — Quién gana la última batalla, gana la guerra, ¿no es así?

Iván se había preguntado cómo podía el joven príncipe estar actuando como si nada mientras sus rostros y sus cuerpos estaban a una distancia que nadie consideraría apropiada. ¿Acaso no le molestaba?, se había preguntado sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado al pensar que tal vez no lo hacía. 

— No has ganado. Me has tirado y, en cualquier caso, yo soy quien está en una posición ventajosa, no tú.

La sonrisa de Andy se había extendido en su cara y entonces, al intentar moverse, Iván había sentido el filo de la daga con la que el príncipe apuntaba a su cuello. El joven escudero no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Eres un tramposo…

— No, no lo soy. Digamos que soy…¡un oportunista!

Iván rio y el príncipe retiró la daga dejándolo apartarse de encima de él y sentarse a su lado.

— Piensas rápido, y lo haces muy bien aún estando en una situación de estrés. Eso sin duda te da una gran ventaja sobre tu enemigo. Pero no la victoria en este día— dijo Iván ayudándolo a incorporarse, quedando sentados en el suelo uno al lado del otro.

— Tienes que aprender a perder, Iván— lo provocó con una sonrisa de lado y este lo miró arqueando una ceja en total desacuerdo.

— Mira quién habla...— agachó la cabeza hacia el suelo observando el entramado de losas brillantes en tonos vivos de diferentes tipos de azul. — La verdad es que este no es el mejor sitio para entrenar, este suelo es resbaladizo…, ¿por qué te has empeñado en hacerlo aquí?

El joven príncipe agachó la mirada hacia el suelo también.

— Para ver si te resbalabas, pero he caído en mi propia trampa— contestó con un tono sobrio, acompañado de una risilla forzada. Iván sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo.

— Te he llamado tramposo antes, pero sé que no lo eres, así que ese no es el motivo. Andy, ¿qué pasa?

El joven príncipe suspiró y encogió las rodillas para apoyar los brazos en ellas.

— Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda a solas contigo… - Iván recordaba perfectamente cómo su corazón se había sentido colapsado en aquel momento. Primero por la emoción de que el príncipe hubiese querido estar a solas con él, y un segundo después al temer que quizás el motivo era que iba a separarse de él.

— ¿A qué se debe eso?— había preguntado no ocultando su inquietud. Andy apoyó la barbilla en sus brazos y miró hacia la hermosa fuente ubicada en el centro del amplio patio.

— Temo que cuando te nombren caballero en dos semanas, dejes de querer pasar tiempo conmigo...— el príncipe usó un tono tímido, poco común en él, y que Iván encontró absolutamente adorable. — Y ya sabes…, podría obligarte a que lo hicieras, soy tu príncipe, pero te tendría todo el tiempo con esa cara de gruñón que pones cuando te corrijo las mil faltas que cometes al escribir. No sería lo mismo…

El escudero soltó una carcajada sintiendo como si su pecho se expandiera con las palabras de Andy. 

— ¿Por qué iba a querer dejar de pasar tiempo contigo simplemente por tener el título de caballero? ¡No digas bobadas!

Iván había esperado ver al príncipe sonreír pero no lo hizo. 

— Estarás con caballeros de verdad. Seguro que tendrás más en común con ellos que conmigo.

El escudero bufó.

— Ya tengo más en común con el perro de tu hermana que contigo, Andy, y sigo esperando impaciente el momento del día en el que vaya a encontrarme contigo…

El príncipe levantó la cabeza para mirarlo tímidamente. Iván recordaba como sus pálidas mejillas habían adoptado un color rosado.

— No voy a encontrar a otro cabezota orgulloso sin remedio como tú que me haga reír en ningún sitio. Puede que sí que encuentre mejores rivales…

El príncipe no dijo nada, solo sonrió, y se dejó caer sobre Iván, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. 

El escudero pensó que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho, pero había correspondido el gesto, apoyando su cabeza en la de Andy.

Habían permanecido así por un largo rato, en silencio, simplemente sintiéndose el uno al otro, hasta que el príncipe recordó la broma de su amigo y tuvo la necesidad de contestarle, no pudiendo controlarse en darle una respuesta y, de paso, hacer de las suyas.

— Si tienes tanto en común con un perro…, quizás es porque eres uno, Iván. ¿Quieres ser mi perro?— preguntó apretando sus labios y mirándolo fijamente casi a punto de sonreír — no es justo que mi hermana tenga uno y yo no…

— Pero…¿cómo puedes tener la poca vergüenza de decirme algo así?— contestó indignado el escudero, sin poder dejar de sonreírle. 

— Eres tú quien ha dicho que eres un perro, no yo… Quizás debería pedirle a mi padre que te adopte para mí como regalo en mi próximo cumpleaños…

— Ja-ja, qué gracioso…

— Debo de serlo porque te estás riendo.

— ¿De qué te estás riendo?

Iván miró al rey sobresaltado. No se había dado cuenta pero el recuerdo del joven Andy metiéndose con él lo estaba haciendo reír también en el presente.

— ¡Oh, disculpad, mi señor!— dijo apurado— mi mente se ha ido a algún recuerdo… Disculpadme…

— ¿Qué recuerdo?— el rey lo miraba con curiosidad, y el capitán negó con la cabeza, nervioso.

— Algunas de las bromas de Alberto, mi señor, nada más— mintió, y Andy pareció notarlo pues frunció el ceño por un momento, antes de volver la cabeza hacia el camino y a su silencio.

Salieron al bosque al anochecer, con el tiempo justo de montar el campamento aprovechando los últimos rayos del sol. 

Compartieron la cena alrededor de la fogata y algunos de los caballeros, como era costumbre entre ellos durante las misiones, contaron aventuras -algunas más divertidas, y otras más dramáticas- que habían vivido.

Normalmente, Iván participaba activamente en ellas pero, esa noche, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para prestarles atención. Así, se limitó a fingir que escuchaba y volvía la cabeza hacia el rey cada vez que este se reía o contaba algo de su propia cosecha. Al capitán lo aliviaba verlo más animado.

— Sé que mi presencia os incomoda, pero no es motivo para que estéis tan callado — comentó Jordi acercándose un poco más al capitán para no tener que alzar la voz. 

Iván lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Su cabeza en esos momentos no era la mejor compañía pues los recuerdos del rey Ricardo, el hecho de que había sido asesinado, y lo que había descubierto la noche anterior, lo que no podía dejar de sentir por Andy, lo torturaban. Pero prefería cualquier tipo de tortura a tener que charlar con un templario.

— No es vuestra presencia la que me mantiene callado, es el cansancio— dijo, cortante, no queriendo que el templario se diera tanta importancia.

— Vaya, me alegra saber que no soy el causante. Deberíais ir a descansar entonces.

— Lo haré cuando nuestro rey lo decida.

El templario asintió con la cabeza y se quedó en silencio por un momento. Iván pensó que había entendido que no quería hablar con él, pero si lo había hecho, estaba claro que le daba igual.

— Conocéis al rey desde que erais niños, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— Es conocido que teníais una estrecha relación y…

El capitán sintió la rabia acumulándose en su estómago. Lo que menos necesitaba era a un templario intentando hacerle hablar de Andy.

— Con el debido respeto, no entiendo por qué nuestra relación podría ser de vuestra incumbencia y, en cualquier caso, preferiría no hablar con vos — el capitán alzó un poco más la voz de lo que pretendía, llamando la atención de los demás.

Jordi lo miró apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño en desaprobación por la hostil respuesta.

— Solo pretendía mantener una conversación, pero está claro que no se puede dialogar con vos, no entiendo qué tenéis en mi contra…

La mandíbula de Iván se tensó y sus ojos se entornaron mirando al templario con rabia.

— Sí se puede dialogar conmigo, ¡pero a mí no me da la gana de hablar con un maldito templario!

— Es suficiente, basta— dijo el rey poniéndose en pie —estamos todos aquí por un bien común, os pido que dejemos nuestras diferencias atrás mientras cumplimos con nuestro deber.

— Sí, mi señor— respondieron el capitán y el templario al unísono.

— Bien, vayamos a descansar, mañana será un día largo, buenas noches— Andy dirigió una mirada hacia todos y tras recibir las buenas noches de sus hombres y mujeres, se retiró.

Adrienne se ofreció para hacer la primera guardia, así que el capitán preparó su cama para dormir. Se sentía bastante avergonzado y, a su vez, sentía una mezcla entre envidia, alivio y admiración por su nuevo rey. 

Él había sido el único que había actuado mal, se había dejado llevar por su mal temperamento y le había hablado de una forma inapropiada a sir Jordi, el cual solo había querido pactar una especie de tregua entre ellos. Y que, además, podría haberse defendido de la reprimenda del rey, diciendo algo que era verdad: había sido solo Iván quien había alzado la voz. Pero no lo hizo, aceptó su parte de culpa aunque fuese mínima.

Y Andy podría haber regañado solo a Iván y aprovechar para dejarlo en ridículo por su actitud tan infantil. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, habló como lo habría hecho su padre, con respeto y, lo que más le honraba, pidiendo, no ordenando.

El capitán, en el enfado contra sí mismo que no era capaz de gestionar, sentía envidia del rey, por actuar correctamente, cosa que él no sabía hacer, no siempre. Andy siempre había sido bueno en eso, en ser correcto, educado y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones pero Iván hacía tiempo que lo había olvidado y lo había creído, injustamente al parecer, un crío.  
Había estado cegado por los problemas personales entre ellos, así que una vez más, tuvo que admitir que había estado equivocado con Andy.

El rey volvía a no poder conciliar el sueño. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y es que Michael había tenido razón, él no estaba acostumbrado a cabalgar durante todo el día. Recordar con exactitud el camino correcto del laberinto de túneles había sido lo más sencillo del viaje para él.

A Andy siempre le había gustado estudiar, leer, entrenar su mente tanto como le gustaba mejorar sus habilidades físicas pero, cuando se había visto obligado a abandonar su formación como caballero, también se había visto obligado a abandonar cualquier tipo de entrenamiento físico. 

Su padre le había contado que no todos los grandes reyes habían sido guerreros. Que muchos habían tenido gloriosos reinados gracias a sus capacidades intelectuales, y que estaba convencido que él sería uno de ellos.

El problema había sido que Andy no quería ser rey. 

Llegó a su mente el recuerdo de un jovencísimo Iván, recién llegado a los barracones y con muy mal genio. En aquel entonces, parecía estar siempre enfadado.

— ¿El príncipe? ¡Jaja! — se burló Iván cuando Andy se presentó por primera vez.

Sus hermanos eran más pequeños que él y los nobles de palacio o no tenían hijos, o eran bastante más mayores que él, así que a menudo se sentía un poco solo. A veces jugaba con los hijos de las gentes de la ciudad cuando se le permitía acompañar a Michael al mercado o a resolver algún asunto, pero aquello no ocurría muy frecuentemente. Por lo que cuando había llegado Iván a la corte, Andy había tenido la esperanza de encontrar en él un amigo con el que jugar en palacio; sin embargo, el joven no parecía haber estado interesado al principio.

— Si fueses el príncipe estarías en el palacio, jugando con tus juguetes de rico, y no aquí portando una espada de madera.

— ¡Si lo soy! ¡Así que dirígete a mí con el debido respeto o se lo diré a mi padre!

— Pues corre a decírselo y déjame en paz—había dicho Iván de mala gana mientras se volvía hacia los sacos de heno que estaba apilando.

Andy no había estado dispuesto a darse por vencido pues a tan corta edad ya había sido cabezota y perseverante. — Estoy aquí porque quiero ser caballero...como tú…

El otro joven se había dado la vuelta, y Andy había pensado que había conseguido captar su atención pero los ojos enfadados con los que lo miró le hicieron entender que no como él hubiese querido.

— Si es verdad que eres el príncipe, no puedes ser caballero, vas a ser rey, así que estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí, lárgate.

— ¡No voy a ser rey! Mi sueño es ser caballero. Luchar por mi reino, viajar, ¡y vivir miles de aventuras por todo el mundo!

El joven Iván se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con superioridad.

— Ah, ¿sí? ¿Entonces quién va a ser el rey?

— Mi hermano. A él no le gustan las aventuras, no le gusta ni siquiera ir de excursión al bosque. La última vez lo tuve que llevar engañado y, una vez allí, no hizo más que llorar porque pensaba que…

— Estoy tan interesado en escuchar tus aventuras con tu hermano como en coger la lepra, así que lárgate, déjame trabajar en paz...— protestó Iván volviéndose de nuevo hacia lo que estaba haciendo.

Andy, que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese trato, alzó su espada de madera hacia el otro joven. 

— ¡Te he dicho que me hables con respeto, o tendré que castigarte yo mismo!

Iván se dio la vuelta con una expresión que había hecho que el joven príncipe se arrepintiese por un momento de haberlo amenazado.

Le dio un manotazo a la espada de madera, tirándola al suelo y dejando al príncipe desarmado. 

— ¡Y yo te he dicho que te largues y me dejes en paz!

El joven príncipe le había dado un buen empujón a Iván, lo cual provocó que se enzarzaran en una pelea.  
El resultado de la misma no fueron más que unos cuantos rasguños y sus ropas manchadas de barro, gracias a que ninguno de los dos sabía pelear bien aún.

Uno de los caballeros que había estado cerca, fue quién los había separado y llevado ante el rey, el cual había castigado a ambos poniéndolos a limpiar uno de los salones del palacio.  
Aquella no había sido la única discusión en la que habían llegado a las manos, pues a Iván le costaba encontrar motivos para respetar al príncipe y a Andy, en el fondo, le gustaba contar con alguien que no le temiese y le supusiera un reto. 

El rey sonrió con nostalgia. En cierto modo echaba de menos el mal genio de Iván, o quizás lo que extrañaba era lo libre que lo hacía sentir al quitarle el peso de ser quien era. Ya no volvería a sentirse así de libre nunca más, pues la corona del rey lo encadenaba a un reino y a un propósito.

Sintiendo la necesidad de respirar un poco de aire fresco, salió de su tienda para dar un paseo. 

— Iván...— dijo sorprendido al encontrarlo haciendo la guardia. — ¿No había dicho Adrienne que sería ella la primera en hacer la guardia?

— Sí, mi señor, pero no podía dormir, así que me ofrecí a hacerlo yo.

— Entiendo. Yo tampoco puedo dormir, ¿quieres caminar conmigo?

El capitán lo miró sorprendido por la propuesta y, sin dudarlo, asintió con la cabeza.

— Será un honor, mi señor.

Andy resopló.

— Si que hizo un buen trabajo mi padre educándote. Quizás demasiado…

Iván rio.

— ¿Preferís que os responda algo como… “Si no hay más remedio…”?

El rey se rió también. 

— Me quedo con la primera respuesta. Caminemos.


	3. Capítulo 3. Narciso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌺 Narciso: El renacimiento, los nuevos comienzos y la vida eterna. 🌺

Caminaron en silencio hasta la orilla del riachuelo que se encontraba cerca del campamento. Iván había cogido una antorcha pero realmente no les hacía falta, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba el bosque, dándole un aspecto mágico y misterioso. Así que cuando se detuvieron la clavó en la tierra mojada y siguió al rey hacia la orilla.

El rey observó correr el agua del río y sintió cómo su mente se relajaba bajo los sonidos de la naturaleza nocturna. Siempre se había sentido cómodo en los bosques, en sintonía con la naturaleza que en ellos habita.   
Cerró los ojos percibiendo de una forma más intensa el olor de los abetos y de las flores que lo rodeaban.   
Empezó a experimentar una sensación que ya conocía muy bien. Primero sintió la tierra húmeda bajo sus pies; aunque estaba calzado, y el agua del río abrazando su cuerpo aunque se encontraba en la orilla.

— ¿Por qué no podíais dormir? — Preguntó de repente Iván sobresaltado al rey, quien abrió los ojos volviendo a sentir los pies dentro de sus zapatos. 

— Supongo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, Iván.

— ¿Estáis preocupado? Por la misión…

— No, realmente no. Creo que no vamos a tener problema alguno en llevarla a cabo con éxito.

El capitán, que había permanecido detrás del rey, dio unos pasos y se colocó a su lado para mirarlo.

— Entonces, ¿qué os preocupa?

Andy casi había olvidado lo insistente que podía llegar a ser Iván, lo bien que sabía cuándo le ocultaba algo, y cómo hacerlo hablar sobre ello. Y, aunque su relación hubiese cambiado a través de los años, el tono con el que el capitán había preguntado indicaba al rey que su preocupación era sincera. Así que decidió ser honesto, al menos lo suficiente como para que el capitán quedase satisfecho.

— No es una preocupación. Es más bien el peso de la realidad, y esa realidad es que ahora soy rey y que habrá cosas que pueda y no pueda hacer, y es algo que ya no cambiará.

Iván lo miró por un momento sin decir nada. Quería decirle que él fue quien eligió ese destino al abandonar su formación como caballero y proclamarse heredero al trono, pero no lo hizo. Pensó que ya lo había juzgado bastante durante cuatro años, y que ya era hora de dejar atrás el rencor que le tenía por haberlo abandonado, y por haberse traicionado a sí mismo al elegir un camino que repitió incansables veces que no quería tomar. 

— No hay nada que no podáis hacer como rey, mi señor. ¡Sois el rey! — dijo finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Andy suspiró negando con la cabeza y volviendo su mirada hacia las aguas del río.

— Sé que intentas animarme y...— miró al capitán por un breve instante con una sonrisa tímida — te lo agradezco. Pero eso no es cierto, y lo sabes. Tengo la libertad, pero no tendré el tiempo para viajar y recorrer el mundo, por ejemplo. Ni para seguir aprendiendo cosas que me apasionan.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Como cocina, por ejemplo.

El rey sintió la mirada desconcertada del capitán.

— La cocina es muy interesante, Iván. Es más que meter cosas comestibles en un caldero. Con el calor y las especias adecuadas, puedes conseguir sabores que jamás hubieses imaginado que existen — explicó sonriente y se preguntó si los cocineros de palacio lo volverían a regañar por corregir los platos que cocinaban ahora que era rey. Esperaba sinceramente que sí, pues de aquellas discusiones ambas partes siempre habían aprendido algo.

El capitán arqueó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado pensativo.

— Bueno, si os sirve de consuelo, yo no soy rey, y también hay cosas que ya no voy a poder aprender…

— ¿Cómo qué?— preguntó esta vez Andy, curioso y mordiéndose la lengua para no meterse con Iván, y decirle que sus capacidades cognitivas le impedirían aprender cualquier cosa, fuera lo que fuese. No porque temiera molestar al capitán; sino porque esa dinámica pertenecía a su pasado, y temía confiarse y pensar que todo volvía a ser como antes, porque no era así.

El capitán se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza mirando a uno de sus pies que jugueteaba con una piedra.

— No sé...bailar...por ejemplo...— confesó y acto seguido se aclaró la garganta, nervioso, arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de decir, pero era una de las características de su personalidad, no podía evitar ser sincero, y menos con Andy.

El rey sabía que muchos se hubiesen sorprendido y se hubieran mofado de la pequeña confesión del capitán, sin embargo, a él no le sorprendía en absoluto. Siempre le había gustado esa dualidad en Iván. Podía ser un guerrero fiero, y no tener piedad alguna con sus enemigos, pero no era ningún bruto. También sabía disfrutar de una novela interesante, o emocionarse con una buena canción.

Andy se giró hacia el capitán y alzó una de sus manos ofreciéndosela. Iván lo miró y abrió los labios con sorpresa, no sabiendo si estaba entendiendo lo que el rey le quería decir.

— Eso es fácil de solucionar— añadió el rey y señaló la mano de Iván contraria a la suya, pues supuso que no sabría ni cuál debía usar.

El capitán parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Miró la mano del rey como si estuviera sosteniendo algún arma con la que lo estaba amenazando.

— Con el debido respeto, su majestad, no sé si esto es apropiado. Sois el rey…

Andy resopló. Conocía muy bien ese tono en Iván, tímido, un poco asustado e inseguro. No temía que bailar con el rey fuese algún delito, sino alguna otra cosa que éste no supo descifrar. Tal vez hacerlo mal, quedar en ridículo, pensó.

— ¿No decías que un rey puede hacer lo que quiera? Pues quiero enseñarte a bailar, así que, vamos…

El capitán tragó saliva y levantó su mano despacio, como si lo que estuviese a punto de tocar fuese una llama que podría quemarlo, y no la mano del rey.   
Y, en cierto modo, así era. Unos años atrás, tomar la mano del rey hubiese provocado que se le acelerase el corazón, tal y como lo hacía en ese momento, pero no le habría causado ese miedo, ese vértigo y esos nervios que en ese momento sentía.

Andy recibió la mano del capitán y giró la suya para colocar a ambas en la posición adecuada.

— ¿Tienes frío?— preguntó el rey antes de empezar a darle instrucciones sobre cómo debía colocarse, pues notó como la mano de Iván temblaba ligeramente.

— No.

— Pues estás temblando.

— Bueno, un poco. Es una noche fría, mi señor — mintió.

El rey frunció el ceño confuso y el capitán esquivó su mirada. Por lo general, Iván era bastante fácil de leer para Andy, pero siempre había habido momentos en los que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza, y aquel era uno de ellos. Decidió ignorarlo.

— En fin. Comencemos. Colócate como yo estoy e intenta imitar mis movimientos.

Iván obedeció y se colocó lo mejor que supo. Cuando el rey le hizo una reverencia él lo imitó, también cuando dobló un poco una de sus rodillas y dio un paso hacia delante, y otro, y otro.

Giraron despacio con las palmas de sus manos tocándose y el otro brazo tras su espalda. El rey observaba los torpes movimientos del capitán, mientras este, miraba sus propios pies, intentando concentrarse en lo que hacía y, a su vez, esquivando la mirada de Andy.

Luego pasaron al siguiente paso que consistía en ponerse uno frente al otro, hacer otra reverencia, cambiar de mano, y por lo tanto de dirección al dar los pequeños pasos para girar en torno al otro. 

Andy iba dándole indicaciones a Iván, con paciencia, como casi siempre había hecho; sin embargo, la actitud del capitán no era la de siempre. No protestaba, no se empeñaba en hacer las cosas a su manera y no lo miraba con arrogancia. De hecho, no lo miraba en absoluto.

Y es que el capitán, no sabía cómo hacer para salir de aquella situación. No quería bailar con el rey, o más bien, no quería notar la suavidad y calidez de su mano contra la suya, ni aquellos ojos verde-grisáceo sobre él, pues le aterraba lo que le hacían sentir. 

— Ya sabes los movimientos de la primera parte. El que los ejecutes con más o menos gracia ya será cosa de la práctica, pero ahora tienes que mirarme, Iván. Deja de mirarte los pies, es parte del ritual del baile mirar a los ojos a tus acompañantes. Es lo que te permite hablar sin hablar con la otra persona, y saber cuándo girar, qué ritmo llevar, y cuando cambiar de posición, ¿lo entiendes?

El capitán asintió como si le estuvieran explicando la forma en la que iba a ser ahorcado. Y probablemente eso le hubiese dado menos miedo que el tener que mirarlo a los ojos en ese momento, pensó.   
Andy le había dicho muchas veces que no sabía mentir, y que era bastante malo ocultando lo que sentía. ¿Seguiría siéndolo? 

— Cualquiera que sepa bailar también te explicaría el significado profundo de mirarse a los ojos y el vínculo que se forja al hacerlo, pero yo veo mucho más práctico el motivo de poder prever los movimientos del otro y actuar en consecuencia. Pongámoslo en práctica, vamos.

Iván respiró profundamente y tras un momento, alzó la mirada hacia los ojos del rey pensando que al final acabaría en la horca esa misma noche.

Andy no estaba preparado para volver a encontrarse con esa mirada, ni tampoco para sentir cómo su corazón reaccionaba a ella, tal y cómo solía hacerlo.   
Aquellos ojos que lo miraban no eran los del capitán de la guardia real con el que no terminaba de casar; sino los de su amigo a quien tanto extrañaba.

— ¿Debo empezar yo o…?— preguntó Iván confuso cuando el rey se quedó mirándolo sin moverse 

— No, no, estaba repasando mentalmente si se me había olvidado algo de esta parte— respondió ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos— empecemos, atento.

— Sí, mi señor.

Ambos estaban nerviosos y les costaba sostener la mirada del otro. Se resistían a aceptar que fuese posible volverse a encontrar con aquella persona que había representado el mejor momento de sus días.  
Pero pronto se fueron sintiendo más cómodos bajo la cálida mirada del otro, y reconociendo que, al menos en aquel momento, no eran nadie más que ellos, Andy e Iván. Una vez más compartiendo el ritmo de unos latidos que se negaban a dejarlos olvidar lo que fueron, lo que aún eran.

De repente se sonrieron. Ninguno de los dos podría decir quién lo hizo primero y quién respondió al cálido gesto, pero de lo que sí estaban seguros era de lo mucho que se alegraban de ver aquella sonrisa tan familiar en el rostro del otro.

Andy guió a Iván para que se pusiera frente a él y se acercase un poco más. Levantó la otra mano y el capitán colocó su palma sobre la suya, intuyendo que eso era lo que debía hacer.  
Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, sus dedos se entrelazaron.

— Vamos con la siguiente parte. Consiste en alejarnos y acercarnos mientras giramos lentamente. El paso es igual que en la primera parte, lo que cambia es nuestra posición, y nuestras manos.

El capitán asintió sonriendo y se dejó guiar una vez más.

Como en la primera parte del baile, a Iván le costaba un poco seguir el ritmo, así que a veces se equivocaba de pie, o se acercaba cuando tenía que alejarse, pero esto solo causaba que compartieran una risilla divertida, cómplice, como muchas otras que habían compartido en el pasado.

En algún momento, se acercaron el uno al otro y no se volvieron a separar. Se quedaron allí parados, con sus manos entrelazadas y sus ojos llenos de todo aquello que no querían decirse, pero que sentían con intensidad.

Iván deslizó su dedo pulgar sobre la piel de Andy, en un movimiento suave, casi imperceptible, y el rey lo imitó.

Hubo un tiempo en el que sus encuentros habían estado cargados de pequeños gestos y caricias entre ellos, como aquel. Nunca habían hablado de ellos porque no hacía falta, ambos sabían perfectamente qué significaban.

— Has crecido un poco— dijo Andy con esa sonrisilla a la que normalmente precedía una, de las que Iván llamaba, “maldades”.

— Tu, en cambio, no has crecido nada— se adelantó Iván, divertido.

El rey resopló sin dejar de sonreír. 

— ¡¿Majestad?!— escucharon a Adrienne gritar a lo lejos.

— ¡Capitán, rey perdido! ¡Tragedia! — gritó Fidel de forma dramática ganándose un “shh” y las protestas del resto de sus compañeros.

Iván ahogó una carcajada.

— Me temo que hemos estado fuera del campamento demasiado tiempo…

— Sí, debemos volver.

Desenlazaron sus dedos y se miraron una vez más, esta vez apretando los labios en un gesto que decía lo mucho que lamentaban separarse de nuevo.

— A ver, calma todo el mundo, estamos aquí...— dijo el capitán cuando se acercaron al campamento.

Los caballeros y Jordi los miraron con alivio. Algunos de ellos estaban preparando ya a los caballos para ir donde hiciera falta en busca de su rey, y su capitán.

— ¿Veis? Os lo dije...— Jordi puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

— Por favor, disculpadnos. Necesitaba caminar un poco y le pedí a Iván que me acompañase. Siento haberos preocupado — explicó el rey haciendo una pequeña reverencia que el resto imitó.

— Está bien, mi señor, todo es culpa de este cabeza hueca— protestó Carlos dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza a su compañero Fidel.

— ¡Pero si a mí me avisó Lúa! — se defendió el susodicho apuntando a la chica quien puso los ojos en blanco.

— Bueno, bueno, está bien, todos a dormir, vamos— ordenó Iván dando unas palmadas con sus manos.

Uno de los caballeros se ofreció a hacer la guardia pues ya se había desvelado, comentó. Así que el resto y el rey se dieron las buenas noches. La mirada y la pequeña sonrisa que se dirigieron Andy y el capitán no pasó desapercibida entre los miembros del grupo.

El rey se despertó aquel día un poco antes del alba, sintiendo todo su cuerpo entumecido y dolorido. Levantarse de la cama supuso una tortura así que decidió que no le quedaba otro remedio que usar su habilidad, o el viaje que lo aguardaba ese día, lo dejaría totalmente inhabilitado para actuar en lo que les quedaba de misión.

Doblando sus rodillas con esfuerzo, apartó una de las alfombras que había sido colocadas en el suelo de su tienda y hundió sus manos en la tierra. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente sintiendo el aire frío del amanecer acariciando su piel.   
Escuchó el canto de los pájaros, las gotas de rocío caer de las hojas de plantas...Y, de repente, ya no estaba arrodillado en su tienda, sino tumbado en la suave hierba de un claro del bosque desde donde podía ver los rayos del sol naciente colarse entre las hojas de los árboles.

Flores de árnica y consuelda empezaron a brotar del suelo, y sus tallos cubrieron el cuerpo del rey con suavidad, aliviando al instante el dolor y la fatiga de sus músculos cansados.  
Las flores se retiraron en cuanto habían ayudado al rey, y este volvió abrió los ojos, encontrándose de nuevo arrodillado en su tienda, pero sin ningún dolor.

Se puso en pie sonriente, aliviado, y se dispuso a asearse para estar presentable cuanto antes. Lo natural hubiera sido que lo ayudaran sirvientes, pero el rey se había negado a llevar a ninguno consigo a una misión que debía ser corta y, probablemente, peligrosa. Diferente hubiese sido que se tratase de una batalla, en la que era deshonroso atacar los campamentos enemigos y, por lo tanto, la protección de los sirvientes y escuderos estaba asegurada; siempre y cuando estuviesen en el bando ganador al concluir la batalla.

Durante el desayuno el rey y el capitán analizaron con los demás su situación.

— Los túneles nos han ahorrado dos días de viaje— Comentó Iván señalando su posición en el mapa. — Eso nos coloca, si no hemos errado en los cálculos…

— No hemos errado— Lo interrumpió el rey seguro de sí mismo.

— ...Nos coloca a tan solo un día, quizás día y medio, de nuestro objetivo.

Mientras hablaban, Fidel, que había sido el encargado de preparar las gachas esa mañana, repartía los platos con el mejunje.

— Tendremos que galopar durante todo el día de hoy, descansando solo lo justo y necesario para nuestros caballos...— añadió Jordi.

— Así es, así que apresurémonos para emprender nuestro camino cuanto antes— El rey se metió una cucharada de las gachas en la boca e intentó no hacer evidente su disgusto con respecto al sabor de estas. Esfuerzo que no hizo el resto.

— ¡Puag! Fidel, dijiste que te ibas a esforzar esta vez —protestó Carlos.

— ¡Y me he esforzado, por su majestad!

— Esto está incomible, amigo mío...— Dijo Jordi con cara de asco.

— Pues habrá que comerlo de todos modos, porque no hay tiempo para hacer otro — Adrianne se resignó y empezó a comer rápido.

— Bueno, pues que mañana cocine nuestro capitán, que hace las mejores gachas del reino, y así no protestáis tanto...yo no creo que estén tan malas las mías, la verdad...— Comentó Fidel sentándose a comer de su plato.

Los demás vitorearon la idea de que el capitán preparara el desayuno al día siguiente, e Iván rio aceptando.

El rey lo miró sorprendido y divertido.

— Vaya, así que las mejores gachas, ¿eh?

— Eso dicen — Le contestó Iván sonriendo con orgullo.

— Pues quizás debamos comprobar eso...— El rey le devolvió una sonrisilla arrogante.

— ¡Oh! ¿Me estáis retando, su majestad?

— Tal vez.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo desafiantes, de la misma forma que solían hacerlo años atrás.   
Tras un momento agacharon la cabeza riendo y se volvieron a mirar tímidamente.

Jordi arqueó las cejas divertido con la escena, que no pasó inadvertida para algunos de los caballeros. Los cuales se miraron entre ellos y compartieron sonrisas cómplices, o miradas de confusión, pues habían notado la visible mejora en la relación entre su capitán y el rey.

— ¿Sabéis cocinar, mi señor?— preguntó Fidel con curiosidad. Él era de los que no había notado cambio alguno entre el día en el que el rey pidió a Iván una prueba de lealtad, y aquella mañana.

Andy les contó sus pequeños experimentos con la cocina mientras se terminaban el horrible desayuno. Después recogieron el campamento y emprendieron el viaje.

Aquel día fue incluso más duro que el anterior, pues se mantuvieron al galope gran parte de él.   
Iván le preguntaba de vez en cuando al rey si estaba bien, o si necesitaba descanso y, aunque al comenzar la tarde su cuerpo empezaba a dolerle de nuevo, su respuesta siempre fue la misma: “perfectamente, Iván” o “pararemos cuando los caballos lo necesiten”. Puede que su cuerpo no fuese tan fuerte como antes, pero su mente sí lo era. Aunque, aparentemente, no lo suficiente como para expulsar a Iván de ella, pues el recuerdo de las sonrisas compartidas la noche anterior, no paraba de aparecer en su cabeza.

No podía y no quería dejar que el capitán volviera a apoderarse de su cordura, pero a su vez sabía que ya lo había hecho, y que su única salvación sería hacerse con el control de sus sentimientos y no dejar que lo cegaran, no más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. 

— Así que es así como reclutáis a vuestros creyentes, ¿verdad? susurrando mentiras a cualquiera abierto a escucharos...— escuchó el rey decir a su capitán con un tono poco amigable.

Jordi giró la cabeza de Fidel a Iván, con una expresión seria.

— Capitán, no estoy susurrando ninguna mentira a vuestro caballero. Me ha preguntado sobre el poder que guardan las iglesias en su interior y con mucho gusto estoy respondiendo a sus inquietudes— contestó con paciencia.

— ¿Poder? ¡Una iglesia no contiene más poder que una taberna!

El templario frunció el ceño y respiró profundamente antes de responder.

— Yo respeto vuestras creencias, capitán, os ruego que respetéis las mías…

— Y las respetaré, siempre y cuando no andéis intentando envenenar la mente de mis caballeros. Ellos no tienen las cabezas huecas como vuestros hombres, estáis perdiendo el tiempo…

Jordi entornó los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

— Capitán, no toleraré que faltéis el respeto a mis hombres…

El rey se dio la vuelta deteniendo a su caballo en frente de los dos hombres.

— No quiero oír ni una sola palabra más sobre este asunto, o cualquier otro que ponga en riesgo la armonía del grupo durante el viaje. No estoy seguro de que seáis conscientes de que estamos aquí para dar caza a los asesinos del rey. ¡Comportaos! — exclamó el rey hacia el capitán y al templario con dureza. Y, acercándose a Iván, añadió en voz baja: — Una vez montado el campamento, te presentarás en mi tienda…

El capitán hizo el amago de protestar pero la mirada amenazante del rey no le dejó más opción que la de tragarse su orgullo y asentir con la cabeza.

Antes del atardecer, una vez más, montaron el campamento y antes de que se sentaran alrededor del fuego a cenar, Iván se presentó en la tienda del rey, tal y como se le había ordenado.

— ¿Puedo pasar, mi señor?

— Sí, Iván, adelante.

El capitán obedeció y miró a su rey esperando a que hablase. 

— Verás, decirte primero que lo que menos busco en estos momentos es discutir contigo, así que te pido, que escuches sin ponerte cabezota, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo el rey arqueando las cejas y levantando el dedo índice en un gesto que Iván identificó tan suyo, que no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa que intentó ocultar agachando la cabeza.

— Lo intentaré, mi señor.

— Bien — Andy suspiró, estaba realmente agotado. — Debes pedirle disculpas a sir Jordi…

El capitán frunció el ceño y apretó los labios a punto de negar con la cabeza pero Andy volvió a alzar el dedo índice para recordarle lo que le acababa de pedir.

— Sabes que entiendo perfectamente por qué no te gustan los templarios, a mí tampoco me gustan, y eso también lo sabes. Pero quiero poner algo más en tu conocimiento, verás, sir Jordi pertenece a un grupo de templarios que quieren invalidar al cardenal José María, precisamente porque no están de acuerdo con su imposición religiosa.

La expresión de Iván se transformó en una de sorpresa.

— Mi padre ya estaba al tanto de esto y los estaba apoyando en secreto, por eso aguantaba las tonterías de ese fanático. Ya sabes que de los asuntos de la iglesia, se ocupa la iglesia. Así que, por esto te pido que dejes de ver a sir Jordi como tu enemigo pues no lo es. Ellos buscan la convivencia entre las diferentes religiones y creencias, y por supuesto, debemos apoyarlos.

El capitán respiró profundamente, pensativo y luego miró al rey muy serio.

— ¿Estáis seguros de que es así?

— Lo estoy.

Iván volvió a bajar la cabeza asintiendo.

— Me disculparé.

— Muy bien, me alegra saber que puedes dejar de ser un cabezota si te lo propones— soltó Andy dejando a un lado el tono serio y formal de la conversación.

El capitán sonrió mirándolo desafiante.

— No me lo he propuesto, me lo ha pedido mi rey, a quien aún debo demostrar mi lealtad, ¿no es cierto?

Andy mantuvo la mirada de Iván. Sabía que lo estaba probando, y aunque ya le era difícil encontrar en su corazón los motivos que lo habían empujado a pedirle pruebas de su lealtad, no iba a decepcionarlo.

— Tan cierto como que mañana saldrá el sol, Iván. Puedes retirarte.

Se miraron una vez más con ojos desafiantes pero con una sonrisa en los labios, e Iván se marchó para seguir con las tareas del campamento.

Tras un largo rato, el rey fue avisado de que la fogata estaba preparada y los platos con la cena servidos. Cena que consistía en unas hogazas de pan, algo de fruta y carne seca.  
Aquello también había sido una medida inusual debido a la falta de sirvientes. Normalmente, mientras ellos montaban el campamento, los caballeros cazaban y se preparaba un estofado, o la carne al fuego, pero el rey había decidido que también debían ahorrarse el tiempo de la caza y del cocinado.

También había decidido desde el primer momento, que no comería en su tienda, como se esperaría de un noble, sino con sus hombres y mujeres frente al fuego. Aunque a esto si estaban habituados los caballeros del reino, pues el rey Ricardo siempre había compartido el fuego con ellos. 

El grupo se hallaba discutiendo sobre cuál de todos ellos era mejor arquero, cuando Iván decidió que era el momento adecuado para hacer lo que le había prometido al rey.

— Sir Jordi — comenzó, girando la cabeza hacia él, ya que se había sentado a su lado. — Creo que debo disculparme por la forma en la que os hablé tanto ayer, como hoy. No usé el tono adecuado, ni las palabras acertadas. Os pido que me disculpéis.

Los caballeros se fueron callando unos a otros en cuando empezaron a escuchar la disculpa de su capitán. 

— ...claramente clavarle una flecha en el trasero a tu oponente no te hace un buen...— Fidel recibió un codazo por parte de uno de sus compañeros y un sonoro “shhh” por parte de todos los demás.

El rey también dirigió su mirada hacia la escena. Iván podría haberse disculpado en cualquier momento que encontrase para hablar a solas con Jordi, sin embargo lo estaba haciendo delante de todos.   
Iván era un hombre orgulloso y cabezota, pero tenía un buen corazón, y Andy había olvidado que, a veces, sabía cuándo dejar el orgullo a un lado y actuar correctamente. 

— Acepto sus disculpas, capitán— contestó Jordi asintiendo — pero a cambio me gustaría saber los motivos por los que no os caigo bien.

Iván, instintivamente miró a Andy y este le devolvió una mirada comprensiva y asintió, intentando transmitirle que podía contárselo, que recordara que era un amigo, no un enemigo. 

— No es que vos no me caigáis bien, sir Jordi. Mi problema es con la iglesia, con la iglesia cristiana más concretamente — explicó el capitán agachando la cabeza hacia el plato vacío que sostenían sus manos.

— Puedo entender que tengáis diferencias con la iglesia pero, ¿podríais especificar el problema que tenéis con ella?

Iván suspiró, el rey sabía muy bien cuánto odiaba hablar de aquello, y lo mucho que le costaba. 

Cuando se conocieron, Andy, curioso como siempre, le había preguntado en varias ocasiones por su procedencia, por sus padres, si tenía hermanos y hermanas. Pero nunca había encontrado más respuesta que el enfado del joven escudero, y en ocasiones, alguna que otra discusión.

El príncipe, frustrado por no encontrar respuesta a sus inquietudes, le había preguntado a su padre; pero este tampoco le había querido contar nada sobre Iván. Le aconsejó que no atosigase al chico, y que tuviera paciencia, pues estaba seguro de que Iván le contaría su historia cuando se sintiera preparado. 

A Andy le costó no seguir preguntando pues era un joven curioso, pero lo hizo. Y, tal y como su padre le había dicho, fue Iván quien un día decidió contárselo.

Habían terminado de leer una novela que hablaba sobre las batallas de unas tierras lejanas, entre guerreros paganos, y guerreros del dios cristiano y ambos jóvenes se encontraban tumbados en la cama de Andy hablando sobre el libro, como era habitual en ellos hacer.

— Yo hubiese luchado en el bando de los paganos, no me cabe duda— había comentado el joven escudero.

— ¿Por qué? Yo no tengo del todo claro si me gusta algún bando...luchar por cualquier dios me parece una pérdida de tiempo.

— A mí también, pero los guerreros paganos eran los buenos, yo quiero ser de los buenos.

Andy frunció el ceño mirando a su amigo, preocupado de que este no hubiese entendido lo que habían leído.

— No había buenos, ni malos, Iván. Esa es la moraleja de la historia. Ambos bandos luchaban por lo que creían, y su único objetivo era probar al otro que tenían la verdad absoluta.

— Te equivocas. Los guerreros cristianos eran los malos...— protestó Iván cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño con enfado— la iglesia no es buena ni en las historias, ni fuera de ellas.

— No digas tonterías, la iglesia no es mala, ayudan a los pobres— contestó el príncipe confundido por el repentino enfado de su amigo. 

Iván se incorporó sentándose en la cama con una expresión que preocupó al joven príncipe, pues no entendía por qué parecía enfadado y triste de repente. Andy lo imitó y se preparó para agarrarlo del brazo si lo necesitaba, ya que el escudero parecía estar debatiéndose entre si salir huyendo de la habitación como había hecho otras veces cuando discutían, o no.

— El anterior cardenal y sus templarios mataron a mi madre y a mi hermana...

El rey recordaba perfectamente cómo se le había encogido el corazón al escuchar aquello.

El joven escudero le había contado como el cardenal y sus hombres habían aparecido un día en su aldea, acusando a varias personas de llevar a cabo rituales propios de los magos rojos.  
Le había explicado que aquella acusación no había sido más que una excusa para matar a los aldeanos que se dedicaban a estudiar el tratamiento de enfermedades y dolencias con plantas. Actos no penalizados por el reino, pues no podían ser considerados como ningún tipo de arte mágica. Pero que, sin embargo, la iglesia perseguía incansablemente por tratarse de una práctica pagana.

A Iván se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas al describir cómo había intentado enfrentarse al cardenal y sus templarios, y cómo estos lo habían atrapado, amordazado y obligado a mirar cómo quemaban a su familia y al resto de los acusados.  
También le contó que había caminado durante días por los fríos bosques cubiertos de nieve, hasta llegar a la ciudad donde pretendía encontrarlos y vengarse. Había intentado quemar la iglesia mayor, pues los había visto entrar en ella pero, unos guardias lo habían descubierto y llevado preso. Había sido el día de su juicio cuando conoció al rey.

— Los muy estúpidos tendrían que haberme matado cuando asesinaron a mi familia, porque gracias a lo que le conté a tu padre, les quitó sus títulos a esos monstruos y los castigó…

— Pues yo me alegro de que no lo hicieran, y de que tuvieran su merecido...— había sido todo lo que había sido capaz de decir. 

El príncipe se había sentido abrumado por la situación. No había visto a muchas personas llorar, y jamás habría esperado ver a alguien como Iván en ese estado, así que hizo lo que su corazón le indicó que hiciera: rodear al joven escudero con sus brazos, y dejarlo llorar en ellos tanto como necesitó.

Iván había dormido junto al príncipe muchas veces, bien porque se quedaban dormidos leyendo, o porque se les hacía demasiado tarde para que el joven escudero volviese a los barracones sin meterse en problemas. Aquella noche no se habían dado ninguna de las dos situaciones, pero Andy le había pedido al escudero que se quedase.

— ¿Sabes? Tenías razón. Los paganos eran los buenos. Yo también quiero ser un guerrero pagano— había dicho Andy buscando la mano de Iván bajo las sábanas, tal y como el escudero hacía para tranquilizarlo cuando el príncipe tenía pesadillas.

Sus dedos se habían entrelazado en un gesto inocente, de apoyo y símbolo de una amistad que, en aquel entonces, había sido incondicional. 

— Entonces los guerreros cristianos no tienen nada que hacer.

— Nada. La victoria tiene nuestro nombre.

— ¿Andy e Iván?

— Um…¿qué tal Ivandy?

El escudero había reído ante la propuesta del príncipe. 

— Ivandy. Me gusta. Ivandy los invencibles.

— Invicta Ivandy.

Andy recordaba que, al día siguiente, había acudido a su padre a darles las gracias por haber hecho justicia con la familia de Iván, y haberlo salvado a él. El rey le había confesado que se sentía culpable por lo que la iglesia había estado haciendo a sus espaldas, y que por eso había decido acoger al joven escudero, porque era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

También le había contado cómo Iván se había resistido a los guardias, y luego había intentado atacar al rey y tuvo que ponerlo bajo vigilancia, pues no empezó a confiar en él hasta que le demostró que había castigado a los asesinos de su familia. Así que la valentía y el tesón del chico también habían sido el motivo de que lo hubiese tomado bajo su protección. 

Andy se había sentido afortunado de tener a un padre y a un rey como Ricardo. Un hombre bueno, humilde y justo al que admiraba, y que le había dado la oportunidad de conocer al que había sido su segunda persona favorita en aquel entonces, Iván.

El rey había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se había perdido la conversación entre el capitán y Jordi, y lo primero que percibió al volver al presente, fue el sonido de las armaduras de los dos hombres al estrechar sus manos.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad y tras discutir los turnos de guardia, se retiraron a descansar ya que al día siguiente volverían a partir al alba.

Andy estaba a punto de volver a arrodillarse en su tienda para hacer uso de su habilidad y curarse de nuevo del dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo cuando lo sorprendió la voz de Iván.

— Disculpadme, majestad, me gustaría hablar un momento con vos, ¿puedo pasar?

— Claro, Iván, adelante— respondió el rey un poco confuso.

El capitán entró en la tienda con una expresión que alertó al rey, pues no sabía distinguir si era rabia, indignación o tristeza. Además, podía sentir, de alguna manera, como la calma que, normalmente, rodeaba a Iván se había transformado en alguna otra cosa que no alcanzaba a identificar.

Instintivamente, el rey dio un paso hacía atrás adoptando una posición de defensa cuando el capitán desenvainó la espada. Y enseguida se sintió estúpido por su reacción cuando vio que este la hincaba en el suelo de la tienda y se arrodillaba ante él agachando la cabeza, por lo que no pudo ser testigo que por la mente de Andy, por un momento, pasó la idea de que iba a atacarlo.

— Mi señor, puede que el orgullo me haya impedido ver muchas cosas y entre ellas, el motivo por el cual no confiáis en mí. Pero quiero deciros que estoy decidido a probaros que mi lealtad y mi espada son vuestras y lo serán hasta el fin de mis días.

Andy lo miró sobrecogido. Por un momento, había pensado que Iván iba a traicionarlo, a romperle el corazón una vez más y probablemente, a matarlo, y en el momento siguiente, lo tenía prometiéndole su lealtad.  
La malinterpretación de la determinación del capitán, no hizo más que confirmar al rey que, una parte de él, seguía sin poder confiar en Iván, aunque quería hacerlo.

Lentamente se acercó al capitán quien alzó la mirada hacia él.

— Agradezco tus palabras, Iván. Y me gustaría poder decirte que no tienes nada que probar y, si bien es cierto que hoy y en este momento, confío más en ti que hace dos días, hay una parte de mí que no lo hace.

Iván volvió a agachar la cabeza y asintió. No se había personado en la tienda del rey buscando escuchar lo contrario, así que las palabras del rey no lo sorprendieron, aunque sí le dolieron.   
Su amistad se había extinguido de repente, víctima de una serie de, lo que él había creído, malas decisiones por parte de ambos. Seguía sin entender del todo cómo aquello lo hacía merecedor de la desconfianza del rey, pero había decidido aceptarlo.

— No obstante— continuó Andy— confío en que el día en el que pueda depositar mi entera confianza en ti, está próximo. Quiero poder confiar en ti, Iván.

— Gracias, mi señor.

El capitán volvió a alzar la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron en una de esas miradas que eran tan peligrosas para ambos y que al rey, esta vez, le costó mantener, así que agachó la cabeza hacia la espada del capitán. Entonces arqueó las cejas con sorpresa al reconocer el arma que él mismo había mandado a forjar para él.

— Aún la tenéis...— dijo sorprendido, buscando con la mirada las palabras grabadas sobre la marca de la hoja “Invicta Ivandy”, y posando su mano sobre el pomo.

— Por supuesto. No he librado batalla alguna sin ella. Su hoja se ha quebrado y gastado incontables veces, pero la he reparado cada vez que lo ha necesitado…

El rey sintió su pecho expandirse dejando espacio para ese sentimiento que Iván provocaba en él, y sin apenas ser consciente de ello, su mano se deslizó desde el pomo de la espada hasta la mano del capitán que rodeaba la empuñadura.  
Enseguida notó la calidez de la otra mano de Iván cubriendo la suya.

— No siempre fue fácil de reparar. No siempre quise hacerlo, pero siempre lo hice — añadió el capitán. 

Andy sintió la mirada de Iván sobre él y cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, no estuvo seguro de que el capitán estuviera hablando de la espada.   
Asintió dedicándole una de esas escasas y tímidas sonrisas que, al parecer, solo guardaba para él. Y el capitán se la devolvió antes de ponerse en pie.

— Os dejaré descansar, mi señor. Gracias por recibirme, buenas noches.

— Iván— lo llamó antes de que empezara a caminar hacia la salida de la tienda. — Cuando volvamos, no voy a seguir mandándote al mercado, o a cuidar de los caballos.

El capitán se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

— No me molesta hacer nada de eso, mi señor, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta para ganarme vuestra confianza.

El rey curvó la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba, con una sonrisa provocadora.

— Lo sé, por eso voy a encontrar otras formas de probar tu lealtad.

Iván resopló sonriendo y meneando la cabeza.

— Sois increíble...— protestó con ironía el capitán, aún sonriendo.

— Eso también lo sé. Buenas noches, Iván.

Una noche más, Andy no lograba quedarse dormido. No podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que el capitán, aún guardaba la espada que le regaló. Y no conseguía comprender por qué, pues él no había tardado en apartar de su vista todo lo que le recordase a Iván el mismo día en el que decidieron seguir sus caminos por separado.

¿Tan poco le había importado a Iván separarse de él que no le había pesado guardar consigo el recuerdo de aquello que habían sido? o, ¿más bien había sido justo lo contrario?, se preguntó el rey mientras en su mente empezaba a formarse la imagen de aquel día.

Había sido la primera vez que el rey, iba a permitir a Iván luchar a su lado en lugar de aguardar en el campamento con los demás escuderos. Andy se había sentido un poco de celos cuando su amigo le había dado la noticia pues, aunque sentía un profundo cariño por el joven escudero, no dejaba de ser su sueño poder luchar contra los magos rojos al lado de su padre.  
Pero a ese sentimiento de envidia que sabía esconder muy bien, le precedió el miedo a medida que el día en el que el ejército del reino partiría hacia la batalla se acercaba.   
El joven príncipe conocía muy bien las habilidades de su amigo y confiaba en ellas, pero Andy también sabía que Iván podía ser impulsivo y temerario, y en una lucha contra un enemigo que era conocido por no dar un solo paso sin ser calculado, estas características de su personalidad podían jugar en contra del joven. 

No recordaba cuántas noches había pasado sin dormir imaginando el regreso de su padre sin Iván y pensando en la forma de impedir que fuera hasta que aceptó, que no había nada que él pudiera hacer o decir para apartar al joven escudero de la batalla, así que decidió que, al menos, haría que su lucha fuese más segura encargando al mejor herrero del reino una espada para Iván.

— Tengo algo para ti — le había dicho el joven príncipe a su amigo la noche antes de que partiera.

Iván se había dado la vuelta y había mirado a Andy sorprendido.

— Es curioso, porque yo también tengo algo para ti.

— Oh, ¿Has vuelto a confundirte de fecha con mi cumpleaños?

El escudero bufó.

— ¡Claro que no! Además, eso solo ha sucedido una vez, qué rencoroso eres…

Andy sonrió orgulloso de serlo.

— En cualquier caso, yo primero— el príncipe que había estado escondiendo la espada detrás de su espalda, la descubrió y se la ofreció a Iván.

El joven lo había mirado confuso por un momento, antes de coger el arma entre sus manos.

— Leofric la ha hecho para tí. Úsala bien, y vuelve sin demasiados rasguños. Sabes que eres el único rival para mí, no te dejaré librarte de nuestro entrenamiento en cuanto vuelvas a pisar esta ciudad.

Iván desenvainó la espada observándola con admiración. El herrero Leofric era famoso por haber creado las armas de los guerreros más gloriosos del reino, incluidas las del rey y las de su padre. 

— Andy...no puedo aceptar esta espada...jamás podría pagaros ni la mitad de su precio...

— Pues yo no puedo devolverla, ni tampoco usarla. Leofric la ha creado para tí, y sabes que no coge cualquier encargo. Además...fíjate en lo que pone aquí…

El príncipe se acercó a su amigo para enseñarle la firma de la espada, y este enseguida sonrió.  
— "Invicta Ivandy". Los guerreros paganos— El escudero miró al príncipe con una amplia sonrisa y ojos brillantes. Habían pasado algunos años desde aquella noche, pero ninguno de los dos la había olvidado, y aquella había sido una idea recurrente en sus juegos y en sus bromas.

El príncipe asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa. 

— Acéptala, por favor.

Iván asintió visiblemente emocionado y giró su muñeca haciendo a la espada bailar en el aire, comprobando lo bien hecha que estaba y cómo se adaptaba perfectamente a sus movimientos.

— Estarás conmigo en el campo de batalla, no puedo perder — dijo el escudero devolviendo el arma a su funda y colgándose a la espalda.

— No puedes— ordenó Andy viendo como su amigo se sacaba algo del bolsillo y se acercaba a él.

— Me temo que mi regalo no es mucho comparado con el tuyo, pero quiero que lo tengas.

Ató detrás del cuello del príncipe la cuerdecita del colgante que siempre había llevado consigo. No era más que una concha recogida en la costa de la que su aldea se alimentaba, y un trozo de madera tallado con dibujos decorativos y el nombre de Iván, pero aún así, a Andy siempre le había parecido que tenía su encanto.

El príncipe exhaló sorprendido y miró a su amigo.

— Iván, soy yo quién no puede aceptar tu regalo...este colgante te lo hizo tu hermana. Es lo único que te queda de tu familia.

El escudero posó sus manos en los hombros del príncipe y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Y quién mejor que un príncipe para cuidarlo? A Sandra le habrías caído bien

— Iván...— Andy agachó la cabeza sintiéndose abrumado.

— Escucha, este colgante me ha protegido hasta ahora, y ahora necesito que te proteja a ti cada vez que yo tenga que marcharme a luchar. Pronto me acompañarás, pero hasta entonces...necesito saber que estarás bien, y que no te olvidarás de mí si la batalla se alarga.

El príncipe resopló y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

— No voy a olvidarme de ti tan fácilmente, Iván...esa cara que tienes es bastante difícil de olvidar.

El escudero había reído y puesto los ojos en blanco antes de apoyar su frente en la de Andy. Hacía tiempo, le había explicado que aquella, era la forma en la que en su aldea expresaban su lealtad a sus amigos y familiares.  
El príncipe, curioso como siempre, había indagado sobre ello y otras costumbres de la aldea de Iván, y había descubierto que no era solamente lealtad lo que aquel gesto expresaba, sino también cariño y amor incondicional. Pero nunca se atrevió a decirle a su amigo que lo sabía por miedo a que éste, dejase de hacerlo al sentirse descubierto.

Las manos del escudero se deslizaron hacia las mejillas de su amigo y Andy lo imitó. 

— Ahora estaremos juntos aún estando separados, no te vas a poder librar de mí…— bromeó el escudero esperando que su amigo aprovechara la oportunidad de meterse con él. Sin embargo, el príncipe no pudo, pues el miedo que tenía a perder a su amigo estaba muy presente en su pecho.

— No quiero hacerlo, así que más te vale volver…

— Siempre voy a volver, Andy.

El rey se llevó una mano al cuello, recordando el tacto del colgante que hacía cuatro años había sido abandonado en una de las cajas que guardaban antiguas pertenencias que ya no usaba.  
Agradeció no haber estado en su habitación pues, estaba seguro, de que se hubiese levantado a buscarlo y se lo habría colocado alrededor de su cuello para no volver a quitárselo jamás. 

En su momento, había estado tan enfadado con Iván, que había pensado que guardar el colgante y no usarlo, ni tampoco devolvérselo, sería una pequeña venganza de su parte. Pero aquella noche, se preguntó si quizás, debía devolverle el colgante al capitán pues él no debía volver a colocarlo sobre su pecho ya que, lo que llevarlo había significado ya no tenía ningún sentido.   
También se preguntó si realmente estaba pensando en devolvérselo a Iván porque era importante para él, o para intentar hacerlo sentir parte del dolor que lo había acompañado desde aquella tarde hacía cuatro años, al rechazar su regalo mientras el capitán seguía llevando el suyo.

Sintió presión en el pecho y ganas de gritar de pura frustración. Todo habría sido más fácil si las cosas se hubieran quedado como estaban. Iván al lado de su padre, y él entre la biblioteca del palacio, la cocina y la sala del consejo, donde se encontraba a salvo de todos aquellos sentimientos que lo torturaban.

— ¡Majestad, despertad! 

Andy abrió los ojos encontrándose terriblemente cansado pues hacía apenas unas dos horas que había logrado quedarse dormido. 

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó mientras sus ojos enfocaban la cara del capitán.

— Sir Jordi ha sentido a los invocadores, están cerca de aquí, tenemos que irnos.

El rey se incorporó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué? No puede ser…, ¿está seguro? no nos hemos movido de aquí… ¡Obviamente!

— Se han movido ellos. Deben estar...deshaciendo el camino, no lo sé — explicó Iván mientras empezaba a recoger cosas de la tienda del rey, y este se levantaba y empezaba a ponerse la armadura.

— Pero…, ¿por qué harían algo así?

— No lo sé, mi señor. Quizás hayan olvidado algo, ¡o perdido! 

— O tal vez hayan sabido de algún modo que los estamos persiguiendo y hayan decidido enfrentarnos.

El capitán miró al rey por un momento, alarmado.

— No es conocido que tengan la habilidad de rastrear desde tan lejos...pero tampoco es conocida aquella atrocidad que me explicásteis...así que debemos estar preparados. Debemos escondernos y ser nosotros quienes los sorprendan.

— Así es.

  



	4. Capítulo 4. Glicinas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌺 Glicina: Esta flor es tan romántica como terca e indica una sensación profunda y duradera. 🌺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️MINI SPOILER ALERT⚠️  
> ¡Que nadie se asuste! Sé que fui malo en la historia anterior y no tengo la más mínima intención de volver a serlo. Me he dejado mis 5 psicopatías, y los 20 demonios que me poseen en otro sitio 😆.  
> 🖤🖤🖤Muchas gracias a todxs lxs que me leéis, ayudáis y comentáis 🖤🖤🖤

— ¿Cuántos son? —Preguntó Andy mientras bajaban de los caballos para aproximarse a pie hacia el lugar donde pretendían sorprender a sus enemigos.

— Tal y como especulastéis, mi señor, siento a dos entidades malignas. Y deben de estar acercándose a pie, como nosotros…

— Bien. Ellos también pueden rastrearnos, así que probablemente hayan pensado lo mismo. Nuestra ventaja estará en la estrategia que tomemos.

Jordi asintió, concentrado en mantenerse alerta ante cualquier cambio en el canal que lo conectaba con las energías que sentía.

— A ver, ¿cometido de los arqueros?— preguntó el capitán asegurándose de que los caballeros habían entendido el plan.

— ¡Ocultarnos y esperar a que el enemigo esté a la vista, mi capitán!— contestó Fidel animado.

El lugar que habían escogido para la emboscada, era un terreno colmado de pequeñas colinas y árboles gruesos fáciles de escalar. El plan del rey consistía en llegar a la cima de una de esas colinas antes que el enemigo. Los arqueros se subirían a los árboles y el resto los esperaría en una posición cuya altura les brindarían una ventaja considerable sobre los asesinos de su padre.

— Pero solo después de la señal de Sir Jordi— añadió Lua dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Fidel.

— Era tan evidente que lo he obviado— se defendió el joven y los demás rieron.

Sir Jordi tendría que usar sus habilidades para identificar a los magos rojos del grupo. Entonces debía comunicarlo a los arqueros, para que estos supiesen a quienes no debían disparar sus flechas.

— Está bien. ¿Y qué debemos recordar siempre?— Iván continuó con su repaso.

— ¡Mago ahogado mejor que desangrado!— gritaron los caballeros al unísono y Jordi giró la cabeza para mirarlos escandalizado.

Los mago rojos llevaban a cabo sus hechizos a través del sacrificio de su propia sangre por lo que, la mejor forma de matarlos era cualquiera que no les hiciera sangrar, pues aún después de muertos, su sangre seguía sirviendo a los demonios mientras estuviera fresca. Normalmente, los caballeros más fuertes y habilidosos eran los que se enfrentaban a las invocaciones que los magos hacían aparecer, mientras el resto, intentaba acercarse a ellos para estrangularlos o romperles el cuello. 

— No es el más sútil de los lemas, no— comentó el rey con una risilla al ver la reacción del templario. Éste resopló meneando la cabeza.

Jordi no había combatido aún en ninguna batalla contra los reinos rojos pues, gracias a su gran habilidad para conectar con los canales energéticos, era más útil en la tarea de guardar la ciudad que luchando. Además, su educación había sido más intelectual que práctica, debido a que había nacido con dicho don. Una de las muchas razones por las que Andy sentía cierta afinidad con él. 

Pronto llegaron al lugar acordado y todos tomaron sus posiciones. Fidel y Lua subieron a dos árboles, mientras el resto se escondió entre la maleza del bosque. Jordi se ocultó tras unas rocas en la cima de la colina para poder ver al enemigo en cuanto estuvieran a la vista.

El rey estaba nervioso y, aunque sabía que, si todo salía como esperaba no tendría que luchar, una parte de él temía tener que hacerlo y todo lo que ello implicaría.

También estaba un poco inquieto por todo el grupo, pero especialmente por Iván. No podía evitar que le importase más de lo que debería, y nunca había dejado de hacerlo. 

A pesar de la situación que los había separado, Andy había esperado con angustia la vuelta de los guerreros del reino de cada batalla, y siempre había buscado primero a su padre y después a Iván entre sus filas, sintiendo un gran alivio cada vez que había comprobado que estaban bien, vivos al menos.  
Y en más de una ocasión, en esa euforia que el deshacerse del peso de la preocupación le provocaba, se había sentido tentado de correr hacia el caballero, ahora capitán, y abrazarlo como solía hacer. Pero, para su suerte, pensaba él, siempre supo controlarse y aquella euforia desaparecía en cuanto volvían a cruzarse sus miradas, frías, como si hubiesen dejado de conocerse.

Como cura para el mal recuerdo, la mente del rey viajó de repente a la última batalla de la que vió volver a Iván, antes de que su amistad se esfumase. 

Iván aún no había sido nombrado caballero, pero el rey le permitía luchar como uno más, pues sus habilidades lo habían hecho merecedor de tal honor.  
Andy odiaba y a su vez envidiaba que su amigo pudiese luchar al lado de su padre y, pensó que, con el tiempo, se le pasaría pero cada llamada al campo de batalla era igual para él: una tortura.

Primero se frustraba, porque sabía que mejoraba a pasos agigantados y que su habilidad en la lucha estaba casi al mismo nivel que la de Iván, así que no entendía por qué su padre no lo veía y no lo valoraba como guerrero como valoraba a su amigo. Muchas veces se había preguntado si es que quizás no quería verlo.  
Y después, sus noches y sus días se convertían en un sin vivir de angustia al temer que su padre o Iván, no volviesen de la batalla o, peor, que la perdieran.

La mañana que los heraldos del reino habían hecho sonar sus trompetas en señal de la vuelta del ejército de Galea a la ciudad, Andy había corrido por las calles hacia los portones de la muralla, siendo perseguidos por sus guardias personales, los cuales no dejaban de asombrarse de cuán rápido era su príncipe.

Haciendo dos filas a ambos lados de la calle principal, se colocaban los ciudadanos, aldeanos y nobles para recibir a los guerreros, así que cuando los portones se abrían y empezaban a entrar los primeros caballeros, se formaba un jolgorio de vítores, aplausos y gritos de alegría.

Muchas de las gentes que allí se agolpaban para recibir a los guerreros, ya conocían los motivos del príncipe para personarse en aquella calle con sus guardias jadeando a su espalda, así que, en cuanto aparecían el rey e Iván, lo llamaban y se los señalaban.

La cara del príncipe se encendía al verlos y sus pies volvían a moverse rápidamente para acercarse, primero a su padre, a quien saludaba casi de pasada, y después a Iván, quien siempre bajaba de su caballo para abrazarlo.

Aquella vez, el encuentro había sido especialmente emotivo, pues cada vez les era más difícil esconder lo que sentían por el otro. Así que ambos se habían buscado con la mirada y, al encontrarse, habían corrido para fundirse en un abrazo que, las malas lenguas, habían encontrado inapropiado para un simple escudero y el príncipe del reino. Pero que, otros en cambio, habían recibido con un sonoro “awwwwww”. Y un impertinente “¡vivan los novios!” por parte de un joven Alberto que aún no se había iniciado como aprendiz de caballero, ya que su padre, uno de los nobles con más tierras del reino, había tenido otros planes para él. 

Andy recordaba cómo había escuchado aquel “¡vivan los novios!” perfectamente y había sonreído con su cara contra el pecho de Iván, sintiendo que no existía un mejor término para definirlos, y sabiendo que el escudero sentía lo mismo, aunque nunca lo hubiesen hablado. 

— Oléis fatal— le había dicho el príncipe sonriendo a Iván una vez se separaron, con sus manos entrelazadas, no queriéndose dejar ir aún. 

— Y vos muy bien, su alteza.

Se sonrieron con los ojos empeñados en no apartar la mirada del otro.

— ¡Pero besaros ya!...qué pesadilla, por el amor de dios...a ver si...— había protestado Alberto y los dos jóvenes había vuelto la cabeza hacía él viendo cómo su padre lo agarraba y le tapaba la boca.

— Disculpad, su alteza, mi hijo no es muy inteligente, el…

— Está bien, no os preocupéis, mi señor— contestó el príncipe y no alcanzó a ver la reacción del noble pues giró la cabeza hacia Iván — está bien, ¿verdad?

El escudero le sonrió y ambos posaron sus miradas en los labios del otro por un momento.

— Está bien.

No se besaron entonces, pero a Andy le había mantenido el corazón encendido lo que le había parecido la promesa de que pronto confirmarían lo que los dos sabían.

Andy suspiró profundamente con la vista puesta en el camino por el que aparecería el enemigo. Aunque estuviese sumido en sus pensamientos, una parte de él estaba alerta y lista para entrar en acción.

— ¿Estáis nervioso?— le preguntó Iván en un susurro, girándose hacia él.

El rey no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a los labios del capitán por un momento, antes de desviarla para devolverla al camino. Se maldijo por hacer lo primero.

— Estoy en tensión. Como creo que estamos todos— le respondió con un tono mucho más frío del que pretendía usar.

En la cara de Iván se reflejó la confusión por la repentina hostilidad pero no dijo nada.

No era el mejor momento para sentirse resentido hacia el capitán, ni tampoco para pensar que las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes si él hubiese querido, así que cerrando los ojos por un momento y haciendo presión con sus dedos en el principio del puente de su nariz, hizo desaparecer de su mente la sombra de aquel recuerdo.

— Están aquí— susurró Jordi e inmediatamente les indicó con señas a los arqueros quiénes eran los dos magos rojos. Uno de ellos iba encapuchado, y el otro era una chica con el pelo larguísimo, así que no fue demasiado difícil para el templario describirlos con señas. 

Tal y como Andy había dicho, el grupo estaba formado por cinco personas, así que en cuanto los tuvieron a tiro, los arqueros dispararon sus flechas a dos de los tres no-magos que los acompañaban y, rápidamente, Lua volvió a disparar una tercera vez abatiendo al tercero de ellos. 

Los caballeros descubrieron sus posiciones en formación de ataque, y la chica también se preparó. Sacó una daga y, apartando la manga de su túnica, dejó al descubierto un brazo lleno de rasguños y heridas al cual añadió una más, dejando que la sangre corriera por él.

De la sangre derramada en el suelo comenzaron a brotar las tenebrosas criaturas del infierno, que cargaron contra los caballeros. Iván, junto con Adrienne, Carlos y dos más, eran los encargados de abatir a los demonios, mientras Lua, Fidel y Jordi, debían acercarse sigilosamente a la chica y al otro mago para inmovilizarlos, impidiendo que se hiciesen más heridas por las que sangrar, y matarlos.

— ¿Por qué el otro mago no ataca? — preguntó el rey más para sí mismo que hacia el grupo. Sentía que algo no iba bien. El capitán y los caballeros estaban acabando rápidamente con los demonios que iban apareciendo y pronto sería peligroso para la joven seguir sangrando. ¿Planeaban los magos turnarse para luchar? No tenía sentido, pensó, pues un solo mago no era suficiente para cansar a cinco guerreros sanos y entrenados, y cualquiera sabía eso. 

¿Acaso el mago encapuchado era el que había matado a su padre y aún se encontraba débil para luchar?  
Tampoco tenía sentido. ¿Por qué habían vuelto en lugar de seguir huyendo para enfrentarse a ellos si tenían a un miembro incapacitado para luchar en el grupo?

Vió como la chica empezaba a quedarse sin energía y caía de rodillas en el suelo, aún susurrando los hechizos en la lengua del demonio. Por lo que fue relativamente fácil para Fidel y Lua acercarse a ella, pues los seres malignos que invocaba para protegerla eran rápidamente eliminados por el resto.  
Jordi se acercó al mago encapuchado y, entonces, todo pasó muy rápido. Al agarrarlo, la capucha se deslizó de su cabeza, dejando al descubierto a un demonio de aspecto humanoide que con un ágil movimiento, empujó al templario contra unas rocas y liberó a la chica de la pareja de arqueros de igual manera.

— ¡Falta uno! — advirtió el rey alertando inmediatamente a Iván, quien reaccionó al instante corriendo hacia Andy para protegerlo de un posible ataque.

Detrás del rey apareció un enorme vórtice oscuro y de él salieron dos brazos que lo atraparon y lo empujaron hacia dentro.

— ¡Andy!— gritó Iván y no dudó en entrar en aquella oscuridad justo antes de que se cerrase.

Los caballeros miraron la escena impotentes mientras se enfrentaban al demonio con forma humanoide. Era mucho más rápido y más fuerte que los demás de su especie a los que se había enfrentado.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!— exclamó Adrienne angustiada mientras esquivaba un ataque de la criatura.

— Un vórtice…era un viajero...creía que no existía...—explicó Jordi intentando recomponerse del golpe. 

Mientras tanto, Lua había vuelto a atrapar a la joven maga y la tenía inmovilizada. 

—¡¿A dónde se ha llevado al rey?!

La invocadora rió desganada, exhausta.

— ¿Qué rey? Ya no será más que un montón de piel y huesos…

Lua le dio un puñetazo y estaba a punto de propinarle otro cuando Fidel le agarró la mano.

— Amordazala, podría morderse la lengua.

Lua obedeció a regañadientes, con lágrimas en los ojos de preocupación, mientras Fidel recuperó su arco para ayudar a sus compañeros contra aquel terrible ser al que parecía no afectar ningún ataque.

Andy e Iván fueron expulsados de forma violenta del vórtice cayendo contra el suelo y rodando sobre sí mismos en algún lugar lejano del bosque.

El capitán fue el primero en incorporarse, ayudando al rey a hacer lo mismo. De la brecha de negrura apareció un chico un poco más joven que el rey y el capitán. Delgado y con ojos de un gris tan claro, que no parecían humanos.

Iván adoptó una posición de defensa, colocándose delante del rey. No entendía qué acababa de pasar, ni cómo habían sido transportados de aquella forma a otro lugar, pues, aunque había visto muchos hechizos diferentes durante las batallas, aquel era completamente nuevo y perturbador para él.

— Vos sois el asesino del rey...— dijo Andy con sus ojos encendidos con ira— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Teníamos un acuerdo de paz!

El joven mago sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectos y con un movimiento rápido se hizo un corte en la mano y la sangre comenzó a correr por ella.

— ¡Responded a mi pregunta! ¡¿Por qué?! — insistió Andy con un grito ronco, frustrado y lleno de ira. Las emociones que había logrado contener hasta ese momento empezaron a apoderarse de su razón, y sin pensarlo dos veces, avanzó hacia el joven mago desenvainando su espada mientras, de la sangre derramada, empezaron a brotar demonios.

Iván sabía muy bien que la situación era bastante complicada. Un guerrero medio no era rival para un mago rojo pues sus invocaciones podían equivaler a decenas de hombres armados dependiendo de la resistencia del invocador. El capitán no era ningún guerrero medio, sino el mejor caballero del reino, pero aquel mago, tampoco parecía ser un hechicero cualquiera, así que era consciente de que probablemente, aquella sería su última batalla.

Aún así, aceptó su destino y avanzó decidido cortándole el paso al rey, blandiendo su espada contra una de las criaturas que se abalanzó contra ellos y acabando con ella. 

— ¡Corred, majestad!— gritó el capitán cargando contra los otros tres demonios que habían aparecido.

Andy ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle pues no tenía la más mínima intención de huir. Su objetivo era obtener una respuesta del asesino de su padre y después atraparlo, o matarlo, no lograba decidirse.

— ¡¿Por qué habéis roto el tratado de paz?! — una vez más, el rey avanzó hacia el mago, que seguía mirándolo sonriente. Parecía que él no necesitaba entonar ningún hechizo.

Aparecieron cinco demonios más, justo entre el invocador y el rey. El capitán se apresuró en acabar con los tres que lo estaban atacando y corrió a volver a interponerse entre Andy y el enemigo.

— ¡Mi señor, por favor, no os va a dar ninguna respuesta y no podemos perder a otro rey!

Andy apretó la mandíbula y sus dedos alrededor del mango de su espada. Sabía que Iván tenía razón, y que lo que debía hacer era huir, pero no podía hacerlo. 

Tres demonios más aparecieron. Eran criaturas deformes, llenas de dientes y garras afiladas como dagas. Algunas eran del tamaño de un lobo, pero otras alcanzaban la altura de Iván. Para suerte de este, los demonios no entendían de objetivos a atacar, sino que se abalanzaba contra la primera persona que su invocador considerase su enemigo, o contra quién los atacase. Por lo que el capitán sólo tenía que asegurarse de ser la primera persona a la que encontrasen en su camino, o bien atacarlos, para desviar su atención del rey. A partir de ahí, era su agilidad y destreza con la espada las que jugaban el papel más importante para enfrentarse a tantos demonios a la vez.

— ¡Pensad en el reino, majestad! — suplicó Iván y entonces una de las criaturas de mayor tamaño lo golpeó haciéndole perder el equilibrio por un momento, lo que causó que otra de ellas, llegase a clavar sus garras en su hombro, atravesando la armadura.

Enseguida se repuso y acabó de un solo movimiento con dos de ellas, pero la sangre del chico aún seguía corriendo por su mano, y cuatro nuevos demonios nacieron de ella. No iban a conseguirlo.

— ¡Andy, corre! — volvió a insistir con desesperación y giró la cabeza hacía él. Sus miradas se cruzaron, llenas de emociones. Unos ojos solo querían ver que el otro se ponía a salvo, y los otros no querían abandonar todo en lo que creían, todo lo que querían. Ambos estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por el reino, y por el otro.

— No — dijo el rey recobrando la serenidad; y entonces exhaló profundamente para luego soltar el aire por la boca, despacio, mientras su piel empezaba a cubrirse por unos dibujos lineales de un blanco luminoso, brillante.

El capitán abrió mucho los ojos no creyendo lo que estaba viendo, ¿acaso estaba ya muerto?

Las pupilas del rey se ensancharon, ocupando todo el ojo de una forma antinatural, y enormes raíces surgieron entonces de la tierra, atravesando a todos los demonios y acabando con ellos.

— ¿Por qué habéis roto el tratado de paz? — volvió a formular la misma pregunta mientras una de las raíces se deslizaba por el terreno hacia los pies del invocador, dispuesta a atraparlo.

El joven ya no sonreía, pero tampoco contestaba a la pregunta del rey. Justo antes de que la raíz lo alcanzara, sus pies se elevaron y aunque el tallo intentó seguirlos se desintegró antes de tocarlos.  
El mago abrió los brazos en cruz, juntó las piernas mientras levitaba, y luego giró sobre sí, de manera que su cabeza apuntaba a la tierra, formando una cruz invertida. En ese momento, si empezó a entonar algún tipo de hechizo y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

Andy e Iván, tuvieron la misma idea, y actuaron rápido corriendo hacia el hechicero para atacar antes de que pudiese llevar a cabo lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo. Pero un vórtice como el que los había transportado a aquella zona del bosque, se abrió detrás de él y la energía que de este salió, como si de un vendaval se tratase, impidió al rey y su capitán avanzar.

— La puerta a los siete infiernos...— Fue todo lo que logró decir el rey, pues conocía ese hechizo por sus libros, antes de que del vórtice saliese un demonio con forma humanoide, y de unos tres-cuatro metros de altura.

El capitán le lanzó una daga que se clavó en el pecho de la criatura, llamando así, inmediatamente, su atención.

— ¡Andy, el mago! — gritó el capitán mientras esquivaba una de las garras del demonio. Había aceptado que el rey no iba a huir y tras haber visto lo que podía hacer, pensó que quizás tenían alguna posibilidad de salir vivos de aquella situación.

El rey ya había empezado a avanzar hacia el joven con dificultad pues el vórtice seguía emitiendo esa especie de energía que lo empujaba hacia atrás.  
Otro de aquellos demonios enormes salió del vórtice y el capitán volvió a llamar su atención para que ignorase al rey y lo atacara a él, y así sucedió.

En el instante en el que Andy logró alcanzar al muchacho, un tercer demonio apareció a través de la puerta hacia el infierno, justo antes de que se cerrase, pues el rey derribó de un empujón al invocador, tirándolo al suelo y forcejeando con él.  
Hizo aparecer más raíces del suelo que intentaban atrapar al mago, pero estas se deshacían antes de tocarlo. Andy no estaba seguro si era a causa de algo que el hechicero estuviese haciendo o de que su habilidad se hubiese debilitado tras el primer ataque, pues no estaba acostumbrado a luchar con ella y ya estaba notando la falta de energía.

Escuchó el estruendo de un árbol siendo derribado y de algo más cayendo con él, algo pesado, así que supuso que Iván había vencido a uno de los tres monstruos.  
Logró inmovilizar las manos de su enemigo pero no podía amordazarlo pues aún buscaba respuestas así que sabía que se estaba exponiendo al peligro de que se mordiera la lengua e invocara a más criaturas del infierno, pero no le quedaba otra. 

— ¿Por qué habéis roto el tratado de paz? ¡Contesta! 

El chico volvió a sonreír sin decir nada. Entonces un grito de dolor de Iván lo hizo girar la cabeza alarmado.  
El capitán había sido lanzado por los aires contra una árbol, y uno de los demonios lo tenía agarrado por el cuello mientras el otro se sacaba la espada de Iván del estómago.

Andy volvió a hacer surgir afiladas raíces del suelo que se clavaron en el cuerpo del demonio, liberando así a Iván, quien ni siquiera esperó para recuperarse y cargó contra el otro demonio recuperando primero su espada. 

La visión del rey empezó a difuminarse y sintió cómo su cuerpo se quedaba sin energía, pero no podía desmayarse, aún no. Volvió la cabeza hacia el joven hechicero descubriendo que se había mordido la lengua y lo miraba, una vez más, sonriente, mientras un vórtice empezaba a formarse debajo de él. 

Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundos. El rey vio al joven caer hacia el abismo negro y se sintió caer con él hasta que fue agarrado por el capitán y lanzado hacia atrás. Cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo y cuando alzó la vista para buscar a Iván, ya era demasiado tarde. El último demonio que quedaba, había aprovechado el momento en el que el capitán acudió a salvar al rey para atravesar su torso con sus garras.  
Iván logró blandir su espada una última vez más contra él, cortándole la cabeza antes de caer desplomado.

— ¡Iván!

Andy corrió hacía él sintiendo cómo le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Había temido una escena como aquella durante días y noches, cada vez que Iván se marchaba al campo de batalla, incluso había soñado con ella, pero nada podía compararse a la impresión de vivirla. De sentir cómo lo que más temía en el mundo estaba sucediendo delante de sus ojos.

— No, no, no, por favor, Iván...— suplicó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

El capitán lo miró y con esfuerzo, colocó una mano sobre la suya. Intentó decir algo pero no pudo pues tenía la boca llena de sangre.

— Shhh, shhh, te vas a poner bien— dijo con la voz entrecortada y colocó su frente sobre la del capitán, como solían hacer — no voy a dejar que me abandones otra vez, no te lo permito.

Andy cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo le gritaba que no tenía energía para hacerlo, que corría peligro si lo intentaba pero él se negaba a creerlo. Estaba decidido a curar a Iván, a traerlo de entre los muertos si hacía falta.

Hundió una de sus manos en la tierra mientras la otra seguía debajo de la del capitán, cada vez más fría; y se concentró en la naturaleza que lo rodeaba cerrando los ojos. Sentía cómo incluso esta, temía por él, y oponía cierta resistencia a atender a su petición pero acabó cediendo.

De repente aparecieron en el precioso claro del bosque que la naturaleza prestaba a todo aquel que tuviera la habilidad para pedirlo.  
No sabía si Iván seguía consciente o no, o si podía ver aquel lugar al que ,hasta aquel momento, no sabía que podía llevar a nadie. Pero temía abrir los ojos. Una voz que intentaba ser la que su razón escuchara, le decía que no quería abrirlos porque debía hacer todo lo que pudiera por concentrarse.  
La realidad era que no quería abrirlos porque temía ver que ya no podría curar al capitán, sino que tendría que llevar a cabo algo más que, aunque estaba dispuesto a intentar, no estaba seguro de poder hacer.

Andy jadeaba exhausto, y un sudor frío le corría por la frente. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse una vez más, pero se negaba a hacerlo, así que siguió llamando a aquel poder sanador de la madre tierra con toda la energía que le quedaba.  
Podía sentir temblar a todo su cuerpo, no solo por el terror que sentía a perder a Iván, sino por el cansancio y el desgaste que estaba sufriendo. 

Lo último que el rey rey pudo sentir fueron los miles de tallos envolviendo sus cuerpos y el olor fresco y agradable de las flores, antes de perder el conocimiento.

El frío de la noche lo despertó. Se encontraba medio tumbado sobre algo, sobre alguien, porque podía escuchar un corazón latir débilmente. Iván. Pensó y abrió los ojos inmediatamente incorporándose para examinarlo. 

El capitán se encontraba inconsciente, pero sus heridas habían empezado a cerrarse. Había funcionado.  
Exhaló profundamente aliviado, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos nuevamente. Apoyó su frente en el pecho de Iván y se permitió llorar por un momento, sintiendo como parte de la tensión se diluía con sus lágrimas.

Ya no se encontraba tan cansado físicamente, pues su habilidad lo había curado a él también. Pero emocionalmente se encontraba destrozado. Aunque Iván estuviese ya fuera de peligro, no lograba deshacerse del miedo que había sentido a perderlo, y ese sentimiento había sacado afuera otros que había estado intentando esconder en lo más profundo de su corazón. Como el dolor por la muerte de su padre.

Perderlo a él había sido otro de los grandes miedos que lo habían acompañado durante toda su vida y hacía tan solo unos días, se había hecho realidad y no había tenido tiempo, ni se había permitido llorarlo.

También le dolía la situación en la que se encontraban, que hubiesen traicionado no solo a su padre, sino al reino entero; y que además, hubiese fallado la misión al no encontrar el motivo, ni las pruebas que necesitaba para atacar a los reinos rojos. La situación con el capitán tampoco lo ayudaba a mantener la estabilidad emocional. 

Nada estaba bien, pero no era el momento para dejarse hundir en la tristeza y en la rabia, quizás nunca lo sería, pues era el rey, y debía actuar como tal.  
Encontrando las fuerzas en su determinación, se levantó y se decidió a preparar una fogata o el frío de la noche conseguiría lo que los demonios no habían podido lograr. Escuchó el sonido de un riachuelo cercano, así que usó la vaina de su espada para transportar agua hasta Iván y poder limpiar la sangre de su rostro y sus heridas para poder verlas con más claridad.

Después, se quitó su capa y se la puso por encima a Iván antes de sentarse a su lado. Estaba muy pálido y aunque sabía que era normal, porque había perdido mucha sangre, no pudo evitar sentir el peso de la preocupación en su pecho.

Con suavidad, llevó una de sus manos a la cara del capitán, acariciando su mejilla y notando bajo sus dedos la barba bien cuidada. Suspiró melancólico, sintiendo cuánto había echado de menos aquel gesto y su mente viajó a la última vez que sus dedos habían recorrido el rostro de Iván.

Le colocó bien el cuello de la casaca en tonos grises azulado con detalles plateados que había escogido para él.

Habían pasado tan solo unas horas desde que había tenido lugar en palacio el nombramiento de los nuevos caballeros y Andy había insistido en que su amigo no podía asistir al banquete de celebración vistiendo su nueva armadura; ni tampoco cualquiera de sus ropajes, pues era una ocasión especial, y sus prendas ni siquiera combinaban entre sí. Así que se había ofrecido a vestirlo él mismo, o más bien, había convencido al nuevo caballero de que lo dejase hacerlo.

— Ahora sí, perfecto — había dicho el príncipe alejándose un poco de su amigo para admirar su obra. 

Iván se miraba a sí mismo con cara de no reconocerse en aquellas ropas tan elegantes.

— Bueno, perfecto no...— el príncipe se volvió a acercar a su amigo y posó una de sus manos en su mejilla, lo que hizo que este levantase la mirada hacía él sonrojándose. — Tu barba es un desastre, voy a enseñarte cómo se hace.

Andy iba a apartarse para ir a coger todo lo que necesitaba, pero Iván se lo impidió poniendo su mano sobre la suya y ladeando la cabeza un poco hacía la mano del príncipe, pidiéndole que no la apartase.  
Éste sonrió y movió su dedo pulgar acariciándolo, e Iván le devolvió la sonrisa con esa mirada dulce que lo hacía suspirar.

— Vamos, no podemos llegar tarde— había dicho Andy con suavidad, sin querer que aquel momento terminase, pero tampoco queriendo ser impuntual. 

— Pero, ¿qué sabes tú sobre barbas? Si ni siquiera te sale, a ver si me vas a cortar...— protestó el nuevo caballero mientras Andy lo hacía sentarse en una silla.

— Si me sale, tu lo has visto.

— Con todos mis respetos, eso no es barba, Andy.

— Con todos mis respetos, quizás te corto sin querer — dijo mientras cogía la barbilla de Iván y le hacía echar la cabeza un poco hacía atrás para empezar a hacer su trabajo.

El caballero intentó no reírse para no moverse ni un milímetro.

— ¿Crees que me quedaría bien la barba?— preguntó al terminar mientras enjuagaba la cuchilla en el recipiente con agua que había preparado.

— Creo que no hay nada que te pueda quedar mal, la verdad— había contestado Iván tocándose la cara con sorpresa, como si se extrañase de que siguiera todo en su sitio y no faltase ningún trozo.

— Lo sé.

— Entonces, ¿para qué me preguntas?

El príncipe se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con su sonrisilla traviesa. 

— Porque me gusta que me lo digas.

Andy recordaba que la comida de aquel banquete había sido especialmente buena, pues él se había encargado personalmente de que así fuera, paseándose por las cocinas de palacio dando órdenes a los cocineros aquí y allí, como si del cocinero jefe se tratase.

Durante el festín, los dos amigos habían estado separados, pues el príncipe debía comer en la mesa real. Aún así, no dejaron de intercambiar miradas y gestos. Como el del príncipe diciéndole a Iván que volvía a llevar el cuello de la casaca mal, o la mímica de este indicando a Andy que estaba aburrido con la charla que le estaba dando uno de sus nuevos compañeros de entrenamiento.

El rey interrumpió al príncipe una de las veces que se estaba comunicando por señas con su amigo.

— Ya vas a poder ir con Iván, voy a anunciar el comienzo de los bailes y los juegos— le había dicho sonriente mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Andy recordaba cómo había sentido sus mejillas coger color.

El príncipe se unió a Iván y a los otros jóvenes con los que solía entrenar. Algunos habían sido nombrados también caballeros, así que Andy no estaba muy interesado en hablar con ellos pues, aunque se alegraba por su amigo, seguía resentido por no haber obtenido el favor del rey.  
Esto causó que, quizás, bebiera un poco más de vino de lo habitual, pues siempre era él quien encabezaba las conversaciones, sin embargo esa vez, se limitó a escuchar, o a fingir que escuchaba, excepto cuando hablaba Iván. 

En cierto momento de la noche cuando, aburrido, recorría la sala con la mirada observando al resto de personas que jugaban a juegos que él consideraba infantiles, bailaban o charlaban, vió como su padre, que estaba haciendo de jurado en uno de los juegos que consistía en lanzar una moneda a una copa desde cierta distancia, llamaba a Michael y le decía algo al oído.  
Seguidamente vio al consejero real acercarse a él y pedirle un momento de su tiempo apartándolo del grupo. Notó como Iván enseguida lo miró preocupado.

— Su alteza, a vuestro padre le parece que estáis bebiendo demasiado rápido y que quizás deberíais descansar un poco— le comentó en un tono discreto.

— No estoy bebiendo rápido, estoy...— mientras terminaba la frase se dio cuenta de que estaba más perjudicado por el alcohol de lo que había creído pues las palabras salían con cierta dificultad de sus labios. — El rey es muy sabio— añadió accediendo a acompañar a Michael hacia una zona tranquila de la enorme sala donde se sentaron.

El consejero pidió una copa con agua para el príncipe que le hizo beber entera.

— Disculpad, esto no es propio de mí— había dicho el príncipe sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

Michael negó con la cabeza sonriendo. 

— Si supierais la de veces que me ha pasado a mi...casi cada vez que tengo que aguantar las charlas del cardenal...os confieso que hoy ya he huido de él dos veces, twice!

Los dos rieron y entonces Michael miró a Iván, que acababa de aparecer con cara de preocupación.

— Disculpad, mi señor, ¿me preguntaba si el príncipe se encuentra bien?— preguntó tímidamente.

— ¡Oh! Ya estáis aquí, didn’t expect anything less!— dijo el consejero ignorando la pregunta de Iván y levantándose. Miró al príncipe y volvió a guiñar el ojo antes de alejarse sonriente. 

— ¿Exp...anything? ¿qué? — preguntó Iván confuso y se sentó al lado del príncipe quien tampoco entendía muy bien que acababa de pasar. Algunos días más tarde, y dándole vueltas a aquella noche que lo cambió todo, Andy se había dado cuenta de que Michael y su padre, habían aprovechado la situación para hacer que se quedaran solos y que, además, no era la primera vez que lo hacían.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si, si, mi padre cree que he bebido demasiado, quería que descansara un poco.

Iván contuvo la risa al escuchar cómo le había afectado el vino.

— Si que has bebido un poco más de lo normal, sí.

— ¡Eh! No te rías de mí, yo no tengo la culpa de que tus amigos sean tan aburridos...— protestó el príncipe.

Iván arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Mis amigos? También son los tuyos, Andy. 

El príncipe apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado con fastidio. Iván sabía perfectamente qué le pasaba, pues ya lo habían hablado varias veces y el joven había intentado animarlo, y hacer que viera la situación de otra forma con sus mejores intenciones, pero no había funcionado. Convertirse en caballero era el sueño de Andy, y que su padre no viese que él era mejor que todos a los que había nombrado caballeros ese día, sin contar a Iván, le dolía y lo frustraba.

— Vuelve con ellos. Yo iré en un momento— mintió, pues no planeaba volver. Quizás buscaría al consejo, ellos siempre tenían conversaciones de su interés, o quizás se iría a dormir.

— Pues iré cuando tú vayas. Yo también he bebido un poco más de la cuenta— dijo mirando a Andy con una sonrisilla que indicaba que estaba mintiendo descaradamente, lo que hizo reír al príncipe. Sabía que quería quedarse con él, y eso lo hacía feliz.

Charlaron y rieron durante horas. Jugaron al juego de la moneda y la copa porque Iván estaba empeñado en demostrarle al príncipe que era divertido; y si lo fue, pero no por el juego en sí, sino por la mala puntería que parecía tener el caballero. O quizás fallaba a propósito para hacerlo reír y animarlo, había pensado el príncipe, porque no había nadie mejor que él con un arco y una flecha. 

Andy le contó a Iván sobre la carta que le había llegado del reino de Ao, en el que las reinas le contaban los avances que habían hecho en sus investigadores sobre el origen de la magia de los habitantes de los reinos rojos, hasta entonces desconocido. Y por último estuvieron imaginando aventuras y planeando lugares que podrían visitar algún día.

Notaron como la sala empezó a quedarse vacía y decidieron que lo mejor sería retirarse, ya que Iván tendría que levantarse temprano al día siguiente para asistir a su primer entrenamiento como caballero.

— Entonces, ¿ya no tienes miedo a que te cambie por alguno de mis nuevos e interesantes amigos caballeros?— preguntó Iván mientras caminaban por el pasillo que llevaba hacia la habitación del príncipe, había querido acompañarlo y Andy había estado encantado de que lo hiciera.

— No, claro que no. Aquello fue causa de un mal día, nada más. Ninguno de ellos es tan interesante como yo— contestó Andy sonriente.

Iván sonrió.

— Me alegro, porque no hay nada de qué temer.

— Y sino...siempre te puedo acusar de traición y mandarte a la horca. 

El príncipe esperaba oír una carcajada por parte del caballero, pero se había hecho el silencio. Así que giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía una expresión tímida en la cara y una sonrisa que parecía no querer terminar de formarse.

— Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, soy tuyo.

Andy sintió como si su corazón hubiese dado un salto y se paró para mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

— No voy a...estaba bromeando...— dijo un poco confuso pues no sabía muy bien qué decir. Sabía perfectamente que Iván no se refería a eso, pero la inesperada reacción de este, lo había dejado estupefacto.

El caballero se acercó a él y con timidez, cogió su mano entre las suyas.

— Lo sé. Pero quiero que sepas esto, y que lo recuerdes cuando estés entrenando con otras personas que no sea yo...— dijo agachando la cabeza, mirando cómo sus dedos jugaban delicadamente con los del príncipe. 

Andy frunció el ceño y después dejó escapar una risilla.

— ¿Estoy entendiendo lo que creo que estoy entendiendo?— preguntó con un tono burlón.

— Si estás entendiendo que a mi también me da miedo pasar menos tiempo contigo y que encuentres amigos más interesantes, si— contestó el caballero muy serio. Le gustaba cuando Andy se metía con él, pero no cuando lo hacía mientras él se sentía inseguro de algo y el príncipe lo sabía, así que decidió no seguir bromeando. Y en su lugar, lo miró sonriendo, conmovido. 

— Si también te sentías así, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste aquel día?

Iván se encogió de hombros.

— Porque no quería hacerlo aún más evidente…

— Hacer más evidente, ¿el qué? — preguntó Andy aunque entendía perfectamente a qué se refería su amigo.

El caballero había alzado la mirada hacia sus ojos, y ambos se miraron durante unos segundos como si quisieran descifrar los pensamientos del otro.

Andy no sabría decir cuál fue el momento exacto en el que entendió que tenía permiso para hacerlo, ni tampoco si Iván fue quién se movió primero y él lo imitó. Lo que sí sabía, y nunca olvidaría, era lo que sintió cuando sus labios se encontraron. Sintió la felicidad del que finalmente encuentra el lugar al que pertenece y se encuentra completo, feliz y a salvo.

Sus labios se abrieron probando los del otro tímidamente, descubriendo despacio la mecánica del beso, pues para ambos era algo que no habían hecho antes.  
Pronto fueron tomando confianza suficiente para añadir sus lenguas al baile de sus labios. Entonces el caballero dejó salir una pequeña risilla mientras liberaba las manos del príncipe para posar las suyas en su cintura, feliz.  
Andy río suavemente también. Quería preguntarle por qué habían tardado tanto en hacer aquello, pero no podía dejar de besarlo.

Había agarrado el cuello de la casaca que se había llevado toda la noche colocándole a Iván, y que volvía a estar doblado pero ya no le importaba; y lo empujó sin dejar de besarlo hacia una de las paredes del pasillo. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos, pegando sus cuerpos y el caballero lo imitó rodeando su cintura.

En aquel momento había dejado de existir cualquier tipo de timidez en ellos y el beso se tornó apasionado y urgente. 

El príncipe deslizó una de sus manos hacia los botones de la casaca, empezando a desabrocharlos, pero la mano de Iván lo detuvo.

— Estamos en medio del pasillo...— le dijo susurrando.

— Muy observador— contestó Andy buscando los labios del caballero para seguir besándolo, pero este volvió a hablar.

— Andy...— protestó riendo suavemente.

El príncipe chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco fingiendo molestia mientras no podía dejar de sonreír. 

— Está bien, pues vamos a mi habitación.

Había visto a Iván alzar las cejas con sorpresa pero lo ignoró, cogiéndolo de la mano y tirando de él. Giraron la esquina y ya podía ver a los guardas que vigilaban los aposentos del príncipe.

— No voy a necesitar de vuestros servicios esta noche, gracias— les dijo Andy como si nada, mientras Iván se tapaba la cara con su mano libre, muerto de vergüenza.

Los guardas obedecieron entendiendo perfectamente la situación, así que se colocaron al final del pasillo mientras la pareja entraba en los aposentos.

Iván parecía nervioso y desubicado así que el príncipe no dudó en tomar las riendas de la situación. Lo besó de nuevo guiandolo hacia la cama y con un empujoncito, lo hizo caer en ella.

— Al final voy a acabar ahorcado, pero no por tí, sino por el rey...— dijo Iván y entonces el príncipe entendió que estaba nervioso por miedo a estar a punto de hacer algo ilegal ya que él era el príncipe e Iván un caballero. 

Soltó una carcajada y se subió a la cama, sentándose sobre la pelvis de Iván, desde donde lo miró sonriente.

— No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Casi se podría decir que mi padre ha orquestado el que tú y yo estemos ahora mismo aquí.

Iván abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró sin entender.

— ¿Cómo?, ¿el rey sabe...el rey…?

Andy bufó.

— Te lo cuento en otro momento, ahora calla o te ahorco yo ahora mismo— lo amenazó de broma mientras se acercaba a su cuello para besarlo. El capitán había dejado escapar un pequeño gemido y colocó sus manos en las caderas del príncipe.

— Mejor ahórcame mañana...

Andy dobló las rodilla encogiéndolas hacia su pecho y escondió su cara entre ellas, ahogando un grito que se había acumulado en su garganta al recordar que no había vuelto a sentir lo que sintió aquella noche con nadie más.  
Después de Iván, por su cama habían pasado hombres y mujeres que él mismo había definido como “más acordes a su persona” pero que, sin embargo, no lo habían hecho sentir nada ni siquiera comparable a lo que vivió con Iván.

Durante algún tiempo, se había dicho a sí mismo que se debía a que el capitán había sido el primero, su primer amor, y que por eso se le antojaba inigualable. Pero con el paso del tiempo y de personas por sus aposentos, había comprendido que Iván no solo había sido su primer amor, sino también el único. 

Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo sintiendo ese molesto peso en su pecho, y la presión en su garganta. 

— Al final resulta que te tendría que haber ahorcado...— susurró amargamente y entonces escuchó al capitán balbuceando algo.

Rápidamente se acercó más a él. Seguía inconsciente pero en su rostro se reflejaba algún tipo de malestar. Por intuición, el rey le puso la mano en la frente, descubriendo con horror que estaba ardiendo.  
Apartando su capa, revisó las heridas y se dio cuenta de que no habían seguido sanando como deberían, estaban igual que cuando las miró la última vez.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que volvió a colocar una mano en el pecho de Iván y hundió la otra en la tierra. Repetiría el mismo proceso todas las veces que hicieran falta y a cualquier costa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️MINI SPOILER ALERT⚠️  
> ¡Que nadie se asuste! Sé que fui malo en la historia anterior y no tengo la más mínima intención de volver a serlo. Me he dejado mis 5 psicopatías, y los 20 demonios que me poseen en otro sitio 😆.  
> 🖤🖤🖤Muchas gracias a todxs lxs que me leéis, ayudáis y comentáis 🖤🖤🖤


	5. Capítulo 5: Anémona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌺 Anémona: Esta flor representa el abandono pero también la esperanza y la expectativa. Es la flor ideal para decir que te extraño 🌺

Andy ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuántas veces había llevado a Iván aquella noche al claro del bosque, pues el tiempo que podía estar allí, era limitado y nunca suficiente para terminar de curar unas heridas tan graves.  
Pero sobre la madrugada, la luz de la fogata por fin mostraba algo de color en las mejillas del capitán, y las heridas no eran más que cicatrices frescas.

Como consecuencia, el rey se encontraba exhausto y mareado. Aunque su habilidad también lo curaba a él, a mayor era su nivel de cansancio, mayor era la cantidad de energía que necesitaba para invocar a las fuerzas de la naturaleza, y más desgaste suponía para su cuerpo; así que en algún punto, la curación que la naturaleza ejercía sobre él, no tenía efecto alguno. 

Cerró los ojos apoyando la frente sobre sus rodillas, encogidas hacia su pecho; y se quedó dormido por lo que a él le pareció un mero instante antes de escuchar a Iván moverse.

— ¿Majestad? — preguntó confuso, incorporándose con esfuerzo, notando cierta molestia por todo su torso.

Se miró a sí mismo descubriendo la armadura rota, y las nuevas cicatrices; y luego miró a Andy con una expresión de profunda confusión.

El rey suspiró, sintiendo que no tenía energía suficiente para explicárselo todo a Iván, y menos para soportar su posible reacción hostil. No había tenido tiempo de pensarlo hasta ese momento, pues la preocupación que ocupaba su mente era la vida del capitán, pero el miedo a lo que Iván pudiera decir al conocer que Andy era un mago acababa de aparecer en su mente.

No estaba preparado para recibir, una vez más, el rechazo de Iván, ni tampoco para advertirle que no podía desvelar su secreto a nadie, incluso amenazarlo si era necesario, pues ni siquiera sus hermanos lo conocían. Así que sin decir nada, volvió a colocar su frente sobre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos.

Iván se levantó rápidamente para acercarse más al rey y poder observarlo mejor. 

— Mi señor, ¿qué os pasa?, ¿estáis herido?— preguntó un poco alarmado. Y Andy no pudo evitar pensar en su amargo estado que, era más tonto de lo que creía, aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué. ¿Acaso quería que le gritase que era un mago y que debía acabar con él?  
Quizás. De ese modo todo sería más fácil.

— No. Estoy cansado— contestó secamente.

El capitán suspiró aliviado y, estirando un brazo, cogió la capa del rey que lo había estado cubriendo y se la puso por encima a su dueño.  
— Vos me habéis curado, ¿verdad? — preguntó tras un largo silencio durante el cual, Andy pensó varias veces en salir corriendo y probablemente lo habría hecho, de haber tenido energía suficiente.

— Puedes pensar lo que quieras.

— Entonces quiero pensar en un buen estofado de pescado — bromeó intentando suavizar el ambiente que notaba bastante tenso, pero el rey no parecía estar de humor, ni siquiera para bromear sobre él por tener tan mal gusto.

Iván se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose un poco nervioso al no saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación.

— Muchas gracias, me habéis salvado la vida— dijo finalmente.

El rey decidió no confiarse con aquella respuesta pues, podía estar agradecido, pero eso no significaba que quisiera seguir a su lado, o que no estuviese dispuesto a exponerlo frente a los demás, frente al reino.

Conocía bien al capitán, pero su mente estaba demasiado exhausta para pensar con claridad, y el miedo no lo dejaba ver que, aquellas cosas que estaba pensando, no tenían ningún sentido.

— Bueno, me habéis salvado dos veces. Si no llegáis a matar a todos esos demonios...y sobre todo al grandote aquel...no lo cuento. Creía que no lo contábamos ninguno de los dos.

Andy seguía sin querer decir ni una sola palabra. “Todo lo que digas puede ser utilizado en tu contra” había leído en un libro sobre la defensa en los juicios reales que le había parecido muy aburrido.

— ¿Qué era ese lugar a donde nos llevaste?

Casi sin darse cuenta, el rey levantó la cabeza para mirar a Iván con sorpresa. 

— ¿Lo viste?

El capitán le dedicó una sonrisa cansada, aún estaba algo pálido.

— Por unos segundos solamente, luego...— no terminó la frase pues vio algo en Andy que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó el rey pensando que quizás ese era el momento de salir corriendo.

— Mi señor...vuestro pelo…

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi pelo? Estará despeinado, lo normal...como el tuyo— dijo con un tono defensivo y peinándose con los dedos de la mano.

— No es eso. Tenéis un mechón blanco.

El rey cogió los mechones más largos que podía encontrar al tacto y los estiró para intentar verlos, pero no acertó con el que era, así que Iván, con cuidado, lo cogió y lo estiró para que lo pudiera ver.

— Oh — fue todo lo que dijo. Le sorprendía que el desgaste que había sufrido se hubiese somatizado de aquella manera. Había leído que podía pasar, pero no habría imaginado que hubiese hecho un esfuerzo tan grande como para sufrir esa consecuencia.

— ¿Es culpa mía?

Andy suspiró sintiendo la pregunta algo molesta. Al parecer su paciencia se había marchado junto con su energía y sus ánimos.

— No es culpa de nadie, Iván. Es solo un mechón blanco, no una sentencia de muerte…

El capitán se quedó un largo momento en silencio. Andy estaba obviamente enfadado y no lograba entender el por qué. Quizás porque habían fallado en la misión pero él no era de los que culpaban a los demás, sino más bien, de los que se culpaban a ellos mismos, así que no entendía por qué le estaba hablando así.

En cualquier caso, no estaba dispuesto a caer en ninguna discusión con quien acababa de salvarle la vida, y a quien odiaba ver en ese estado. Solo quería poder hacer que se encontrase mejor, pero no sabía cómo.

— Tenéis razón. Es solo un mechón de pelo. Y, si me lo permitís, sigo pensando que todo os queda bien.

Una pequeña luz se encendió en el pecho de Andy y, aunque no fue suficiente para mejorar su estado emocional, le brindó un poco de paciencia y una pequeña esperanza de que las cosas, quizás, no tuviesen que acabar necesariamente mal.

— Iván, dejemos las banalidades, has visto lo que soy capaz de hacer, y…

— No voy a contárselo a nadie, mi señor, tenéis mi palabra— Lo cortó el capitán con decisión y Andy no pudo esconder su cara de asombro. No por las palabras de Iván, sino por el estado en el que debía encontrarse que lo había hecho crear una versión muy equivocada de Iván en su mente.

Claro que no se lo iba a decir a nadie. El no era así.

— ...Y ahora me dirás que te da igual que sea...lo que quiera que soy, ¿verdad?— preguntó con ironía porque sentía la necesidad de seguir defendiéndose pues aún no había salido de esa bruma gris en la que se había sumido. Aunque ya empezaba a vislumbrar colores más allá de ella.

— Verdad — contestó Iván con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros. — Seguís siendo vos, con habilidades mágicas o no...lo único que me duele...me desconcierta— Se corrigió enseguida— es que no me lo hayáis contado antes...o que no me haya fijado antes…¿cómo habéis podido esconderlo tanto tiempo?

El capitán lo miraba confuso, con un atisbo de curiosidad y también de preocupación, cuestionándose cuan mal amigo había podido ser para no darse cuenta.

Andy lo miró por un momento, valorando si quería tener aquella conversación o no, si merecía la pena revolver el pasado y si tendría consecuencias. Pero alguna parte de él debió decidir que había llegado el momento pues sus labios se movieron sin que él se diera cuenta.

— No supe que tenía esta habilidad hasta el día después de tu nombramiento como caballero...— se oyó decir y pudo ver el desfile de emociones que pasaron por el rostro del capitán al entender por fin aquella situación que nunca había entendido.

Iván agachó la cabeza y sus mejillas perdieron el poco color que habían ganado. Sintió vértigo y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, con angustia. Se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso, sabiendo lo que debía preguntar pero no encontrando el valor para hacerlo.

El rey sabía que el capitán finalmente lo había entendido y a la parte de él que aún seguía profundamente dolida, le gustaba verlo así, pensaba que merecía sentirse culpable porque era culpable. Y quizás fue esa parte la que lo empujó a explicarle cómo sucedió todo.

— Al día siguiente, mi padre insistió en entrenar conmigo. Pensó que sería un día difícil para mí pues iba a ser el primero en el que no entrenase contigo. Y además, quería explicarme los motivos por los cuales no me había otorgado el título de caballero la noche anterior— hizo una pausa para echar al fuego otra de las ramas que había recogido hacía unas horas.  
— Es curioso — resopló— por una vez tuviste razón, y era tal y como me dijiste: mi padre os quería mucho a todos los caballeros, y nunca mandó a la batalla a nadie que no estuviese seguro de que tuviese altas probabilidades de sobrevivir. Y sabía que yo las tenía, pero era su hijo. Y como padre, no quería verme en el campo de batalla hasta que no alcanzara la excelencia en el campo de entrenamiento. 

En una situación normal, el capitán hubiera bromeado diciendo que, entonces, jamás hubiese sido caballero, pero no podía hacer más que contener las ganas de gritar, o de llorar, o de ambas cosas, no lo sabía.

— Intenté entenderlo, pero no lo hice. En su lugar, me enfadé bastante. Incluso pensé en salir corriendo a buscarte y sugerirte que nos fuéramos lejos— rió con ironía — ¡qué joven, y qué estólido era!

— Habría aceptado — dijo Iván casi en un susurro, como si no sintiera derecho alguno a hablarle al rey.

Andy quiso decirle que ya eso daba igual o, incluso, que no le creía, aunque no fuese cierto. Pero decidió ignorarlo. Debía controlar esa parte que estaba tan resentida o aquello acabaría peor de lo que esperaba.

— En fin. Que nunca había luchado tan enfadado, ni contra un contrincante tan fuerte, porque mi padre era mejor que tú, y que cualquier guerrero del reino, ya lo sabemos. Y fue entonces que me pasó algo parecido a lo que has visto pero, como puedes imaginar, con una menor intensidad, ya que, obviamente, no le pasó nada a mi padre.

El rey explicó cómo tanto él, como su padre, se habían asustado mucho pero que, tras un instante de caos, el rey Ricardo había sabido recomponerse y calmarlo. Le había contado que su abuela también había tenido ese poder, y lo había tenido que ocultar. Pues, aunque no se tratase de una habilidad maligna, la iglesia se había encargado, durante décadas, de hacer que cualquier tipo de poder que no viniese de lo que ellos llamaban “gracia divina”, fuese temido y perseguido.  
Y en aquel momento, la situación no había cambiado mucho. El rey le había confesado a su hijo que él mismo había tenido que ocultar y proteger a personas que habían nacido con aquella habilidad; y que habían sido rechazadas y condenadas no sólo por la iglesia, sino también por los suyos. 

Andy había sentido entonces que no tenía lugar en aquella sociedad, y había sentido verdadero rechazo hacia ese poder que él nunca había pedido, ni querido tener.  
Su padre lo había tranquilizado y juntos habían decidido que lo mejor sería que abandonase su sueño de convertirse en caballero pues, eran en la batalla donde no iba a ser capaz de evitar que aparecieran aquellas marcas en la piel, ya que era imposible mantenerse sereno, y no sentir ira en ningún momento.

Entonces, tras mucho razonar y valorar todas las posibilidades que tenían, acordaron que Andy sería nombrado heredero al trono en lugar de su hermano, ya que aquel título lo protegería ante cualquier posible rumor si algo salía mal. Nadie se atrevería a acusarlo de mago sin tener pruebas contundentes, ni siquiera la iglesia. El joven no había temido que su hermano pequeño se enfadase o sintiera traicionado con la noticia, pues si bien había querido ser rey cuando era más joven, en aquel entonces parecía haber perdido todo el interés y únicamente soñaba con tener tierras y labrarlas, vivir tranquilo y casarse con una chica, hija de un granjero, de la que llevaba prendado durante meses.

Juntos hablaron con Michael, el consejero real, y acordaron que no desvelarían su secreto a nadie más, ni siquiera a sus hermanos, pues su vida, la estabilidad y la seguridad del reino, dependerían de ello.  
Andy no preguntó si podía decírselo a Iván, porque sabía la respuesta y estaba dispuesto a ignorarla. Pero esto no se lo dijo al capitán. Al igual que tampoco le dijo que lo evitó durante los cinco días siguientes porque estaba aterrado de su posible reacción, al fin y al cabo, había visto a amigos y compañeros suyos morir, víctimas de los poderes de otros magos. Y aunque fuesen habilidades diferentes, temía que igualmente no viera la diferencia.

También necesitó ese tiempo para reponerse de la enorme decepción que había sentido al saber que no podría cumplir su sueño de ser caballero, sino que tendría que cumplir con el papel que nunca había querido tener. Y para lidiar con el sentimiento de soledad y desamparo que lo había atrapado, pues sentía como si hubiese dejado de pertenecer a ese reino, a aquel palacio, ya que todas las personas que en ellos habitaban rechazaban lo que él era.

— Y por eso tuve que dejar el camino de caballero. Fin de la historia— dijo el rey estirando las piernas, sintiéndolas un poco entumecidas por la postura en la que estaba.

Iván no dijo nada durante un silencio que pareció infinito. Andy podía sentir cómo le estaba costando asimilar toda aquella información, y cómo estaba sufriendo por ello. Y quizás podría haber dicho algo más para aliviar su agonía, pero no lo hizo. El recuerdo de aquellos días sólo habían agravado su gris estado anímico.

Finalmente, el capitán volteó la cabeza lentamente para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos brillantes y una expresión de profunda tristeza en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis? 

Andy se encogió de hombros, mirándolo con dureza.

— Fue eso exactamente lo que intenté. Pero tu ya habías decidido que yo no era más que un cobarde.

Iván giró la cabeza y la agachó, no siendo capaz de mantener la mirada de Andy pues sabía que este tenía razón.

Aquella tarde se había repetido en su mente innumerables veces desde entonces. Y cada una de ellas le había causado el mismo dolor insoportable.

La mañana que aconteció a la noche que pasó con el príncipe, Iván se había despertado el primero. Había mirado a Andy dormido en sus brazos durante un rato, sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo y recorriendo su mirada por cada detalle de su rostro, el cual siempre había encontrado perfecto.  
Cuando el alba empezaba a tornarse en mañana, el nuevo caballero supo que tenía que irse o llegaría tarde a su primer entrenamiento. Así que, con cuidado de no despertar a Andy, se apartó despacio de él y, tras besarlo en la frente, salió de la cama sintiendo que nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida.

Aquella fue la última vez que vio al príncipe durante cinco largos días, durante los cuales, este lo evitó descaradamente.

El primer día, Iván se había dicho que Andy debía de estar cansado pues sabía que había estado entrenando con su padre y este no era un rival fácil. Además de que apenas habían dormido la noche anterior.

Pero al segundo día sus inseguridades empezaron a nublar su juicio, haciéndolo pensar que, tal vez, Andy estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado la noche del banquete. Y en lugar de decírselo, o hablarlo con él, había decidido evitarlo. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba alguna esperanza de estar equivocado, pues actuar de esa manera no era propio del príncipe.

Al tercer día, Iván estaba nervioso y angustiado. Tanto que su entrenamiento empezó a verse afectado y se ganó una buena reprimenda por parte del que entonces era el capitán. Había intentado mantenerse positivo pero a medida que avanzó el día, sus esperanzas se fueron apagando, dejando un vacío dentro de él.

En el cuarto día, el vacío del joven caballero se había llenado de rabia e indignación. Entonces ya se encontraba seguro de que Andy se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado noches atrás, y de que había estado equivocado respecto al príncipe. Había pensado que sus sentimientos por él lo habían cegado y que no era como él pensaba, porque de lo contrario, no le estaría haciendo aquello.

Se personó en el campo de entrenamiento para los escuderos y guerreros que aspiraban al título de caballero, dispuesto a hablar con el príncipe y fue entonces cuando se enteró de que Andy había abandonado el camino de caballero.  
Aquello no hizo más que aumentar su confusión, pero sus miedos se ocuparon de convencerlo de que había encajado las piezas del puzzle: entendió que el príncipe no solo se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado entre ellos, sino que estaba tan avergonzado, que había decidido abandonar su entrenamiento, de ese modo, jamás sería un caballero y nunca tendría que luchar codo con codo con Iván.

Construyó en su mente a un Andy al que nunca le había importado realmente convertirse en caballero, ni lo había querido tan siquiera como amigo, no sinceramente. El Andy distorsionado por el miedo y el dolor, había sido un Andy que solo había jugado con él hasta que había entendido que no podía seguir jugando, pues su relación había alcanzado un estado que requería de mayor seriedad y compromiso.

Iván no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado el resto de ese día, ni el siguiente hasta que se encontró con el príncipe, pues no había sido más que un cuerpo sin alma llevando a cabo sus tareas diarias.

Cuando se habían encontrado en uno de los pasillos exteriores del palacio, el joven caballero había visto la expresión de sorpresa de Andy.

— ¡Iván! Qué bueno encontrarte, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte — había dicho con un tono que para cualquier persona hubiese pasado desapercibido, pero no para el caballero. Estaba avergonzado, aunque no por los motivos que pensó en aquel entonces.

— ¡Oh! Pues qué conveniente que me encontréis en vuestro camino— había contestado el caballero con sarcasmo.

El príncipe lo había mirado desconcertado, probablemente por el tono y los modales distantes con los que se había dirigido a él, y luego había agachado la cabeza.

— Si, bueno. Quería hablar contigo, ¿tendrías un momento?

Iván recordaba cómo había sentido una oleada de ira recorriendo su cuerpo, que había ido formándose durante los días anteriores.

— No hay nada que hablar. Ya sé que habéis abandonado vuestro entrenamiento, y me parece muy bien, ya si que no tenemos nada en común — le había soltado el caballero con el tono más cruel del que supo hacer uso.

No comprendía por qué Andy lo miraba sorprendido y como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar, pero en aquel momento le había dado igual.

— Iván, no...no sabes por qué he abandonado, no…

— ¡Oh, si que lo sé! — exclamó y se rio con ironía — porque sois un cobarde, y no habéis hecho más que jugar a querer ser caballero.

La expresión del príncipe se endureció, y lo que había parecido confusión se transformó en enfado, aunque sus ojos parecían seguir queriendo ponerse a llorar.

— Parece que no necesitáis que os cuente nada entonces, ya veo que vuestro diminuto cerebro ya ha decidido el final de este cuento. Pues muy bien — contestó con un tono frío antes de darse la vuelta y echar a andar por donde había venido.

A Iván se le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos en ese mismo instante. Y es que no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero una parte de él había esperado que el príncipe, de algún modo, disipase su rabia y le mostrase que estaba equivocado, pero no había sido así.

Recordaba cómo se había quedado allí parado hasta que alguno de los sirvientes del palacio le llamó la atención y tuvo que marcharse. Pero no continúo con la tarea que le había sido asignada, sino que se fue a su habitación, incapaz de hacer nada más que intentar asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar, sin conseguirlo. 

De su mente no se había borrado cómo al día siguiente no había sido capaz de levantarse de su cama. Su cuerpo no le había respondido y había vuelto a ganarse los regaños de su capitán, tanto ese día, como los que acontecieron. Pues, ese vacío que le impedía casi respirar, no se iba, y lo hacía fallar en sus entrenamientos y tareas. 

— Creía que os habíais arrepentido de lo que pasó y estabais huyendo de mí...estaba aterrado…

— No, yo era quien estaba aterrado —dijo el rey indignado— yo era quien acababa de sufrir un cambio drástico de planes, quien se sentía que iba a ser abandonado por todos, incluso por tí, y así fue...yo era quien no iba a poder cumplir su sueño, Iván, yo.

— Pero yo eso no lo sabía.

—¡Claro que no! No quisiste escucharme, era más fácil para ti montar tu propia historia donde tú eras la víctima, ¿verdad?

El capitán alzó la cabeza para mirarlo sintiéndose molesto por aquel comentario. Quizás porque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón y unos cuantos minutos antes lo habría visto así, pero la acusación del rey ya había encendido la llama de su mal genio.

— No, no fue fácil en absoluto. Y habláis como si lo hubiese hecho a propósito…¡no distéis señales de vida en cuatro días!

— Acababa de descubrir que tenía una habilidad que me condenaba a ser lo que no quería ser, y me convertía en un monstruo de cara al pueblo. Además tenía miedo a contártelo. ¿No te parece motivo suficiente para tomarme unos días de reflexión? — el rey había empezado a subir un poco la voz.

Iván apartó la mirada apretando la mandíbula. No podía evitar sentirse enfadado consigo mismo, y un poco con el rey.

— ¿Y no podríais habérmelo dicho aunque no quisiera escucharos? Habría escuchado cuando hubiese empezado a comprender que no era por mí….

Esta vez fue Andy quien rio con ironía y negó con la cabeza no dando crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¡Yo también pensé que en ese entonces me estabas rechazando de alguna manera! ¡Llegué a pensar, por un momento, que te habías enterado del motivo y no querías verme más, o que estabas usando mi dimisión como excusa para alejarme de ti! ¡Te estoy diciendo que yo también tenía miedo!

— ¿Por qué demonios iba yo a hacer algo de eso?

— ¡¿Y por qué demonios iba yo a huir de ti?!— Andy gruñó con frustración y se levantó nervioso, enfadado como hacía tiempo que no lo estaba.

Iván se quedó callado por un momento, intentando buscar motivos para culpar a Andy porque no podía soportar que él fuese el único culpable de uno de los acontecimiento que más lo había hecho sufrir hasta entonces.

— Entiendo que no me lo dijerais en aquel momento, pero podríais haberlo hecho al día siguiente…

— Y tú podrías haberme buscado para pedirme perdón. Me insultaste, hubiese sido lo mínimo que podías hacer…

— Creía que…

— ¡Basta de “creía que”! — lo cortó el rey esta vez gritando. — ¡Deja de poner excusas! ¡Admite que no te importaba tanto y todos tan contentos!

Andy sabía que no había sido así, pero ya no era ni muy consciente, ni dueño de lo que decía.

— No voy a admitir algo que no es verdad— contestó con valentonería

Andy abrió la boca para decir algo más pero la volvió a cerrar apretando la mandíbula y dirigiéndole una mirada severa y fría. 

— ¿Sabes qué, Iván? Que ya da igual— dijo recobrando la compostura, decidiendo que ya había tenido bastante y que no quería seguir soportando aquella situación. Y echó a andar.

El capitán sintió que estaba reviviendo aquel momento en el que Andy se había alejado de él, y el miedo a perderlo de nuevo, hizo que apartara su orgullo a un lado y se levantara rápidamente para agarrarlo del brazo.

— Andy…

El amanecer dejó a Iván ver los ojos fríos del rey cuando este se giró para mirarlo. Su expresión no mostraba emoción alguna.

— No volváis a llamarme Andy, mi nombre es Andrés, y para vos, soy el rey— diciendo esto tiró de su brazo para liberarse del agarre del capitán y continuó caminando.

Iván no podía reaccionar, lo estaba perdiendo otra vez y todo era culpa suya.

— Los viajeros sólo pueden moverse en línea recta, así que si seguimos este camino, encontraremos a los demás. Podéis seguirme, o no. Es vuestra elección,

El capitán lo siguió sin dudarlo. 

Durante gran parte del camino, los dos se mantuvieron en silencio.  
Iván repetía cada palabra, y cada gesto de Andy en su cabeza y por mucho que intentase quitarse algo de culpa, no hacía más que sentir que no había más culpables que él y su miedo.

— Majestad, por favor perdonadme— suplicó de repente. El rey ni siquiera volteó la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué debo perdonaros?

— Por todo. Fui...he sido un cabezota orgulloso, y no tome en cuenta lo que podríais estar sintiendo...por favor perdonadme.

— Estáis perdonado.

El capitán suspiró con desesperación.

— No lo decís de verdad…

— Quizás. Pero yo soy el rey y tú el capitán de caballería, mis palabras deben ser la absoluta verdad para vuestra persona. No quiero oír nada más sobre este tema, o ningún otro, estoy cansado.

Iván sintió un peso muy molesto en su estómago, y la ansiedad de no saber qué hacer y no querer permitirse llorar.  
Todo parecía haber mejorado entre ellos y de repente, se había vuelto a romper, solo porque no había sabido pedir perdón en el momento adecuado, porque había dejado que lo cegase el orgullo una vez más. 

A mitad del camino, escucharon las voces poco discretas de los caballeros y caminaron hacia ellos.

— ¡Mirad, es el rey!— gritó Adrienne a lo lejos.

— ¡Y el capitán! — añadió Carlos, y cabalgaron con más prisa hacia las dos figuras que avistaban entre los árboles

Iván los miró a todos preocupado pero, para su suerte, no habían sufrido ninguna baja. La mayoría de ellos estaban heridos, pero ninguno parecía estar en un estado grave.

Desmontaron sus caballos para saludarlos. Algunos de ellos no pudieron evitar soltar alguna que otra lágrima de alivio.

— Os creíamos muertos, mi señor...— sollozó Lua.

— Pues estamos bien, siento haberos preocupado de nuevo. ¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado?— dijo el rey con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Caminando en línea recta desde dónde vimos aparecer el vórtice, mi señor. Llevo años estudiando a los magos rojos y sabía que es así la única forma en la que los viajeros pueden moverse. Lo que no sabía es que siguieran existiendo, pero eso es un tema para el consejo— explicó Jordi y el rey asintió. Él, por supuesto, ya había pensado en varias teorías acerca de la repentina reaparición de aquel tipo de mago tan inusual, pero Jordi tenía razón, y se trataba de algo a discutir con los miembros del consejo.

— ¡Capitán, vuestra armadura! — exclamó Fidel y todos miraron a Iván.

— Ha sido solo la armadura, estoy bien— contestó forzando una pequeña sonrisa. No estaba bien, de hecho, pensó que había estado mejor cuando pensaba que se estaba muriendo.

Les dieron algo de comer y de beber pero ambos rechazaron la comida amablemente. Iván hacía mucho rato que había perdido el apetito por completo.

Los caballeros insistieron preguntándole si estaba bien, pues notaron que su capitán no era el hombre jovial de siempre y este les explicó que estaba cansado.

Andy lo miró de reojo por un momento y luego agachó la cabeza evitando volver a mirarlo. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Sir Jordi.

— Majestad — dijo el templario acercándose a él y entregándole un sobre con un sello cuyo escudo, no reconocía. — Encontramos esto cuando alguien decidió registrar los ropajes de la maga...— dijo alzando la voz hacia uno de los caballeros con un tono de desaprobación. Este se encogió de hombros.

— A veces llevan piedras preciosas, mi señor — se excusó.

Iván hizo el amago de acercarse al rey para interesarse por la carta, pero se detuvo al pensar con tristeza que solo lo incomodaría.

Andy sacó la carta y la leyó bajo las miradas expectantes de todos. Luego, tranquilamente, volvió a doblarla, la metió en el sobre y se la metió en el bolsillo de su casaca.

Entonces agachó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, antes de voltearse para mirar al caballero que había encontrado el manuscrito.

— Os agradezco que hayáis conseguido esta carta pero, me gustaría pediros que abandonéis esa costumbre de saquear a los magos en busca de piedras preciosas. Normalmente, están encantadas con las artes oscuras.

El joven abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa y asintió con la cabeza. 

— Si, mi señor, no lo volveré a hacer.

— Bien. Partamos— dijo el rey dirigiéndose hacia su caballo, el cual habían recogido junto al de Iván, con la esperanza de encontrarlos vivos.

Los caballeros se miraron unos a otros confusos, pues esperaban que el rey hubiese dicho algo sobre el contenido de la carta. Y a Iván le preocupó enormemente, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a Andy sobre ella, no por el momento al menos.

El camino de vuelta fue incómodo para todos ya que podían percibir el halo de tristeza y tensión que rodeaba a su rey y a su capitán. Y sentían como si estuviese mal hacer bromas, o charlar tranquilamente sobre cualquier tema banal. 

Andy e Iván cabalgaban juntos, pues el puesto del capitán estaba junto al rey, sin embargo, no se dirigieron ninguna palabra, ninguna mirada.

Cuando los alcanzó la noche y tuvieron que acampar, el rey pidió que le llevasen la cena a su tienda bajo la excusa de estar profundamente cansado. Y lo estaba, pero también lo había estado las noches anteriores cuando había cenado con sus caballeros para pasar tiempo con ellos y, sobretodo, con Iván.

Esto hizo que el capitán se sintiera aún peor, y a penas comió un poco y se fue a dormir, o a intentarlo.

— Se han peleado...— susurró Fidel negando con la cabeza y apretando los labios. El resto asintió.

— Eso parece...no me gusta ver así al capitán— añadió Carlos.

— Ni al rey — dijo Adrienne.

— ¿No podemos hacer nada? No sé…¿llevarles unas flores a cada uno y decirles que es de parte del otro?...al bueno de mi cuñado le funciona cuando me peleo con mi mujer— sugirió una de las caballero y todos rieron.

— Pues no es mala idea, ¿eh?— comentó Lua encendiéndosele la cara. 

— No debéis intervenir. No sabemos cuál es la situación real, y podríais empeorar las cosas — dijo Sir Jordi provocando que todos lo mirasen con caras largas. — Se conocen desde niños, según tengo entendido, una discusión la tiene cualquiera. Lo solucionarán, no os preocupéis.

— Supongo que tenéis razón...— Adrienne agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

— Pues nada, mañana nos toca otro viajecito incómodo entonces...— dijo el caballero de lo de las piedras preciosas y todos lo miraron con desaprobación.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad…

Tal y como predijeron los caballeros, el segundo viaje de vuelta fue igual de incómodo y aburrido que el primero, o incluso más porque el rey estaba aún más serio que el día anterior y más pálido.

Ese día, Iván no pudo evitar preguntarle si estaba bien, y si quería que descansaran un rato, y la respuesta fue la esperada. Le dijo que estaba bien y que no debían parar, sin ni siquiera mirarlo y con un tono que denotaba cierta molestia por la pregunta.

Andy no había tenido ni energías, ni ánimo para curar su cuerpo dolorido. O quizás le había dado igual no hacerlo. O quizás, había sido su forma de castigarse por haber permitido que sus emociones lo controlasen y lo pusieran en aquel estado del que no sabía salir, y que lo había hecho discutir con Iván, tal vez por última vez.

A la noche siguiente, Iván decidió que sería él quién llevaría la cena al rey a su tienda. Aún no estaba seguro de cómo podría solucionar aquella situación, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Sir Jordi tuvo que encargarse de vigilar a los caballeros para que ninguno de ellos fuese a fisgonear a los alrededores de la tienda de Andy para intentar escuchar algo

— ¡Venga, hombre! Si nadie se va a enterar, yo soy muy sigiloso — protestó Fidel cuando el templario le cortó el paso.

— No pienso volver a repetirlo, no es asunto nuestro.

— Pues dinos al menos qué le ha podido pasar al cabello del rey, seguro que tu lo sabes, entiendes de magia y esas cosas — dijo una de las chicas a la que también había tenido que interceptar.

La joven tenía razón, Jordi era un gran conocedor de las artes mágicas pues su misión era luchar contra ellas. Era por eso que se podía hacer una idea de lo que había causado que aquel mechón de pelo del rey perdiese su color, y por qué debía ocultarlo.

— Si dejáis de portaros como críos os cuento cómo es el hechizo de magia oscura que puede causar algo así…

Los dos jóvenes aceptaron pensando que el templario iba a contarles una verdad.

Cuando el capitán entró en la tienda del rey, sintiendo su corazón en la garganta, lo encontró sentado en su cama leyendo un libro. Apenas alzó la vista para mirarlo y si se sorprendió al verlo, lo ocultó. 

— Os traigo la cena, majestad.

— Dejadla sobre la mesa.

Iván obedeció y se giró para mirar al rey.

— Mi señor, ¿Qué decía la carta que Finnan halló?

— El contenido de la carta no es asunto de un caballero, sino del consejo— contestó Andy sin levantar la mirada del libro.

El capitán lo miró en silencio por un momento y luego se acercó a él.

— No podemos seguir así. Decidme lo que tengo que hacer para que me perdonéis, y lo haré. Haré cualquier cosa.

El rey respiró profundamente antes de cerrar el libro y alzar la mirada hacia Iván. Con frialdad.

— Hay un dicho que dice que el tiempo lo cura todo. Deseo que sea cierto y que, algún día, pueda dejar de sentirme como me siento ahora, como me llevo sintiendo desde aquel día.

El capitán agachó la cabeza. No era capaz de mantener la mirada del rey. La frialdad con la que lo miraba se clavaba como estacas en su pecho.

— Lo que no deseo es seguir fingiendo que esto...— hizo un gesto con la mano para señalarse a sí mismo y luego a Iván — sea algo que se pueda reparar como tu espada.

— Claro que se puede reparar, todo se puede reparar, mi señor— dijo el capitán con desesperación, afirmándose a sí mismo que estaba dispuesto a arrodillarse de nuevo si debía hacerlo.

El rey negó con la cabeza despacio. Desviando la mirada hacia ninguna parte.

— Durante estos cuatro años esta situación me ha distraído innumerables veces. Ahora soy el rey, no puedo permitirme más distracción de la que ya me habéis causado. Marchaos, por favor — le pidió abriendo el libro y devolviendo su atención a él.

Sin ni siquiera mirarlo, pudo notar como el capitán estaba a punto de decir algo más, así que alzó la mano para ordenarle que se guardase lo que tuviera que decir para sí.

El capitán endureció la expresión. Sabía que Andy era cabezota y orgulloso como él, así que había estado preparado para que no le pusiera las cosas fáciles, y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse molesto por ello.

— Pues no voy a rendirme. Me tendréis que echar de la guardia real ¡no, del reino! No soy tan estúpido como para perderos una segunda vez.

Y diciendo esto, el capitán se marchó, dejándolo expulsar el aire que al parecer había estado conteniendo desde que entró en su tienda.

Abrió la boca para gritarle un "que así sea" que pudiera oír mientras se alejaba, pero su voz no salió de su garganta. No podía mentirse a sí mismo y pensar podría desterrarlo. Ni siquiera echarlo de la guardia real.  
Apenas podía seguir convenciéndose de que estaría mejor tratándolo como a uno más, de que era lo que debía hacer como rey. 

Se levantó sin mucho ánimo a coger el plato con su cena. Sabía que, aunque sintiera como si su estómago se hubiese transformado en piedra, debía comer algo. Frunció el ceño al ver el puñado de moras silvestres que había en un lado del plato. No habían llevado ya que era un fruto delicado y difícil de transportar en un viaje así. Pero entonces se dio cuenta, sintiendo cómo se le saltaba el corazón. Iván las había recogido para él pues sabía que eran su fruto favorito. "Maldito seas, Iván" pensó.

Al final del día siguiente llegaron al reino. Andy fue directo a darse un baño y después pidió una reunión con el consejero real.

Michael se mostró muy emocionado y contento de verlo, tanto que le dio uno de esos abrazos cálidos y largos que él solía dar. Seguramente esperaba buenas noticias y no solo sobre la misión. 

Sin embargo, el rey no pudo contentarlo, sino más bien lo contrario. El rey le contó lo que había sucedido durante la misión, y contestó a las preguntas del consejero sobre los cabellos descoloridos de su pelo.

— Necesito que averigüéis a quién pertenece este sello— le dijo Andy esquivando las preguntas del consejero sobre Iván. — Al parecer, el asesinato de mi padre no fue una traición al tratado de paz por parte de los reinos rojos, sino un encargo de alguien de nuestro propio reino a un grupo de magos no vinculados a cualquiera de los territorios enemigos, o eso se deja entender en esta carta...

Michael leyó la carta detenidamente mientras sus sonrosadas mejillas palidecían.

— Aquí dice…"os pido que liberéis a mi reino...". Oh gods…

— Por eso digo que se trata de alguien de nuestro reino, no muy inteligente al parecer. Si bien ha podido falsificar o usar un sello desconocido, no se ha esmerado en ocultar nada más. Y a juzgar por la pobre y mala redacción...dudo que fuera parte de su plan el dejar que hallasemos el manuscrito.

Michael asintió con la cabeza aún examinando el sello.

— Podría ser un sello en desuso, mi señor, me pondré inmediatamente a investigarlo. Mientras tanto, creo que deberíamos ampliar el número de guardias en palacio, y llamar a un par de templarios para que...hagan esas cosas que ellos hacen, you know…— el consejero real también tenía cierto rechazo hacía cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con la iglesia.

— Muy bien, Michael, agradezco vuestra dedicación.

El consejero sonrió y abrió la boca para añadir algo más, pero el rey lo cortó.

— Por favor, no volváis a preguntar por Iván, os lo suplico. Si esto es todo, me gustaría irme a dormir.

— Por supuesto, mi señor, solo quería deciros que vuestros invitados ya están todos en palacio y han entendido los motivos de su ausencia. ¿Para cuándo debería preparar la recepción?

El rey se masajeó la frente notando como empezaba a formarse una punzante molestia en su cabeza. Casi había olvidado que debía presentarse al resto de reyes como nuevo rey de Galea.

— Organízala para mañana mismo, y también el banquete. Tenemos asuntos urgentes que tratar, pero no podemos desatender a nuestros invitados.

Lo que menos necesitaba Andy en esos momentos era tener que forzar una sonrisa antes las cortes de los reinos aliados, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, pensó. Y, al menos durante el evento, mantendría su mente ocupada y a salvo de Iván.

— Así lo haré, majestad.

Al día siguiente, Andy aún seguía dormido cuando la luz de la mañana entraba con intensidad por los amplios ventanales de su habitación.  
Siempre había tenido un sueño ligero, así que sin terminar de despertarse, pudo oír cómo se abría la puerta dejando entrar a unos pasos apresurados hacia su cama. Notó cuando esta se hundió un poco por el peso de la persona que acaba de tumbarse a su lado, detrás de él, y lo había rodeado con sus brazos.

— Paula...— dijo el rey en un murmullo, obligándose a despertarse.

— No, soy Iván — contestó la chica poniendo una voz grave y riendo después.

Andy gruñó y se tapó la cabeza con una de las almohadas.

— ¿Ya ha ido Michael a hablar contigo? Al final vais a conseguir que me enfade de verdad...— Andy sonó molesto y lo estaba. Ya tenía que hacer bastante esfuerzo para concentrarse en los temas que verdaderamente importaban como para que, además, sus personas de confianza se lo pusieran aún más difícil. 

— No ha sido Michael, ha sido Iván quién ha venido a primera hora a buscarme a la sala del consejo.

A Andy le dio un vuelco el corazón y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para mirar a su prima.

— ¿Qué?

Paula lo miró sonriente pero frunció el ceño en cuanto se percató del mechón de pelo blanco que caía sobre la frente del rey.

— Andy, ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó apartando el pelo de su frente con delicadeza.

El rey se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama, mirando a Paula con tensión. No había pensado en ninguna excusa para justificar aquello y, aunque normalmente no hubiese tenido ningún problema en formular una en un instante, en aquel momento solo podía pensar en lo que le acababa de decir su mejor amiga. 

— No lo sé, da igual ahora mismo, ¿por qué ha ido el capitán a verte? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

La chica suspiró apretando los labios, aceptando que Andy no le iba a contar nada en ese momento.

— Ha venido a pedirme consejo. Me ha contado que habéis vuelto a discutir y pedido que no te dijera nada. Pero iba a venir a verte y te lo iba a sacar a tí de todas maneras porque se te nota en la cara, así que...— Paula se encogió de hombros y también se incorporó, sentándose en frente de Andy recuperando su sonrisa.

El rey no sabía qué decir, ni qué sentir. No lograba distinguir si estaba molesto porque Iván hubiese metido a Paula en aquel asunto que era entre ellos dos, o aliviado porque estuviese manteniendo aquello que dijo sobre no rendirse con él.

— Después me llamas sabionda pero es que te lo voy a tener que decir una vez más...— comenzó Paula poniendo sus brazos en jarra con una expresión que pretendía ser de reprimenda, pero era más adorable que otra cosa.  
— …Te lo dije, que no os estabais entendiendo, que debíais hablar...pues, ¿ves? Todo fue un malentendido, y habéis estado cuatro años sin apenas hablaros por tozudos…

El rey apartó la mirada frunciendo el ceño. Sintiendo cómo volvía a enfadarse tan solo con recordar su discusión con Iván.

— No es así. Es él quién tendría que haber venido a pedirme perdón, Paula. Su vida seguía igual, era la mía la que se había puesto patas arriba…

— Pero él no sabía que había sido vuestro padre quién os lo había pedido. No conocía los motivos, pensó que querías alejarte de él…

Aquello era lo que habían decidido decirle a todos en aquel momento, que el rey Ricardo había creído más conveniente para el reino formar a su hijo mayor para ser rey, en lugar de a su hijo pequeño. 

— Podría haberme preguntado otro día, Paula...siento que estás de su lado y no me gusta...— dijo mirando a la chica con tristeza. Ella meneó la cabeza y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

— Sabes que siempre estoy de tu lado, Andy. Por ese motivo estoy aquí. Yo también pienso que en cuatro años podría habérsele ocurrido que quizás él no era el motivo. Pero era ese mismo miedo que estás sintiendo tu ahora, el que le impedía verlo…

— ¿Qué miedo? Yo no siento miedo. Simplemente siento que nada de esto tiene sentido, y no tengo tiempo para perderlo en tonterías…

La chica negó con la cabeza sonriente.

— Yo creo que tienes miedo a dejar que pase algo entre vosotros y vuelvas a sentirte rechazado. Sino, ¿por qué no le perdonas y sois amigos al menos? Él no ha dicho que busque nada más, ¿o sí?— Preguntó entornando los ojos en una expresión provocativa.

A Paula, igual que a Andy, siempre se le había dado bien llevar a las personas por el camino que quería. Y, aunque el rey sabía perfectamente lo que la chica estaba haciendo, su orgullo no podía evitar hacerlo caer en la pequeña provocación. Como tampoco podía evitar sentir cierta angustia al pensar que Iván podría no querer nada más que su perdón y amistad, aún sabiendo que era parte de la artimaña.

Se preguntó quién habría enseñado a quien a emplear aquel arte que en broma solía llamar "influencia efectiva". 

— Me estás intentando hacer el lío, y de verdad que no tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Te ha hablado Michael de la carta?— intentó evadir el tema hacia otro de mayor importancia.

— Si, ya estamos trabajando en ello, no te preocupes — dijo dándole unas palmaditas en sus manos. — Y esa carta es aún más motivo para que dejes al capitán estar a tu lado. No va a haber nadie más fiel y más dedicado a cualquier causa que tu propongas que él. Bueno, quizás yo, pero me manejo mejor con un libro que con una espada.

Andy no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Escúchame bien— prosiguió poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del rey— Ni el miedo, ni el orgullo sirven para nada. Han pasado cuatro años y aún sentís lo mismo el uno por el otro, así que a espabilar.

Diciendo esto, Paula bajó de la cama de un saltito.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ¿No decías que Iván no ha dicho que no busque más que mi amistad?

La chica sonrió divertida y le guiñó un ojo al rey. — Anda, vamos, que se va a pasar la hora del desayuno, y sabes que es mi comida favorita. 

— ¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente?— preguntó Andy poniéndose en pie y siguiendo a su prima.

— Que no te dijera que vino a hablar conmigo.

— ¡Pero si ya me lo has dicho!

— ¿Qué te he dicho? Yo solo he venido a avisarte para desayunar.

— ¡Paula!

El rey no era el único sufriendo el sermón de un ser allegado aquella mañana. El capitán había evitado encontrarse con Alberto la noche anterior, pero no pudo hacer nada para esquivar la sonrisilla burlona con la que lo esperaba en el campo de entrenamiento.

— ¡Vaya cara traéis! ¡No puedo imaginarme a qué puede deberse…!

— No estoy de humor, Alberto— le dijo pasando de largo. Aunque la charla con Paula había ido mejor de lo que esperaba, no estaba seguro de que hubiese sido buena idea ir a hablar con ella, ya que al ser la prima y mejor amiga de Andy, podría no dudar en ir a contárselo y provocar que el rey se enfadara aún más con él. 

— ¿Por qué os habéis enfadado con el rey?— preguntó el caballero mientras seguía a Iván hacia la armería.

— No me he enfadado con el rey.

— Pues eso es lo que me ha dicho Carlos.

— Pues Carlos se equivoca.

Alberto resopló y caminó más deprisa para colocarse delante de Iván y hacer que se detuviera.

— Iván, sabéis que mentís fatal. Decidme qué ha pasado, por favor, siempre me decís que somos como hermanos, pues los hermanos se cuentan las cosas…

El capitán lo miró frunciendo el ceño por un momento y luego agachó la cabeza suspirando.

— Más bien se ha enfadado él conmigo, pero no os puedo contar más, así que no insistáis. Ayudadme con las armas de entrenamiento, anda — el capitán intentó sortear a su amigo y seguir el camino hacia la armería, pero Alberto se lo impidió resoplando.

— Por favor, Iván, que no es ningún secreto que estáis enamorado del rey y el de ti, ¿eh? 

El capitán lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y le hizo un gesto apurado para que bajase la voz.

— ¡No digáis sandeces tan a la ligera! ¡Estáis hablando del rey!

— ¿Y? Aparte del obvio mal gusto que tenéis, no hay ningún otro delito en ello.

Iván volvió a gesticular nervioso pidiéndole que bajase la voz.

— ¡Eso no lo sabéis! Y de todos modos, ¡no he dicho que sea verdad!

— Si que lo sé, amigo mío. Me informé cuando empezasteis a darme pena cada vez que os encontrabais con él, y os llevabais varios días con esa cara que me traéis hoy...— añadió Alberto pasándole al capitán un brazo por encima de los hombros. 

Iván permanecía en silencio, totalmente abrumado por saber que su amigo conocía sus sentimientos. Siempre bromeaba con todo, así que pensaba que, como el distanciamiento entre él y Andy había sido evidente para todos, lo usaba para provocarlo.

— Y ya, ya sé que no me lo vais a admitir, pero me da igual porque no hace falta. Vuestras miraditas y vuestros gestos ya nos lo contaron a todo el reino en su día...pero no os preocupeis que ya hablo yo con el rey y lo arreglo— dijo sonriente mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

— Ni se os ocurra— le advirtió el capitán mirándolo amenazante.

— ¡Que sí, hombre! Si hablando se entiende la gente.

— Repito: ni se os ocurra.

Alberto rio. 

Al cabo de unas horas, al capitán se le paró el corazón cuando vio al rey personarse en el campo de entrenamiento. 

— ¡Uuuuh! Vuestro amor, mi capitán...— Le susurró Alberto al oído apareciendo de repente a su lado.

Iván soltó la espada, se excusó ante el grupo al que estaba corrigiendo la postura defensiva, y caminó hacia el rey intentando aparentar no temía que estuviera allí para regañarle por haber ido a hablar con Paula. O por algo peor.

Andy esperó paciente en las escaleras que daban a uno de los corredores abiertos que lo habían conducido hasta allí. Había repetido varias veces en su cabeza lo que le quería decir a Iván. Había planeado hasta dónde iba a incluir una sonrisa y dónde no. Incluso en cuál escalón iba a pararse para esperarlo. Y sin embargo, se sintió extremadamente nervioso e inseguro al verlo acercarse.

— Buenos días, majestad. ¿Necesitáis algo?

— Buenos días, Iván. Caminad conmigo.

El capitán se dio la vuelta para indicar a sus caballeros que siguieran sin él y se encontró a varios de ellos mirándolo con una sonrisilla. Fidel levantaba sus dos dedos pulgares sonriente y Alberto gesticulaba con su cara imitando un beso, mientras Adrienne y Lua daban pequeñas palmitas con las manos.  
Alarmado, Iván giró la cabeza hacia el rey y sintió alivio cuando vio que este se había dado la vuelta y había empezado a andar hacia el corredor. Devolvió la mirada a sus caballeros para ordenarles que siguieran con lo suyo y siguió al rey con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

— Veréis — comenzó el rey cuando el capitán lo alcanzó — según he podido averiguar gracias a la carta que encontró Finnan, fue alguien del reino quien encargó el asesinato del rey a los magos a los que nos enfrentamos.

Iván abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No esperaba que Andy le hablase de aquello, ni tampoco que el responsable de la muerte de Ricardo hubiese sido alguien del reino.

— …Pero...mi señor, vuestro padre era querido y respetado…¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así?

— No lo sé. El consejo está llevando a cabo una investigación para averiguar de dónde proviene el escudo del sello de la carta. Un rey siempre tiene enemigos en su propio reino por muy querido que sea, el asunto es…¿a quién podría convenir su muerte? Por más que pienso, no logro entenderlo.

— Yo tampoco...pero lo averiguaremos y castigaremos a quien quiera que sea que ha hecho esto. Decidme qué debo hacer y lo haré, mi señor.

Andy lo miró de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado cuando vio su expresión de determinación. Paula tenía razón, no encontraría a un aliado más fiel y dedicado que Iván.

— Por ahora debemos esperar a tener los frutos de las investigaciones del consejo. Hasta entonces, debemos aguardar con los ojos bien abiertos.

El capitán asintió y miró al rey con preocupación.

— Deberíamos doblar la seguridad de la ciudad hasta entonces, majestad. Si ese mago puede transportarse de un lugar a otro con...lo que quiera que fuera esa cosa...si rehicieron su camino para enfrentarnos, quizás quieran acabar ahora con vos. Permitidme ser vuestro guarda personal os lo suplico.

El rey negó con la cabeza.

— No es necesario, Iván. ¿Nunca os habéis fijado en que hay unos símbolos repartidos por las columnas y paredes de toda la ciudad?

El capitán se rascó la barbilla intentando recordar pero nunca había sido demasiado observador.

— Bueno, son símbolos de protección contra la magia negra. Mi bisabuela ordenó tallarlos en la roca cuando los viajeros presentaban una amenaza para el reino, antes de extinguirse, o de creerlos extintos. No pueden cruzar a través de esos símbolos.

— ¡Oh! Ahora que lo decís…¿no leímos una vez un libro sobre ellos?

El rey alzó las cejas con sorpresa, lo había olvidado pero Iván tenía razón.  
— ¡Sí, es verdad! — dijo animado al recordar aquello. — Os empeñasteis en que os dibujara uno de esos símbolos en la espalda porque temíais que un viajero apareciera y os intentara llevar a uno de los siete infiernos a través del vórtice. Pero cuando por fin accedí, e intenté haceros el dibujo, no me dejásteis porque decíais que la punta de la pluma os hacía daño, y que preferíais enfrentaros a los demonios llegado el momento que a aquella tortura.

Los dos rieron.

— ¡Es que hacía daño!

— ¡En absoluto! Erais un exagerado, como siempre.

Sus miradas sonrientes se cruzaron y enseguida agacharon la cabeza tímidamente. Qué estúpidamente fácil era sonreír cuando Iván estaba con él, pensó el rey. Mantener las distancias iba a ser una tarea imposible.

— En fin. Tan solo quería informaros de la situación. Creo que no tengo que deciros que guardéis discreción.

— No, mi señor. Antes de que os marchéis, tengo que deciros algo que, probablemente, vaya a enfadaros, pero prefiero correr el riesgo antes que cargar con el peso de ocultarlo…

El rey miró a Iván frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿De qué se trata?

El capitán agachó la cabeza.

— Veréis, esta mañana temprano he ido a ver a doña Paula para pedirle consejo sobre cómo ganarme vuestro perdón, mi señor...— le dirigió una mirada rápida a Andy y este parpadeó dos veces intentando fingir sorpresa.  
Le divertía que Iván se estuviera confesando y no le extrañaba. Nunca había sido bueno ocultándole cosas, y mucho menos mintiendo.  
— Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, y os pido perdón, pero ya sabéis que no hablo, ni actúo con el mejor de los juicios cuando temo perderos…

El rey apartó la mirada del capitán como si tuviese miedo a que notase la reacción que sus palabras causaban en su corazón.

— Es cierto que no deberíais haberlo hecho, pero aprecio vuestra honestidad, así que no os castigaré esta vez.

— Gracias, mi señor.

— Decidme, ¿os ha dado el consejo que buscabais?— preguntó levantando la mirada hacia Iván y este lo imitó. 

— Eso espero…

Sus miradas parecían cruzar palabras mudas de desafío, pero también de esperanza a que todo volviese a ser al menos como había sido antes de que fueran desenterrados los miedos del pasado.

— Bueno, no os quitaré más tiempo, capitán — dijo Andy devolviendo su mirada hacia el frente. — Os veré esta tarde en la ceremonia.

— De acuerdo, mi señor— Iván hizo una reverencia y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando el rey lo detuvo.

— Esperad. ¿Aún guardáis los ropajes que mandé a hacer para vuestro nombramiento como caballero?

El capitán parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido por la pregunta.

— Sí, por supuesto.

— Pues hacedme un favor a mí y al reino, y usadlos hoy.

Iván intentó reprimir una sonrisa.

— Así lo haré.

El rey asintió antes de darse la vuelta, liberando por fin una amplia sonrisa que había estado conteniendo.

  
  



	6. Capítulo 6: Lavanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌺 Lavanda: Significa decir "tu memoria es mi única felicidad". Conveniente para un amor perdido o imposible 🌺

La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad. Los reyes de los reinos aliados y sus nobles, desfilaron uno a uno hacia el trono, para presentar sus condolencias al rey; y para prometer su amistad y lealtad a la nueva corona del reino de Galea.

Andy agradeció sus palabras con su mejor sonrisa y sus cuidados modales. La mayoría de los allí presentes, ya lo conocían, pues desde muy joven, había comprendido la importancia de mantener una buena relación con sus aliados. Así que, mucho antes de ni siquiera imaginar que algún día llegaría a ser rey, hizo el esfuerzo de cartearse con el mayor número posible de ellos. 

Su aspiración por aquel entonces, había sido convertirse en el capitán de caballería, lo que lo colocaría al mando del ejército del reino, formado, en gran parte, por los hombres y mujeres bajo el mando de nobles con los que se escribía. Así que ganarse la amistad y confianza de las personas que deberían apoyarlo en el campo de batalla, le había parecido algo fundamental. Motivo por el cual, también había cuidado su amistad con los líderes de los reinos aliados.

Sin darse cuenta, desvió su mirada hacia Iván, el cual estaba presente en la ceremonia junto a otros caballeros en representación de los guerreros del reino. Y no pudo evitar que se le formase una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al recordar lo celoso que solía ponerse, cada vez que Andy no podía pasar tiempo con él porque tenía que leer y contestar a aquellas cartas. Lo que Iván no sabía, ni el príncipe se dignó jamás a confesarle, es que su nombre aparecía en casi todos esos manuscritos, pues Andy no podía evitar contarles sus aventuras y aprendizajes con su fiel amigo, el escudero del rey.

— ¿Por qué te enfadas? Mañana voy a estar ocupado, pero podremos ir a ese riachuelo que has descubierto el domingo— Le había dicho el príncipe a Iván al ver cómo este torcía la expresión.

— No me enfado — contestó con un tono que demostraba lo contrario. — Es que mañana es el mejor día…

El príncipe había alzado las cejas con una sonrisilla divertida. — ¿Por qué es mañana el mejor día?

— Pues porque sí. Porque quizás para otro día se me habrá olvidado el camino...— El joven escudero evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

— Bueno, puedes decirme el camino y yo lo recordaré. O podemos escribirlo. Hace tiempo que no practicas la escritura, temo que eso si que se te haya olvidado…

Iván resopló.

— Tu, sin embargo, la practicas demasiado...— refunfuñó empezando a recoger las espadas de madera y otras armas con las que habían estado practicando.

El príncipe entendía perfectamente la situación, y era precisamente ese el motivo que le permitía regodearse en ella.

— ¿Demasiado? 

— Sí. No entiendo por qué tienes que dedicarte un día a escribir casi todas las semanas...—siguió refunfuñando Iván mientras colocaba fuera de su sitio las espadas, sin prestar atención alguna a lo que hacía.

El joven príncipe había hecho un esfuerzo por no reír.

— Es cada dos semanas. Y cada dos semanas te lo explico, Iván: es importante que cuide mi amistad con las personas que algún día animarán a sus guerreros a luchar a mi lado.

— Pero eso ya lo hace su majestad el rey...tú no tendrías que hacerlo si no quisieras. Lo que pasa es que te gusta escribirles.

— ¿Y qué si me gusta escribirles?—se encogió de hombros el príncipe acercándose a las baldas de madera donde se guardaban las armas y poniéndolas en orden, arreglando el desastre que estaba haciendo su amigo.

— Pues que no lo entiendo. Ya me tienes a mí de amigo…

El príncipe no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. El escudero había dejado ver otras veces cuánto le molestaba que Andy dedicase su entera atención a otras personas, pero era la primera vez que lo verbalizaba de aquella manera.

— Iván, tú también tienes otros amigos, ¿no es lo mismo? — Había preguntado Andy observando como la cara del escudero se ponía roja y se daba la vuelta fingiendo hacer algo para ocultarla.

— También son tus amigos. Son nuestros amigos, así que no, no es lo mismo en absoluto— Había dicho molesto y avergonzado.

Andy sonrió y se acercó a él, tomando su rostro en sus manos para hacer que lo mirase a los ojos.

— Vamos a hacer una cosa: cada día que no pueda verte porque tenga que dedicarme a mi correspondencia, también te escribiré una carta a ti, ¿Qué te parece? 

El escudero intentó fingir una expresión de desdén, pero Andy conocía muy bien ese brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

— Pero si vivimos prácticamente juntos…

— Si, pero será una forma de dedicarte tiempo también a ti ese día.

Iván había puesto sus manos sobre las del príncipe tomándolas en las suyas y agachando la cabeza tímidamente. 

— De acuerdo…

— Pero con una condición —añadió Andy y el escudero levantó la mirada temiendo lo que iba a pedirle. — tendrás que contestarlas, sino, no podré seguir escribiéndote. Será una buena forma de que practiques la escritura.

Andy recordaba como aquello había sido, en parte, una excusa, porque sabía perfectamente que Iván no necesitaba practicar. Pero a él también se le había llenado el pecho de una sensación cálida y burbujeante al pensar en recibir una carta del escudero.

Iván frunció los labios con fastidio. No le gustaba escribir, pero aún así, aceptó.

Tras el acuerdo, había terminado de recoger juntos y había llegado la hora de despedirse por aquel día.

— Una última cosa, Iván— El escudero se había dado la vuelta para mirar a Andy. — Da igual cuantos amigos tenga, tú siempre vas a ser mi amigo favorito, el más querido.

El escudero le había dirigido una mirada sorprendida que se había transformado inmediatamente en una amplia sonrisa que el príncipe le devolvió.

— Y tú el mío. El más querido, por siempre.

Iván notó la mirada del rey sobre él y se la devolvió. Andy, al sentirse descubierto, iba a apartarla pero el capitán le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando al asiento que solía ocupar el cardenal José María y que se encontraba vacío.

El rey alzó las cejas con curiosidad, preguntándose dónde habría ido el cardenal pues al principio de la ceremonia, había estado allí, ocupando su puesto.  
Sabía muy bien por qué Iván encontraba aquello extraño, y probablemente sospechoso bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. A José María le encantaba hacerse notar en todos los actos públicos, así que se aseguraba de estar presente en cada uno de ellos y, si podía, llamar la atención de los presentes de algún modo; así que su repentina ausencia era extraña sin duda.

Andy asintió con la cabeza, haciendo entender al capitán que le daba permiso para levantarse e ir a investigar el paradero del cardenal, y este, así lo hizo.

Sin lugar a dudas, José María estaba entre los susceptibles de sospecha para el rey, así que no le extrañó que Iván también sospechara de él, y más sabiendo que lo aborrecía profundamente.  
Lo que sí le sorprendió fue ese sentimiento de complicidad que, una vez más, fluyó fácilmente entre ambos. Al parecer aún sabían entenderse perfectamente con una simple mirada.

El capitán recorrió el palacio sin encontrar señal alguna del cardenal, ni de nada que pudiese hacerle sospechar de que algo no iba bien.  
Decidió buscar por los alrededores, así que salió por la puerta principal donde se encontró con Sir Jordi, al cual le había sido asignada la tarea de mantenerse alerta ante cualquier energía oscura que pudiese aparecer.

— ¡Oh, capitán! ¿no deberíais estar en la ceremonia?

Iván se mostró dubitativo por un momento, pero recordó las palabras del rey que le explicaban que Jordi no era un enemigo, sino un aliado.

— Sí, pero veréis, resulta que el cardenal ha desaparecido de repente de la sala y el rey me ha mandado a buscarlo. ¿No lo habréis visto por casualidad, verdad?

Jordi entornó los ojos y apretó los labios.

— ¿El cardenal perdiéndose una ceremonia real? Eso es extraño…

— Eso he pensado yo.

— Me temo que no, no lo he visto, pero si os parece, me gustaría acompañaros en vuestra búsqueda.

El capitán hubiese preferido continuar solo, pero no podía rechazar la oferta del templario sin ofenderlo.

— Claro, por supuesto. 

Iván se sentía bastante incómodo caminando al lado de sir Jordi. Él era una persona resuelta a la que poco le costaba mantener una conversación con cualquier persona, pero la situación se complicaba cuando tenía que hacerlo con alguien que tuviese algo que ver con la iglesia.

— Sé que no es asunto mío, y que no me consideráis un amigo pero, igualmente quiero preguntaros pues me preocupo por el rey y por vos. ¿Se han suavizado los ánimos?— preguntó Jordi de repente tras un largo silencio.

El capitán quería decirle que, en efecto, no era asunto suyo; resoplar e irse. Pero en los ojos del templario encontró una honesta preocupación que lo desarmó.

Tímidamente agachó la cabeza mirándose los pies.

— Quiero pensar que sí, pero con su majestad...nunca se sabe— contestó con sinceridad.

— Su majestad es un hombre complejo, pero es bastante obvio que os tiene un gran aprecio, así que os pido que no os rindáis. Un rey necesita hombres como vos a su lado.

Iván lo miró sorprendido pues no esperaba oír aquellas palabras de alguien con quien no se había portado exactamente bien.

— Os agradezco vuestras palabras pero he de confesar que me sorprenden, Sir Jordi. No lleváis aquí mucho tiempo, así que no me conocéis en demasía. Tampoco al rey.

El templario lo miró con su habitual expresión de calma que ponía un poco nervioso a Iván, ya que no sabía muy bien qué expresaba.

— No pretendo ofenderos — se defendió alzando las manos — solo digo que me sorprende vuestra opinión sobre nosotros…

Jordi sonrió.

— Entiendo vuestra sorpresa pero os diré que, soy una persona bastante observadora. Mientras los demás hablan, yo callo y observo. Y hay gestos y miradas que cuentan más que ninguna historia, y que solo son perceptibles si estáis atento. 

El capitán asintió sintiendo cierta admiración por Sir Jordi. Aquello de callar y observar no había sido nunca su fuerte.  
Sentía ganas de preguntarle en qué gestos o miradas había entendido que el rey lo tenía en estima, pero decidió no hacerlo pues haría demasiado evidente lo que al parecer, el templario ya sabía.

— Aunque también os digo que mi esposa me ha contado bastante sobre vuestra historia, así que no ha sido mucho más difícil que sumar dos más dos — añadió Sir Jordi sonriendo.

Iván lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Esposa? ¿Estáis casado?

— Sí, con nada más y nada menos que, la mujer más hermosa del reino— dijo el templario con orgullo mientras Iván lo miraba perplejo. — No me diréis que sois de los que creen que los templarios no podemos casarnos, ¿verdad?

El capitán se encogió de hombros en un gesto de disculpa.

— Me temo que soy un ignorante, mi señor. ¿Y quién es la desafortunada que ha acabado casada con un templario?

Jordi se rió suavemente.

— Su nombre es Marisa, trabaja en la biblioteca de la ciudad, creo que os sonará.

Iván volvió a mirarlo con sorpresa y entonces sonrió.

— ¡Marisa! ¡Claro, la conozco! Si yo os contara cuántas veces me arrastró su majestad a la biblioteca, y vuestra pobre señora tenía que mandarme a callar…

Los dos se rieron sonoramente.

— Algo he oído, sí...también sobre alguna que otra estantería cayendo al suelo…

Iván resopló.

— Veréis, es que su majestad el rey y ella se hicieron muy amigos, y se ponían a hablar de libros y sus cosas; y yo, pues claro, me aburría y me ponía a las mías: a juguetear con mi espada. Y bueno, en más de una ocasión las estanterías jugaban a ser mis enemigos y no salían bien paradas...la pobre Marisa ya no sabía qué hacer conmigo y sin embargo, siempre me dejaba volver a entrar en la biblioteca— contó el capitán sonriente.

— Es una persona muy paciente, y tiene un corazón enorme…

El capitán miró a Sir Jordi sonriendo — se os encienden los ojos cuando habláis de ella, se nota que la queréis.

Las mejillas del templario se sonrojaron un poco.

— Y a vos cuando habláis del rey — contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Iván lo miró por un momento y luego apartó la mirada, tímido. 

— En fin, contadme cómo os conocisteis.

Sir Jordi le contó al capitán sobre su llegada a la ciudad y cómo conoció a su esposa mientras hacían su recorrido alrededor del palacio. Iván dejó de sentirse incómodo con el templario al ir entendiendo, poco a poco, por qué se había ganado el favor de Andy.  
Jordi era un hombre bueno, sencillo y muy inteligente, virtudes que nunca había creído encontrar en un templario. 

Tras la ceremonia, los invitados fueron acompañados hacia la sala de celebraciones. El rey debía ir con ellos, pero Andy no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente preocupado por el capitán. Los recuerdos de Iván herido de muerte desfilaban por su cabeza provocándole una ansiedad que no podía controlar, así que se disculpó, y caminó rápidamente en dirección contraria, dispuesto a encontrar al capitán.

Sabía que estaba actuando de forma irracional pues Iván no podría haberse encontrado peligro alguno en el palacio o, de lo contrario, ya habría llegado a su conocimiento pues la guardia de palacio habría actuado.   
Pero no sería ni la primera, ni la última vez que Iván provocaba aquel efecto en él.

— Deberíais asistir a alguna misa, creo que podrían ser de vuestro agrado. Algunas de las personas no creen en mi dios y aún así, encuentran paz y consuelo en ellas— explicó Jordi mientras caminaba con Iván de vuelta a la sala de ceremonias.

— Os agradezco la oferta, pero no necesito ni paz, ni consuelo. Además, no me sé ninguno de esos cánticos que hacéis, ni aquel gesto extraño...— el capitán hizo el amago de santiguarse pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar.

Sir Jordi rió divertido con la escena.

— Es sencillo, mirad...— el templario lo hizo despacio para que Iván pudiese fijarse bien.

El capitán lo miró frunciendo el ceño con concentración.

— Qué cosas más extrañas hacéis...a ver...— intentó imitar a Jordi y este lo acompañó haciéndolo despacio una vez más.

— No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. ¿Acaso se trata del capitán de la guardia real santiguándose?— preguntó Andy desde el principio del pasillo, mirándolos con una sonrisa socarrona, sintiéndose aliviado y a su vez contento de ver, no solo que Iván estaba bien, sino que también parecía estar llevándose mejor con el templario.

Sir Jordi rió e Iván lo miró sonrojándose, como si lo hubiese sorprendido haciendo algo malo.

— Estaba invitando a vuestro capitán a asistir a alguna de mis misas, majestad.

— ¡Oh! Imagino que habrá aceptado tan amable invitación—el rey sabía que no había sido así, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de fastidiarlo un poco.

— Majestad...yo...—empezó Iván pero no encontró excusa alguna así que agachó la cabeza. — Sí, mi señor.

El rey y el templario compartieron una sonrisa cómplice y entonces el rey volvió a mirar a Iván.

— Entiendo que no habéis encontrado al cardenal.

— Me temo que no, mi señor. Hemos buscado por todo el palacio pero no hay rastro de él…

— Y lo más extraño es, mi señor, que de haberse tenido que marchar por algún asunto de urgencia, habría salido por la entrada principal, y yo he estado allí desde esta mañana, os puedo asegurar que no ha salido nadie desde que comenzó la ceremonia— añadió Sir Jordi.

El rey se mostró pensativo por un momento.

— Sin duda parece un caso extraño, pero tiene que haber alguna explicación lógica...ordenad a los guardias que busquen por todas las habitaciones de palacio. Quiero también que mandéis a un grupo a rastrear la ciudad, y a otro hacia la abadía. Ya sé que me habéis dicho que no ha salido, y confío en vuestra palabra, pero hay otras formas de salir de palacio.

— Sí, mi señor — dijeron los dos hombres al unísono.

— Bien. Cuando los guardias hayan recibido mis órdenes, debéis venir al banquete, no quiero que se levante ningún tipo de sospecha, esto debe quedar entre nosotros tres por el momento. ¿Entendido? Ordenad discreción a los guardias.

Los dos hombres asintieron y se marcharon a llevar a cabo su tarea. El rey regresó a la sala de ceremonias en cuya puerta, lo estaba esperando el consejero real de brazos cruzados y con una expresión de desaprobación.

— Majestad, con todos mis respetos, no podéis iros así de repente y sin compañía de los guardias, ¿qué está pasando? Iván también se marchó en mitad de la ceremonia. 

— Lo sé, disculpadme, no volverá a pasar. Prefiero contaros luego, pero no debéis preocuparos, tenemos la situación bajo control, solo necesito que hagáis una cosa— dijo el rey con su rostro en tensión — ¿Recordáis que rechace rotundamente vuestra idea de entrar en la sala de celebraciones acompañado de vuestros amigos bailarines?

Michael asintió totalmente desconcertado.

— Siguen en palacio, ¿verdad?

— Sí, mi señor.

— Traedlos lo más rápido que podáis, os vais a salir con la vuestra para que pueda justificar mi ausencia. 

El consejero sonrió ampliamente y dio palmaditas con las manos.

— No os acostumbréis. Yo no soy el rey Ricardo, a mi no me gustan estos espectáculos...corred, ¡vamos!

Michael echó a correr animado mientras Andy se pasaba una mano por la cara pensando que, definitivamente, sus sentimientos por Iván no le causaban más que problemas.

Nadie notó que el rey vivió, probablemente, el momento más vergonzoso de su vida mientras entraba a la enorme sala acompañado por los bailarines que lo hacían partícipe del espectáculo. 

Los invitados aplaudieron y felicitaron a Andy por su buen hacer en el pequeño desfile mientras este solo podía pensar en cuánto se alegraba de que Iván no hubiese regresado a tiempo para haber visto aquello.

El banquete comenzó y el rey se sentó en la mesa real sintiéndose aliviado de dejar de ser por fin el foco de atención de todos los allí presentes.   
Para su suerte, Michael era un excelente organizador de celebraciones y había pensado en todo. Se había acordado de sentar a las reinas de AO al lado del rey, pues eran sus favoritas y con las que más le gustaba conversar de los cuatro reinos aliados. 

— Contadme sobre las investigaciones del rey Manuel, en vuestra última carta me explicabais que se encontraba estudiando el veneno de la flor de luna, ¿no es así?

Las hermanas asintieron.

— Así es, y ese es el motivo por el que no ha podido asistir a este encuentro, su majestad. Se halla en un momento muy delicado de la investigación, pues es en estas fechas cuando florece la flor de luna— explicó la reina Sara.

— Sabéis que entiendo perfectamente los motivos y siento una gran admiración por su trabajo. ¿Ha conseguido averiguar algo más sobre los efectos del veneno?

— Sí, mi señor. Creemos que, con la dosis adecuada, puede paralizar los músculos de una persona en un instante, con un efecto que puede durar horas. Si conseguimos ajustar esta dosis, podríamos haber encontrado un arma muy efectiva para luchar contra los reinos rojos — contestó la reina María José.

Andy alzó las cejas con interés. Durante los años de guerra, los reinos aliados habían estudiado y perfeccionado sus técnicas para hacer frente a su enemigo común, pero nunca habían tenido algo que pudiese cambiar la forma de luchar contra ellos de una forma tan drástica.

— Si no se pueden mover, no pueden invocar — añadió Sara encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa que Andy le devolvió a ambas.

— Sin duda los frutos de esa investigación podrían suponer un antes y un después para nuestros reinos. Aunque ahora estemos en paz, no podemos suponer que siempre será así, por lo que debo agradeceros en nombre de toda Galea vuestros esfuerzos.

— No hay nada que agradecer, mi señor, cada uno de nosotros aportamos lo que podemos para garantizar la seguridad de los cuatro reinos. En nuestra unión, está nuestra victoria — dijo María José y los otros dos asintieron sonrientes.

Andy había estado pendiente de quién entraba por la puerta de la sala de ceremonias cada vez que se abría, mirando con disimulada decepción cada vez que entraban y salían cocineros o sirvientes. Pero aquella vez, fueron Iván y Sir Jordi los que aparecieron por la puerta; y sus buenas amigas las reinas de Ao, debieron notar algo en él al ver a Iván que las hizo sonreír entre ellas.

El capitán le devolvió la mirada y asintió levemente, indicando que habían hecho lo que este les había ordenado y fue a sentarse en la mesa para los caballeros.

Decirse a sí mismo que no se había fijado cuando se encontró con Iván y Jordi en los pasillos de palacio, hubiese sido una burda mentira hacía sí mismo. Más bien se había esforzado en ignorar los sentimientos que le evocaban el ver a Iván vestido con aquellos ropajes otra vez.

Seguían quedándole tan bien, o incluso mejor que aquella noche en la que con tanto cuidado lo vistió, para luego desvestirlo con semejante urgencia. 

Un codo que se hincó de repente en su brazo izquierdo, lo salvó de sus propios pensamientos. 

— Por casualidad ¿no estará en edad de casarse vuestro capitán de caballería, mi señor?— le preguntó el rey Pepe, sentado a su izquierda y con las mejillas coloradas a causa del vino.

El rey sintió como se le paraba el corazón de repente y miró a Pepe sin saber qué decir.

— Os pregunto porque aquí, mi hija pequeña...— señaló a su hija Luna, sentada a su lado y la cual se tapaba la cara avergonzada — necesita encontrar un marido, a ver si asienta la cabeza…

— Padre, por favor, no molestéis al rey con esto...— dijo la chica con apuro — disculpad, majestad, ya sabéis como se pone con el vino…

Andy parecía haber perdido toda su elocuencia en un segundo. Claro que Iván estaba en edad de casarse. Y por supuesto que Pepe no sería la única persona queriéndolo como marido para alguno de sus hijos ya que, el título de capitán de caballería real tenía la misma importancia que el de noble, pero más prestigio, pues solo existía una persona en todo el reino que lo poseía. 

— Dejad ya el vino, padre...parece que todo el que no puedo beber yo, te lo bebes tú— escuchó a Luna decirle al rey Pepe mientras este reía.

El rey no sabía identificar lo que sentía en ese momento, pero era sin duda un sentimiento desagradable que le quitaba el apetito y lo hacía querer salir corriendo de aquella situación.

— ¿Iván, decís? — preguntó Sara y las dos hermanas negaron con la cabeza muy seguras.

— Está casado — añadió María José.

— ¡Casadísimo! — dijeron al unísono y Andy las miró intentando mantener una expresión neutra pero no consiguiéndolo, pues no entendía nada y una parte de él estaba entrando en pánico al creer que Iván había podido casarse en esos cuatro años en secreto.

— ¡Oh! Vaya, pues que pena, me parece un muchacho excelente, ¡y muy valiente!— El rey Pepe empezó a contar anécdotas de las batallas en las que había luchado con Iván y el rey Ricardo. Entonces las hermanas aprovecharon para guiñar un ojo a Andy el cual parecía más pálido de lo normal y añadir un “nos debéis una” en un susurro, que hizo que el rey de Galea entendiese perfectamente la situación, y forzase una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas volvían a adquirir color.

El banquete se dio por finalizado tras el postre y Andy dio paso, por primera vez en su reinado, a los juegos y bailes. 

Logró olvidarse de los problemas a los que se enfrentaba y de Iván durante un buen rato, mientras charlaba con sus invitados. Muchas de las amistades que había mantenido por carta estaban allí, así que no le fue difícil encontrarse cómodo en aquella celebración pues encontraba todas las conversaciones de su agrado.

Pero su tranquilidad mental no duró demasiado pues no pudo evitar girar la cabeza cuando escuchó a uno de sus sobrinos, el hijo mayor de su hermano Gonzalo, gritar “¡Iván, Iván!”.  
El capitán, su hermana Sofía y algunos de sus caballeros, estaban jugando con sus sobrinos y otros niños hijos de los nobles que allí se encontraban. 

No era la primera vez que veía aquella escena pues Iván tenía muy buena mano con los niños, y siempre había sido muy querido por sus hermanos pequeños. Pero si era la primera vez que aquella situación le causaba más preocupación que ternura.   
Hasta aquel día, nunca había pensado en el hecho de que el capitán, algún día, podría encontrar a alguien, o mejor dicho, encontraría a alguien y se casaría porque aquel era el orden natural de las cosas. No iba a esperar eternamente a que él dejase de intentar convencerse a sí mismo de que estar con Iván, no le convenía.

La palabra “miedo” apareció en su mente, dicha con la voz de Paula. Aún no había tenido tiempo de meditar si quería valorar el análisis de la situación que su amiga había hecho y, desechar o no, la idea de que todo lo que le pasaba era que tenía miedo. Pero si entendía que lo que estaba experimentando en aquel momento, sí lo era. Tenía miedo a ver a Iván con otra persona y se preguntó si quizás, el capitán también hubiese temido lo mismo hacía él en algún momento.   
Andy era el rey, y si bien era cierto que tener descendencia no era una problema, ya que las leyes indicaban que cualquier noble podía ser elegido por el rey o reina como heredero del trono, estaba mal visto que un monarca no contrajera matrimonio. Sobre todo por parte de la iglesia. Así que el rey tendría que casarse tarde o temprano.

Cuando la idea de casarse con Iván pasó por su cabeza, debió ponerse más colorado de lo normal o de hacer algún gesto que no pudo controlar, pues las personas con las que estaba charlando lo miraron extrañado. 

— ¿Os he ofendido de algún modo, majestad? No me refería a las cortes de nuestros reinos, sino a las de los países del norte, claro…

— ¡Oh, no, no! Claro que no, mi señor. Entiendo perfectamente lo que estáis diciendo — mintió, hacía rato que no estaba escuchando. — Creo que estoy algo acalorado, he repetido postre — se excusó con una sonrisilla y los demás rieron.

Empezó a hacerse tarde por lo que algunos nobles se retiraron a dormir, y a Iván se le empezaba a agotar el tiempo para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, pero no encontraba el valor suficiente.

Buscó a Alberto por la sala. Había estado con él, jugando con los niños, pero había ido a rellenar su copa y no había vuelto. Sabía que si había alguien capaz de animarlo, o más bien, empujarlo a hacerlo, era él. Pero no lo encontró. Si se había ido sin avisarlo, lo iba a matar, pensó.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando a Michael, él también podría ayudarlo a encontrar el valor que no hallaba, pero lo situó en un lugar apartado de la gran sala, hablando muy acaramelado con su marido, así que supo que no era un buen momento para molestar al buen hombre.   
Sir Jordi también parecía haberse esfumado de la celebración y se sorprendió al encontrarse decepcionado por ello. ¿Quién le iba a decir que acabaría encontrando amistad en un templario?

Respiró profundamente, intentando calmar sus nervios. Tenía que hacerlo por él mismo aunque sintiese el corazón en la garganta, aunque le temblaran las manos, y aunque estuviera aterrado a recibir el rechazo de Andy.

Caminó decidido hacia donde se encontraba el rey y este debió notar su mirada sobre él, pues sus ojos se encontraron justo cuando el repentino abrazo de una de las hijas de los nobles, interrumpió su marcha.

— ¡Iván, qué alegría veros!

El capitán sonrió nervioso y se apartó de la chica.

— ¡Sandra! Qué sorpresa, no sabía que estabais por aquí...— la miró por un momento antes de dirigir su mirada de nuevo hacía el rey, y descubrir con horror que parecía estar despidiéndose de los reyes y nobles con los que estaba hablando.  
Lo sabía, sabía que a Andy no le gustaban demasiado las celebraciones de ese tipo, y que se marcharía en cuanto hubiese cumplido el tiempo prudente. Lo que no sabía era que, como rey, había decidido intentar quedarse hasta que la gran mayoría se marchase y solo quedaran los borrachuzos, pero había sido aquella escena la que lo había hecho cambiar de planes.

— He llegado hace un momento. Viajamos la semana pasada a los países del sur y adelantamos nuestra vuelta lo antes posible cuando nos enteramos…

— Por favor, disculpadme, mi señora. Hablemos más tarde, hay algo que tengo que hacer ahora mismo...— dijo el capitán esquivando a la chica y caminando, casi corriendo, hacia el rey.

— ¡Majestad!— exclamó Iván quizás algo más alto de lo que pretendía, y se inclinó ante el rey.

Andy lo miró con desdén, ocultando que sus miedos se habían hecho con el control de su mente.

— Mi señor, os pido humildemente que me concedáis este baile…

La expresión de sorpresa del rey se extendió por los rostros de todas las personas que se encontraban cerca de ellos. No era raro, ni tampoco descabellado, ver a un rey o reina bailar con la persona bajo el título de capitán de caballería, pero la mayoría de ellos, conocían en menor o mayor medida, la situación entre Andy e Iván.

— Estaba a punto de retirarme, debéis disculparme — contestó el rey mirando a su capitán con esa mirada fría que sabía que tanto daño le hacía.

Iván lo miró nervioso, sin ser capaz de retirar la mano que le ofrecía, ni de siquiera moverse. Había previsto el rechazo del rey, pero no había pensado en cómo reaccionar ante el. 

— ¡Vamos, majestad! No seáis así— la reina Sara apareció de la nada colocando una mano en el hombro del rey.

— No habéis aceptado ni una sola invitación a bailar hoy, ¿sabéis que no bailar en una celebración da mala suerte? — la reina María José posó su mano sobre el otro hombro de Andy.

— ¡Vamos, hermano! — lo animo Sofía y otros caballeros se unieron para animar al rey.

— ¿Pero este hombre no estaba casado?...por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi hija? — preguntó el rey Pepe a la reina Samantha, su esposa, alzando la vista para buscar a Luna, la cual había desaparecido hacía rato.

— ¿Quién? ¿el capitán Iván? ¡Anda ya, Pepe! Dejad ya de beber os lo ruego — contestó la reina quitándole la copa de la mano y bebiéndose el contenido de esta, tras brindar con la reina Teresa del reino de Fyerd, que estaba sentada a su lado.

El resto de la sala empezó a aplaudir para animar al rey y este miró a Iván con una expresión que claramente decía algo como “la horca te espera”.

— Está bien, está bien, un baile, solo uno...— El rey puso su mano sobre la de Iván bajo los aplausos y vítores de toda la sala.

— Gracias, majestad — dijo Iván colocándose en posición y sonriendo victorioso.

Andy se limitó a forzar una sonrisa y a asentir con la cabeza. 

Michael, que había corrido desde donde estaba hacia los músicos cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando, les pidió que empezaran una nueva canción, y les dio la señal una vez el rey y su capitán estuvieron listos. 

La canción comenzó y algunas otras parejas se unieron al baile mientras la mayoría tenía los ojos puestos en Andy e Iván. 

— Se supone que debéis mirarme a los ojos...me enseñasteis que debía ser así...— dijo el capitán al ver cómo el rey miraba a sus pies con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? Os estáis moviendo bastante bien...— comentó Andy alzando la vista para mirarlo.

Iván rió.

— Quien dice consejos...dice clase intensiva de baile básico para impresionar a un rey…

Andy lo miró alzando las cejas y luego meneó la cabeza sonriendo. 

— Paula…— Iván asintió sonriente. — Quizás impresionar sea muy optimista, ¿no os parece? Dejémoslo en...sorprender a un rey, un poco.

El capitán rió poniendo los ojos en blanco. — Ya estamos…

Andy también rió y entonces se dirigieron una de esas miradas que hacían imposible creer a cualquiera que los observara, que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

— Oh Richard, I hope you are seeing this...— susurró Michael mirando hacia el techo de la sala con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

— Os tiemblan las manos, ¿estáis nervioso?— preguntó Andy a pesar de conocer la respuesta, pues él también estaba nervioso.

Iván negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír — ¡Estoy aterrado!

— Comprensible. Nos está mirando todo el mundo, pero es culpa vuestra— El rey usó su sonrisilla altanera para reprender al capitán.

Iván volvió a negar con la cabeza — Me da igual que nos miren, estoy aterrado porque vuestros ojos están puestos en los míos, y vuestras manos en mis manos.

Andy frunció el ceño sin entender. 

— ¿Ahora resulta que os doy miedo?— La imagen de la lucha en la que, sin más remedio, reveló sus poderes a Iván, se posó en su cabeza.

El capitán rió suavemente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

— No, claro que no. Me da miedo que no sintáis nada al mirarme...— suavemente, deslizó sus pulgares sobre las manos del rey, acariciándolas— y al tocarme.  
Y entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció mostrándole, sin querer, que su miedo era real. Tan real como el que Andy sentía a perderlo, a que lo rechazara, a que no lo quisiera cómo lo había querido hacía cuatro años.

Paula tenía razón. Como siempre.

Los aplausos llenaron la sala al terminar la canción y Andy apartó la mirada de los ojos de Iván para mirar a su público e inclinarse en agradecimiento. El capitán lo imitó.  
— Ahora sí que ha llegado el momento de retirarme. Muchas gracias por el baile, capitán — el rey le sonrió a Iván inclinándose hacía él.

— Ha sido un honor poder bailar con su majestad.

— Buenas noches a todos.

Iván vio cómo el rey se alejaba sintiendo un peso en el estómago, seguido por sus guardias. Andy no había reaccionado a sus palabras y eso lo preocupaba enormemente. Paula le había dado esperanzas pero la chica podía estar equivocada, al fin y al cabo, el rey era una persona complicada. Incluso a él le había costado a veces entenderlo cuando pasaban el día juntos.

El capitán tuvo que lidiar con un emocionadísimo Michael que lo felicitaba por lo valiente que había sido, y con las risillas y comentarios de sus caballeros antes de poder marcharse a su habitación en los barracones de palacio. 

Antes de desvestirse, se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose cada vez más derrotado y encontrando más detalles que lo hacían sospechar de que, quizás, el rey ya no sentía lo mismo por él y que había malinterpretado los momentos que le habían hecho pensar que sí.

Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le había dicho nada sobre los ropajes que le ordenó ponerse. Tampoco había corregido el cuello de la casaca, ni le había devuelto la mirada ni una sola vez de las muchas que el capitán lo había buscado desde su mesa.

Su mirada se posó en la bata que Andy le había dejado días atrás, y que volvía a estar colocada en una silla. Se preguntó si quizás debía de ir a la habitación del rey con la excusa de devolvérsela y preguntarle directamente. Pero enseguida apartó esa idea de su mente. Era tarde y, si aún fueran amigos, no habría habido problema ninguno en despertarlo a la hora que fuese, pero ya no estaba seguro de que ni siquiera lo siguieran siendo. 

Desanimado, se preparó para dormir y se metió en la cama haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no volver a abrazar la bata del rey. Y esta vez no se levantó a cogerla, pero tampoco consiguió dormir.

Andy no estaba teniendo una mejor noche que el capitán. Tampoco podía dormir pues no podía parar de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Los guardias no habían encontrado al cardenal, y el consejo aún no había resuelto el misterio del sello. Además, ya no sabía qué hacer con Iván, cualquier movimiento se sentía erróneo y le daba miedo, aunque admitir esto último aún le estaba costando bastante.  
Nunca había tenido que lidiar con tantos problemas a la vez sin tener a su padre para ayudarlo y apoyarlo, y sin duda, lo echaba de menos más que nunca.

Decidido a no dejar a su mente hundirlo en la miseria, se puso algo de abrigo y salió de su habitación para dar un paseo hasta que se sintiera lo suficientemente exhausto como para no seguir pensando.

Sus pies, inconscientemente, hicieron el camino que habían sabido hacer durante años, cada vez que no podía dormir y extrañaba a su amigo.   
Cuando habían tenido la edad suficiente para entender lo que sentían el uno por el otro, habían pactado el acuerdo silencioso de dejar de pasar las noches en la habitación del príncipe, así que sus encuentros nocturnos habían tenido lugar en diferentes sitios del castillo.

El más común había sido el campo de entrenamiento, vacío y solitario mientras la luna gobernaba el cielo. Tenía un amplio patio, con diferentes artilugios que servían a los guerreros para su entrenamiento físico, y varios escenarios con diferentes tipos de suelo donde poder probar cómo de óptimo era el movimiento con sus armaduras.   
El enorme espacio estaba rodeado por un corredor exterior que daba a diferentes zonas de palacio.   
El lugar donde guardaban las armas y las armaduras, era una casa bastante grande, pues en ella también había un espacio donde un herrero se encargaba de repararlas, y era en el tejado de esta, a donde, en las noches de primavera y verano, les gustaba a Andy e Iván pasar las horas charlando y leyendo a la luz de una vela. O simplemente observando el firmamento. 

— Mi madre decía que son piedras preciosas que los dioses guardan para nosotros, y que algún día las dejarán caer para que ninguna persona vuelva a pasar hambre; y los humanos dejemos de hacer guerras por riquezas— había dicho Iván tumbado junto al príncipe, observando el firmamento estrellado.

Andy sonrió — Es una teoría muy interesante, y sin duda, preciosa. Pero me temo que he de decirte que son estrellas.

El escudero giró la cabeza para mirar a Andy con confusión — ¿Estrellas?

— Sí. Por supuesto no se puede saber con seguridad, ya que es imposible ir allí arriba a mirar, pero hay muchos investigadores que han determinado que son estrellas. Rocas gigantes incandescentes.

Iván volvió a mirar hacia el cielo con preocupación.

— ¿Rocas gigantes? ¿Y qué hacen ahí? ¿Las han puesto los dioses?...Andy…¿y si se caen? — el joven volvió a mirar al príncipe pero esta vez con angustia. Este rió.

— No se van a caer, Iván, no te preocupes. Hay teorías que dicen que las sujeta una energía superior a cualquier dios, y que no tiene consciencia. Es decir, no se va a enfadar y hacerlas caer...— explicó el príncipe adelantándose a lo que sabía que su amigo iba a preguntarle después.

— Oh. Pues alguien debería ir a mirar, ¿no crees? Para estar seguros más que nada…

Andy volvió a reír. Le encantaban las ocurrencias de su amigo.

— Es imposible llegar hasta allí. Tendríamos que aprender a volar ¡como mínimo!

— O fabricar una escalera gigante. Si todos los reinos se pusieran de acuerdo, podríamos construirla.

El príncipe miró a Iván divertido con su inocencia y desconocimiento.

— ¿Y cómo haces que se sostenga una escalera tan grande?

— Pues con otra escalera que la sujete, así...— con sus manos hizo la forma de la estructura enseñándosela al príncipe. 

— Dos escaleras gigantes es demasiado incluso para los cuatro reinos — dijo Andy fingiendo que creía, en parte, posible la idea de Iván.

— Bueno, pues podríamos pedir ayuda a otros países...seguro que todos quieren saber lo que hay allí arriba.

Andy suspiró sonriente. — Mañana te traigo uno de los libros que hablan sobre las estrellas y así tienes toda la información para tu plan. — El príncipe no había querido intentar convencer al escudero de cuán loca era su idea, en su lugar, prefería que se diera cuenta él solo ya que estaba disfrutando de sus ocurrencias. 

— Gracias. Aunque sigo pensando que son piedras preciosas.

El príncipe puso los ojos en blanco sonriendo. 

— Y ¿sabes qué? Si logro llegar allí arriba algún día, voy a coger una para ti. 

— ¿Para mí? Si yo no necesito más riquezas, Iván.

— Lo sé, pero tienes un corazón de oro y eres muy inteligente, seguro que sabrás cómo ayudar a la gente con la piedra preciosa mucho mejor que yo.

El escudero miró a su príncipe con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes con ilusión. Andy le devolvió una mirada sorprendida y un poco abrumada. Sabía que era inteligente e Iván no había sido, ni mucho menos, el primero en decírselo, pero nadie le había dicho algo como que tenía un corazón de oro. 

— Confías mucho en mí. Y haces bien— dijo sin pensar realmente lo segundo.

Iván deslizó su mano hacía la del príncipe y la agarró tímidamente. Andy no dudó en corresponderlo y entrelazar sus dedos con los del escudero.

— Y tú muy poco en mi escalera gigante. Y haces mal.

Los dos jóvenes rieron.

Al rey le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar al capitán llamarlo y al ser consciente de dónde se encontraba: en el campo de entrenamiento. Alzó la mirada y, como hacía algo más de cuatro años, allí estaba Iván, en aquel tejado; algo más mayor, con más cicatrices pero con los mismos ojos que lo miraban como si él fuese la más brillante de las piedras preciosas que creía que flotaban en el firmamento. 

— ¿No podéis dormir, mi señor? 

— Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia, Iván— contestó Andy un poco malhumorado. Le molestaba lo mucho que le apetecía subir a aquel tejado con el capitán.

Iván suspiró con sorna, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era a un Andy poco amigable pero ni siquiera eso, lo salvó de preguntarle si quería subir.

El rey fingió pensarlo durante unos segundos y luego asintió antes de dirigirse hacia la escalera de madera que solían usar. 

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en un silencio incómodo, que Iván decidió romper con un tema que había querido tratar con el rey desde que volvieron de la misión.

— Mi señor, he estado pensando en lo que me dijisteis en el bosque…

Andy lo miró con curiosidad. En el bosque dijeron muchas cosas, demasiadas, quizás, pensó.

— Dijisteis que vuestro padre protegió y ocultó en varias ocasiones a más personas con vuestro mismo poder, ¿Dónde están ahora?

— No lo sé, posiblemente en otras ciudades o aldeas. Mi padre los puso a salvo, lejos de la iglesia.

— Pero esas personas estaban en peligro porque se descubrió que poseían ese poder, ¿verdad? Es decir, puede que haya más personas entre nosotros que lo tengan y lo estén ocultando, como vos, ¿no es así?

Andy frunció el ceño.

— Claro. No sé a dónde queréis llegar con esto.

— Es que pienso que lo deberíais hacer público.

El rey miró al capitán escandalizado y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

— ¡No digáis sandeces! Si hiciera público algo así, perdería la corona. La gente dejaría de confiar en mí, eso tenedlo claro…

— Yo no lo creo. No si tenéis el apoyo del resto de los reyes, y si es explicado correctamente. Vuestro poder no es nada comparable con el de los reinos rojos, vuestro poder sana…¡a mi me salvasteis la vida!.

— Iván, eso es una locura. No sabéis si los reyes de los reinos aliados me apoyarían, ¿Qué pasa si sucede todo lo contrario y se ponen en mi contra? Ni siquiera haría falta que el pueblo se enterase, me sacarían del trono y acabarían conmigo. O incluso peor, me encerrarían de por vida…

— Pero, majestad, los reyes aliados son vuestros amigos, no os harían algo así…

— Vos erais mi amigo también e hizo falta bastante menos que eso para evitar mirarme durante cuatro años...— contestó Andy con amargura y los dos se dirigieron una mirada llena de dolor y resentimiento hacía esos cuatro años, y aquel día que lo destruyó todo. 

Apartaron la mirada a la vez y el silencio volvió a pesar sobre ellos.

— Las cosas están bien como están. No hay necesidad alguna de cambiarlas, así que os pido que abandonéis cualquier idea que tengáis en la cabeza sobre ello — dijo el rey cuando fue capaz de disipar aquel recuerdo amargo de su mente.

— Lo que vos tenéis es un don, un don maravilloso, no es justo que tengáis que esconderlo y vivir con el miedo a que otros lo descubran. Ni vos, ni cualquier persona que también lo posea...— insistió Iván y el rey volteó la cabeza para mirarlo con dureza.

— No me obliguéis a ordenaros que dejéis este tema, por favor.

Volvieron a cruzar miradas severas. Iván abrió los labios para decir algo más pero finalmente no lo hizo y se limitó a agachar la cabeza con aplomo.   
No lograba entender los motivos del rey para ocultar su poder, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, no por el momento, al menos. 

— No lo haré, mi señor— dijo finalmente cuando logró calmarse.

— Muy bien — fue todo lo que supo decir el rey. Por un momento pensó que le molestaba profundamente que el capitán fuese tan inocente como para pensar de ese modo. Pero entendió que lo que realmente le molestaba, era que no lo entendiese.

Y otro silencio incómodo cayó sobre ellos. Iván encogió las rodillas hacia su pecho, y colocó los brazos sobre ellas para apoyar su frente en ellos, con frustración, decaído, y preguntándose por qué el rey había accedido a subir allí con él si claramente no quería estar allí, o eso le parecía a él.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos y unas risillas que venían desde abajo y Andy e Iván se miraron frunciendo el ceño antes de girar la cabeza hacía el foco del sonido.

— ¡Agachaos!— le pidió Iván al rey cuando vieron aparecer a Luna de la mano de Alberto atravesando el campo de entrenamiento a paso apresurado.

— ¡Corred! Ya tiene que haber terminado la celebración, ¡mi padre me va a matar!— susurró la chica.

— Os lo dije antes, que era tarde, os lo dije...al que van a matar es a mi si nos descubren — contestó el joven.

— Pero...esos son...— dijo el rey sorprendido una vez la pareja estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para ni oírlos, ni verlos.

— ¡Así que por eso desapareció de repente! Ahora entiendo que no me avisara...será listillo...— dijo Iván riendo.

Andy no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de que al menos la princesa Luna no tuviese ningún interés en Iván.

— Bueno, su padre quería un marido para ella así que...— comentó el rey sentándose de nuevo y sacudiendo su capa del polvo que había cogido al medio tumbarse en el tejado.

El capitán apretó los dientes y aspiró, haciendo un sonidito de advertencia.

— Pues no sé yo si Alberto es de los que se casan, ¿eh?

— ¿Lo sois vos?— preguntó el rey directamente. ¿Para qué iba a andar con rodeos? pensó.

Iván lo miró muy tenso de repente y se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada.

— No he pensado en ello — contestó secamente y sintió como se le encogía el corazón al pensar que el rey tendría que casarse algún día. Al igual que Andy, no lo había pensado antes.

— Pues quizás deberíais ir pensándolo porque ya estáis en edad para poder casaros. Ví que sois amigo de la hija del señor de Weachter...— El rey sabía que estaba siendo demasiado directo y que se estaba clavando a él mismo los puñales, pero no podía parar.

Sin embargo, Iván sentía que se los estaba clavando a él. ¿Era aquella la forma del rey de rechazarlo?

— Algo así.

— ¿Algo así?

El capitán tragó saliva y se pasó las manos por la cara sintiéndose frustrado.

— Tuvimos una historia hace unos dos años pero no duró mucho. Supongo que ahora somos amigos, sí.

El rey sabía que era injusto sentirse celoso o enfadado con Iván cuando él también había tenido historias, quizás algo diferentes, pero historias al fin y al cabo. Y aún así, solo sentía ganas de volver a echarle la culpa por haberlo estropeado todo entre ellos.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó desganado, intentando fingir que le daba igual.

El capitán se quedó en silencio tanto rato que el rey pensó que no lo había oído, así que giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Entonces lo encontró apretando la mandíbula, con una expresión de enfado.

Iván sintió que el rey lo estaba mirando, pero no volteó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¡Pasó que no puedo olvidaros por más que lo intente!— contestó Iván molesto y se puso de pie, no sabía bien si para huir del rey o para evitar que este lo mirase de cerca. — ¡Así que os pido que no me volváis a decir, ni una vez más, que piense en casarme; ni nada parecido, porque por vuestra culpa, dudo que algún día pueda hacerlo! 

El rey lo miraba intentando mantener la calma mientras sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. No había esperado que Iván dijera algo así y no sabía qué hacer con ello. Ya era bastante complicado intentar fingir que ya no había nada entre ellos, teniendo dudas de si Iván sentía algo por él o no. ¿Qué iba a hacer teniendo una confesión directa de que sí lo hacía?

— Iván, calmaos; sentaos, os lo ruego. Os vais a caer...— dijo Andy alarmado al ver cómo, al querer alejarse de él, el capitán se había acercado demasiado al borde del tejado.

— ¡Qué me voy a caer! ¡No soy tan tonto como pensáis! ¡O igual sí, porque me creo todo lo que me decís! — El capitán se encontraba fuera de control. Sabía perfectamente que su pasado con el rey no justificaba la forma en la que le estaba hablando pero no conseguía calmarse, ni tampoco pensar con claridad. Estaba harto de sentirse mal, harto de sufrir por aquella situación.

— ¿De qué estáis hablando?— Andy se puso en pie también, en guardia por si tenía que agarrar a Iván para evitar que se cayese. — Iván, no os lo voy a repetir, sentaos, es una orden.

El capitán profirió una risotada sarcástica.

— “¿Por qué demonios iba a huir yo de ti?” ¡eso dijisteis y desde entonces no habéis hecho más que, precisamente eso, huir de mí! 

— Iván...— Andy sentía como las palabras del capitán caían sobre él como si fuera el agua helada de los ríos en invierno, pero no podía ni siquiera concentrarse en contestar, o en pensar si tenía razón o no, pues el capitán había dado otro pequeño paso hacía atrás acercándose aún más al bordillo.

— ¡También me dijisteis que queríais confiar en mí! ¡pero ya me explicareis cómo pensáis que pueda ganarme vuestra confianza si me alejáis cada vez más! ¡Y además...

— ¡Iván, apártate del bordillo por el amor de los dioses!— exclamó el rey angustiado cortando al capitán. Este lo miró aún más irritado.

— Que me aleje del bordillo...— farfulló girándose para ver que, efectivamente, estaba demasiado al filo — ¡Alejarme de vos ahora mismo es lo que voy a hacer! ¡ahora huyo yo!

El capitán comenzó a bajar la escalera ágilmente, mientras el rey no conseguía asimilar la escena, ni las palabras de Iván.

— ¡Esperad!— le suplicó agarrándose a la escalera para comenzar a bajarla también.

Iván alcanzó el suelo y sin decir nada más echó a andar rápidamente con paso firme. 

— ¡Os ordeno que os detengáis!

— ¡Y así lo haré, cuando ya no os tenga a la vista!— exclamó el capitán sin siquiera girar la cabeza.

Andy echó a correr tras él sin absolutamente ningún plan en su cabeza, no sabía si quería reprenderlo por hablarle de aquella forma, o intentar arreglar las cosas, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que no podía dejarlo ir así.

No tardó en alcanzarlo y agarrarlo del brazo, deteniéndolo, pues sus pies eran rápidos e Iván estaba tan sumido en su rabia, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el rey estaba corriendo detrás de él.

El capitán se giró y por un segundo, el impulso de Andy fue darle una bofetada. Tampoco tenía claro si para hacerlo volver a su sentido común, o para castigarlo. Pero se encontró con la expresión de dolor de Iván y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y no pudo hacerlo.

De un tirón, Iván se soltó del agarre del rey y lo señaló con el dedo índice amenazante.

— ¿Y sabéis qué? No os pienso devolver vuestra bata, la voy a tirar por ahí, ¡o a quemarla!…

Andy lo miró perplejo, como si el capitán hubiese perdido la cabeza.

— Iván ¿Qué dices?— el rey ni siquiera se acordaba de la bata, pero aunque lo hubiese hecho, no le hubiera encontrado sentido alguno a aquella amenaza.

Iván abrió la boca para decir algo pero no dijo nada. Gesticuló con las manos como si quisiera explicarse con ellas pero tampoco pudo hacerlo y las dejó caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo, rindiéndose.

— No lo sé. No lo sé...— agachó la cabeza apretando los dientes, sollozando amargamente.

El rey sentía el dolor de Iván, porque era también el suyo, pero seguía sin poder llorar sin importar cuán pesado se sentía el pecho.

— No podemos seguir así— dijo con un hilo de voz agachando también la cabeza.

El capitán no dijo nada, estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en intentar calmarse sin mucho éxito. Quería seguir gritándole cosas al rey, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer.

Andy lo volvió a mirar y entonces su cuerpo se movió solo, dando un paso hacia el frente y abrazando al capitán. Este tardó en reaccionar más de lo que el rey había esperado, pero todas sus inseguridades al respecto desaparecieron cuando Iván lo rodeó con sus brazos.


	7. Capítulo 7: Aciano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌺 Aciano: Esta pequeña flor azul trae el mensaje de amor sincero o amistad 🌺

Los dos notaban los latidos acelerados en el pecho del otro. Pero no era un latir agitado y emocionado por encontrarse por fin rodeados por esos brazos que tanto había extrañado. El ritmo era marcado por la ansiedad y la angustia, por el dolor de haber temido por un instante, que el rey nunca lo volvería a abrazar; que el capitán iba a alejarse para siempre. 

Tras un largo momento que ninguno de los dos sabría decir cuánto duró, estuvieron así, abrazados y en silencio; intentando acallar a los demonios que la inseguridad y el miedo habían despertado una vez más. 

Aunque a quién le había gritado había sido al rey, Iván, con quien estaba profundamente enfadado era consigo mismo. No podía soportar la idea de haber fallado y, sobretodo, de haber perdido.  
Desde que tuvo aquella conversación o, más bien, discusión, con Andy en el bosque, no había parado de preguntarse por qué no había intentado hablar con él en aquellos cuatro años. ¿Tan orgulloso era? ¿tanto miedo había tenido a que todo el cuento dramático que había escrito en su cabeza fuera verdad? 

No, el problema había sido que, ni siquiera se había planteado que pudiese haber estado equivocado; pues, en el fondo, siempre le había parecido algo extraño y a su vez extraordinario, que alguien como Andy, no solo hubiese querido ser su amigo, sino que también lo hubiese querido.

Y, en aquel momento, volvía a enfrentarse a esos demonios que se habían apoderado de él durante aquellos cuatro malditos años. Reproducian en su cabeza, una y otra vez, las imágenes del rey marchándose de la sala de ceremonias sin darle ninguna importancia a nada de lo que allí había pasado. Preguntándole acerca de Sandra, y luego sermoneándolo con el matrimonio como si buscase quitárselo de en medio. Siendo frío y distante con él. Ignorándolo. 

El capitán siempre se había mostrado como una persona muy segura de sí misma. Y lo era, pero solo cuando debía proteger a los suyos y luchar por su reino.  
Andy también se había mostrado siempre muy seguro de sí mismo. Y lo estaba, siempre y cuando sus conocimientos y cultura lo arroparan. Pero nadie, ni ningún libro, le había enseñado a confiar en los sentimientos ajenos. Y era ese el motivo que lo había hecho temer que Iván dejase de ser su amigo en el pasado; por el que había estado seguro de que no lo quería como lo había hecho creer, y el que le producía ese miedo paralizador a volver a sentirse rechazado, traicionado y abandonado. 

No era tan orgulloso como para no haber entendido lo que Iván le explicó aquella noche en el bosque. Ambos habían actuado desde el miedo y la inseguridad cuando habían decidido que aquella discusión había sido suficiente para dejar de mirarse durante cuatro años.  
Pero no podía creer, ni tampoco entender, que Iván no hubiese reaccionado de una forma más positiva las pocas veces que Andy se acercó a él. 

Dos años atrás, tuvo lugar una de las batallas más terribles y sangrientas del reinado del rey Ricardo. Los reinos aliados sufrieron numerosas bajas y gran parte del reino de los reyes Pepe y Samantha, fueron asediados.

Iván había luchado gloriosamente, como siempre, pero nada pudo impedir que el reino de Galea perdiese a un gran número de sus mejores caballeros, entre ellos, varios de los amigos más cercanos de Iván.

El heredero al trono, tenía la obligación de dar sus condolencias y prestar sus respetos al ejército del reino, pero ninguna ley o protocolo, dictaba que tuviese que dirigirse a ellos uno por uno. Y, sin embargo, esa vez, el príncipe había decidido que aquello era lo que debía hacer dada la gravedad de la situación. 

El capitán de la guardia real, había sido herido, por lo que se encontraba en las numerosas carpas que se habían montado en la ciudad para acoger a los guerreros que precisaran de cuidados médicos.  
Andy nunca admitiría que, cuando se enteró de dónde se encontraba el capitán, fue a verlo el primero, pues estaba preocupado tanto por su estado físico, como por el emocional.

— Iván— el capitán, al que estaban terminando de vendar uno de los brazos, giró la cabeza para mirarlo por un segundo, antes de volver a mirar al médico y agradecerle su trabajo para dejarlo marchar.

— ¿Alteza? — dijo sin volver a mirar al príncipe, agachando la cabeza.

— Vengo a preocuparme por vuestro estado, y a daros mis condolencias. He sabido que la batalla se ha cobrado la vida de muchos de nuestros valientes guerreros. Llevo en mi corazón vuestras pérdidas que a su vez, también son las mías.

Andy había ensayado con Michael lo que debía decir a los guerreros del reino, también cómo debía reaccionar si alguno rompía a llorar, pues atender a situaciones dramáticas nunca habían sido del gusto del príncipe. Principalmente porque al no comprenderlas del todo bien, se le hacía complicado reaccionar correctamente ante ellas.  
El capitán asintió en silencio y con un murmullo dijo algo que el príncipe pudo distinguir como un “os lo agradezco”, pero no había estado seguro.

— Me gustaría que sepáis que…

— No quiero pareceros desagradecido, su alteza, pero no necesito vuestras palabras, sino descansar y reponerme — lo cortó Iván con un tono frío, molesto.

— Por supuesto. Os deseo una rápida recuperación— se apresuró a decir Andy y tras dedicarle una cordial sonrisa que el capitán ni siquiera se dignó a mirar, se marchó de aquella carpa, pensando que la visitaría otro día. 

La forma en la que le había hablado Iván no había sido exactamente incorrecta y dadas las circunstancias, ¿quién podría culparlo de no querer compañía alguna?  
El problema era que Andy había sabido perfectamente que aquella hostilidad solo la había guardado para él y, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada más que intentar con todo su empeño que no le afectara en lo más mínimo. 

Hazaña que no logró desempeñar pues, tras dos años, su mente aún seguía volviendo a aquellas palabras frías y a esa mirada que se negaba a cruzarse con la suya. Entonces se había preguntado que, si él, habiendo sufrido la pérdida de su sueño y la maldición de sus poderes, seguía extrañando a Iván y preocupándose por él, ¿por qué el capitán parecía haberlo odiado?  
Nunca había logrado darle mejor explicación que la que alimentaba su miedo a que Iván no lo quisiera realmente, no como él lo quería; no lo suficiente como para dejar su orgullo a un lado y ser, al menos cordial, con él; no para preguntarse si quizás le estaba rompiendo el corazón una y otra vez, cada momento que lo trataba así. 

Cuando sus cuerpos se separaron no se miraron, no podían hacerlo.

— Sabéis que no podéis hablarme así...— dijo el rey tras un largo silencio.

— Os puedo pedir disculpas por las formas, pero no por mis palabras. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo que creáis conveniente, mi señor — contestó Iván con un tono ya mucho más calmado pero lejos de ser amable.

— No os voy a castigar. Pero no quiero que me volváis a hablar de ese modo, soy el rey.

— Porque sois el rey, quizás, deberíais castigarme. Quizás deberíais retirarme el título de capitán de la guardia real. Podría ser lo mejor para esta situación…

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del rey, acompañando al peso que sentía en su pecho. — No digáis eso...— fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Los dos se volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que Iván volvió a hablar usando, esta vez, un tono derrotado, apagado.

— No quería decirlo...hace mucho rato que no sé lo que digo— confesó.

El nudo en la garganta del rey se deshizo un poco, aliviando levemente la sensación de ahogo. 

— Creo que deberíamos hablar mañana. Ahora mismo solo vamos a decirnos cosas que no queremos decir— el rey alzó la mirada y vio como Iván asentía con sus ojos clavados en el suelo.

— Sí, mi señor.

— Hablaremos después de la reunión con el consejo. Buenas noches, Iván.

— Buenas noches, majestad.

Los dos debían caminar en la misma dirección, pero el capitán decidió dejar que el rey se fuera primero, y este lo agradeció. No se encontraba con fuerzas para caminar a su lado, ni tampoco para esperar a que él se fuese. Solo quería llegar al calor de su habitación y esconderse allí hasta que tuviese que enfrentarse al mundo exterior de nuevo.

La expresión de su rostro debía reflejar cómo se sentía en su interior, pues, al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, los guardias lo miraron preocupados, y le preguntaron si estaba bien, y si debían llamar a un médico.  
Definitivamente no estaba bien, pero ningún médico podría curar el enorme pesar que sentía, así que, amablemente, agradeció la preocupación a sus hombres y entró en su habitación.

Miró su cama y suspiró, aceptando que no iba a poder dormir esa noche por más que pusiera su mejor empeño haciendo esas respiraciones que su prima Paula le había enseñado. Y visualizando recuerdos o imágenes que lo hicieran feliz como ella le había sugerido. Al fin y al cabo, Iván ocupaba la mayor parte de esos recuerdos y se colaba sin permiso en casi todos los escenarios felices que Andy pudiese inventar.

Resignándose, echó más leña al fuego y abrió uno de sus armarios para buscar la caja dónde había guardado todas y cada una de las cartas que le había escrito el capitán, entonces escudero del rey.  
No estaba muy seguro del motivo que lo empujó a animarse a releerlas, y tampoco sabía si era muy buena idea hacerlo.  
En el pasado, las había releído incontables veces y siempre lo habían hecho sonreír, incluso reír a carcajadas. Pero en esa noche, y tras cuatro años en los que intentó ignorar completamente la existencia de aquellos preciados manuscritos, no estaba seguro de que fuese felicidad lo que la lectura de estos le fuese a brindar.

Sintiéndose algo nervioso, se sentó en la alfombra en frente del fuego y puso la caja delante suya, pidiéndose a sí mismo que volviese a preguntarse si aquello era una buena idea. Pero antes de que la voz de la razón pudiese contestarle, la abrió, recibiendo el aroma tan familiar a papel, mezclado con unas notas de cera y, lo más importante, a Iván. Enseguida decidió que le daba igual si aquello terminaba de destrozarlo esa noche o no, iba a leerlas todas, así el alba lo alcanzara sumergido en las palabras del que había sido su mejor amigo y mucho, mucho más que eso.

Todas las cartas estaban conservadas en sus sobres, los cuales se había cuidado de abrir sin romper ni tan siquiera el sello de cera que los cerraba. Y, como no podía ser de otro modo, estaban perfectamente ordenadas, desde la más antigua, hasta la más nueva, y separadas por estaciones, en montoncitos atados con un lazo de color azul marino, a juego con el color del sello. 

Deshizo uno de los montones de cartas donde se encontraba el primer manuscrito que Iván le había dado. Cogió el sobre y lo admiró con delicadeza como si de una obra de arte se tratase y es que para él, tenía el mismo valor, o incluso más, que cualquiera de los cuadros de la galería de palacio.  
Pasó sus dedos por el sello, sintiendo una sonrisa que quería brotar en sus labios, pero que no lo conseguía. Recordaba que, antes de enviarle la primera carta a Iván, se había asegurado de que el joven tenía todo lo que necesitaba para contestarle, por lo que le regaló un set entero con plumas, tinta, sobres y papel. Sólo había faltado el sello.

— Pero yo no soy un noble, no puedo tener un sello— le había dicho el joven escudero cuando Andy le preguntó qué le gustaría poner en su sello como insignia, pues iba a mandar a hacerlo para que lo pudiera usar en sus cartas.

— No puedes tener un escudo de familia, pero si puedes tener un sello. Algunas personas lo tienen. ¿Qué te gustaría que tuviese tallado?

Iván frunció el ceño concentrándose, de esa forma que al príncipe tanta gracia le hacía, pues sabía que significaba que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

— ¡Una vista hacia el mar! — dijo finalmente emocionado.

El príncipe ladeó la cabeza y alzó las cejas divertido.

— Iván, es un sello, no una pintura, no se puede tallar algo así en una base tan pequeña.

El escudero torció los labios decepcionado y recuperó su expresión pensativa.

— ¿Qué tal una espada?— sugirió Andy, sabiendo que su amigo iba a pedir alguna otra cosa imposible de hacer, o sin sentido, como un dragón, o un grifo, ya que habían estado leyendo historias fantásticas en las últimas semanas e Iván se había mostrado bastante reticente a creer que aquellas criaturas no eran más que el fruto de la imaginación de los escritores, y no paraba de hablar de ellas. 

— Um...bueno, está bien. Una espada— contestó con desdén y apartó la mirada.

— Es una sugerencia. Si prefieres otra cosa, puedes decírmelo, Iván. Pero te advierto que debe poder hacerse, y debe tener algo de sentido, al fin y al cabo, un sello es algo que te representa.

Las mejillas del muchacho se sonrojaron y empezó a balancear una de sus piernas desde el banco donde estaban sentados, un poco nervioso.

— A ver, suéltalo ¿qué se te ha ocurrido? — insistió el príncipe con paciencia, como el que habla con un niño.

— Es que has dicho que tiene que tener sentido...pero no sé si lo tiene…

— Si no me dices lo que es, no puedo decirte si lo tiene o no, Iván— Andy recordaba cómo había sentido verdadera curiosidad por saber qué locura se le había ocurrido a su amigo.

— Una lila...— dijo el escudero tímidamente y el príncipe lo miró con sorpresa. Una lila no era ninguna locura, no, pero tampoco parecía la idea de alguien que no solía prestar atención alguna a los temas de herbología y floristería que Andy intentaba enseñarle.

— ¿Por qué una lila?— preguntó intentando hacerlo con un tono neutral, pues había conocido perfectamente cuando su amigo se sentía inseguro sobre algo, y sabía que si se sentía juzgado cogería uno de esos berrinches tontos que abrumaban al príncipe.

— Pues...porque dijiste que la lila simboliza la sabiduría, la belleza y la confianza, entonces creo que es tu flor...— el joven se movió un poco nervioso, tímido.

Andy aún podía sentir la calidez en el pecho que le habían provocado aquellas palabras de Iván. El escudero se había dejado una de las simbologías y esta era la del amor de juventud, pero al príncipe no le cupo duda de que lo había hecho a propósito. El escudero no siempre prestaba atención, y no siempre aprendía todo lo que él trataba de enseñarle, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía bien. Así que no se preocupó en corregirlo, pero sí se había preguntado el motivo por el cuál había obviado aquel significado. 

— ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! Y yo que pensaba que no me prestas atención cuando te hablo de las flores — el príncipe rió. — Eres muy amable, Iván. Pero entonces ese sello me representaría a mí, no a ti.

— Pero el sello puede ser se color azul, como el mar, que es mi color favorito. Además, yo solo quiero escribirte a ti, y tu sabrás que soy yo porque en mi sello estás tú, y estoy yo también representado por el azul...y...— el escudero se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de mirarse los pies, que entonces se balanceaban a la vez. — No sé, te he dicho que no sabía si tenía sentido...la espada es una mejor opción.

El príncipe sonrió notando como sus mejillas se acaloraban un poco. Claro que tenía sentido, y ese sentido daba respuesta a la pregunta que se había formulado antes.

Andy siempre supo que él había sido el primero en comprender lo que ambos sentían, y que aquel día, Iván aún no lo había entendido del todo. Por eso no supo explicar, ni siquiera a sí mismo, el verdadero sentido de querer usar una lila como símbolo para su sello personal, pero el príncipe sí lo entendió.

— No, la lila es perfecta para un sello— dijo Andy posando una de sus manos en el hombro del escudero. Este, lo miró contento y dejó de mover las piernas, relajándose bajo la aceptación de su amigo.

— ¿De verdad? 

— Claro, la lila ya es tuya, siempre lo fue, solo tenías que decir que la querías— el príncipe le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro y se levantó.

No podía verlo, pero no le había cabido duda de que en ese momento, Iván había estado frunciendo el ceño con su mayor concentración, intentando entender lo que le acababa de decir. Pero no lo hizo hasta algún tiempo más tarde. 

Andy sacó la carta del sobre aunque recordaba perfectamente lo que aquella primera carta decía, pues era tan breve que cualquiera podría memorizarlo. La carta decía: 

Muy bien.

No, no ganasteis, gané yo.

Adiós. 

La sonrisa acabó formándose en los labios del rey al leer aquellas palabras. Iván ni siquiera había escrito un saludo, ni había firmado la carta como él le había indicado previamente. Lo único que sí había hecho, había sido guardar el tono formal que Andy le había pedido pues era la forma correcta de escribir una carta sin importar cuán cercana fuese la persona a quien se la enviaba.

Cuando el entonces príncipe, le había explicado que debía escribir algo más, hacer alguna que otra pregunta para que la comunicación fuese más fluida y, sobretodo, guardar la estructura correcta de una carta, Iván le había respondido que él había querido ser original, que no quería escribir como los demás. Pero, sin embargo, en su siguiente carta se vio una clara evolución:

Querido amigo:

Os empeñáis en defender una victoria que no es vuestra. Pero está bien, el capitán siempre dice, entre otras cosas, que un caballero nunca se rinde.  
Y ya que veo que vos no vais a cesar en vuestro empeño de intentar convencerme con argumentos teóricos que claramente no ha escrito ningún guerrero, os propongo que volvamos a repetir el duelo con lanza.

¿Qué os parece?

Adiós,  
Iván.

El rey no guardaba muy buen recuerdo de aquel duelo pues, a causa de un mal movimiento, se había caído del caballo, y se había hecho bastante daño en un brazo y en la espalda, por lo que tuvo que guardar reposo.  
Iván, siempre fiel a su amigo, le había hecho compañía y lo había cuidado tanto como lo habían dejado excusarse de sus tareas y el entrenamiento. Aunque aquello no había sido nada fuera de lo normal, el escudero siempre lo había cuidado y acompañado cada vez que había estado enfermo. Preocupándose, a veces, en demasía, y discutiendo con los médicos porque decía que no veía en ellos suficiente preocupación. Y Andy, no iba a mentir, le había encantado tenerlo con él, prestándole toda su atención y mimándolo.

En el pecho del rey se alojó otro tipo de tristeza cuando recordó a su padre dándole un libro para que se lo leyera al escudero, una de las veces que le tocó a él hacer de enfermero, pues Ricardo sabía que le gustaría.  
Deseó poder pedirle consejo sobre Iván en esos momentos. Durante los cuatro años que estuvieron sin apenas dirigirse la palabra, el rey Ricardo intentó mediar entre ellos más de una vez sin éxito, así que Andy estaba seguro de que lo hubiese hecho muy feliz ver que su hijo al fin estaba dispuesto a, al menos, hablar sobre el tema. 

Con un sentimiento extraño y pesado, abrió la siguiente carta, no sin antes volver a guardar con cuidado la anterior.  
Era notorio cómo Iván, poco a poco, iba sintiéndose más y más cómodo con la escritura, pues sus cartas empezaban a tener una extensión parecida a las que Andy le escribía.

A veces, el joven escudero le hablaba de su aldea, y le contaba cuánto echaba de menos a su familia, y lo triste que se sentía a veces porque sabía que, aunque volviese, su madre y su hermana ya no estarían allí.  
Iván no era una persona a la que le costase mostrar sus emociones y, sin embargo, muy contadas veces le había hablado de esos temas en persona; y mucho menos con tanta honestidad y sentimiento. Lo cual Andy no tardó en aprovechar y, en una ocasión, tuvo la audacia de pedirle que le describiese qué pensaba y sentía sobre él.

Iván reaccionó, tal y como el joven príncipe había esperado. No había sido una pregunta sutil, y sabía perfectamente que su amigo vería la trampa en ella, o, al menos una de ellas. Pero también sabía que estaría dándole vueltas en su cabeza hasta que por fin se decidiera a contestar tras varios:

…

¿Por qué me pedís tal cosa?

...  
Y otra vez insistís en que os conteste, ¿no sois tan listo y lo sabéis todo?

…

Tres cartas y aún seguís buscando que os halague.

...

¿Qué pregunta?  
...

Andy supo el día en el que Iván iba a escribir su respuesta por fin, pues cuando estuvieron entrenando juntos, el joven escudero estaba nervioso, torpe, y despistado; y además, apenas podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse. Había estado claro para él que, finalmente, su amigo había ordenado sus sentimientos y encajado las piezas en su cabeza, entendiendo así lo que sentía. Que era, justamente, lo que Andy había pretendido con aquella pregunta, además de ser halagado, claro.

…

No entiendo por qué queréis hacerme escribir lo que ya os he dicho en otras ocasiones. ¿Acaso necesitáis pruebas para acusarme de idiota frente al consejo?

Pienso que sois insufriblemente inteligente e insoportablemente cabezota. Y aquí tenéis vuestra prueba para demostrar que soy idiota porque, aún sabiendo que vais a corregir el mal uso de los adverbios que acabo de hacer, los he usado esperando a que lo hagáis. Porque sé que me hará sonreír como lo que soy, un idiota en vuestras manos.

Unas manos que pertenecen a alguien gentil y bondadoso, que no dudan en ayudar a quien lo necesita, y que sigo pensando que son muy pequeñas, y que no es que las mías sean muy grandes.

Pienso también que pecáis de pretencioso y que vuestra competitividad a veces me abruma; y soy incapaz de comprender vuestros métodos. Y aún así, estoy convencido de que sin vuestra rivalidad en el combate, jamás habría sentido la motivación suficiente para alcanzar las habilidades que hoy poseo. 

Sois divertido, y considerado porque os reís de mis chanzas aunque no todas os hagan gracia. ¿O quizás os reís de mí? En este caso, tendría que añadir que sois un poco cínico, pero es parte de vuestro encanto al que encuentro difícil escapar. 

Siento que me complementais en nuestras diferencias y me completáis con aquello que nos hace tan parecidos, convirtiéndoos así en alguien indispensable para mí. 

Me diréis que nadie es indispensable, y querré creeros. Para pensar que el miedo que a veces siento a que deje de encontrar el sentido a las cosas si os alejéis de mí, sea solo eso, un miedo.  
…

El rey tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente cerrando los ojos antes de guardar esa carta y proceder a leer la siguiente. Preguntándose si Iván seguiría pensando lo mismo de él, pues el recuerdo de la expresión iracunda con la que lo había mirado esa noche apareció en su cabeza queriéndole decirle que no, que definitivamente no lo hacía, pero la obligó a desvanecerse y abrió la siguiente carta.  
Andy recordaba que había dudado durante días si debía expresar sus sentimientos hacía él en su respuesta a la que había sido, una de sus cartas favoritas,, aunque Iván no se lo hubiese pedido.  
Pero acabó decidiendo que se limitaría a agradecer las palabras que le había dedicado y que por fin hubiese respondido a su pregunta.  
Pudo notar que el joven caballero se mostró un poco desanimado durante varios días, después de recibir su respuesta lo que le hizo preguntarse si quizás, debió haberle contestado de otro modo, o si debería hacerlo en el próximo manuscrito.

Pero el escudero no hizo mención alguna a tal asunto en su siguiente carta, de hecho, le hizo al príncipe más preguntas que nunca, después de contarle sus aventuras por el mercado de la ciudad, como si quisiera desviar la atención sobre el asunto. Así que Andy no hizo ningún movimiento y pronto su amigo pareció recuperar el ánimo.

Con el tiempo, su relación iba madurando y los sentimientos de ambos haciéndose más evidentes lo cual quedaba plasmado en sus cartas.  
Iván había empezado a firmar con un:

...

Siempre vuestro,  
Iván

...

Andy había sabido muy bien que aquella era una forma de firmar las cartas que se solía usar entre personas cercanas, pero que no era más que una mera formalidad. Sin embargo, sabía que su amigo no tenía la menor idea sobre ello y que el uso que él hacía de aquellas palabras era totalmente honesto.

Al rey le hubiese gustado tener también sus propios manuscritos, para recordar cuántas cartas había tardado él en corresponderle con la misma firma. Y es que había tardado más de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado en tratar de encontrar una forma de corresponder sus palabras sin ser demasiado evidente, para al final, darse cuenta de que no podría hacerlo pues no existían palabras que describieran mejor cómo se sentía.

...  
Siempre vuestro,  
Andy  
…

Pronto llegó al montón de cartas que pertenecían al periodo en el cual Iván había empezado a participar en la guerra para defender a su reino, y le enviaba los manuscritos desde el campo de batalla.

Recordaba como en aquellos tiempos, ya ni siquiera él, se obligaba a dejar fuera de sus cartas lo que sentía. Y estaba seguro de que, si alguien hubiese leído las palabras que se dedicaban, habría pensado que se trataban de cartas de dos amantes que sufrían la separación durante los días de guerra, más que de dos amigos que se extrañaban.

El corazón del rey latía con fuerza al leer los escritos de Iván. Y sus palabras, iban poco a poco disipando el pesar que sentía dentro de su pecho. Pues, aunque hacía algunas horas había dudado de que su amigo lo hubiese querido de verdad, mientras leía sus cartas, le era imposible seguir dudandolo. Aquellas palabras no podían pertenecer a alguien que no lo hubiese tenido presente en su corazón:

...

Esta noche me habéis visitado en mis sueños. Estábais aquí, enfrentando al enemigo a mi lado y, aunque era un sueño, vuestra mera presencia me hacía sentir invencible.  
Deseo que llegue pronto el día en el que tenga la oportunidad de luchar a vuestro lado, su alteza.

...

La batalla es dura, pero me siento capaz de sobreponerme a cualquier golpe pues sé que al volver vos me estaréis esperando.

…

Sithric y Dana nos han dejado esta noche. Sus heridas eran graves y poco pudimos hacer para salvarlos. Yo no he sido herido pero aún así, siento que me habéis salvado. Pues presenciar la marcha de mis compañeros ha sido devastador, y estaba seguro de que haría mella en mi espíritu hasta que he tenido la oportunidad de sentarme a leer vuestra carta, la cual me llegó ayer.  
No hay pesar, por muy doloroso que sea, que vuestras palabras no puedan aliviar.

…

Esta vez os escribo durante el viaje de vuelta pues la batalla ha sido corta, ya que los reinos rojos parecen sufrir conflictos internos, y solo el rey David ha acudido al enfrentamiento.  
Os voy a ver antes de lo esperado y aún así, siento más urgencia que nunca por llegar y encontrar vuestros ojos sobre los míos.  
Cada vez se me hace más pesada vuestra ausencia, y más urgente vuestra compañía. Deseo que llegue la paz por razones obvias pero también, para no tener que volver a alejarme de vuestro lado.

…

Sintiéndose estúpido por hacerlo, apretó la carta contra su pecho como si de eso modo pudiese sentir a Iván entre sus brazos.  
Puede que, cuando se marchase el embrujo en el que aquellas cartas parecían haberlo sumido, volviese a dudar. Volviese a sentirse herido y traicionado, y volviese a recordar la forma en la que su mejor amigo lo había tratado durante aquellos cuatro años. Pero en ese momento, estaba seguro de que Iván lo había querido, de que aún lo quería y de que aún podían arreglar aquel malentendido tan amargo.

Unos golpecitos tímidos en la puerta de la habitación del rey lo sobresaltaron. Rápidamente, guardó la carta en su sobre, las volvió a meter todas en la caja haciendo una nota mental para ordenarlas y colocarlas debidamente más tarde; y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

Detrás de ella encontró a quién menos hubiese imaginado: Iván, con un aspecto probablemente bastante similar al que debía tener él en aquellos momentos. Estaba pálido, un poco despeinado y con una expresión cansada.

— Buenos días, Iván, pasad— se apresuró a decir dejándole paso y cerrando la puerta tras él. El capitán se mostró titubeante, como si no hubiese esperado a que el rey lo invitase a pasar.

Era extraño tener delante a la versión adulta de aquel joven que le había escrito aquellas cartas que atesoraba con todo su corazón. Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre ellos desde entonces y, sin embargo, en ese momento, sentía como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, queriendo abrazarlo, y agradecerle cada uno de aquellos manuscritos que en tantas ocasiones lo habían hecho feliz y que aquella noche lo habían salvado de la apatía. 

— Buenos días, majestad. Solo he venido a traeros esto...— extendió su brazo ofreciéndole la bata que Andy le había dejado.

Este la miró y alzó las cejas recordandola entonces. Se la había dejado la noche que había descubierto que su padre había sido asesinado, así que no le extrañó no haber recordado aquel detalle.

— ¡Oh! Gracias, pero no os tendríais que haber molestado— dijo cogiendo la prenda en sus manos— os la podéis quedar si queréis — añadió ofreciéndosela pero Iván negó con la cabeza. 

— Es vuestra. Sé que os la podría haber devuelto en otro momento, pero no me siento en paz con las palabras que os dije anoche...— el capitán agachó la cabeza avergonzado— ...con las que amenazaba con deshacerme de vuestra prenda, me refiero— aclaró.

Andy seguía sin entender por qué le daba tanta importancia a aquello, al igual que no entendió la amenaza pues para él, aquella prenda no significaba nada, mientras que para Iván lo había significado todo mientras la había tenido en su poder.

— Está bien, hablaremos de lo sucedido después de la reunión, como acordamos anoche.

— Sí, mi señor— Iván empezó a hacer una reverencia para despedirse pero el rey habló.

— No tenéis buen aspecto, ¿no habéis dormido bien?— se maldijo a sí mismo por formular aquella pregunta tan estúpida. Era más que evidente que, al igual que él, no había podido pegar ojo, pero la falta de sueño no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Realmente solo había logrado dormir bien una noche desde aquella discusión en el bosque.

— Me duele la cabeza, mi señor, pero se me pasará.

— Entiendo. Bueno, ahora que sabéis mi secreto, puedo ayudaros.

Iván había estado evitando mirar al rey a los ojos, pero tras su oferta no pudo evitar hacerlo con una expresión de sorpresa.

— Os lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. El desayuno debe estar aguardando por vos.

— Insisto— dijo Andy dejando la bata sobre su cama y señalando a una de las alfombras que se encontraban cerca de una de las grandes macetas con flores que tenía en su habitación. — Tumbaos aquí.

Iván lo miró un poco nervioso y respiró profundamente antes de obedecer. El rey no sabía si le daba miedo sentir sus poderes estando plenamente consciente, o si, quizás, lo que le sucedía era que no quería pasar más tiempo con él.  
Tampoco sabía cuál era su propia motivación para haber insistido. Obviamente, quería ayudar al capitán pero sabía que había algo más, siempre lo había. ¿Se sentía culpable de algún modo del estado de Iván? ¿O quizás no quería que se fuera tan pronto?

Andy se arrodilló e introdujo una de sus manos en la tierra de la maceta, mientras colocaba la otra en el pecho del capitán. 

— No tengo muy buenos recuerdos de esto...— comentó Iván con una sonrisa nerviosa y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

El rey sonrió. Entendía con aquellas palabras que estaba nervioso por experimentar sus poderes una vez más, y no porque quisiera huir de él. Deseó no estar equivocado.  
— Tranquilo, no os va a doler, al contrario.

De repente, ambos empezaron a sentir los rayos de sol acariciandolos, y el suave tacto de los tallos y raíces que empezaban a cubrirlos.

El capitán no se atrevió a abrir los ojos hasta que las flores no se hubieron retirado. Entonces se encontró con el rostro del rey en el que se habían dibujado esos símbolos de color blanco brillante; y el iris de sus ojos había ocupado la totalidad de estos, tal y cómo había pasado el día que descubrió sus habilidades.  
Lo encontró tan hermoso como entonces.

— ¿Mejor?

— Sí, ya...ya no me duele nada...— dijo sorprendido y entonces el rey se dejó caer tumbandose a su lado, exhausto. 

— Pues ahora tenemos que esperar a que nos devuelva a la realidad— cerró los ojos e Iván giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Que nos devuelva quién? ¿no podemos irnos sin más?

— La madre naturaleza, Gaia, el dios tierra, como quieras llamarlo. Y no, no podemos...quiero decir, normalmente sí. Cuando hago esto sólo para mí, puedo entrar y salir a placer, pero parece ser distinto cuando te curo a ti. 

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé, la verdad — Andy abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirar a Iván. — Tengo varias teorías...quizás, es una especie de seguro de protección para mí, porque el traeros aquí supone un gasto de energía bastante superior al que uso cuando me curo a mí mismo. O, quizás sea porque simplemente funciona así cuando sano a alguien más. Aunque también he pensado que, a lo mejor...— la comisura de los labios del rey se dobló un poco hacia arriba en una sonrisa pícara — ...este sitio tiene que juzgar si te deja volver o no…

Iván frunció el entrecejo con consternación.

— Pero...pero...si ya me dejó salir antes…¿no podéis pedirle que me deje salir?— preguntó un poco angustiado mirando a su alrededor como si quisiera encontrar a ese dios que temía que lo atrapara.

Andy no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

— Os estoy tomando el pelo, solo el dios de la iglesia juzga, ya lo sabéis. Solo creo posible las dos primeras teorías.

Iván respiró profundamente como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración y no dijo nada. En una situación normal, hubiese protestado, o incluso, le habría devuelto la broma al rey, pero nada en aquella situación era normal.

A Andy le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pues el sueño y el cansancio caían como un peso muerto sobre él, así que los cerró durante un momento hasta que el capitán volvió a hablar.

— ¿No existen libros que hablen sobre vuestro poder?

— Existieron, muchísimos, pero la iglesia se deshizo de ellos.

El capitán hizo un sonidito de protesta y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Cómo no... — se guardó para sí los varios insultos que aparecieron en su cabeza. — Podríais escribir uno, cuando vayáis confirmando vuestras teorías, seguro que ayudaríais a mucha gente...

Andy lo miró con sorna y se giró quedando tumbado sobre un lado para mirarlo mejor.

— Creo que queréis que me quemen, esa es vuestra estrategia...— bromeó pero con un tono que nadie diría que era broma, ni siquiera Iván.

— Sabéis que no dejaría que eso pasara.

— No, no lo sé. Y de todos modos, por muy fuerte que seáis, no sois rival para todos los templarios de la iglesia.

El capitán se colocó de lado, como el rey, y lo miró con dureza.

— Podéis dudar de lo que queráis, pero no de que os protegeré hasta mi último aliento porque os lo prometí en...— Iván parpadeó dos veces viendo como los ojos de Andy se cerraban. — ¿Os estáis durmiendo?

— No — dijo abriéndolos enseguida, pero no pudiendo evitar que se le cerraran de nuevo.

El capitán se quedó en silencio durante un largo momento, y después, lentamente y con suavidad, posó su dedo índice sobre una de las líneas de los dibujos en la mejilla del rey.

— ¿Notáis algo? Quiero decir…¿notáis calor o alguna cosa donde están estas marcas?— el resto de sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la cara de Andy, y este, para sorpresa de Iván, colocó su mano sobre la suya impidiéndole que la retirase.

— Respondiendo a vuestra pregunta anterior, la importante: sí, me estoy durmiendo, así que demando silencio. 

El capitán sonrió sintiendo alivio en su pecho. Durante la noche, había decidido resignarse y no volver a tener esperanza alguna respecto al rey, pues había quedado bastante claro que no casaban, ni iban a casar nunca. Era sin duda una decisión dolorosa, la difícil, y la que sabía que le iba a causar ese molesto pesar en el pecho durante quién sabía cuánto tiempo.  
También era una decisión condenada al fracaso, ya que hacía apenas unas pocas horas que la había tomado, y ya la estaba abandonando, pues aquella mano sobre la suya era todo lo que necesitaba para creer que aún existían ellos, y que tal y como estaba grabado en su espada, eran invencibles.

Despacito para no despertarlo, Iván se acercó al rey y retiró su mano de la suya, para poder abrazarlo. No tenía muy claro cuál podría ser la reacción de este cuando se despertase, pero no había llegado a ser el capitán de la caballería real siendo un cobarde.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al notar el calor del cuerpo de Andy, y el olor de su pelo. Era tal y cómo recordaba, tal y cómo había repetido en su memoria un millón de veces durante aquellos cuatro años. A veces queriendo torturarse, otras sin poder evitarlo.

— Por favor, madre Gaia, no nos devuelvas ahora...— susurró mirando a su alrededor, una vez más, buscando a ese dios cómo si pudiera encontrarlo allí.

— ¡Shhhhhh!— Andy le volvió a pedir que se callara mientras rodeaba la cintura del capitán con su brazo y se apretaba un poco más contra él.

Iván pensó que le iba a estallar el corazón, primero, del susto al pensar que el rey lo iba a regañar, o se iba a enfadar; y después por la inmensa alegría que llenó su corazón al sentir que Andy no solo lo dejaba abrazarlo, sino que quería que lo hiciera.

A pesar de llevar la armadura ligera que usaban los caballeros para el día a día, el capitán abrió los ojos sintiéndose un poco incómodo al haber estado largo rato tumbado con ella.  
Habían vuelto a la habitación del rey y este seguía dormido plácidamente en sus brazos. Lo miró sonriendo, decidiendo que no le importaba si acababa con todo el cuerpo adolorido, no quería que aquel momento terminara. Pero entonces recordó.

— Majestad, la reunión con el consejo...— dijo apurado al darse cuenta de que el sol ya brillaba con fuerza.

Andy no se movió ni un ápice, así que tocó su hombro y lo zarandeó un poco, suavemente, para intentar despertarlo.

— Mi señor — insistió — debéis preparaos para la reunión.

El rey dejó escapar un sonido de protesta y abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con los de Iván.  
Las mejillas del capitán se sonrojaron y temió por un momento que Andy tomase conciencia de la posición en la que estaban y se enfadara o, peor, se arrepintiera de haberla permitido. 

— La reunión...— dijo el rey de repente abriendo mucho los ojos antes de incorporarse rápidamente. — Debemos apresurarnos, debe estar empezando...o por empezar…

Iván se levantó y le ofreció al rey su mano. Este la tomó levantándose también y dirigiéndose a su armario.

— Llamaré a vuestros sirvientes, mi señor, os veré en la sala del consejo— una vez más, el capitán estaba iniciando su reverencia cuando Andy volvió a impedirle marcharse.

— No. No tengo tiempo de darme un baño ahora, ni de esperar a los sirvientes, me ayudaréis vos a vestirme.

El rostro de Iván se tiñó de rojo y lo miró desconcertado. — ¿Yo...? Mi señor yo no…

Andy cogió su vestimenta del armario y la colocó en su cama antes de mirar a Iván alzando una ceja.

— La mayoría de las prendas han de ser abrochadas en la espalda, no puedo hacerlo yo solo— explicó pensando que el capitán protestaba porque le estaba pidiendo hacer el trabajo de un sirviente, pero no eran esos sus motivos.

Sin más dilación, Andy se quitó la parte de arriba de sus ropajes de dormir, dejando su torso al descubierto. 

— ¡Majestad! — protestó el capitán tapándose los ojos.

El rey resopló y lo miró con sorna. — Por el amor de los dioses, Iván, me habéis visto desnudo, ya sabéis cómo soy sin ropa, así que no seáis crío y venid aquí — dijo tajante y se quitó el pantalón. 

— ¡No digáis eso! — volvió a protestar Iván y obedeció haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para llegar hasta el rey sin mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad — dijo abrochándose el pantalón. — No creo que haya cambiado mucho en estos cuatro años.

Eso no era verdad. Estaba más delgado, y había perdido algo de músculo en las piernas y ganas en los brazos. E Iván hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta sin necesidad de verlo desnudo.

— Bueno, pero no lo digáis así.

Andy se puso la blusa y encima la primera prenda que necesitaba que el capitán abrochase. Las manos de este se movían torpes, nerviosas.

— Vamos, Iván— lo apresuró el rey intentando usar un tono paciente. —Solo tenéis que cruzar los cordones o, sino sabéis, simplemente amarradlos, nadie lo va a ver. 

— Lo sé, mi señor. Disculpadme.

— Que fuerais así de tímido con estas cosas cuando éramos niños era adorable. Ahora que ya sois adulto, no — Andy recordó con una sonrisa sus tardes de verano en el río. A él no le importaba lo más mínimo bañarse desnudo, ni que lo vieran, sin embargo jamás consiguió que su amigo hiciera lo mismo.

— No seáis malo, lo estoy pasando mal— Al fin acabó con aquel lío de cordones y broches y el rey se colocó la siguiente prenda. Pero antes de dejarlo volver a pelearse con ella, se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa provocadora.

— ¿Mal? Vaya, yo lo estaría pasando muy bien si fuese yo quien tuviese que vestíos. — Esperó un momento para disfrutar la cara desconcertada y avergonzada del capitán antes de girarse de nuevo para colocarse bien el encaje de las mangas.

Iván resopló poniéndose más nervioso aún, mientras se le formaba una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. 

— Menuda mañanita me estáis dando…

— Menuda mañanita le estáis dando a mis pobres prendas…

Los dos rieron suavemente. El capitán ya ni siquiera recordaba que había intentado hacer un pacto consigo mismo para negar que el Ivandy fuese real, que siguiese vivo.

De camino hacia la sala del consejo, se encontraron con Michael, quien caminaba a toda prisa hacia ellos.

— Oh my godness!...¡Aquí estáis! Estaba yendo a buscaros ¿Dónde...— El consejero reparó en la presencia del capitán y en que ninguno de los dos parecía haber dormido demasiado la noche anterior. Entonces sonrió levantando las cejas en una expresión picarona. — I get it...come on, lovebirds! — exclamó animado, y tras dar una palmadita se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la sala.

Iván miró al rey frunciendo el ceño.

— No entiendo nada, mi señor — le susurró, y Andy sonrió dándole unas palmaditas condescendientes en el brazo.

— Pues como siempre, Iván, como siempre.

Cuando llegaron a la sala los reyes y el resto de miembros del consejo ya estaban allí, aunque se encontraban distraídos saboreando las famosas pastas de Galea y charlando entre ellos, así que no repararon en que el rey llegaba tarde. 

Tras disculparse, el rey procedió a explicarles la situación en la que su reino se encontraba. Les contó los detalles necesarios de la misión de la que habían vuelto días atrás y, también, les enseñó la carta que sus caballeros habían encontrado.

Les habló sobre sus sospechas acerca del cardenal y de su reciente desaparición. Los reyes se mostraron aliviados al saber que, al parecer, el tratado de paz con los reinos rojos no había sido roto. Pero se preocuparon bastante por la reaparición de un viajero, y por la difícil situación a la que se tenía que enfrentar el nuevo rey.

— Pues el cardenal no puede haberse esfumado así como así, tiene que estar en alguna parte...— comentó la reina María Jesús.

— El viajero podría haber entrado en el palacio y llevárselo en cuestión de minutos...— sugirió Teresa cruzándose de brazos, pensativa.

— Tendría que haber sido muy hábil, mi señora— comenzó a explicar Asdrubal, uno de los miembros del consejo el cual estaba especializado en los estudios de las artes oscuras de los reinos rojos. — Desde que supimos que el rey Ricardo había sido asesinado, doblamos la seguridad en palacio. Además, si no pudo acceder para llevar a cabo aquel acto tan atroz, dudo que pudiese haberlo hecho ayer.

— Recordemos también que, Sir Jordi lo habría detectado en seguida — Iván se unió a la conversación. — Por muy poco tiempo que el mago usase para entrar y salir de la ciudad, en el momento en el que conjurase cualquier tipo de hechizo, cualquier templario lo sentiría. Y os digo que Sir Jordi no es un templario común, sino el más habilidoso de todos y desde que volvimos de nuestro viaje, ha estado aquí, en palacio.

Andy asintió. — Es por eso que descartamos que la magia tenga algo que ver con la desaparición del cardenal.

— La magia de sangre, querréis decir, ¿verdad, mi señor?— Teresa lo miró frunciendo el ceño. — Existen otras magias que los templarios no pueden detectar y son igual de peligrosas. ¡O incluso más! Porque las poseen personas que están entre nosotros, ¿qué pasa si tiene a ese otro tipo de mago como aliados?...¿veis? Os llevo diciendo desde hace años que deberíamos dejar que la iglesia se ocupara de encontrarlos.

El rey abrió los labios para darle la razón a Teresa, aunque sabía que eso no era posible, pues entonces habría sido él quién habría detectado el uso del tipo de magia que él poseía. Pero no pudo decir nada, pues el capitán de su caballería real habló antes que él.

— Con todos mis respetos, su majestad— comenzó con un tono más agresivo del que se hubiese considerado apropiado —esos otros magos de los que habláis, nunca en la historia de los cuatro reinos, han hecho nada para merecer que se les persiga. 

Andy lo miró con una expresión estoica, mientras internamente estaba entrando en pánico.

— Que no lo hayan merecido hasta ahora, no significa que en algún momento quieran revelarse y hagan cosas como estas...ser cómplices del asesinato de un rey…

La reina y el capitán se miraron con dureza. 

— Si tenéis razón y, es uno de esos magos quien ha ayudado al cardenal a escapar, es un caso aislado. Al igual que hemos decidido desinvolucrar a los reinos rojos de los actos de ese mago de sangre, no deberíamos culpabilizar a todo un grupo por los actos de uno, o de unos cuantos.

Teresa entornó los ojos y apretó los labios ligeramente antes de preguntarle — ¿Por qué me parece que estáis poniendo demasiado empeño en defender a esos magos, capitán?

Andy estaba a punto de intervenir, pues vio en la expresión de Iván que estaba dispuesto a comenzar una batalla que no podía ganar, pero algo lo detuvo de nuevo: Vio cómo los reyes Pepe y Samantha se miraban y entrelazaban sus manos sobre la mesa. Entonces lo entendió. Su hija, Luna, tenía los mismos poderes que él y, por supuesto, también los ocultaba.  
Era ese el motivo por el que la chica no bebía alcohol. Michael le había contado y, luego había experimentado por él mismo, que el alcohol, al igual que anulaba la razón, podía anular el control sobre sus poderes, por lo que había tenido que aprender a no perder dicho control aunque bebiese un poco, ya que, como rey, iba a tener que hacerlo.

— Samantha y yo creemos que el capitán tiene razón — dijo Pepe y Andy volvió a respirar.

— Nosotras también— añadió la reina Sara. — Dudo mucho que uno de esos magos se aliara con el cardenal. Es precisamente el temor a la iglesia lo que los ha mantenido siempre ocultos.

— Y de haber sido por riquezas, o por algún bien material, o promesa, como parece ser el caso del viajero, se trataría exactamente de lo que dice Iván: Un caso aislado— Paula no sabía que Andy tenía aquel poder, pero siempre había sido una persona sensata, al igual que el resto del consejo, los cuales asintieron.

Teresa se volvió a cruzar de brazos contrariada, pero no supo o no quiso, decir nada más.

El rey sentía los latidos de su corazón en las sienes. No había temido que Iván lo delatase, claro que no. Tampoco que los reyes demostrasen estar en contra del tipo de poder que él poseía, pues dijeran lo que dijesen, pretendía seguir ocultándolos.  
Lo que había temido era que sus aliados encontrasen inadecuada y peligrosa la opinión de su capitán de caballería, y pidiesen que fuese castigado, o destituido. O que Iván acabase sobrepasándose y tuviese que ser él mismo quien lo condenase.

El resto de la reunión fue tranquila y pudieron discutir varios asuntos que tenían pendientes, y hablar sobre las estrategias que llevarían a cabo para intentar encontrar la paz con los países del sur, los cuales amenazaban con invadirlos.

Al terminar la reunión, el rey se despidió de todos acordando que se verían por la tarde para pasear por los jardines de palacio, y luego cenar en el patio ya que hacía muy buen tiempo. 

Iván fue el único que se quedó en la sala de reuniones con el rey, ya que tenían una conversación pendiente. Andy lo invitó a volver a sentarse y este obedeció. 

El rey se colocó a su lado, de pie, con una expresión seria, casi enfadada que hizo que el capitán se preocupase. Movió un poco su silla para poder estar de frente a él y mirarlo mejor.

— Sois consciente de que tengo que amonestar, ¿verdad?

Iván frunció el ceño sin entender.

— No comprendo por qué, mi señor.

— Ah, ¿no? ¿os parece adecuado contradecir a una reina de ese modo?

El capitán suspiró por la nariz, frunciendo los labios.

— Cuando alguien dice barbaridades injustas es necesario contradecirlo, sea quien sea, mi señor. No podéis decirme que estábais de acuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo…

Andy entornó los ojos sintiendo cómo el enfado que estaba fingiendo se transformaba en realidad. Nunca fue fácil discutir con Iván.

— No lo estáis entendiendo. Habéis estado a punto de ponernos a mí a vuestra persona en un verdadero aprieto. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si todos los reyes y reinas hubiesen estado de acuerdo con Teresa?

El capitán se encogió de hombros con esa expresión que Andy conocía tan bien. Esa que decía: no me voy a bajar del burro.

— Pues que hubiese tenido que discutir con los cinco.

El rey puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, identificando que había más miedo en él que enfado. Paula y sus clases sobre él mismo, ya le había vuelto a enseñar algo más, pensó.

— No. Lo que habría pasado es que os habrían querido condenar por descarado, o por simpatizante de la magia. Y yo, os habría tenido que castigar.

— Pues habría cumplido el castigo. No voy a permitir que nadie atente contra vuestra seguridad, y menos por tener el don que tenéis. Me da igual que sea un rey, una reina, o los dioses— dijo decidido apartando la mirada con altanería.

El rey no pudo evitar que aquellas palabras lo afectasen. Aún no podía creer del todo que Iván aceptase sus poderes, y aún menos, que los llamase “don”, y sin embargo, su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que le demostraba cuán dispuesto estaba a defender lo que era.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, haciendo un sonido de protesta.

— Escúchame bien, zoquete cabezota... — dijo frustrado, por no ser capaz de hacer crecer su enfado y regañar al capitán como debería. Y se acercó a el, colocando las manos en sus mejillas para hacer que lo mirara. — Te prohíbo terminantemente que vuelvas a hacer algo así y punto. 

Iván frunció los labios, molesto, odiaba oír al rey decir que le prohibía cosas, y más odiaba que no lo dejase hacer lo que él no se atrevía.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No solo te estás poniendo en peligro, sino que me estás causando problemas a mí. ¿Crees que me gustaría castigarte? ¿Crees que sería fácil para mí hacerlo?

El capitán se encogió de hombros malhumorado.

— No, no lo sé.

Andy juraría que, por el tono que usó y las formas, lo había imitado al decir eso, pero no podía saberlo. Al igual que tampoco supo qué fue lo que lo impulsó a deshacerse del espacio que existía entre los dos y besarlo en los labios.

Iván no tardó en corresponderlo abriendo sus labios para besar los del rey.  
Aquel beso no tenía nada que ver con el primero que se dieron, tímido e inexperto. Aquel era el beso de dos personas que se habían pasado cuatro largos años buscando los besos del otro en los labios de otras personas. 

El capitán agarró el cuello de la casaca del rey, como si quisiera impedir que este se apartara un solo centímetro de él, y se levantó de su asiento sin dejar de besarlo.  
Andy deslizó sus manos hacia el cuello de Iván, mientras este rodeaba su cintura con los brazos.

Se besaron como si quisieran recuperar todos los besos perdidos en ese mismo momento, hasta que se vieron obligados a parar para recobrar el aliento. 

Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus corazones encendidos, y la frente de Iván sobre la de Andy mientras ambos sonreían volviéndose a sentir completos al fin. 

Había tanto y, a su vez, tan poco que decir, que ninguno se atrevía a estropear aquel momento con cualquier comentario. Así que hicieron lo que mejor sabía hacer: Mirarse a los ojos y expresar con ellos todo lo que no podían decir con palabras.

Iván colocó sus manos en las mejillas del rey, acariciándolas con sus pulgares, visiblemente emocionado y, tras un momento, lo volvió a besar. Esta vez más despacio, con devoción, saboreando sus labios.

— Si vamos a hacer esto, deberíamos marcharnos de aquí. El consejo estará de vuelta en cualquier momento— dijo el rey casi en un susurro, entre besos.

Iván asintió como pudo, no queriendo dejar de besar a Andy. — Nuestros caballeros tendrán que esperar un poco a su capitán…

— O su capitán puede excusarse hoy del entrenamiento porque tiene que ocuparse de los asuntos del rey…

El capitán rió suavemente sobre los labios de Andy y volvió a asentir. — Cómo ordenéis, su majestad.

— Vamos— el rey le cogió una mano y tiró de él, guiandolo hacia la salida de la sala.

En el pasillo encontraron a Asdrubal quien parecía estar dirigiéndose hacía la sala, y Andy soltó la mano del capitán. Enseguida le supo a absurdo, no tenía mucho sentido esconder algo que, al parecer, todo su círculo cercano sabía.

— Majestad, qué bien que aún estáis aquí— comenzó el muchacho apurado.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo? Estáis pálido.

— Acabamos de encontrar la procedencia del sello de la carta que portaba uno de los mercenarios a los que os enfrentáteis, mi señor.

El rey sintió cómo si se le parase el corazón por un momento. Sin que Asdrubal hubiese desvelado el nombre de quien había encargado el asesinato de su padre, él ya lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento, pues la estupidez y la ambición eran la combinación que describían perfectamente al cardenal José María.

Andy miró a Iván quien le devolvió la mirada con una expresión que indicaba que él también lo sabía, y solo esperaba la orden para ir en busca del asesino del rey Ricardo.

Asdrubal desenrrolló un pergamino de aspecto bastante antiguo y se lo enseñó al rey. Era la inscripción de un sello familiar en el registro de sellos del reino. 

— El sello perteneció al bisabuelo de su señoría el cardenal José María. Se le fue retirado el escudo familiar y el título nobiliario cuando se descubrió que le había robado un broche de oro a la reina, a vuestra abuela. 

— Sí, recuerdo esa historia. Se decía que aquel broche era un objeto mágico y que proporcionaba la vida eterna a quien lo poseyera. Pero lo que nunca había oído era que el ladrón de dicho broche había sido un miembro de la familia del cardenal…

— Claro, mi señor, porque cuando su señoría José María subió al poder, se encargó muy bien de que nadie hablase de ese dato bajo la amenaza de severos castigos por blasfemia hacia su nombre y título…

— Cuando pensaba que no podía ser un ser más despreciable....— dijo Iván apretando los dientes y el rey asintió.

— Buen trabajo, Asdrubal. Guardad todas las pruebas a buen recaudo, serán necesarias para el juicio.

El joven asintió e hizo una reverencia.

— Capitán, convocad a los heraldos y mensajeros, quiero que todo el reino sepa que habrá una cuantiosa recompensa para quien entregue al cardenal vivo, claro. Enviad también a dos escuadrones de búsqueda y avisad a Sir Jordi, él sabrá cómo movilizar a sus hombres.

— Sí, mi señor.

— Enviad a quienes creáis conveniente, pero tú y Sir Jordi, debéis permaneced en palacio, debemos estar preparados para un posible ataque.

Iván asintió, no había tenido la más mínima intención de alejarse del rey de todas maneras, por mucho que deseara ser él quién encontrase a José María.

— Yo iré a informar a nuestros invitados. Por favor, Asdrubal, pedidle a Michael que se encuentre conmigo en la sala del trono.

— En seguida, su majestad— dijo el chico y tras una reverencia se marchó a toda prisa.

El capitán le hizo una señal a dos de los guardias del pasillo para que se acercaran. 

— No debéis caminar por ahí sin guardia, mi señor, y menos en estos momentos.

— Sabéis que sé defenderme.

— También sé que no lo haréis si hay testigos.

— Touché — Andy sonrió.  
— No cancelaré las actividades con nuestros invitados, pero no dudéis en mantenerme informado de cualquier novedad.

Iván le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Por supuesto, su majestad—. Si los guardias no hubiesen estado presentes, lo habría besado, pero todo lo que creyó correcto hacer fue acariciar levemente la mano del rey, antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharse. 

Pudo ver en la sonrisa de Andy que había apreciado el gesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el fanart sin terminar, pero es que lo empecé hace tiempo y ni recordaba que no lo había terminado 😆. Y lo he vuelto a ver hoy, cuando ya es el momento de publicarlo junto a su capítulo.


	8. Capítulo 8. Gardenia roja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌺 Gardenia roja: Esta flor simboliza el amor secreto entre dos personas. También la admiración y el respeto 🌺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este capítulo es el peor. Así que pido perdón. Intenté arreglarlo, y algo arreglé, pero no tenía mucha solución, he de decir, haha!
> 
> 🎄 ¡Felices fiestas, personas bonitas! 🎄
> 
> 🖤🖤🖤.
> 
> PD: Los fanarts son raros, pero es que los personajes se están portando fatal últimamente 😆. Están rebeldes los Ivandy.

Andy nunca quiso ser rey y, sin embargo, parecía haber nacido para ello.  
Su padre le había enseñado muchas cosas, pero había otras muchas que eran innatas en él y que el rey Ricardo no había tenido. Como su aplomo y su capacidad para separar sus emociones de sus actos. Dos virtudes de las que tuvo que hacer uso durante aquel día, en el que debía ocuparse de entretener a sus invitados como si no se acabase de confirmar que la muerte de su padre, había sido causa de la traición del cardenal.  
Como si su reino no estuviese a punto de sumirse en un estado de alerta, tan pronto como los heraldos y mensajeros llegasen a todos los rincones del mismo.  
Como si no acabase de volver a besar a Iván después de cuatro años pensando que había sido un error haberlo hecho una primera vez.

Decidió no comunicar la noticia a los reyes pues, al fin y al cabo, solo causaría una mayor inquietud entre ellos; y aunque el rey no estaba de acuerdo con aquel dicho de: “El miedo causa más errores que la ignorancia”, pensaba que asustarlos, podría provocar problemas innecesarios y discusiones con las que no quería lidiar. Conociendo a la reina Teresa, se querría marchar cuanto antes a su reino, pensando que se trataba de una conspiración que podría estar extendida por todo el país. Pepe y Samantha querrían regresar para proteger a su hija del posible peligro, y las hermanas María Jesús y Sara, querrían unirse a la búsqueda del malhechor.  
Andy bien sabía que todas esas opciones eran peligrosas para ellos pues, en esos momentos, donde más seguros estaban era cerca del rey, donde sus guerreros los podían proteger.

Mientras el rey ponía su mejor sonrisa y demostraba que era bastante bueno en los juegos de jardín, Iván cumplía las órdenes que éste le había dado.  
Los heraldos y mensajeros estaban ya cabalgando hacia sus objetivos. Un buen número de guardias reales, caballeros y templarios, se había desplegado por toda la ciudad para protegerla y continuar con la búsqueda del asesino.

— Organiza los turnos de los arqueros. Sé que Fidel sigue borracho, así que ponlo en el turno de noche. Un arquero que no apunta, y nada, es lo mismo...— le dijo el capitán a Alberto mientras caminaban hacia el ala de entrenamiento.

— Bueno, tu borracho no pareces, pero si tienes cara de no haber pegado ojo, ¿eh?— El joven le dio un golpecito con el codo mirándolo insinuante. 

Iván le devolvió la mirada divertido, contento de poder unirse al juego por una vez. — Pues anda que tú...igual la luna estaba muy fuerte y no te dejó dormir, ¿no, hermanito?

La sonrisa de Alberto se desvaneció y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo. Nervioso, le pidió con un gesto que bajara la voz.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? — le susurró apretando los dientes.

Iván se encogió de hombros sonriendo. — Os vi cogidos de la mano de pasada, pero vamos, no entiendo a qué viene tanto secretismo. Los dos estáis solteros.

Alberto volvió zarandear los brazos y las manos, esta vez con mayor desesperación.

— ¿Cómo que no entiendes el secretismo? ¡Que es una princesa! Y yo no busco nada serio, ¿qué pasa si se enteran sus padres y me hacen casarme con ella? ¡Ya sabes que mi padre está pesado con eso! ¡Y al parecer los de ella también!

Iván suspiró meneando la cabeza. — Ya…, anda que te metes en unos líos…

— ¡Si fue ella!

El capitán soltó una carcajada.

— Sí, claro, ella te amenazó con una ballesta, seguro...— dijo riendo con sorna.

Alberto miró hacia el suelo avergonzado pero enseguida se recompuso.

— Al menos lo mío es con una princesa...lo tuyo es con un rey, y con un rey repipi. Eso sí que es un lío…

El capitán sabía que Alberto no sabía nada, siempre le había hecho ese tipo de comentarios incluso cuando no existía ningún hecho que comentar. Que lo hiciera en ese momento solo formaba parte de la casualidad del tonto.

— ¡Ya estamos! ¡Se acabó, fin de la conversación! ¡A trabajar! — ordenó alejándose, pues el puesto que tenía que ocupar estaba en la otra dirección.

— ¡Pero no vayas a decir nada! ¡Prométemelo!— exclamó Alberto.

— Ya veremos. ¡Y no es repipi! Sea lo que sea eso...— contestó Iván sin mirarlo pues sabía que no era capaz de contener la sonrisa que se le había formado en la cara al hablar del rey.  
Las palabras de su amigo quizás deberían haberlo preocupado más del instante que lo hicieron, ya que, era cierto que su situación era incluso más complicada que la de Alberto. Pero el recuerdo de Andy besándolo, despejaba cualquier preocupación de su mente. 

El día del capitán, al contrario que el de Andy, fue bastante aburrido. Consistió en vigilar diferentes puntos del palacio, siempre cerca del rey, pero nunca lo suficiente como para intercambiar una sola palabra con él. Aunque en varias ocasiones, le pareció que Andy miraba hacia donde él estaba. Estaba seguro de que debía de ser su imaginación, o su deseo de que lo hiciera, pues el rey no era conocedor de los turnos y los puestos que el capitán había organizado con sus hombres.

Al terminar su jornada, tenía claro que tenía que ver al rey de algún modo. No solo porque lo extrañara más que nunca, a pesar de haber estado cerca de él todo el día, sino también para cerciorarse de que aquel beso no había sido un sueño, o fruto de una enajenación mental momentánea.  
Así que, cenó con sus hombres, recibió los reportes de aquellos que regresaban de sus misiones, y se marchó a su habitación para darse un baño e ir a ver al rey.

Andy parecía haber tenido la misma idea que Iván, aunque en su caso, no tenía la menor duda acerca del beso, ni había tenido tiempo de echar de menos al capitán. Tan solo necesitaba un descanso, poder olvidarse mientras pudiera, de los problemas que lo atormentaban. E Iván siempre había sido bueno en el arte de hacerlo sentir en paz, cuando su relación había sido buena.  
Además, aún tenían una conversación pendiente, y teniendo tantos asuntos que no podía resolver por él mismo, quizás sería bueno poder cerrar el único que sí podía controlar, pensó.

Una noche más, salió de su habitación bajo la mirada confusa de los guardias de su puerta.

— Si alguien me busca, decidle que Michael debe saber dónde estoy. Y si es Michael quien me busca, decidle que él sabe dónde estoy— les dijo y caminó decidido hacia los barracones.

— ¡A la orden, mi señor!— exclamaron los guardias al unísono, antes de compartir una mirada de desconcierto entre ellos.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Iván y se aproximó a ella, pero entonces, esta se abrió y el capitán, que parecía apresurado, se estampó contra él, provocándole un intenso y punzante dolor en la nariz. 

— ¡Majestad! Lo...lo siento mucho ¿estáis bien?— preguntó examinándolo preocupado y alarmado.

Andy se apartó la mano de la cara para comprobar lo que temía, estaba sangrando por la nariz. — Todo lo bien que se puede estar cuando un tonto con armadura se choca contra ti — contestó malhumorado.

— Lo siento muchísimo, majestad, iba...iba a ir a veros, no esperaba...por favor, pasad y dejadme que os mire eso…

El rey se apretó las aletas de la nariz con los dedos para intentar que dejase de sangrar y obedeció al capitán. Se sentó en la silla que le ofreció y levantó la barbilla como este le indicó.

— No está rota.

— Claro que no está rota...— estuvo a punto de comentar que, si hubiese sido al revés, la de Iván si lo estaría, por ser enorme, pero el sabor de la sangre que se había colado entre sus labios lo hizo hacer una mueca y quitarle las ganas de hacer chanza alguna sobre el capitán.

Iván cogió un paño limpio y colocando la mano en la nuca del rey, lo hizo agachar la cabeza sobre la tela.

— La gente suele pensar que hay que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para que deje de sangrar, pero es justo lo contrario. Hay que dejar que la sangre salga, porque…

— Ya, ya lo sé, Iván— lo cortó Andy agarrando el paño por el mismo.

El capitán apretó los labios agachando la cabeza. 

— Lo siento mucho, majestad. Todo lo que tenía en mente era ir a buscaros y, curiosamente, no os vi en frente de mí…¿y si os curáis con vuestra habilidad? Puedo traeros tierra ahora mismo…, porque es lo que necesitáis, ¿no?

El rey miró a Iván no sabiendo muy bien si quería seguir molesto con él un rato más, si quería sonreírle como pudiera por haberse fijado en aquel detalle, o si quería usar su habilidad para dejar de sentir ese dolor tan molesto.

— No es necesario. Estoy bien. Si estuviese rota no te haría traerme tierra, más bien, te mandaría a enterrarte a ti mismo. 

Iván no protestó, ni contestó nada. Se limitó a desviar la mirada con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios que hizo al rey percatarse de que había dejado de usar el tono formal con él. 

Apartó el paño de su nariz por un momento, para comprobar que ya no seguía sangrando y así era.

— ¿Para qué ibais a buscarme?— decidió volver a guardar la distancia. Estaba casi seguro de que la conversación iba a salir bien, pero si el resultado no acababa siendo el esperado, se sentiría como un tonto por haberse confiado y habérselo dejado ver a Iván tan claramente.

El capitán se encogió de hombros. — ¿Para qué habéis venido vos a verme a mí? 

Se mantuvieron la mirada durante un momento. Bajo otras circunstancias, el rey hubiese hecho uso de la norma no escrita que dice que quien pregunta primero, es merecedor de la primera respuesta. Pero no había ido hasta su habitación para comenzar nuevas discusiones, sino para finalizar aquellas sobre la mesa.

— Pues yo he venido para que tengamos la conversación que nos debemos— no encontró necesidad alguna en comentar, que también buscaba la paz que su compañía le brindaba.

El capitán asintió y se sentó en el borde de su cama, en frente del rey. Él no había pensado que, tras aquel beso, fuese necesario tener esa conversación; así que intentó esconder lo mejor que pudo, el terror que sentía al conocer que Andy la encontrara necesaria.

— Os va a parecer increíble pero, no sé muy bien cómo empezar. ¿Hay algo que queráis decir primero? — dijo el rey con sinceridad, mientras trataba de limpiar los restos de sangre de debajo de su nariz. Para su propia sorpresa, las palabras que había ido repitiendo en su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia los barracones, parecían haberse desvanecido de su cabeza.

Iván lo miró, y se levantó para coger un paño nuevo y mojarlo con un poco con agua.

— Permitidme — volvió a sentarse en la cama y, acercándose un poco más al rey, empezó a limpiarlo con cuidado y delicadeza. — Supongo que quiero volver a disculparme antes que nada. Debí intentar escucharos, debí buscaros, no sé…

Los ojos de Iván estaban concentrados en lo que estaba haciendo, y los de Andy en ellos. Podía ver cómo la luz que habían recuperado por la mañana parecía haberse ido, dejando paso a esa tristeza que los llenaba la noche anterior.

Y una vez más, sintió como su corazón se dividía. Una parte, se sentía culpable y triste de verlos así, y la otra pensaba que era justo cómo se merecían estar. Sabía bien que no podía dejar a esta segunda tomar el control, o la conversación acabaría definitiva y desastrosamente mal.

— Ya está— susurró Iván y acarició su mejilla antes de coger la tela ensangrentada de las manos de Andy, y levantarse para llevar ambos paños a una cesta.

— Gracias— el rey esperó a que el capitán volviese a estar en frente de él para empezar a hablar.

— Me gustaría deciros que acepto vuestras disculpas, y que queda todo arreglado y olvidado, pero me temo que no me puedo hacerlo. Voy a necesitar tiempo para perdonaros del todo y algunas aclaraciones.

Iván volvió a agachar la cabeza y asintió, sintiéndose estúpido por haber pensado que las cosas podían ser tan sencillas. Nunca lo eran, y menos con Andy.

— Os aclararé todo lo que necesitéis — dijo resignándose a perder esa batalla, pues no había nada que pudiese explicar sobre aquellos cuatro años que pudiera jugar a su favor.

— No os voy a preguntar por qué no vinisteis a mí durante cuatro años, porque entiendo, por lo que me dijisteis, que os movían los mismos motivos que me movieron a mí para no deteneros aquella tarde en la que discutimos. Pero sí quiero saber, por qué no aprovechasteis ni una de las varias veces que intenté acercarme a vos. Fui amable en todas ellas, podríais, al menos, haberme respondido con la misma amabilidad, y todo lo que hicisteis fue justo lo contrario…

Andy se percató de que su respiración se estaba agitando un poco, y en su estómago se empezaba a formar ese tumulto de resentimiento y enfado que sabía que debía controlar.  
Mientras tanto, en su cabeza, el miedo volvía a intentar apoderarse de él, sugiriendo que, si Iván tenía que pensar la respuesta era probablemente porque estaba buscando una excusa. Una forma de no decirle directamente un: Porque te dejé de querer. O tal vez un: Porque te odiaba. 

— En mi cabeza estaba claro que no me queríais— contestó tras un momento de silencio, mientras se miraba las manos que jugueteaban nerviosas en su regazo. — Pensaba que os acercabais para hacerme saber que estabais perfectamente bien sin mí, y que no os suponía ningún esfuerzo o dolor hablarme como si fuese un caballero más...

Iván alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un Andy que lo miraba sin expresión alguna. 

El rey pensaba que su respuesta tenía sentido y encajaba con el resto que le había contado en el bosque, pero no podía evitar que no le gustase por tres razones.

Una: — ¿Tan cínico pensáis que soy? — El capitán volvió a bajar la mirada dando su respuesta sin palabras. Sí, sí lo pensaba, pero iba a negarlo.

— No. No sé. Ahora lo veo todo absurdo, pero hasta hace nada, todo tenía sentido y os había perdido sin entender muy bien el por qué.

Dos: — Pues me parece preocupante que tengáis tanta fe en cosas que creáis en vuestra cabeza, y que no seáis capaz de ver más allá— dijo, quizás, con un tono un poco más duro del que pretendía usar. Iván lo miró de nuevo visiblemente dolido y ofendido por aquellas palabras, pero para sorpresa de Andy, no protestó, ni comenzó ninguna discusión. Se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado asintiendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

El rey no logró comprender del todo esa reacción y se sintió inquieto. ¿Acaso temía discutir? ¿O quizás pensaba que no merecía la pena hacerlo? ¿Le estaba dando la razón? 

Recordó aquel libro de protocolos y estrategias para negocios de paz, que le explicó cosas que él, por lógica, ya sabía. Cuando la persona con la que estás negociando hace un movimiento que no esperas y/o no entiendes, la regla es muy sencilla, decía que era menester volver al punto anterior, afrontándolo desde una perspectiva más cercana al objetivo deseado.

— Y digo que me parece preocupante pensando en el futuro, Iván— los ojos del capitán regresaron a los del rey, con interés y confusión a la vez. — Vamos a volver a discutir. Siempre hemos discutido y creo que es normal hacerlo. Sano, si me apuras, pero no quiero…

— Algo así no va a volver a pasar, majestad— se apresuró a decir el capitán. — Os pido que me creáis cuando os digo, que he aprendido la lección. No soy tan tonto como para volver a huir así…

El rey levantó una ceja. — Pues anoche mismo me dijisteis que os ibais a alejar de mí, o algo parecido…

Iván resopló con frustración y colocó los codos en sus rodillas, escondiendo la cara en sus manos, frustrado.

— No sabía lo que decía, mi señor, estaba fuera de mí.

Andy podía seguir reprochándole cosas al capitán. Quería hacerlo, pero sabía que ése no era el camino, porque, por mucho que le costase, aún tenía que hacerse cargo de la tercera razón por la que no le había gustado la respuesta de Iván. Al igual que, también sabía, que era su orgullo el que quería seguir culpando a Iván de todo para, así, no tener que admitir que él también había sido responsable de todo aquello. Y que también podría ser responsable de los posibles errores futuros.

Tres: — Yo también he estado fuera de mí. Quizás por más tiempo del que me atrevo a confesarme a mí mismo.

Iván levantó la cabeza sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. En ningún momento había dejado de pensar que Andy había tenido parte de culpa en todo aquello. Pero al aceptar que no iba a poder dejar de sentir lo que sentía por él, también había aceptado que iba a tener que cargar con la culpa de lo sucedido.

— Los dos podríamos haber actuado de otra forma y no lo hicimos — continuó el rey siendo él esta vez quien agachaba la cabeza para mirarse las manos. 

Iván las tomó en las suyas y las acarició, recuperando la esperanza.

— Pero hemos aprendido de ello, estoy seguro.

Andy asintió levemente. No era cierto que admitir la culpa lo hiciera a uno sentirse mejor, no en su caso, al menos. Más bien, todo lo contrario.  
Había sido mucho más fácil no querer verse en aquel papel de una persona que no actúa de forma racional y vivir en el miedo. Miedo que había malinterpretado. Pues no había sentido miedo a que Iván no lo quisiera, sino a admitir que él había sido aquel que había actuado de una forma, que él consideraba tan impropia de su persona. 

Sintió la mano del capitán ocupando su mejilla, pidiendo que lo mirase, para dirigirle una de esas cálidas y tímidas sonrisas que siempre le hacían sentir ese agradable cosquilleo en el estómago.

— Vuestros guardias van a imaginar cosas extrañas si regresáis a vuestra habitación tarde otra vez. Además, parecéis cansado.

El rey le devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado. 

— ¿Me estáis echando con educación y poco disimulo?

Iván soltó una risilla y llevó las manos del rey hacia sus labios para besarlas. 

— Sabéis que no. Por mí, os retendría aquí toda la noche, pero debéis descansar y no dar temas de conversación a vuestros guardias.

— Puedo descansar aquí. Y mis guardias pueden hablar de lo que quieran. Es mejor que hablen de uno a que ni se acuerden de ti— dijo recuperando su habitual desparpajo ante la expresión de sorpresa del capitán.

— Pero…, mi cama no es como la vuestra, y no me refiero solo al tamaño, no es tan cómoda. Y además…, ¿No sería un poco...inapropiado?— preguntó Iván un poco nervioso.

El rey resopló y se puso en pie, empezando a deshacer el nudo del cordón de su capa.

— Cómo muy bien dijisteis, soy el rey, y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

— Vais a usar eso cada vez que os convenga…

Puso la capa, bien doblada, en la silla, se sentó en el borde de la cama, al lado de Iván, y procedió a quitarse las botas. 

— Repito: soy el rey y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Iván resopló riendo. — Sois imposible.

— Y tú, al parecer, eres muy despistado.

El capitán lo miró confuso — ¿Despistado?

— Sí. Creo que se te ha olvidado besarme. Esta mañana lo hice yo, qué menos que devolverme el gesto, ¿no te parece?

El rey lo miró con su sonrisilla socarrona que lo hacían aún más atractivo, si era posible, a los ojos del capitán. Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, este lo besó con intensidad, sosteniendo sus mejillas en sus manos.

Sus labios se entrelazaron, una y otra vez, sabiéndose encajar perfectamente con los del otro, como si en aquellos cuatro años no se hubiesen parado de besar. Y, en cierto modo, así había sido.

Andy agarró el borde de la parte superior de la pechera del capitán, tirando de ella y atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo mientras empezaba a dejarse caer en la cama. Pero entonces Iván se tensó y se detuvo de repente.

— No, no, esperad...— dijo separándose del rey. — La primera vez que nos besamos fue exactamente igual. Por la noche, antes de irnos a dormir, pasaron cosas, y más cosas, y luego todo fue mal— se explicó el capitán sonrojándose. 

El rey lo miró alzando las cejas. — No me digas que de verdad crees esa idiotez…

Iván agachó la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros. — No sé, pero no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme. Vayamos con calma…

Andy puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. — El aprecio que te tengo acaba de disminuir un poco ahora mismo. Así que más vale que no pretendas meterte en la cama con esa dichosa armadura y me des una alegría al menos…

El capitán lo miró fingiendo indignación. — ¡Pero bueno!

El rey terminó de quitarse sus ropajes quedándose, únicamente, en ropa interior, la cual incluía una camisola blanca, casi igual que la de Iván, quien se puso en frente suya una vez había terminado de desvestirse.

— ¿Contento?— le preguntó con sorna y Andy sonrió mientras se metía debajo de las mantas que vestían la cama.

— Un poco.

El capitán apagó todas las velas que alumbraban la habitación y se unió al rey. Una vez más, y sin dudarlo, lo atrajo hacia sus brazos y lo rodeó con ellos.

— Siempre me abrazabas así cuando tenía pesadillas. Y, después, cuando no las tenía, también. — comentó Andy acurrucándose entre los brazos del capitán. 

Iván sonrió. — Sois muy cómodo de abrazar. 

— Ah, ¿sí? Pues recuerdo que te mordí una vez mientras dormía... 

— ¿Una? 

El rey se separó un poco de Iván para poder mirarlo a los ojos, sorprendido. 

— ¿Te mordí más de una vez? 

— ¡Muchísimas! También me pegasteis alguna vez — Apuntó Iván riendo suavemente. —Pero no me importaba. Lo único que me provocaba era curiosidad por saber qué estaríais soñando... 

— Vaya… ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Ahora no me acuerdo, pero en su momento debía recordar qué soñaba. 

El capitán se encogió de hombros. 

— Temía que quisierais que dejase de abrazaros al sentiros mal por ello, o avergonzado. Y yo quería seguir haciéndolo. Dormía mejor porque sentía como si os pudiera proteger de vuestras pesadillas y a su vez, me hacíais sentirme seguro de algún modo. 

— Es decir, que me usabas como un niño usa a un muñeco de trapo. — Bromeó Andy. 

— Eah, ya estamos... 

— Yo también dormía mejor. De hecho, me costó bastante acostumbrarme a dormir sin ti cuando dejamos de hacerlo. 

El rey recordaba que probó a rodearse de almohadas, a abrazar una, a tumbarse apoyado en ellas, pero nada funcionó hasta que se acostumbró a ello. 

— A mí también. Lo cual me recuerda...que tengo algo que confesaros... 

Andy se volvió a separar un poco de él para mirarlo. En la oscuridad de la habitación, apenas podía distinguir la expresión de su rostro, así que no podía averiguar si se trataba de algo serio o no. 

— ¿Qué tienes que confesarme? 

— Es sobre vuestra bata... 

El rey abrió mucho los ojos antes de soltar una carcajada a la que precedió un bufido en protesta. 

— ¿Otra vez con la bata? ¡Por el amor de los dioses! ¿Qué es lo que tienes con ella? 

— Pues que dormí con ella. 

Se miraron en silencio por un momento, tratando de leer la reacción del otro pero la oscuridad no lo hacía posible. 

— A ver…, ¿cómo que dormiste con ella?— preguntó Andy con un tono paciente. 

— Pues que me acosté abrazado a ella porque olía a vos... 

El rey puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a acercarse al capitán, hundiendo escondiendo la cara en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. 

— Santa paciencia la mía…, no veo la gravedad en ello, Iván. 

— No sé…, es vuestra bata... 

— Yo anoche leí todas las cartas que me enviaste— soltó de repente, queriendo acabar con aquel tema que no lograba entender. Aunque él tuviera sus momentos, Iván siempre había sido mucho más sentimental que él, y no era la primera, ni sería la última vez, que no entendía por qué el capitán le daba tanta importancia a alguna cosa. 

Iván se quedó callado por un momento. Andy estaba seguro de que se estaba sonrojando y el incremento en la velocidad de sus latidos le indicó, que no había esperado algo así de él. 

— ¿Aún las guardáis?— preguntó sorprendido. 

— Claro. ¿Acaso tú no guardas las mías?— preguntó casi ofendido. Más porque no podría releerlas que por otra cosa. 

— Claro que sí. Todas y cada una. Pero soy yo el que duerme con batas ajenas, no vos…, por eso me sorprende... 

Andy se rió suavemente. — ¿Tengo corazón, sabes? 

— Y muy grande. Pero no sé…, supongo que he vivido demasiado creyendo que no me queríais nada. 

— Has vivido más sabiendo lo contrario. 

— Ya, pero así funcionan las inseguridades, imagino.

— Imagino...— repitió como si él no hubiera experimentado lo mismo. — ¿Me las podrías dejar algún día? Me gustaría leerlas. No recuerdo qué te contestaba a algunas de tus cartas y tengo curiosidad. Además, siempre es gratificante comprobar cuánto ha mejorado uno, y sé que ahora escribo mucho mejor. 

— Por supuesto. Mañana mismo os las doy y… Podríamos releerlas juntos...— sugirió Iván con un tono tímido, como si esperase un no por respuesta.

— Me parece una buena idea, sí. Seguro que hace mucho que no lees alguna buena narrativa. 

Iván resopló. — Acabáis de decir que ahora escribís mejor... 

— Así es. Pero eso no significa que antes escribiera mal, solo que ahora soy excelente en ello. 

Iván rio. — Siempre tan humilde.

— Es bueno ser humilde a la hora de conversar con un aldeano, no cuando eres consciente de tus habilidades.

— Pues también es verdad— el capitán bostezo. 

— Bueno, dejemos la charla para mañana. A dormir.

— No quiero dejar de charlar así con vos... 

— No va a ser la última vez, Iván. 

— ¿Me lo prometéis? 

— Si he de hacerlo…, sí, lo prometo. Pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que huyó, hazte esa promesa a ti mismo. 

— Me lo prometo— dijo cerrando los ojos y Andy sonrió haciendo lo mismo. 

— Qué manso eres cuando quieres... 

El capitán rió suavemente y repartió besos por la cabeza del rey. 

— Buenas noches, mi rey. 

— Buenas noches manso capitán.

Andy tardó un poco más que Iván en dormirse. Cuando se hizo el silencio, no pudo evitar sentirse extraño. Por un lado, sentía como si aquella situación no fuese real, pues cuatro años era mucho tiempo para autoconvencerse de que ya no volvería a darse jamás. Y por otro, sentía como si aquellos años no hubiesen ocurrido, como si nunca se hubiesen separado.

Pensando en cuán extraña era la facilidad con la volvía a sentirse totalmente cómodo con Iván, el sueño lo encontró finalmente.

Al alba, poco a poco, el rey fue siendo arrastrado desde los pliegues más recónditos del subconsciente hacia la realidad, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en su cuello y en su espalda.

Sonrió sin abrir los ojos cuando supo identificar los labios y las manos del capitán sobre su piel.

— ¿No decías no sé qué de arriesgarte…, cosas iguales…, papanatas?— preguntó aún medio dormido. Escuchó a Iván sonreír.

— Y lo mantengo. Pero ya es por la mañana, ya no se cumple el patrón.

Los dedos del capitán se deslizaron por debajo de su camisola, desde su espalda hasta su pecho con suavidad, provocando que su piel se erizara. 

— Vaya, vaya, qué asunto tan curioso...— El rey abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Iván. La luz tenue que se colaba entre las cortinas de la única ventana de la habitación, lo dejaron ver la calidez que innumerables veces en ellos había encontrado. Pero también, aquel brillo feral con el que lo había mirado la última noche que habían pasado juntos. 

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez para besar al capitán mientras lo desvestía.

Sus manos y sus labios parecían saber perfectamente dónde tocar, dónde besar para provocar en el otro la reacción deseada. No se trataba del resultado de haberse estado encontrando en otras personas durante aquellos años de separación, sino de aquella conexión de la que habían sido plenamente conscientes la noche que se besaron por primera vez. 

Las miradas intensas y las sonrisas cargadas de todo lo que no habían dejado de sentir el uno por el otro, sustituyeron a las risillas tímidas y a las preguntas para asegurarse de que iban por buen camino, de la primera vez.

Los dedos del rey se hundiéndose en la espalda de Iván. 

Labios entrelazándose en besos desordenados.

Los dedos del capitán jugando con el cabello del rey.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos hasta que los rayos del sol se abrían paso con fuerza a través de las cortinas.

— Creo que ahora necesito que sea de noche otra vez...— dijo Iván tumbándose sobre su espalda, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

— Un baño y otra noche, en ese orden, sí — Andy lo imitó. 

— Puedo preparaos un baño — sugirió el capitán girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

El rey le sonrió. — ¿Para bañarnos juntos?

Iván le devolvió la sonrisa y girándose, apoyó su frente sobre la de Andy, y llevó su mano hacia su mejilla para acariciarla.

— No estoy seguro de que quepamos los dos, pero lo podríamos intentar. Cómo mínimo, será divertido.

Los dos rieron imaginando la escena.

— Me encantaría. Pero me temo que tendremos que dejar el experimento para otro momento. Michael debe de estar volviéndose loco al pensar que voy a llegar tarde a mis citas de hoy, no quiero hacer de sus miedos una realidad.

— Lo entiendo. Alberto debe de estar odiándome porque habrá tenido que organizar todos los turnos él solo.

— Bueno, puedes contarle el motivo por el cual llegas tarde. Tengo la impresión de que le gustará oírlo. — comentó el rey soltando una risilla. Las mejillas de Iván se sonrojaron y negó con la cabeza.

— Ni falta va a hacer. Él ya lleva años pensando que es esta, u otra parecida relacionada contigo, la causa de cualquier retraso que sufra, o… ¡De cualquier cosa que me pase!

El rey sonrió ampliamente y lo besó en los labios una última vez antes de incorporarse para buscar su ropa.

— Hombre, es que tú no sabes disimular, Iván. No puedo hablar sobre estos cuatro años, claro, pero antes, se te notaba.

El capitán se incorporó también y lo miró extrañado.

— ¡Claro que sé disimular! Sois, probablemente, la persona más inteligente del reino y no os distéis cuenta...— dijo alzando la barbilla con altanería, pensando que, por una vez, podía abochornar un poco a Andy. Pero este soltó una carcajada.

— Lo sé desde antes que tú lo supieras, mi querido capitán — dijo sonriente girando la cabeza para ver la expresión terriblemente confusa de Iván, que lo hizo volver a reír.  
Reír siempre había sido mucho más fácil cuando estaban juntos.

— ¡Venga ya! No podíais saberlo antes que yo. Eso no tiene sentido. Si yo no lo sabía, ¿Qué ibas a saber tú, sabiondo? — El capitán le hizo una mueca y le robó un beso antes de levantarse a coger lo necesario para que pudieran asearse un poco.

— Pues por eso mismo que soy un sabiondo, lo sabía antes que tú, que no te enterabas de nada.

Discutieron sobre el tema entre risas, mientras se preparaban para volver a sus respectivos puestos. Iván supo que el rey tenía razón en cuanto le recordó aquello del sello, pero no lo quiso admitir hasta el final de la discusión. Esta vez, no por orgullo, sino porque estaba disfrutando esa forma inocente y divertida que tenían de chincharse el uno al otro, que tanto había extrañado.

Para suerte del rey, cuando se encontró con Michael para hablar sobre las tareas del día, este no estaba histérico, ni siquiera nervioso, solo sonriente; lo cual le indicaba que, como había esperado, habían ido a buscarlo y sus guardias le habían dicho lo que él les ordenó. Y, por supuesto, Michael había entendido el mensaje.

— No, mi señor, me temo que no tenemos ninguna noticia sobre el asunto del cardenal. Algún que otro aldeano avispado ha intentado hacernos creer que sabía algo, pero nada más. Sin embargo, ¿quizás vos tengáis alguna noticia que darme?— el consejero lo miraba con una sonrisilla insinuante que Andy conocía perfectamente.

No quería guardarlo en secreto, pero tampoco quería precipitarse. Se sentía bastante seguro respecto a Iván, confiaba en que las cosas irían bien esta vez, pues el único enemigo de su relación eran ellos mismos, y parecían haber aprendido a lidiar con ello bastante bien. Aun así, esa vocecilla fruto de su personalidad un tanto negativa, siempre estaba ahí, exigiendo cautela, e intentando desbaratar su confianza.

— No, Michael, nada que declarar por ahora— el rey le sonrió amablemente y el consejero chasqueó la lengua.

— Oh well, cuando estéis preparado aquí estaré para celebrar.

Andy rio. 

— Os lo agradezco, Michael.

La mañana del rey estuvo ocupada con asuntos del reino. Recibió a varios campesinos y resolvió sus inquietudes y problemas. Y también tuvo varias reuniones con algunos nobles que habían pedido reunirse con él, a causa de unos conflictos de herencia.

De nuevo, no tuvo tiempo de extrañar a Iván, ni siquiera de pensar en él hasta que Michael le anunció que su próximo compromiso sería con sus invitados. Habían planeado dar un paseo por la ciudad, y visitar el mercado, el cual era famoso en todo el país por su gran variedad en productos del mar, y frutos silvestres. Al atardecer cenarían en la mejor taberna de la ciudad que, al encontrarse en altura, tenía unas vistas preciosas.  
Y, como no podía ser de otro modo, el capitán y sus mejores hombres y mujeres, serían los encargados de escoltar los reyes en su paseo.

Andy no pudo contener la sonrisa al saber que podría compartir aquel paseo con él, aunque fuese a cierta distancia.

— ¿Me habéis oído, majestad? — preguntó Michael al no recibir respuesta del rey, que parecía absorto en algún pensamiento.

— ¡Disculpadme! Eh...sí, sí, por supuesto, seguimos adelante con el plan. Con el despliegue de seguridad que hemos organizado por toda la ciudad, y los caballeros que nos acompañarán, estaremos igual de seguros aquí en palacio, que fuera de él. Avisad a nuestros invitados.

— De acuerdo, mi señor. 

Iván no vio a Alberto hasta el momento de reunirse para encontrarse con los reyes en la entrada del palacio, pues el caballero había estado haciendo guardia por los bosques cercanos.  
— Quiero agradecerte que te hayas ocupado esta mañana de organizarlo todo— le dijo Iván agachando la cabeza con timidez, pues esperaba el comentario de su amigo.

— No ha sido nada, hombre...— contestó Alberto un poco distraído y, para sorpresa del capitán, no comentó nada más al respecto.

Mientras caminaban con los demás hacia el lugar de encuentro con el rey, Iván entendió por qué su amigo no había aprovechado la oportunidad para reírse de él cómo siempre hacía. Se le veía serio y preocupado.

— Alberto ¿va todo bien?

El caballero tardó un momento en reaccionar y mirar al capitán. — ¿Eh? Sí, sí, por supuesto. 

Iván frunció el ceño, sabía que había pocas cosas que realmente preocuparan a su amigo, así que no hacía falta ser demasiado listo para entender que solo podía haber un motivo.

— ¿Has discutido con la princesa Luna?

El joven caballero enseguida se sonrojó y lo miró apurado, gesticulando de forma exagerada para pedirle que bajara la voz, exactamente como la primera vez que habían hablado del tema.

— No, no es eso…, es que su madre me pilló saliendo de su habitación esta mañana...— susurró y el capitán lo miró alarmado.

— Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre? Si no querías que los reyes supieran sobre ti, desde luego la mejor idea no es pasar la noche en su habitación ¡por el amor de los dioses!— el capitán intentó mantener un tono de voz bajo pero aun así, se ganó las señales desesperadas de su amigo para que hablase más bajo.

— ¡Ya lo sé! No hace falta que me sermonees tú ahora…

— Dime que al menos te buscaste una buena excusa…

Alberto se encogió de hombros. — Le di los buenos días…

— ¡Alberto, por favor! — el capitán se pasó la mano por la cara con frustración. — ¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella desde entonces? Dime que ha puesto ella la excusa…

El caballero se volvió a encoger de hombros. — No la he visto, no, ahora la veremos pero me parece que no va a ser el mejor momento para preguntarle, ¿no?

Iván resopló. — Claro que no, eso no tendrías ni que preguntarlo… Confiemos en que ella le haya dicho algo convincente. Si no, pues no sé, si te proponen el casamiento, podemos hablar con el rey, a ver qué podemos hacer…

— Con el rey, ¿eh?— Alberto miró a Iván, por fin, con su sonrisilla traviesa, pero esta pronto desapareció. — ¡Uf! No, no tengo cabeza ni para meterme contigo ahora mismo…

— ¡Y con razón!

Pronto llegaron a la puerta del palacio y esperaron a los reyes en formación. Iván sintió que su corazón daba un salto cuando vio al rey aparecer, charlando animadamente con las reinas hermanas, las cuales sabía que eran sus favoritas. Intentó no sonreír, pero para cuando su cerebro emitió la orden de no hacerlo, ya estaba sonriendo.

Andy sintió la mirada de Iván sobre él, pero consiguió no mirarlo hasta que se saludaron según los protocolos establecidos. Aquello fue algo que le rondó en la cabeza durante el camino hacia el mercado. Debía preguntarle a Michael qué procedimiento sería el correcto para ellos si todo salía como esperaba y hacían pública su relación.  
El rey imaginaba que, en público, deberían mantener las formas, de hecho, él lo prefería así. Pero lo que no sabía era si, Iván, podría acompañarlo en calidad de pareja y no de capitán, en actos como aquel, pues, las normas sobre ese tipo de cosas no estaban escritas en ningún libro que él hubiera leído, y podía decir con orgullo, que los había leído todos. Todos los del reino, al menos. 

Cuando sus invitados estaban distraídos mirando los diferentes puestos del mercado, el rey aprovechó para dirigir una mirada rápida a Iván. Este parecía concentrado, atento a cualquier señal de peligro, pero pareció notar que lo miraba pues, enseguida, sus ojos se posaron en los de Andy y le sonrió guiñando un ojo.  
El rey le devolvió la sonrisa y no fue capaz de apartar la mirada tan rápido como había planeado, y fue Iván quien lo hizo primero, cuando Lúa se acercó a él para decirle algo.

Andy suspiró. Casi hubiese preferido seguir distraído con los asuntos del reino que estar allí, a tan solo unos metros del capitán sin ni siquiera poder o, mejor dicho, deber acercarse a él, ya que estaba seguro de que si lo hacía bajo cualquier excusa, no habría nadie a su alrededor que no notase que algo pasaba entre ellos. No por él mismo, claro, sino por la pobre destreza del capitán para esconder esa sonrisilla que se le formaba en la cara, y que él adoraba.

— Parecéis de buen humor hoy, majestad— Le dijo la princesa Luna, a la cual no había visto acercarse a él debido a su ensimismamiento.

El rey le sonrió amablemente. — Tenemos buen tiempo y la mejor compañía, ¿Cómo no podría estarlo, mi señora?

Luna asintió de forma exagerada y se agarró de su brazo. Andy trató de ocultar lo mucho que le incomodaba aquello.

— ¡Si es que la primavera es la mejor estación del año! ¿No os parece?

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Y si os gusta la primavera tanto como a mí, imagino que habréis disfrutado de las flores del jardín de palacio, ¿verdad? ¿Habéis visitado nuestra rosaleda?

Alberto se acercó al capitán y le dio un codazo.

— ¡Mira! Estoy perdido…, seguro que Luna le está pidiendo al rey que haga algo porque ya sus padres lo saben todo y quieren casarnos...— se quejó el caballero preocupado.

— No parecen estar teniendo ninguna conversación incómoda, Alberto. Vuelve a tu puesto, anda. Ahora no es momento de tener la cabeza en eso.

El caballero resopló y caminó de vuelta hacia su puesto cabizbajo.

El rey no sabía muy bien por qué intentaba darle pistas a Luna para que entendiera que él tenía la misma habilidad que ella, pero tampoco le hizo falta averiguarlo, ya que la joven parecía no estar entendiendo ninguna de ellas.

A la conversación sobre las flores de palacio se unieron las reinas Sara y María José, las cuales aportaban datos sobre algunas de ellas que, incluso el rey, desconocía.

— Siempre aprendo algo nuevo de vuestra sabiduría, es un...— Andy no pudo terminar la frase pues una sensación extraña recorrió todo su cuerpo. Fue algo parecido a un escalofrío, pero mucho más desagradable y, de forma inconsciente dirigió la mirada hacia Luna, quien lo imitó, mirándolo con el rostro totalmente palidecido. Ella también lo notaba.

Entonces, un segundo impulso, lo llevó a buscar a Iván con la mirada, como si quisiera avisarle de que algo iba mal, de que algo iba a ir mal. Pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a formular su nombre para llamarlo antes de que una figura encapuchada apareciera de la nada en medio de la plaza del mercado, y pedazos de varias de las paredes de los alrededores saltaran por los aires, hiriendo a las personas que se encontraban cerca de ellos, y provocando los gritos de los ciudadanos.

Los caballeros actuaron con la diligencia por la que eran conocidos y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había rodeado a los reyes, protegiéndolos con sus escudos. Y el capitán, había agarrado a la figura encapuchada y amenazaba su garganta con sus manos.

— Moved un solo músculo y será lo último que hagáis— amenazó a la persona encapuchada, antes de quitarle la capucha, descubriendo su rostro.

— ¡Otra vez tú! — exclamó el rey abriéndose paso entre los caballeros. 

El joven viajero al que se habían enfrentado en el bosque parecía haber recuperado su siniestra sonrisa y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.  
Entonces entendió que lo que había saltado por los aires eran los símbolos que impedían que los viajeros hicieran uso de sus poderes. Pero, ¿Cómo había llegado allí y los había hecho estallar luego? El orden no tenía sentido.

— Os doy la última oportunidad para explicaros. ¿Qué quiere el cardenal? ¿Por qué os habéis aliado con él?— preguntó Andy intentando mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible.

Se escucharon murmullos y expresiones de sorpresa entre los reyes y los ciudadanos. 

El chico no se inmutó. Ni siquiera parpadeó y al rey le produjo una sensación extraña de repulsión que no entendió, pero si entendía lo que tenía que hacer: No cometer el mismo error que cometió en el bosque. El viajero no iba a hablar.

— Acabad con él— le ordenó a Iván. Este, con un rápido movimiento, retorció la cabeza del joven rompiéndole el cuello, y su cuerpo cayó al suelo sin vida.

— Atended a los heridos...— comenzó a ordenar el rey a los caballeros cuando el sonido del galope de los templarios acercándose, se mezcló con un estruendo que retumbó en la plaza como si de un relámpago se tratase.

Entonces el corazón de Andy pareció dejar de latir.

El cardenal se hallaba detrás de Iván, apuntando la punta de lo que parecía ser una daga hacia su garganta. El capitán hizo el amago de moverse, sabía que era lo suficientemente rápido como para deshacerse de la amenaza de la daga y abatir al cardenal, pero algo lo retuvo. No podía moverse por más que lo intentara.

Una decena de vórtices se abrieron por toda la plaza, y de ellos salieron invocadores y demonios enormes de aspecto humanoide. Muchos de los ciudadanos huyeron despavoridos ante el terror que estaban presenciando. Otros se agolparon detrás de los puestos como si las pequeñas construcciones de madera pudieran protegerlos de tales enemigos. Y los más valientes, se hicieron con armas y se mostraron listos para atacar.

Pero ninguno de los enemigos se movió ni un ápice, ni siquiera los demonios. Todos parecían estar esperando la orden del cardenal para hacerlo.

— Buenas tardes, majestad. Siento haberme ausentado durante la ceremonia en honor de vuestro padre y a vuestro nuevo título...— Varias flechas llegaron desde distintos ángulos hacia el cardenal, pero todas parecieron quebrarse al chocar contra una pared invisible que rodeaba José María y al capitán. — Como ya habréis comprendido, no estoy muy de acuerdo con vuestra coronación, ni siento demasiada pena por la muerte del rey Ricardo.

Sir Jordi y sus hombres llegaron dispuestos a atacar, pero al ver la escena, se pararon en seco y miraron al rey, el cual les indicó con la mano que no actuasen.

— Bueno, ya habéis conseguido la audiencia que supongo queríais, así que, si sois tan amable, explicadme qué queréis — Andy no supo qué hizo para lograr que su voz sonase alta y clara, y no templara ni siquiera un poco. Pues sentía que cada centímetro de él se estremecía de miedo y rabia, al volver a ver a Iván en riesgo, y al tener al asesino de su padre enfrente de él.

El cardenal chasqueó la lengua. — Hay que ver, vos siempre tan estirado. Vuestro padre era más estúpido, pero también más divertido. Una pena que fuese tan fácil de matar…

Iván gruñó intentando moverse de nuevo y obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes. — Os voy a matar con mis propias manos...— amenazó a José María apretando los dientes y este rió. 

— Obviamente, intentáis desestabilizarme emocionalmente, pero os adelanto que no lo vais a conseguir, así que decidme qué queréis. — El rey sonaba frío y tajante.

— Ow, ¿no me vais a preguntar por qué maté a vuestro padre? Seguro que estas buenas gentes quieren saberlo…¿No queréis saberlo?— Se dirigió a los ciudadanos como si fuesen su público.

— Creo que está bastante claro, José María. Disculpad que os diga que vuestros motivos no son nada difíciles de imaginar, y mucho menos originales. Temíais que mi padre os quitase poder y se lo diese a Sir Jordi, como muy bien planeaba. Y sabíais que yo sería mucho menos diplomático con este asunto, así que aquí nos encontramos. Lo que no logro entender, o mejor dicho, lo que no tiene demasiada lógica, es que estéis apuntando con ese daga a quien no lleva la corona.

— ¡Majestad!— Protestó Michael en un susurro. — No le deis ideas, no lo provoquéis…

Eso era precisamente lo que Andy quería desesperadamente, que se diese cuenta de su error y volviese a hacer, lo que quiere que hubiese hecho, para transportarse de un sitio a otro, y lo llevase a cabo para amenazarlo a él y no a Iván.

La sonrisa de la cara del cardenal se había desvanecido mientras el rey hablaba. Obviamente, había esperado otra reacción en el rey, en lugar del menosprecio que le acababa de hacer.

Aquello se añadió a su frustración, hiriendo de gravedad a la poca paciencia que le quedaba. A pesar de haber empleado años en la elaboración de su plan, ninguna de las varias fases del mismo, habían salido cómo él esperaba. Y la improvisación, nunca había sido su fuerte.

— No lleva la corona pero sé que vos la entregaríais por él, así que ¡dádmela!— exclamó con un tono infantil, dejando ver su nerviosismo. El cardenal, como cualquier otro miembro de la corte real, había vivido el acercamiento y la amistad de los dos jóvenes desde los inicios. Sin embargo, no estaba demasiado seguro de sus palabras pues también había sido testigo de su distanciamiento, pero tampoco tenía muchas más opciones, pensó. Y pensar tampoco había sido nunca su fuerte. 

El silencio recorrió los rincones de la plaza como el viento helado que anuncia la llegada del duro invierno. Y el rey pudo sentir cómo su sangre se helaba y la situación le provocaba vértigo y náuseas.  
No podía darle la corona al cardenal, pues las leyes eran claras, nadie podía ser rey o reina robando una corona, pero sí lo sería en el caso de serle entregada dicha insignia real.  
Entendía que esta ley existía para que los reyes pudieran ceder, fácilmente, su título a la persona que escogiesen, en el caso de no tener descendencia, o encontrarse en el lecho de muerte sin haber nombrado a un heredero. Pero a Andy siempre le había parecido que aquel estatuto flaqueaba bastante, ya que no estaba contemplada la posibilidad de que la corona pudiese ser entregada bajo coacción o engaño. 

— ¿Queréis ser rey, entonces?— preguntó Andy intentando ganar tiempo para pensar.

— ¡Entregádmela! — exclamó el cardenal perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, e hincando un poco su daga en la piel del capitán, haciéndolo sangrar.

El rey tuvo el impulso de avanzar pero Michael se lo impidió agarrando su brazo. — No podéis hacerlo, mi señor. Yo adoro a Iván, pero no podéis hacerle esto a vuestro reino...— sollozó el consejero, haciendo a Andy consciente de que no tenía tiempo alguno que ganar ya que no había mucho más que hacer. 

Miró a Iván sintiendo cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y el pánico se apoderaba de él. No podía perderlo. No podía hacerlo.

El capitán los miró haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por sonreír aún estando aterrado y preocupado. Queriendo calmarlo y ayudarlo a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

— Vuestro reino os necesita. Y yo estoy listo para morir por vos y por Galea.

— ¡Ni una palabra más!— el cardenal hizo un poco más de presión sobre su daga. — ¡La corona, ya!

Los pensamientos en la cabeza del rey, parecían girar frenéticamente alrededor de una imperiosa necesidad: Salvar a Iván. 

Una herida en la garganta no es una muerte inmediata, los caballeros podrían apresar al cardenal y él podría aproximarse al capitán y curarlo. Nadie se daría cuenta. Pensó. No.  
Aquella pared invisible que parecía proteger al cardenal, obviamente, también lo protegería de sus caballeros e Iván moriría antes de que encontrasen la forma de romperlo, si es que existía alguna.  
O quizás el cardenal desaparecería al entender que había sido derrotado y dejaría allí al capitán herido. ¿O se lo llevaría con él? No. De haber podido desaparecer y reaparecer otra vez, ¿por qué no lo había hecho para atacar directamente al rey y arrebatarle la corona? ¿Podría devolver a Iván a la vida? ¿Lo devolvió a la vida aquella noche en el bosque? No, solo lo curó justo a tiempo, en cualquier caso no podía arriesgarse. No podía.

Se oían los sollozos de algunos ciudadanos mezclados con los de los caballeros, que no eran capaces de reprimir sus lágrimas al entender que el rey no tenía otra opción que dejar morir a su capitán.

Iván lo seguía mirando de aquella forma con la que quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que el reino era lo primero, pero Andy a duras penas podía respirar, y el pecho le ardía. No podía hacerlo.  
Sus brazos temblorosos empezaron a alzarse despacio hacia su cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin control.

— ¡Andy, no, por favor!— suplicó Iván antes de que el cardenal formulase algún conjuro que lo dejó sin voz, y las palabras salían sordas de sus labios. 

— ¡Vamos, acercaos!— ordenó el cardenal y el rey dio unos pasos hacia él.

— Majestad, por favor...— suplicaron algunos de los reyes junto a Michael, pero las manos de Andy, ya habían alcanzado la corona.

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara del cardenal al pensar que su victoria se encontraba solo a un par de metros de él. Pero entonces, el rey dejó caer los brazos, dejando la corona donde estaba.

— ¡Os vais a arrepentir!— exclamó José María fuera de sí y su brazo se movió por una fracción de segundo antes de ser separado de su cuerpo por una afiladísima raíz que salió del suelo.  
El escudo invisible protegía todos los flancos, excepto el suelo, tal y cómo la última idea desesperada del rey, había previsto.

El hombre cayó al suelo gritando y retorciéndose de dolor mientras la sangre brotaba sin parar de su hombro, ahora separado de su brazo. Sin embargo, nadie lo estaba mirando a él, sino al rey, por cuyo rostro se habían dibujado aquellos símbolos que brillaban con más fuerza que nunca. Y sus ojos habían adoptado aquel aspecto antihumano que provocó algún grito ahogado entre la población. 


	9. Capítulo 9: Campanilla de invierno (o Galanto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌺Campanilla de invierno: El símbolo de esta flor es esperanza y cambio. Es ideal para subrayar cambios importantes en la vida🌺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨¡Feliz año a todxs! ✨  
> Mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año 🖤😘.

Ellos se miraban mientras el paso del tiempo parecía haber quedado suspendido en las calles enmudecidas de la ciudad principal de Galea. 

Iván era consciente de la magnitud de lo que allí acababa de pasar. El rey no había entregado su corona por su reino, pero se había arriesgado a perderlo todo por él, y sólo por él.

Si poseyera el poder de viajar atrás en el tiempo, haría lo que hiciese falta para evitar que Andy se encontrase en aquella posición, pensó. Pues sabía cuán reticente era el rey de hacer pública su habilidad. Y, aunque él no entendiese del todo sus motivos, no quería para él, ni el miedo, ni la incertidumbre que su rostro mostraba en ese momento.  
Pero para su desgracia, no poseía aquel poder, ni ningún otro, por lo que solo podía hacer una cosa.

— ¡Por nuestro rey!— exclamó alzando su espada y rompiendo el velo de silencio que había caído sobre el mercado de la ciudad.

— ¡Por nuestro rey!— Los caballeros y los templarios repitieron, cargando contra el enemigo. Iván se dio la vuelta para mirar al cardenal, el cual suplicaba patéticamente por su vida y, sin darle más protagonismo, clavó la espada en su pecho.

Entonces la plaza se sumió en el caos. Las criaturas atacaban con furia a cualquiera que atrajera su atención, arremetiendo contra los ciudadanos que se habían unido al combate, y contra los que gritaban e intentaban huir despavoridos.  
Una parte de los caballeros luchaba contra los demonios de medidas desmesuradas, mientras la otra parte, protegía a los reyes; aunque estos, les estaban haciendo la tarea un poco más complicada de lo esperado.

Las reinas hermanas abandonaron el grupo bajo las protestas de sus protectores, para acercarse a los arqueros, los cuales se hallaban en un torreón de la muralla que rodeaba el mercado.

— Tiradnos vuestras espadas— ordenó la reina Sara a Fidel y a Lúa.

— ¿Qué? Pero...mi señora...— protestó el caballero.

— Sois arqueros, ¿no? No las necesitáis, nosotras sí— insistió María Jesús.

Lúa desenvainó la espada y la tiró al suelo para que la pudieran coger, e hincó su codo en las costillas de su compañero, apremiandolo con la mirada.

— ¡Está bien, está bien!— el caballero hizo lo mismo y las reinas empuñaron las espadas dirigiéndose hacia la batalla.

— Como les pase algo nos va a caer una buena bronca.

Lúa bufó. 

— Sus majestades luchan mejor que tú y que yo, Fidel. ¡Noreste!

Las flechas fueron directas a la cabeza de un demonio que se había abierto paso entre los caballeros y amenazaba con atacar al rey Pepe, el cuál estaba distraído ayudando a unos ciudadanos heridos a ponerse a salvo.

— Luna, hija, ayúdame— le pidió Samantha a la princesa mientras ayudaba a levantarse a un anciano del suelo, pero la muchacha no pudo responder, pues se hacía caminando con paso firme y apresurado hacia el rey.

Éste se encontraba haciendo aparecer paredes de raíces gruesas entre los ataques de los enemigos y los ciudadanos, protegiéndolos. Los demonios, algunos con más facilidad que otros, rompían estas paredes, pero Andy volvía a hacer crecer otra, y otra, y otra más. Hasta que, Iván, con quién parecía haber trazado aquella estrategia de combate sin ni siquiera haberse dirigido una sola palabra al respecto, llamaba la atención de las criaturas.

— Majestad...— comenzó Luna con miedo, una vez se halló al lado de Andy, pero el rey la cortó.

— ¿Sabéis luchar con vuestra habilidad?— preguntó sin mirarla, pues sus ojos se encontraban concentrados en lo que estaba haciendo.

La princesa lo miró con ojos llorosos y asustados. A pesar de todo, no había esperado que el rey supiese su secreto.

— Nunca lo he hecho, mi señor, pero puedo sanar...sanar sin ir al corazón de Gaia.

Así que así era cómo se llamaba aquel lugar, concluyó el rey para sí, y miró a la princesa con una pequeña sonrisa que pretendía tranquilizarla.

— Hacedlo pues.

Luna se secó una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y, devolviéndole la sonrisa asintió.

— Ella no sabe pelear, pero yo sí.

Teresa se había aproximado a ellos, haciendo aparecer en su cuerpo las marcas luminosas que caracterizaban el poder que los tres compartían.

Los jóvenes la miraron desconcertados pues, ni siquiera Andy, había anticipado aquello.

— Pues os agradeceré eternamente vuestra ayuda, mi señora— le sonrió el rey antes de salvar a Iván del ataque por la espalda de uno de los invocadores.

La reina apretó los labios y sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de los dos, se unió a la lucha.

Los invocadores se protegían de los ataques a la vez que invocaban a más demonios a los que dirigían, principalmente, contra los templarios; quienes rápidamente habían bajado de sus caballos e intentaban eliminar a sus enemigos con sus habilidades. 

El desorden de la batalla, provocó que nadie se percatara de que aquel cuerpo sin vida que yacía en el suelo, empezaba a convulsionarse.  
Tras un momento, dejó de moverse y luego se levantó despacio, como si acabase de despertarse de un profundo sueño. Y con la misma parsimonia, se acercó al cuerpo del cardenal y arrancó de su pecho el broche dorado que llevaba.

El rey tuvo aquella extraña sensación otra vez, la misma que sintió cuando supo que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Y fue esta, la que lo hizo girar la cabeza y ver, con horror, cómo el joven hechicero había vuelto a la vida, y se encontraba parado al lado del cadáver del cardenal, con aquel broche colocado en su túnica negra.  
No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Sin duda, había en aquel chico algo sobrenatural, pues era imposible que conservara la vida tras el ataque del capitán.

Rápidamente, rodeó su cuerpo con raíces, atrapándolo en ellas y, para su sorpresa, el joven no se resistió, ni siquiera intentó defenderse o huir. Simplemente se limitó a alzar la mirada hacia Andy, para dirigirle esa sonrisa que a este se le antojaba tan inquietante. 

Por un momento, pensó en acabar con él, pero no lo hizo. Algo dentro de él le decía que no debía hacerlo y no solo porque, seguramente, tendría la capacidad de volver a recuperarse, sino por algo más que no lograba entender. Era extraño, él nunca había hecho más caso a su intuición, que a su razón, a no ser que esta le hablase a través de su habilidad. Sin embargo, en ese momento, su razón parecía estar de acuerdo en hacer un pacto con aquello que sentía.

Manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier posible movimiento del joven de ojos claros, se acercó a él, esquivando con dificultad el ataque de los demonios que se iban poniendo en su camino.  
Iván, que no tardó en ser consciente de que el rey había abandonado su posición, corrió en su ayuda, haciendo de escudo contra el enemigo.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!— Exclamó al ver a su víctima vivita y coleando.

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero pretendo hacer que nos lo explique...— dijo Andy ensartando a una de las criaturas que avanzaban hacia él. 

— ¡Majestad, no va a hablar! Debemos acabar con él como sea, ya visteis lo que puede hacer…

— Lo sé. Pero debe existir alguna razón por la que no nos está atacando ahora mismo. De lo contrario, no me habría dejado atraparlo.

Los dos se miraron por un momento. Iván no estaba de acuerdo, pero confiaba en el rey, y eso le hizo ver en sus ojos, por lo que no hizo falta decir nada más para que ambos siguieran avanzando hasta estar cerca del hechicero. Este no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Andy, sin parpadear.

— Os aconsejo que os decidáis a proveerme de las explicaciones que necesito, porque yo no os pienso procurar una muerte rápida, sino justo lo contrario. Y creedme, si es necesario acabar con vuestra vida dos mil veces, dedicaré mi vida a ello— las palabras salieron de sus labios con rabia, con toda la ira que no había podido usar contra el cardenal.

El muchacho por fin abrió la boca para hablar pero entonces, desvió la mirada hacia Iván, quien acababa de ser derribado por uno de los demonios de gran tamaño.  
Consiguió interponer su espada entre las afiladas garras de la criatura y él, cuando esta se le echó encima, forcejeando con ella.

Andy sintió vértigo. Alzó el brazo para ayudarlo con su habilidad pero, entonces, notó un dolor intenso y punzante en el lado derecho de su torso, cerca del pecho, que lo dejó sin respiración durante un momento. 

— ¡Andy!— escuchó gritar a Iván. E, inconscientemente, el rey giró la cabeza hacia el joven, pero él no tenía nada que ver con aquella criatura que había atravesado su carne con sus garras. Más bien, parecía haber impedido que el demonio siguiera atacándolo, pues lo estaba mirando fijamente mientras pronunciaba unas palabras en aquella lengua de la que el rey apenas entendía unas pocas expresiones, haciendo al monstruo retroceder y marcharse.

— ¡El rey! — Exclamó Sir Jordi.

— ¡Han herido al rey!

— ¡Socorred al rey!

Andy pudo oír los gritos que llegaban desde todas direcciones antes de desplomarse en el suelo, sintiendo cómo le iba costando más y más respirar. Con cada inhalación, se le llenaba la garganta de sangre. La criatura debía haberle perforado un pulmón, pensó.

Lo último que pudo ver fue a Iván llegando a su lado con la expresión descompuesta, y gritando algo que no podía escuchar. También logró ver la cara de Luna, aterrada. ¿Podría ella curarlo? ¿Por qué no se había intentado curar el mismo? No podía, pensó, quiso pensar.

— Pues escribiremos leyes que garanticen la seguridad de todos, y que regulen el uso de los poderes, al igual que las tenemos sobre el tema de las armas.

La voz de la reina Sara y el bullicio de los ciudadanos inquietos, llegó a sus oídos desde la lejanía.

— ¡Nuestro rey os ha protegido y casi pierde la vida por todos vosotros! ¡¿Cómo osáis desconfiar de su lealtad hacia el reino?! — Iván sonaba enfadado.

— Al igual que sus majestades la reina Teresa y la princesa Luna. ¡No hablemos de los valientes que hoy han luchado con nosotros! ¿También queréis condenar a vuestros vecinos, amigos y familiares que hoy han tenido la valentía de descubrir sus habilidades para luchar por el reino?— Sir Jordi tampoco parecía muy contento. ¿Qué estaba pasando? se preguntó el rey en su aturdimiento, haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, se sentía exhausto.

Las farolas y lámparas de aceite, alumbraban entonces la plaza del mercado, pues había anochecido. Andy se encontró en una improvisada camilla, custodiada por varios de sus caballeros, y al lado de más camillas que soportaban el peso de otros heridos.

Con esfuerzo, se incorporó para ver la escena, descubriendo con horror los numerosos cuerpos de ambos bandos que, la batalla, había dejado sobre el suelo de la plaza. Y que, sus hombres y mujeres, intentaban recuperar, mientras un grupo de aldeanos se agolpaban frente a ellos, portando armas, antorchas, y el rechazo que Andy tanto había temido hacia su habilidad.

Apoyando las manos en la camilla, bajó de ella y enseguida se tambaleó. Alberto lo agarró justo a tiempo, impidiendo que se precipitara contra el suelo.

— Majestad, Luna ha dicho que debéis permanecer tumbado, habéis perdido mucha sangre.

El rey negó con la cabeza. 

— Estoy bien. Por favor, prestadme vuestro brazo, acompañadme— dijo echando a andar siendo ayudado por el caballero. 

Iván, Jordi, los reyes y Michael, se hallaban en la primera línea de lo que parecía ser el preludio de una nueva batalla. El rey se abrió camino entre los caballeros y templarios, haciendo caso omiso a sus consejos y advertencias que decían que debía quedarse atrás.  
El murmullo de los guerreros, atrajo la atención de Iván, quien sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia el rey, agarrándolo con cuidado.

— Majestad, debéis descansar, por favor, todo está bajo control.

No pasó desapercibido para el rey, el estado del capitán y de su mano derecha, Alberto. Ambos estaban heridos, al igual que la mayoría de las personas que los rodeaban. Al parecer, se había perdido gran parte de la batalla.

— No, no lo está — contestó secamente.

Tanto los reyes como los ciudadanos, profirieron sonidos de asombro y desaprobación al ver al rey aparecer allí.

— ¡Brujo!— gritaron unos cuantos, y notó cómo los músculos de Iván se tensaban, y su cuerpo hacía el amago de embestir contra cualquiera que hubiese dicho eso. Pero Andy lo detuvo apretando el agarre sobre su brazo.

— Habitantes de Galea. Entiendo tanto vuestra sorpresa, como vuestra preocupación. Pero quiero haceros entender que, si hasta entonces, hemos mantenido esta habilidad en secreto, ha sido precisamente para no causar tal disturbio en la paz de nuestros reinos.

Andy se dio cuenta de que, ni la reina Teresa, ni Luna, se encontraban allí.

— Hoy, nos hemos visto obligados a hacer uso de nuestras habilidades para acabar con los enemigos de nuestro reino, con los malhechores que llevaron a cabo el asesinato del rey Ricardo— la voz de Andy tembló al nombrar a su padre y los murmullos se extendieron por toda la plaza.

Sintió una presión en el pecho y estuvo tentado a palpar el lugar dónde había sido herido, pero se contuvo. La presión no era causada por ninguna dolencia física, temía.  
Tragó saliva e intentó ignorar el ardor en los ojos causados por el cansancio y las lágrimas contenidas. 

— Comprended que la naturaleza de esta habilidad no es maligna, todo lo contrario, proviene de la fuente, de la madre Gaia y, por lo tanto, no está creada para dañar, sino para curar y proteger, como creo que hoy hemos demostrado en esta plaza. Y así deberá de seguir siendo usada...— se vio obligado a hacer una pausa, ya que volvía a fallarle la voz. Se maldijo a sí mismo, no era aquel el mejor momento para dejarse sentir el dolor por la pérdida de su padre. Y, al mismo tiempo, no existía un momento más propicio. 

Los asesinos del rey habían sido aniquilados, cerrando así el asunto que confirmaba que su padre se había ido para no volver. Se había ido justo cuando más lo necesitaba, y cuando tantas veces le había prometido que estaría.

— ¿Y qué pasará si me sucede esto mismo en la ciudad? ¡Querrán quemarme! ¡O romperme el cuello!

El joven príncipe había roto una de las mesas de madera del comedor real, el cual solía transformarse en su campo secreto de entrenamiento, día sí, día no.

— No va a pasar, hijo mío— el rey lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura, intentando calmarlo.  
— Aún no controlas tus habilidades, y es normal que pasen estas cosas. Pero eres una persona fuerte e inteligente, no vas a tardar nada en hacerte con el control, ya verás.

— La capitana es una experta en el control de la lanza, pero a veces la he visto fallar, y hacerse daño, o romper de mala manera algunos de los parapetos...— explicó el joven Andy secándose las lágrimas. Nunca le había gustado llorar delante de otros, ni siquiera de su padre. — Así que puedo llegar a tenerlos bajo control y aun así...— alzó la cabeza para mirar a su padre con los ojos enrojecidos y llenos de miedo.

El rey Ricardo le acarició la cara, mirándolo con aquella sonrisa tierna que siempre guardaba para sus hijos.

— Entonces yo estaré allí y no permitiré que te pase nada malo.

— ¿Y si entonces quieren hacerte daño a ti? ¿A nuestros guerreros? ¿A…?— Ambos supieron de quién era el nombre que el joven príncipe no se atrevió a pronunciar.

— No dejaré que le suceda nada malo a nadie, hijo mío. Os protegeré y sabré arreglar cualquier problema que surja, por algo soy el rey, ¿no?— Ricardo le guiñó un ojo a su hijo con una sonrisa cómplice. Gesto que había visto varias veces en Iván, y que estaba seguro que había copiado, sin querer, de su padre.

— ¿Lo prometes?— preguntó tímidamente el príncipe, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. 

— Lo prometo. Estaré allí cuando me necesites.

Andy asintió con la cabeza y los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

— Y sí, por si no lo has entendido...también protegeré a Iván, claro que sí— Ricardo soltó una risilla y Andy alzó la cabeza para mirarlo contrariado. 

— Voy a ver cómo van con la nueva receta de las pastas que le di a la chef— dijo el príncipe con un tono impasible y echó a andar.

— ¡Espera, hijo! ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con él? Debéis hablar, mira que después os vais a arrepentir — el rey siguió a su hijo y este aceleró el paso.

— La última no la siguieron nada bien. Hay que estar encima de ellos...— comentó Andy ignorando a su padre.

— ¡Andy! — Había protestado el rey pero el joven príncipe nunca cedió a hablar de aquel tema con él, pues sabía que habría acabado convenciéndolo para hablar con Iván.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente por un momento sintiendo cómo el dolor se extendía dentro de su pecho como si quisiera hacerlo explotar desde dentro, robándole la poca energía que le quedaba.  
Iván se acercó un poco más a él, intentando darle su apoyo.

— Mi padre vivió para y por este reino. Por todos nosotros. Nos protegió del frío en los inviernos, del hambre, y del enemigo en los tiempos de guerra. Cuidó de vuestra familia cuando vuestra granja salió ardiendo, ¿no fue así?— señaló a uno de los ciudadanos.  
— Y perdonó las muchas infracciones de vuestro hijo, ofreciéndole educación para corregirlas, ¿lo recordáis?— le preguntó a otro.  
— Él me ayudó a controlar esta habilidad y me enseñó a aceptarla y a usarla para que pudiera serviros tal y cómo lo hizo él. Creo que no está fuera de lugar pediros hoy que, en su honor, me deis la oportunidad de demostraros que esta habilidad solo puede ayudarnos a mejorar...— Hizo otra pausa. Necesitó coger aire y secar una lágrima que había dejado escapar sin querer.

Era consciente de que estaba recibiendo miradas de todo tipo. De admiración, de pena, de confianza, de desconfianza, de rechazo, …  
Pero ninguna de ellas le pesaba más que el dolor y la preocupación que sentía. Si los ciudadanos se sublevaban, no sería él el único que sufriría las consecuencias, tal y como le había dicho a su padre aquel día.

— Os pido que nos concedáis unos días para, como dijo su majestad de Ao, redactar unas leyes que regulen esta nueva situación junto a los representantes de cada gremio...— los ciudadanos se miraron entre sí y la mayoría asintió con la cabeza. Andy sabía que implicarlos en la construcción de un nuevo sistema de leyes para los cuatro reinos sería complicado, y entendía por qué algunos de sus invitados lo estaban mirando sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de oír. 

Pero también sabía que, era la única forma de conseguir la confianza del pueblo. Y la retirada de las armas con las que los ciudadanos los amenazaban, confirmó que estaba en lo cierto.

— Mañana os daremos día y hora para comenzar con esta tarea, ahora os ruego que nos permitáis retirarnos. Gracias.

— Que así sea.

— Más os vale que así sea…

Exclamaron algunos de los ciudadanos y empezaron a dispersarse. 

Andy se soltó del agarre del capitán y se dio la vuelta, intentando dirigirse hacia cualquier lugar donde poder encontrarse solo. Pero Iván se lo impidió, agarrándolo de nuevo y abrazándolo firmemente.  
Entonces el rey no fue capaz de seguir conteniendo las lágrimas y lloró sobre el pecho de Iván, mientras este les hacía un gesto con la mano a sus hombres para que dejaran de mirar la escena y se pusieran manos a la obra. Pues era necesario retirar los cuerpos de la plaza, y limpiar los escombros que pudieran suponer algún peligro para los ciudadanos. 

Los reyes también decidieron dejar al rey en manos del capitán.

— Creo que lo más sensato sería llevar a los ciudadanos con habilidades con nosotros por el momento— comentó Sir Jordi mirando al grupo de personas asustadas, que los caballeros habían conseguido aislar y proteger de los ciudadanos que se habían revelado contra ellos, una vez terminada la batalla.

— O quizás, deberíamos ponerles guardias en sus casas, porque llevarlos con nosotros podría causar más hostilidad hacia ellos, más división; además de que podrían atacar a sus familiares. Y no podemos llevarnos a los magos y a sus familias y amigos...son demasiados, me temo— Explicó María Jesús y el resto asintió.

— Vamos a organizarlo — Michael miró a Sir Jordi y los dos se retiraron para organizar a sus hombres para dicha tarea.

Andy se separó un poco de Iván cuando logró calmarse, para secarse las lágrimas con las manos. 

— ¿Dónde están Teresa y Luna?— preguntó casi en un susurro queriendo poder tener la habilidad de abrir vórtices para desaparecer de aquella escena. Se sentía avergonzado por no haber sabido contener sus emociones.

— Ambas cayeron agotadas casi al final de la batalla así que fueron trasladadas al palacio, con el resto de heridos de gran gravedad, majestad. 

Iván sabía que Andy no hablaría de lo que acababa de pasar hasta que quisiera hacerlo, así que no quiso importunar preguntándole al respecto. Se limitó a acariciar su espalda suavemente. 

— ¿Y el hechicero? — el rey levantó la mirada consternado. — ¿No lo habréis dejado escapar, verdad? 

El capitán negó con la cabeza. — Ha sido apresado junto con otros hechiceros que se rindieron. Los han llevado a las celdas de contención. Es extraño porque en ningún momento intentó unirse a sus compañeros en la batalla, ni se resistió cuando lo atrapamos... 

Las celdas de contención habían sido construidas con piedra pirita. Un tipo muy raro y escaso de roca que se había descubierto muchos años atrás. Cuyas propiedades, al parecer, bloqueaba de forma efectiva e impecable, los poderes de origen maligno.  
Investigadores y aventureros, dedicaban su vida a la búsqueda de nuevos yacimientos de dicha roca pero nadie había logrado encontrar más por el momento. 

— Muy bien, hablaré con él. 

— Mañana. Hoy debéis descansar, mi señor...habéis luchado arduamente, sin mencionar la peligrosa pérdida de sangre que habéis sufrido... 

Iván agachó la cabeza. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por no haber sido capaz de proteger a su rey de aquel ataque. 

— Disculpad la intromisión, pero he de dirigirme a palacio para organizar a los guerreros que se quedaron allí— explicó sir Jordi desde su caballo — así que he pensado que podría llevaros conmigo, majestad. Necesitáis descanso y aquí ya no podéis hacer nada más. 

— Sí, por favor, debéis ir con Sir Jordi— se apresuró a decir el capitán cuando vio que el ceño del rey se fruncía, a punto de iniciar una protesta. Y lo miró a los ojos, suplicándole. — Por favor, majestad... 

Andy agachó la mirada y suspiró profundamente, notando el buen trabajo que había hecho Luna pues no sentía molestia alguna. 

— Está bien— Asintió hacia el templario y devolvió la mirada hacia Iván. Quería pedirle que lo acompañase, que se quedase con él, pero no lo hizo. No podía permitirse ningún signo más de debilidad por aquel día, ni siquiera ante Iván, pensó. Y volviéndose hacia el templario, agarró el brazo que este le tendía y se subió al caballo. 

Durante el trayecto, el rey le preguntó a Sir Jordi por la batalla y por las bajas sufridas. 

— Cuando os perdimos a los tres con el don de Gaia— Así que así era cómo lo llamaban, pensó Andy. Otro dato que no tenía sobre su propio poder.  
— Empezamos a perder. Varios invocadores se unieron para traer a este mundo a una monstruosidad enorme que, de un solo golpe, destrozó la pared del este de la muralla y aplastó y asesinó fácilmente a varios de los nuestros. Pensábamos que era nuestro fin, cuando varios civiles con vuestra misma habilidad acudieron en nuestra ayuda. 

No podía ver la expresión del templario, pero no le hacía falta, pues el tono de su voz indicaba cuán afectado estaba por las pérdidas que habían sufrido.

— Lo siento mucho...— entonces Andy se percató de que en la muralla estaban los arqueros. — Esperad...habéis dicho que la muralla del este...¿Están bien Fidel y Lúa?

No era que el resto de los arqueros no le importasen. Le importaban todos y cada uno de sus guerreros, pero solo había tenido un trato más cercano con algunos de ellos. Además de saber que ellos dos formaban parte del círculo de amigos de Iván, que en algún momento, también fue el suyo. 

Sir Jordi calló por unos segundos que hicieron comprender al rey, que la respuesta no iba a ser positiva. 

— Están gravemente heridos, mi señor. Me temo que no van a pasar de esta noche... 

A Andy se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Y entonces entendió parte del duelo al que su padre e Iván se enfrentaban cada vez que perdían guerreros en las batallas.  
Siempre había sido más fácil para él no sentir mayor lástima por los guerreros caídos, que la que se siente por la muerte de cualquier persona que muere repentinamente: ninguna. 

Pero era distinto con Lúa y Fidel. Ellos habían formado parte del escuadrón de caballeros con los que él e Iván entrenaban. Al igual que Adrienne. Y aunque nunca los había considerado sus amigos, siempre lo habían tratado con respeto y acogido como a uno más en sus juegos, cuando Iván lo convencía para unirse a ellos.

— Acelerad el galope, Sir Jordi. No voy a permitir más bajas en este día, llevadme a dónde se encuentran los heridos.

— Pero, majestad, estáis exhaustos, no debéis poneros en riesgo.

— Puedo salvarlos. Por algo soy el rey, ¿no?

El templario sonrió para sí y pidió a su caballo que corriese lo más rápido que sus fuertes patas le permitieran. Nunca había tenido la menor duda de que el rey Ricardo no podía haber escogido a un mejor heredero para su corona y, el joven rey, no hacía más que demostrarle que así era.

Iván regresó a palacio con el último grupo de caballeros a altas horas de la noche, tras hacerse cargo de las tareas de la plaza.  
Había tratado de esconder la preocupación por sus amigos ante el rey, y ante el resto de sus compañeros, pues la situación requería de un líder centrado, y capaz de animar a sus guerreros a terminar el trabajo.

Pero una vez pisó el suelo del palacio, la preocupación no pudo esconderse por más tiempo y se hizo visible en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo están?— preguntó angustiado a Michael, al cual encontró de camino a la enfermería.

El consejero real parecía agotado, y la pregunta de Iván lo confundió.

— ¿Cómo están quiénes?

— El rey, Fidel, Lúa, ¡Todos!

— ¡Oh!— Michael sonrió, lo cual hizo que el capitán frunciera el ceño sin comprender.  
— Todos están bien, my dear. El rey los ha curado y ahora descansan, y su majestad duerme en su habitación.

Iván abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa y se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando cualquier cosa sin sentido que su mente, emocionada por la noticia, pretendiera hacerle decir.

— El rey...los ha curado...— repitió y agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sintiendo las lágrimas de alivio brotando en sus ojos.

— Así es. Que los dioses bendigan siempre a nuestro rey— Michael sonrió ampliamente llevándose ambas manos a la altura del corazón.

El capitán asintió y tras frotarse los ojos, alzó la mirada hacia el consejero. — ¿Puedo ir a verlo? No interrumpiré su sueño.

— Debéis ir a verlo. Pero asearos primero, estáis hecho un desastre y no sabéis lo que cuesta quitar las manchas de las mantas de lana, my dear— Michael le dio una palmada en el hombro y siguió su camino sonriente.

— No me voy a acostar aún, mi señor, como os digo, quiero ir a ver al rey...— contestó Iván confuso, no entendiendo que el consejero sabía que acabaría durmiendo con el rey. Pero aún así, hizo uso de su consejo y se aseó y cambió su armadura por ropajes civiles, antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Andy.

En el camino, iba inventando excusas que poner a los guardias para que no pensaran lo que no era, ¿o sí era? Pero al llegar, se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta decir nada, pues uno de los guardias abrió la puerta para él sin decir más palabras que un educado — Buenas noches, capitán.

Estaba claro que los guardias ya sabían que había algo entre ellos. O quizás era verdad lo que decía Alberto y todo palacio, y gran parte del reino, siempre lo había sabido. 

Tal y cómo había dicho Michael, el rey dormía, así que Iván, cogió una silla y la colocó al lado de la cama del rey, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Entonces se sentó en ella sin otro objetivo que estar allí cuando Andy despertase.  
Quería estar con él, a su lado, brindándole su apoyo si lo necesitaba y agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por el reino, por sus amigos y por él. Aunque no estaba seguro de saber expresar toda la gratitud que sentía.

Reuniendo todas las ocasiones en las que había visto al rey usar su habilidad, podía llegar a la conclusión de que el uso de esta, lo agotaba físicamente y, aquel día, no sólo había luchado por largo rato haciendo uso de ella, sino que había sido gravemente herido.  
Luna había hecho un gran trabajo curando tan grave herida, pero nada había podido hacer para ayudarlo a recuperar la sangre perdida. Y, aún así, en el estado en el que debía haber llegado a palacio, volvió a hacer uso de sus poderes para salvar a sus amigos.

Cuando eran más jóvenes, y el acometido de Andy aún era convertirse en caballero, no todos sus compañeros de entrenamiento lo apreciaban.

— Se lo diré al príncipe Andy. Le encantan las excursiones al bosque— Había dicho el joven Iván animado. No había actividad que no quisiera disfrutar con su amigo. 

Dos de los chicos torcieron la expresión y se miraron entre ellos. 

— Será menos divertido si viene el príncipe... 

— Sí, es muy raro. Nunca se sabe si se ríe de verdad o por compromiso... 

Iván dirigió una mirada molesta hacia los chicos, dispuesto a defender a su amigo, pero entonces Adrienne habló.

— Al menos tiene la amabilidad de reírse....tus chistes son terribles, Annia, yo nunca me río— comentó la joven encogiéndose de hombros, y la chica le sacó la lengua ofendida. 

— No es solo eso...— continuó el otro chico— siempre nos está...como dando lecciones ¿Para qué quiero yo saber dónde crecen los galones? 

— Galantos, lerdo— lo corrigió Iván, entendiendo entonces el gusto de Andy por corregirlo constantemente, era satisfactorio sin duda.

— Pues para lo mismo que quiero yo saber que a ti te gusta más el caldo con patatas que sin ellas — contestó Lúa esa vez. — Somos amigos y hablamos de lo que sabemos. El problema es que tu no sabes nada, y el príncipe sabe mucho, y tienes envidia.

El chico entornó los ojos con rabia mirando a su compañera.

— ¡Yo no tengo ninguna envidia de un príncipe vilordo y prepotente! Además...— al joven no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, pues Iván lo había agarrado por el cuello de su túnica.

— Retira lo que acabas de decir ¡Retíralo!— le gritó Iván apretando los dientes con rabia.

El resto, siendo conocedores del temperamento de ambos jóvenes, y de que no sería la primera vez que acababan enzarzados en una pelea, no tardaron en agarrarlos para separarlos.

— A ver, haya paz, hermanos— dijo Fidel sin perder su habitual sonrisa ante la tensión del momento. — Esto es muy fácil. Vosotros dos no queréis que venga el príncipe, ¿Verdad?— Los jóvenes asintieron contrariaros.  
— Y nosotros cuatro si queremos— Iván, Lúa y Adrianne asintieron efusivamente, dejando clara su posición en aquel desacuerdo. — Vamos por separado ¡Y punto! Si es que no es tan difícil, lo que pasa es que os tiene que venir a organizar un líder nato…

Lúa rió. — Un líder nato no tiene una buena idea entre nueve malas, Fidel. Pero sí, estoy de acuerdo.

— ¡Pues vosotros os lo perdéis! Nosotros sabemos cómo llegar a la cascada de las hadas, y vosotros, no — dijo Annia haciendo muecas con la cara.

— Las hadas no existen — Iván se guardó para sí un “me lo ha dicho Andy”.

— Y vosotros os perderéis la compañía de un príncipe encantador— dijo Adrianne antes de echar a andar hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

En aquel entonces, la joven había albergado sentimientos por el príncipe, lo cual había incomodado y hasta molestado bastante a Iván, aunque no había entendido el por qué hasta mucho más tarde. Para su suerte, el enamoramiento de la chica no duró mucho, pues así eran los sentimientos de los jóvenes de su edad. Venían y se iban con la misma facilidad con la que habían aparecido, excepto los suyos por el príncipe, que parecían no sufrir alteración alguna. 

El capitán sonrió al recordar aquella escena, y cómo habían acabado yendo a aquella excursión al bosque solo ellos cuatro, pues el príncipe había rechazado, muy educadamente, su invitación. Andy era así, y sus amigos siempre lo habían aceptado, así que le parecía el más precioso de los gestos que, aquella noche, los hubiera salvado. 

Recordando aquellos tiempos más fáciles, el agotamiento fue venciendo al capitán.

El ruido del gentío que lo rodeaba lo aturdía. Veía las caras de los ciudadanos difuminadas, deformadas, como si sus ojos no fuesen capaces de captar la complejidad de sus rasgos, pero sí sus expresiones de desprecio y enfado. 

A unos pocos metros de él veía varias pilas de madera y heno seco, y varias cruces, entre ellas, la cruz dónde iba a ser atado y luego engullido por las llamas.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir, intentando enfocarlos para que le permitieran discernir a quienes pertenecían los cuerpos que se hallaban amarrados a las cruces de madera, que rodeaban la suya, la única vacía.  
Repitió el mismo procedimiento varias veces, sin lograr ver sus caras. 

Unas manos lo empujaron bruscamente haciendo que casi cayera al suelo, y lo agarraron para obligarlo a caminar hacia su destino. 

Podía sentir el frío de los adoquines del suelo en sus pies descalzos, y cómo el aire helado del invierno, se colaba entre las fibras de la fina tela de su camisón. 

Escuchó unos aullidos de dolor que lo hicieron temblar de miedo. Y volvió a intentar enfocar con sus ojos las cruces, ahora en llamas. Sin embargo, ya no necesitaba ver las caras de las pobres víctimas que se retorcían de dolor. Sabía muy bien que, en cada una de aquellas cruces, el fuego devoraba a sus seres queridos. A sus hermanos, a Paula, a Iván. Y que era su culpa. 

Abrió los ojos sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en la garganta. Y se incorporó rápidamente, no queriendo dejar ni un solo resquicio de su subconsciente en aquel lugar. Entonces notó que había alguien más en la habitación y giró la cabeza. 

Iván se había quedado dormido en la silla, en una posición que estaba seguro, le daría problemas en el cuello a la mañana siguiente. 

— Iván— Lo llamó. 

El capitán nunca había gozado de un sueño profundo así que, alarmado abrió los ojos y adoptó una posición de alerta antes de recordar dónde se encontraba. 

— Mi señor, disculpad. Michael me dejó pasar a veros y.... ¿Cómo os encontráis? — preguntó un poco aturdido por el brusco despertar.

— Cansado— contestó el rey envolviéndose en una de las mantas, estaba helado. — ¿Sería mucho pedir que dejaras de dirigirte así hacia mi cuando estemos solos? No entiendo por qué sigues haciéndolo, es ridículo. — Miró al capitán malhumorado. No había planeado decirle aquello y menos con aquel tono, pero había salido así y ya no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. 

Iván apretó la mandíbula y los dos se miraron con dureza por un momento, hasta que el capitán agachó la cabeza. 

— Es la costumbre. Lo siento, pero tampoco tenías que decírmelo así— contestó haciendo un esfuerzo por comprender que el rey no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

— Pues ha salido así, porque me molesta, Iván. Cuando las cosas iban bien entre nosotros no me hablabas así, y el hecho de que me hables con esa formalidad, no me ayuda a olvidarme de que hemos pasado cuatro años enfadados. — Y era verdad, pero también era verdad que sabía que debía calmarse, no estaba enfadado con Iván, sino consigo mismo, y, por lo tanto, no debía pagarlo con él.

El capitán asintió con la cabeza. Quería levantarse e irse antes de que empezaran a discutir, pero recordó lo que dijo Andy. Discutirían, porque la gente discute, y porque sus defectos chocan en la misma arista, pero de ellos iba a depender el saber solucionarlo, el querer hacerlo. 

— Lo entiendo. Y lo siento— Alzó la mirada hacia Andy por un momento, queriendo comprobar si su disculpa había sido bien recibida, pero el rey seguía mirándolo muy serio. Si su disculpa no era suficiente, no sabía qué más podía hacer, además de intentar mantener controlado su mal genio, que no era una tarea fácil.

Inesperadamente, escuchó al rey gruñir con frustración y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Había encogido las rodillas hacia su pecho y había escondido la cabeza en ellas.  
Enseguida se disolvió esa sensación molesta y pesada de su pecho que formaba parte de su enfado, y encorvó su espalda para acercarse al rey posando su mano sobre su hombro.

— Andy…

— Lo siento. No estoy enfadado contigo, estoy…¡No sé lo que estoy!

Iván se levantó de la silla, pero no para irse, sino para sentarse en la cama, al lado del rey, y rodearlo con sus brazos.

— Lo sé. Ha sido un día horrible para todos, y tú has sufrido la peor parte. Es normal que no estés bien.

— He hecho el ridículo, Iván. Como si no hubiese sido suficiente con descubrirme como mago...— Andy sonaba realmente consternado.

— Oye, escúchame...— el capitán descruzó los brazos de Andy con cuidado, para acceder a su cara y colocar las manos en sus mejillas, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. — No has hecho ningún ridículo. Has hablado con seguridad, con contundencia y has demostrado tu dedicación y preocupación por el reino. Además de haberles dado una solución plausible...has actuado como un rey, como uno de los mejores — Iván evitó hacer alguna mención a su padre, por obvias razones, pero lo cierto era que su modo de actuar no dejaba dudas de que era hijo de Ricardo.

El rey apartó la mirada.

— Quizás, pero lo he estropeado al llorar en público, qué vergüenza...— quiso volver a esconder la cara entre sus brazos, pero el capitán se lo impidió.

— En absoluto. Solo has demostrado que eres humano, y que lloras y padeces como el resto de nosotros, mi amor...— tan pronto cómo aquel término cariñoso salió de sus labios, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y Andy lo imitó, mirándolo desconcertado.  
Debía de estar realmente cansado ya que parecía no ser capaz de controlar lo que decía, pensó Iván, y apartó las manos del rostro del rey.

— Eh...eso ha sido un poco raro, lo siento. Estoy medio dormido...— se excusó y agachó la mirada frotándose los ojos con las manos.

Las mejillas de Andy se sonrojaron levemente y sonrió.

— Pues no me desagrada cómo suena.

Iván alzó la cabeza encontrándose con la pequeña sonrisa del rey. Sin burla, sin provocación, simplemente esa sonrisa sincera que tanto le gustaba.

— ¿No?— preguntó inseguro y Andy negó con la cabeza. Entonces el capitán se contagió de esa sonrisa y ambos se miraron, sintiéndose ese par de jóvenes enamorados de hacía cuatro años atrás.

— Bueno, pues si estás medio dormido, será mejor que durmamos — dijo el rey una vez la timidez les había obligado a dejar de posar la mirada en el otro.

— Sí, y tú debes descansar — El capitán le robó un beso a Andy y acto seguido se levantó.

— ¿Qué haces?

Iván alzó las cejas y parpadeó un par de veces. — ¿Besarte? ¿No puedo hacerlo...?

El rey lo miró con sorna. — Puedes y debes, pero me refiero a qué haces levantándote. ¿No te quedas?

El capitán sonrió aliviado. Conocía bien a Andy y aun así, pocas veces le era sencillo averiguar qué pasaba por su cabeza.

— Estaba deseando que me lo pidieras— confesó volviéndose a sentar en la cama para quitarse las botas, mientras el rey se movía un poco para dejarle espacio suficiente a su lado.

— No te lo he pedido, te he preguntado. Hay una gran diferencia. 

Andy sabía cuando podía permitirse el lujo de ponerse quisquilloso con Iván y que, aun así, este hiciera lo que él quería. Conocía bien sus estados a través de sus expresiones, cuándo se sentía seguro y daba igual lo que él pudiera o no decir, y cuándo no debía tensar demasiado la cuerda.  
Era consciente de que Iván no sabía que lo hacía a propósito y eso lo hacía aún más divertido.

Iván se giró para mirarlo. — Pero, ¿quieres que me quede o no?

Cómo respuesta, Andy lo besó en los labios y se tumbó en la cama, acurrucándose debajo de las mantas, aún seguía sintiendo mucho frío. No estaba seguro si era causado por el desgaste físico sufrido aquel día, o por el recuerdo de la pesadilla que acababa de vivir, la cual lo seguía torturando desde algún rincón de su cabeza. 

El capitán dejó las botas a un lado de la cama y se unió al calor que ofrecía la lana, atrayendo al rey hacia sus brazos. 

— Estás helado— comentó al notar el contacto con el cuerpo del rey, entonces, únicamente cubierto por sus finas ropas de cama, en lugar de en una manta.

— Me he dado cuenta, sí.

El capitán lo atrajo más hacía sí, y frotó su espalda y hombros con sus manos, intentando calentarlo.

— ¿Y a qué se debe? El fuego está encendido— dijo preocupado, volteando la cabeza para asegurarse que así era. — ¿Estarás enfermando?

— No lo sé, no lo creo. En cualquier caso, voy a estar bien...— quiso continuar la frase y decirle a Iván que iba a estar bien porque estaba con él. Pero sus labios se abrieron y cerraron sin conseguirlo.

Hubo un tiempo en el que le había sido mucho más sencillo decirle lo que sentía, pero en ningún momento había sido una tarea fácil para él. Ni siquiera en las cartas que se escribían, dónde parecía sí serlo para Iván.  
Cerró los ojos preguntándose si el capitán tendría la paciencia suficiente para dejarlo aprender, a acostumbrarse, o si algún día sería capaz de hacerlo.

— Eso espero. Prométeme que me dirás si te encuentras mal.

— No me voy a encontrar mal.

— ...Andy…

— Te lo prometo...— contestó el rey alargando la última palabra y sintiendo, seguidamente, los cálidos besos de Iván en su mejilla. Y sus brazos rodeándolo, como si no quisiera dejar ni un centímetro de él expuesto al frío.

La calidez fue extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, alejando a su paso el frío, las preocupaciones y las angustias que lo acechaban. Dejando en su lugar un sentimiento agradable que ya conocía. Aquella promesa de que todo saldría bien, aquella paz que solo Iván sabía hacer brotar en él. 

A la mañana siguiente el alba, por costumbre, despertó al capitán. Había dormido bien, pero notaba la falta de horas de sueño en su cuerpo, aún cansado.  
Agachó la cabeza para mirar al rey, que seguía dormido entre sus brazos, y no encontrando valor para perturbar su sueño, decidió no despertarlo.

No quería escabullirse de la habitación sin darle los buenos días. La última y única vez que había hecho eso, le había traído consecuencias que lo torturaron durante cuatro años. Así que, aunque se arriesgara a ser maldecido por sus caballeros, esperaría un poco más.

A Andy siempre le había parecido una tontería aquella creencia, al igual que cualquier otra. Y, si bien era cierto que, gracias a él, había dejado de ser supersticioso, nunca había podido convencerlo de que mal obrar de los astros no era más que un mito.

— No, no voy a ir— había dicho el joven escudero mientras daba brillo a la empuñadura de una de las muchas espadas de las que tenía que hacerse cargo.

El joven príncipe solía sentarse con él mientras Iván hacía aquella tarea. O, en realidad, cualquier otra. De esa manera, podían pasar más tiempo juntos, ya que el tiempo libre de un escudero era mucho más corto que el de un príncipe.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué? ¡Si te encanta el festival del sol!— Protestó el joven Andy decepcionado.

Iván frunció los labios y se encogió de hombros. — No me encanta. No voy a ir.

Hizo el amago de apartar la espada a un lado para coger la siguiente, pero el príncipe le señaló un poco de suciedad que se había dejado en la virola. El escudero volvió a colocarla delante de él y frotó con más ahínco.  
Al principio, Iván había tomado el perfeccionismo de su amigo, como un insulto, cómo una crítica, pero en algún punto de su relación, había comprendido que sólo quería que hiciera las cosas lo mejor posible porque era lo que esperaba de él.

— Sabes que no voy a dejar que me des una respuesta tan vaga. Explícame por qué no quieres venir, porque no me creo que no te encante. Todos los años estás deseando que empiecen a llegar los carros de los feriantes a la ciudad…

El escudero le enseñó el nuevo resultado al príncipe y tras haber sido aprobado, apartó la espada para coger otra.

— Porque todos los años espero que vaya bien, y nunca sucede, así que tengo que romper con el mal obrar de los astros, Andy. Y, para ello, tengo que dejar de ir este año— dijo muy decidido.

El príncipe lo miró confuso. Para alguien que siempre entendía, mejor de lo que debería, el mundo a su alrededor, era extraño no entender ni una sola palabra de lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

— O han vuelto a darte vino para desayunar, o me lo han dado a mí, porque no le hallo ningún sentido a lo que acabas de decir, Iván.

El escudero resopló, y dejó la espada en la mesa para centrar su atención en el príncipe.

— A ver — comenzó apoyando los codos en la madera, como si estuviese a punto de explicarle a Andy algo muy importante — ¿No te has dado cuenta? Todos los años vamos al festival y pasan tres cosas: discutimos, me pongo enfermo, y alguno de los dos, perdemos algo…

Andy lo miró sin decir nada, esperando el resto de la explicación, pues seguía sin entender el problema.

— Existe algo que se llama el mal obrar de los astros. Y consiste en que todos los años, los dioses tienen una configuración de eventos preparada para nosotros. Y en esta configuración, se repiten cosas. Normalmente cosas malas que se repetirán hasta que dejes de hacer lo que las provoca.

El joven príncipe puso los ojos en blanco y se pasó las manos por la cara con frustración.

— ¿Para qué iban los dioses a hacer algo así?

— Para recordarnos que siguen ahí, que tenemos que alabarlos y cuidarnos de su ira, claro— contestó el escudero muy seguro.

— ¡Menuda tontería! Iván, todos los años te pones enfermo porque, todos los años, te empeñas en comer tanto como yo, y yo como mucho más que tú…

— Eso no es verdad. Yo soy más grande, así que como más.

El príncipe negó con la cabeza — No. Y por eso este año te volverás a poner enfermo…

— No, porque no voy a ir — el escudero se acomodó en su silla cruzando los brazos, dispuesto a no abandonar su posición en la discusión.

Andy chasqueó la lengua. — ¿Me dejas continuar?

— Adelante. Pero no voy a ir.

El joven príncipe suspiró molesto. — Todos los años discutimos porque, todos los años, nos gusta participar en los juegos, y no sabemos perder, ni nos gusta hacerlo. Y, como solo puede ganar uno de los dos, el otro se enfada.

— Me enfado cuando pierdo injustamente porque tú eres el príncipe…

— No voy a empezar esa discusión. Ya veo que la volveremos a tener en el festival…

— No. Porque no voy a ir.

Andy reposó la espalda en la silla y se cruzó de brazos también, mirando a su amigo.

— Vale, pues no vengas. Pero después no te arrepientas de haberte perdido el festival por una tontería como esta.

Iván frunció el ceño. Recordaba que le había molestado más que a Andy pareciera no importarle que no fuera, que el hecho de que hubiese llamado “tontería” a algo en lo que creía.

— Bueno, y ¿qué explicación tienes para las pérdidas?

— ¿Para tus pérdidas de raciocinio?

El escudero gruñó y volvió a su trabajo cogiendo la siguiente espada. — Eres idiota.

— Yo no soy el que cree en idioteces.

Iván levantó los ojos para mirar al príncipe con enfado. Sus discusiones siempre tenían el mismo fin: o bien dejaban de hablarse durante unas horas, o días, dependiendo de la gravedad, y después hacían cómo si nunca hubiesen tenido lugar. O uno de los dos cedía.

En aquel caso, había sido el príncipe, pues no quería ir al festival sin su amigo ya que, desde que Iván había empezado a acompañar a su padre a las batallas, había temido que algún evento del que disfrutaran juntos, fuese el último.

Así que, tras una hora de incómodo silencio, Andy volvió a hablar.

— ¿Qué tal si, en lugar de no ir, solo comemos las tres cosas que nos gusten más? Sólo tres. — El escudero no levantó la mirada del escudo que estaba puliendo, hasta la siguiente propuesta del príncipe.

— Y no jugamos a ningún juego en el que solo pueda ganar uno de los dos.

— ¿Y qué pasa con las cosas que perdemos? El año pasado Michael se enfadó mucho cuando perdiste tu capa…

— La perdí porque la dejé descuidada mientras comíamos. Más bien lo correcto sería decir que me la robaron. No hay lugar más propicio para las artes de un ladrón que un festival…

— ¿Te la robaron?— El escudero parecía sorprendido. Y lo había estado. Había tenido tanta fe en su teoría que no se había parado a pensar en esa posibilidad.

— Claro. Pero eso también tiene fácil solución. No llevamos más de lo necesario y tenemos cuidado.

Iván dejó el escudo sobre la mesa y agachó la cabeza, pensativo.

— Pero no podemos jugar a absolutamente ningún juego en el que podamos perder. Ninguno.

Andy asintió, dispuesto a hacerlo a pesar de que le encantase competir contra Iván, y más aún, cuando tenían público.

— Es que odio que nos peleemos, Andy. Es peor que ponerme enfermo…

— Pues tienes peor cara cuando te enfermas. Enfadado no estás tan mal— el príncipe le sonrió con desenfado e Iván se ruborizó, y trató de esconderlo devolviendo su atención al escudo.

— Siempre acabas haciendo conmigo lo que quieres...— dijo el escudero con un tono de protesta fingido, pues no le molestaba en absoluto.

El príncipe rió. — Te equivocas. Siempre acabo haciendo que hagas lo que quieres pero te da miedo hacer— dijo levantando el dedo índice y ladeando un poco la cabeza, formando esa expresión que el escudero identificaba como tan genuinamente suya.

— Eres un embaucador, y lo sabes...— No se atrevió añadir un “y me encanta”.

Pero Andy, no perdió la oportunidad de añadirlo por él, haciendo uso de una de esas sonrisas que le sacaban los colores a sus mejillas. — Y te encanta.

El capitán volvió a su presente cuando notó al rey moverse. Despacio, estiró sus músculos y alzó la cara deslizando su frente desde el pecho de Iván, hasta su barbilla, haciendo que a este se le acelerara el corazón.  
Acababa de confirmar lo que otras veces había pensado: A veces, encontraba en Andy cierto parecido con un gato. 

Lo observó embobado mientras volvía a moverse otra vez, estirándose, y alzando un poco más la cabeza de manera que, cuando abrió los ojos, estos se encontraron con los de Iván.  
Enseguida sonrió, complacido de encontrarlo mirándolo así.

— ¿Mirándome mientras duermo, capitán?

— Pues sí. Tienes una cara agradable ¿qué le vamos a hacer?— contestó sonriendo.

— ¿Agradable?— El rey alzó una ceja. Iván esperaba su protesta, pues era lo que había buscado. 

— Preciosa más bien, perfecta— se corrigió acariciando la mejilla del rey con su mano, y besando sus labios, después su nariz, su frente…

— Mejor.

Andy volvió a recordarle a un gato al deslizar su mejilla sobre su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello, dónde decidió declarar que no tenía la más mínima intención de levantarse aún. Luego rodeó la cintura de Iván con su brazo, y lo apretó contra sí, haciéndole saber que tampoco lo iba a dejar irse, e Iván, no iba a poner ninguna objeción al rey de Galea, claro que no. Así que sonriente, lo volvió a abrazar.

El capitán casi se había vuelto a dormir, cuando la voz de Andy lo sobresaltó.

— Creo que no estoy listo para afrontar este día. Ni los días venideros.

A Iván le costó un momento ubicar las palabras del rey en la realidad en la que se encontraban, en la realidad que los aguardaba afuera de aquella habitación.

— Claro que lo estás. No hay nadie más preparado para cualquier cosa que tú…

— No. ¿Y si nos vamos lejos de aquí?

Aquellas palabras terminaron de despertar al capitán y, separándose un poco de él, miró a Andy a los ojos. Le había confesado que, cuando su padre lo nombró heredero al trono, se había planteado esa opción, así que, probablemente, estaba hablando en serio.

— ¿Estás proponiendo que huyamos?

— Que nos vayamos. Lejos, muy lejos.

— ¿Y no es lo mismo?

El rey agachó la cabeza con un suspiro. Su consternación era evidente, al igual que lo era el miedo que tenía, y que no estaba pensando con claridad.  
— Sabes que iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo, Andy, pero creo que no es esto lo que realmente quieres.

— ¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Y si sí es lo que quiero?

— Andy, estás asustado y es normal. Solo un loco no lo estaría, pero todo va a salir bien. 

El rey negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos. 

— Os he puesto en peligro a todos…¿Con qué cara me presento ante nuestros aliados? Ante la reina Teresa…

— No es así. La reina Teresa podría no haberse descubierto. Fue su decisión. 

— También fue la mía. 

A Iván se le empezó a formar un nudo en la garganta. Ver a Andy en aquel estado lo afectaba, y más sabiendo que aquella situación era, en gran parte, culpa suya. 

— No te atrevas a sentirte culpable— dijo Andy sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza, gracias a la expresión en su rostro. Se separó de Iván para incorporarse, sentándose en la cama, con las rodillas encogidas hacia su pecho, tal y cómo había hecho la noche anterior.  
— No me hubiese perdonado ninguna otra decisión, así que fue un acto meramente egoísta. Preferí lidiar con las consecuencias que conmigo mismo. 

El capitán se incorporó también, colocándose al lado del rey. 

— No puedes llamarlo un acto egoísta cuando me has salvado la vida... 

Andy bufó. — Te la he salvado para ahora ponerla en riesgo...llamémoslo un acto inútil entonces. 

— Basta— dijo Iván tras un momento de silencio. El rey lo miró con unos ojos que no estaban seguros de estar sorprendidos o enfadados por el tono crudo que acababa de usar su capitán.  
— No voy a permitir que sigas hablando así de ti. Prácticamente acabas de ser nombrado rey, y ya has demostrado con creces que estás a la altura del rey Ricardo. Todos te adoran. Puede que, ahora mismo, algunos estén dudando de ti, sí. Pero también muchos dudaron de tu padre y no por eso fue peor rey, sino todo lo contrario. 

El rey bajó la mirada apretando los labios. 

— Si quieres huir, que nos vayamos, nos iremos. Pero eres demasiado cabezota como para rendirte, lo sé. 

— Dijo la cuchara al cazo. 

Iván sonrió y rodeó su pecho con sus brazos, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Andy dejó caer su cabeza sobre la suya, suspirando profundamente. 

— Por una vez, tienes razón. Soy demasiado cabezota para rendirme. Y, además, la única vez que me rendí salió todo mal, y me miraste con esa cara de gruñón sin remedio durante cuatro años. Será mejor no rendirse de nuevo, no vayamos a estar cayendo en el mal obrar de los astros... 

No fue la esperanza de que Andy por fin hubiese entendido, o aceptado, que el mal obrar de los astros era cierto lo que disparó los latidos de su corazón. Pues sabía que solo se estaba burlando de él. La causa fue el pensar que Andy también poseía la habilidad de leerle la mente.

  
  



	10. Capítulo 10: Rosa y Agapanto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌺 Rosa y Agapanto: La felicidad que produce el amor tiene la sencillez del agapanto y la belleza de la rosa. 🌺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado como 200 años en volver a publicar. Como "compensación" he hecho un pequeño trailer/opening del fic con la ayuda de @Mr_Aziraphael 🖤. En enlace está en la siguiente página, espero que os guste 🌺.

  


Varios besos, y varias sonrisas después, el rey parecía haber recuperado su ánimo.

— ¿Te ha quedado alguna cicatriz? — preguntó Iván señalando en su cuerpo la zona donde Andy había sido herido.

El rey, que había vuelto a tumbarse en la cama, se encogió de hombros. — Pues la verdad es que no me he fijado — mintió, aunque sabía que Iván, más pronto que tarde, descubriría que no; que Luna no había dejado marca alguna del ataque que había sufrido.

Le daba rabia que la princesa tuviese un mejor manejo de la habilidad que él. Aunque estaba justificado. Andy había pasado más tiempo negando y odiando su habilidad, que estudiando sobre ella. Y, aunque sí que había entrenado, se había centrado más en mantenerla bajo control que en aprender a usarla. 

— Pues vamos a mirar— dijo el capitán con una sonrisita traviesa y sin mayor aviso, levantó la camisola del rey.  
Andy profirió un pequeño sonido de protesta, pero no hizo ni el más mínimo gesto para impedir que Iván lo examinara, recorriendo su piel con los dedos.

— Nada, no tienes ni una marquita, nada...— comentó sorprendido.

— Ah ¿no? Pues mejor. Puedes decirle a Luna que te quite las cicatrices. Yo no sé hacerlo, aún— con su mejor sonrisa, intentó ocultar cuánto le molestaba tener que admitir ante Iván, que la chica era mejor que él.

El capitán negó con la cabeza y se levantó su camisa para ver su colección de cicatrices.  
— Ni hablar. Me recuerdan que me salvaste — dejó caer la tela sobre su torso, y devolvió su atención hacia la piel del rey, trazando círculos sobre esta con la yema de sus dedos.

Andy sonrió divertido. Le había dado un buen motivo para burlarse de él, para desafiarlo fácilmente y, aun así, decidió ponerse quijotesco en lugar de usarlo. 

— Eso es demasiado sentimental, hasta para ti, Iván— agarró el borde de su camisola y cubrió con ella la cabeza del capitán. Pero a este no pareció importarle lo más mínimo, más bien, al contrario. Se movió hacia arriba apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del rey, quedando aún más atrapado dentro de la suave tela.  
A Andy no le quedó otra que reírse. — ¿Qué haces? Te acabo de injuriar elegantemente ¿No te vas a defender?

— No. Prefiero disfrutar de lo bien que se está aquí dentro.

El rey bufó riendo. — Eres un ser extraño y especial, Iván.

— Y a ti te gusta que sea así — contestó riendo suavemente.

— Un poco— los dos sabían que cuando Andy decía eso, en realidad quería decir: mucho.

Despacito, el capitán empezó a recorrer su torso con sus labios, plantando besos allá por donde iba. Hasta llegar a su vientre donde lo mordió con suavidad, sin hacerle daño, por encima del pantalón de su ropa de cama. Entonces sintió cómo el rey cogía aire, y repitió el mordisco.

— ...Iván...— dijo casi en un susurro, no estaba seguro si pidiéndole que siguiera o advirtiéndole que debía dejar de hacer aquello que estaba haciendo, y que le erizaba la piel.

No tuvo tiempo de decidirse porque escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación. El capitán enseguida se tensó y se separó del rey.

— Majestad ¿Puedo pasar? — la voz de Michael sonó a través de la puerta.

— Claro, pasad, Michael — dijo Andy e Iván lo miró alarmado antes de, con un rápido movimiento, rodar sobre sí mismo y bajarse de la cama, para ocultarse en uno de los laterales de ésta, que no podía verse desde la puerta.

El rey hizo el amago de decirle que aquello no era necesario, pero entonces entró el consejero.

— Buenos días, mi señor— saludó Michael sonriente.

— Buenos días, Michael — Andy se incorporó para hablar con el consejero.

— ¿Cómo os encontráis?

— Bien, ya estoy totalmente recuperado. Gracias por vuestro interés.

El consejero hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego lo volvió a mirar frunciendo el ceño. — Pensaba que el capitán estaría aquí, con vos. Anoche me pidió permiso para venir a veros, so cute…

— ¡Oh, y está! — el rey señaló con el dedo pulgar hacia dónde se escondía, torpemente, Iván. Éste asomó la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada ofendida al rey, ya que acababa de traicionarlo. Y entonces se levantó del suelo.

— Eh...bu— buenos días, mi señor. Estaba...— el capitán gesticulaba nervioso con las manos, intentando buscar una excusa que no logró encontrar.

Michael lo miró divertido y luego miró a Andy, quien se encogió de hombros poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— No se entera, no. No tiene remedio— dijo el rey meneando la cabeza.

— Mi querido capitán, no es algo malo que os acostéis con el rey. De hecho, todos tendríamos que decir un: ¡Ya era hora!

Iván lo miró ruborizado. — ¡No nos hemos acostado! Bueno, sí, pero en la cama…  
Michael volvió a reír. — ¿Dónde sino?

— Me refiero a que nos hemos acostado para dormir ¡Dormir! — se excusó el capitán muy nervioso.

— Of course! ¿Quién ha dicho otra cosa? — El rey se tapó la boca con la mano, intentando ocultar su risa. 

— ¡Nadie! ¡Yo no desde luego!

— ¡Desde luego! 

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — El capitán negó con la cabeza vehementemente.

— ¡Eso sería sacrilegio contra la corona!

La cara de Iván palideció y el rey decidió salvarlo del jugueteo del consejero.

— Supongo que habéis venido a ponerme al tanto de las obligaciones que debo atender hoy, y de su orden correspondiente. 

Michael devolvió la mirada al rey y asintió con la cabeza.

— Así es, majestad. 

— Bien. Me ceñiré al orden que hayáis planteado, pero, antes que nada, voy a ir a ver al prisionero. El asesino del rey Ricardo. — La expresión de Andy se ensombreció. Necesitaba llegar al fondo de aquel asunto y, aunque ya sabían todo lo necesario para castigar a aquel joven y a sus compañeros, él sentía que había algo más que debía saber, aunque no sabía qué era.

— Muy bien, mi señor. Pero antes de eso, debéis desayunar para recuperar fuerzas. También venía a avisaros de que todo está listo en el comedor.

El rey decidió no protestar, sabía que Michael tenía razón y que debía, al menos, comer algo. Así que asintió.

El consejero le explicó que la reunión con los reyes estaba programada para media mañana, y que después de la reunión tendría que atender a varios asuntos del reino.

El consejero se despidió y se marchó, no sin antes, dirigir una última sonrisa insinuante a Iván, que lo hizo sonrojarse de nuevo.

Andy se levantó de la cama para empezar a vestirse, pero el capitán se acercó a él cortándole el paso hacia su armario.

— Michael tiene razón, lo primero que debes hacer es desayunar— Iván acarició su mejilla mirándolo con ojos preocupados. — Estás pálido, más de lo normal. Prométeme que vas a comer bien…

El rey ladeó la cabeza frunciendo los labios con una media sonrisa. — Desayuna conmigo y vigila que lo haga tú mismo.

El capitán sonrió tomando las manos del rey en las suyas. No podía dejar de tocarlo, de tener algún tipo de contacto con él. No era la primera vez que sentía aquella necesidad, claro, pero sí era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por ella sin sentir miedo a ser rechazado.

— No creo que sea apropiado, Andy…ya has escuchado a Michael...

— Michael te estaba tomando el pelo. Además, no sabemos lo que es apropiado o no. No hay normas escritas sobre esto— se apresuró a decir el rey. 

— Quizás, pero no es el momento de arriesgarnos a causar polémica ¡Además! — continuó al ver que Andy estaba a punto de protestar— tengo que ir a ver a Fidel y a Lúa, y estoy preocupado por el ánimo del resto del grupo. — Explicó agachando la cabeza. No había olvidado el buen número de bajas que habían sufrido, pero lo había puesto en un lugar lejano de su cabeza para poder animar a Andy, para estar a su lado cuando lo necesitaba.

El rey suspiró y asintió, encontrando sus argumentos más que válidos.

— Está bien, ve con ellos. Te necesitan.

Iván asintió y lo besó en los labios antes de marcharse. 

No habían hablado de su relación, o de si tenía una o no y, aunque Andy sabía que era una conversación necesaria dada su posición como rey, no quería tenerla hasta no haber hablado con el consejero real; y hacerse conocedor de cuáles eran las posibilidades que tenían.

Y no era que, el rey nunca se lo hubiese planteado. Lo había hecho innumerables veces durante aquellos cuatro años, casi tantas veces como declaró en su cabeza que había dejado de albergar sentimientos por aquel caballero, de cuyo nombre a veces fingía para sí mismo no acordarse.

Había buscado respuestas en varios libros, excusándose en su deber de conocer todas las normas y leyes como futuro rey, pero no había encontrado nada. Podría haberle preguntado a su padre, a Michael, o incluso a Paula, pero aquello hubiese supuesto admitir a viva voz que, una parte de él seguía esperando a que Iván regresara a su lado. 

Decidido a encontrar en aquel día un momento para hablar con el consejero sobre Iván, mandó a llamar a sus sirvientes para que lo ayudasen a asearse y una vez listo, decidió ser obediente e ir a desayunar. O eso les habría gustado pensar a Michael y a Iván, que estaba siendo obediente. Pero la verdad era que su estómago había empezado a rugir al notar el olor a sus tartaletas de limón favoritas. Receta que él había ideado y escrito para sus cocineros.

Mientras desayunaba, Andy intentaba no pensar en ninguna de sus preocupaciones pues, creía firmemente que la comida había que disfrutarla. Así que pensaba en Iván, y en cuanto deseaba invitarlo a probar todos las comidas y postres cuyas recetas había mejorado o, incluso inventado él mismo.  
Se percató de que aquel deseo de compartir los platos que le gustaban con él no era, en absoluto, algo nuevo. Se preguntó si sería cosa de aquello del amor, mientras en su mente se formaba el recuerdo de aquella tarde.

Había estado lloviendo muchísimo pues, la abundante lluvia era uno de los muchos regalos que cada año les traía el otoño.  
El joven príncipe había tenido que pasar gran parte del día al resguardo de las paredes de palacio. 

Entonces ya le encantaba leer, y, de no haber sido por aquel sentimiento que lo hacía extrañar a su amigo el escudero, se habría pasado el día leyendo, en lugar de pasarlo en la ventana del salón de lectura, desde donde se podía ver el campo de entrenamiento.

Admirado, observó a su amigo entrenar bajo la lluvia durante horas. Incluso cuando la capitana parecía haberles dado permiso para resguardarse, él había seguido entrenando. Entonces recordó que Iván le había contado una vez, que en su aldea llovía día sí, día también, durante todo el año. Así que debía de estar acostumbrado, resolvió.

Durante la hora de la merienda, se guardó un par de trozos de bizcocho, para regalárselos al escudero como recompensa por haber entrenado bajo aquellas condiciones atmosféricas. O, aquello era lo que se había dicho a sí mismo.

Andy aprovechó una de las pocas treguas que la lluvia les había dado aquella tarde para salir en busca de Iván. Y, como ya había caído la tarde, sabía que lo encontraría en la armería, ordenando los utensilios de entrenamiento.

— Hola, Iván — lo saludó con ánimo, entrando en la caseta.

El escudero estaba empapado, pero parecía no importarle. 

— ¿Otra vez tú? — le contestó con un tono jovial, que no se correspondía con las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Y es que el joven, hacía tiempo que había dejado de resistirse a ser amigo del príncipe, pero parecía querer seguir fingiendo que no se lo ponía fácil. 

— Otra vez yo. Y te traigo un regalo.

Entonces el escudero se dio la vuelta, intrigado. 

Andy lo miró sonriente y se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero, tan pronto como abrió el paquetito de tela donde había envuelto los trozos de bizcocho, su sonrisa desapareció.

— ¡Oh no! ...se han desmenuzado…

Iván se acercó a ver lo que el príncipe tenía en sus manos.

— Claro, bobo. Si te lo has metido en el bolsillo.

— Se supone que tendrían que haber aguantado...mala consistencia…— se acarició la barbilla pensativo. Estaba seguro de que habría alguna forma de mejorar aquel atributo.

Andy recordaba cómo había dado con la fórmula para mejorar la receta de los bizcochos de palacio al día siguiente.

— Voy a traerte otro — dijo de repente y echó a correr sin dar tiempo a Iván a detenerlo para que no se mojase, pues la lluvia volvía a caer con fuerza.

El joven príncipe se coló con mucha habilidad en las cocinas. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaban las cosas y dónde guardaban los cocineros los dulces, ya que no era la primera vez que decidía que necesitaba doblar su ración de merienda, o incluso de desayuno.

Cuando tuvo un buen trozo de bizcocho de chocolate y otro del de limón, deshizo el camino hacia la puerta que llevaba a los jardines, pero no tuvo que enfrentarse a la lluvia de nuevo, porque Iván estaba allí parado, esperándolo.

— ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¿No ves que está diluviando? ¡Te has empapado y te vas a enfermar!

Los guardias abrieron un poco más los portones para dejar al escudero pasar. Este les agradeció el gesto.

— Eres un gruñón, Iván ¡Y un dramático! No voy a ponerme malo solo por un poco de lluvia. — Si lo hizo — Anda, ven, vamos al salón, está el fuego encendido.

El escudero gruñó, pero siguió al príncipe sin decir nada más.  
Se sentaron en el suelo delante de la chimenea y Andy le dio los trozos de bizcocho. 

— Gracias...pero no entiendo tanto empeño en darme esto. ¿Están envenenados? — preguntó acercándose el paño en el que estaban envueltos a la nariz.

El príncipe resopló. Iván había tardado bastante en confiar en él, y eso había sido algo que, en muchas ocasiones, le había molestado. A pesar de ser consciente de que él también había estado tomando su tiempo para hacerlo.

— La primera palabra era lo único que tenías que decir. Voy a ignorar todo lo demás.

Iván puso los ojos en blanco y probó el bizcocho de chocolate. Andy nunca olvidaría la expresión de su cara, y quizás fue la forma en la que brillaron sus ojos la que le hizo querer seguir compartiendo sus manjares favoritos con él.

— Está bueno ¿verdad?

— Está buenísimo. Nunca había probado algo así…

— Es un postre sencillo, pero es de mis favoritos. Pensé que te merecías algo rico después de tanto entrenamiento.

Iván levantó los ojos hacia él sorprendido. Andy no había olvidado tampoco aquella mirada. Sabía que, había sido aquel momento, el que había cambiado la forma en la que el escudero veía al príncipe. 

— Vaya...no esperaba esto...muchas gracias.

— De nada, Iván — el príncipe se había sentido entonces, victorioso. Y había encontrado el momento para admitirse a sí mismo, que aquel regalo no solo había sido un premio por el esfuerzo del escudero, sino para obtener aquello que parecía haber ganado. Su aceptación.

— Sabes que en realidad...entreno tanto para poder vencerte ¿verdad? — dijo Iván tras un momento de silencio, en el que había comenzado a saborear el bizcocho de limón.

El príncipe lo miró alzando las cejas con interés y luego sonrió.

— Así que si te importó perder el duelo el otro día ¿eh? Pensaba que para ti lo importante no era ganar— En aquel entonces, Iván había sido un poco peor que Andy en la lucha pues, al contrario que el príncipe, él no había tenido instrucción previa en el combate.

El escudero se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza hacia el bizcocho. — Son cosas que se dicen en el momento. Pero la verdad es que no me gusta perder — confesó, aunque para Andy no era ninguna nueva noticia.

— Me alegro, porque a mÍ tampoco, Iván. Pero sí me gusta luchar contra tí, eres un buen rival.

— Tu mejor rival.

— Por ahora...

Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa desafiante y luego rieron. Aquella tarde había sido cuando su amistad y su rivalidad se habían hecho oficiales. También fue la primera vez que Iván lo abrazó.

Cuando se despidieron, el escudero rodeó sus brazos alrededor del prÍncipe. Quien no supo reaccionar y apenas logró darle una palmadita en la espalda.

— Muchas gracias otra vez. Aprecio el detalle.

Le había dicho antes de separarse de él y marcharse, dejándolo sin nada que decir.

Iván nunca le contó que aquella tarde, él también había obtenido del príncipe lo que no había podido evitar andar buscando: su reconocimiento.

El rey sonrió para sí. No empezaron con buen pie, su amistad no siempre fue fácil y, sin embargo, no le cabía duda de que Iván, se convirtió en lo mejor de sus días desde el momento en el que se encontraron por primera vez.

La felicidad que le otorgaba aquel recuerdo, pronto se diluyó en sus preocupaciones al terminar de desayunar y emprender el camino hacia las mazmorras.  
Estaba decidido a encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba de aquel mago rojo, pero le preocupaba no hallar la forma fácilmente.

Andy bajó los gruesos escalones de piedra hacia las mazmorras, acompañado por sus guardias. Tras el portón que daba a las celdas, encontró a Iván, vestido con su armadura de combate, y a Asdrubal, el miembro del consejo que llevaba a cabo las investigaciones.

— Capitán, Asdrubal ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Los dos saludaron al rey con una reverencia y el joven consejero le concedió el turno para hablar a Iván con un gesto de su mano.

— Quería acompañaros, mi señor, no confío en ese mago y, aunque sé que estas celdas anulan sus poderes, no estaba tranquilo sabiendo que estáis aquí sin mÍ.

Andy asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la presencia de Iván. No mentiría si dijera que le extrañó que el capitán no se hubiese ofrecido a acompañarlo cuando desveló su intención de interrogar, el mismo, al mago rojo.

— Yo he estado intentando hablar con el muchacho, mi señor. Pero ni una sola palabra sale de sus labios— el joven se encogió de hombros. 

— Pero habéis obtenido información sobre él en vuestros libros ¿no es así?— le preguntó Iván.

— ¡Oh, Si! — Asdrubal se movió nervioso. Parecía algo despistado y agotado. Se había pasado toda la noche sumido en sus investigaciones.  
— Veréis, mi señor, al registrarlo, como al resto de prisioneros, y despojarlo de las runas y otros enseres mágicos, también intentamos quitarle el broche de la túnica. Pero no pudimos. Entre cuatro guardias lo intentaron. Incluso tratamos de quitarle la túnica, pero esta se rasgaba por la parte del broche, como si este fuese parte del pecho del mago.

El rey frunció el ceño encontrando aquello que Asdrubal le contaba, verdaderamente extraño. No había hecho ningún caso al broche de José María, pues lo había visto muchas veces con él y nunca tuvo motivo alguno para sospechar que pudiera tratarse de algún artilugio mágico.

— Esto me hizo recordar la leyenda sobre el broche que el bisabuelo del cardenal robó a vuestra abuela. Se decía que poseía la habilidad de otorgar la vida eterna a quien lo llevase. Pero para ello, necesitaba ser activado y vinculado a dicha persona. Una vez estuviese vinculado, sólo la muerte podría separar al broche de su dueño...

El rey abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño pensativo. No necesitaba pensar demasiado, pero le pareció prudente esperar unos segundos para desbaratar la teoría que al consejero parecía haberle costado horas de sueño.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible, Asdrubal? El broche fue devuelto a la familia y tenía forma de Agapanto, no de espiral…

— Así es, mi señor, pero se me ocurre que, quizás, el broche que fue devuelto bien podría haber sido una buena copia del original. Y el original, podría haber sido modificado. Nadie en palacio creía que aquel broche fuese mágico, así que nunca se le dio mayor importancia una vez devuelto. 

— Disculpad que siga poniendo en duda vuestra teoría, pero ¿acaso no es una contradicción enorme que el broche otorgue la vida eterna, y sea la muerte la única causa que pueda separarlo de su dueño? Además, debo recordaros que el cardenal está muerto, y murió mientras llevaba el broche.

Asdrubal asintió. — Así es, mi señor. Y el llegar a esta misma conclusión, es lo que me ha mantenido entre manuscritos toda la noche. Veréis...— el muchacho sacó del bolsillo de su túnica, un pergamino amarillento que le entregó al rey.  
— El broche no otorga la vida eterna. El broche alberga el poder de Gaia en él.

Andy abrió el pergamino con cuidado. Contenía un dibujo del broche y un texto escrito en rúnico, en el que explicaba, cómo Gaia les había regalado a los humanos aquel broche muchísimo tiempo atrás, mucho antes de la constitución de los cuatro reinos.

— No nos explicamos por qué esta información había sido descalificada, y por qué este pergamino había sido catalogado como…

— Como relato fantástico— Asdrubal añadió a las palabras de Iván, este lo miró asintiendo como agradecimiento.

— Pero el asunto es que, lo que dice Asdrubal, tiene sentido.

El rey volvió a enrollar el pergamino y se lo devolvió al consejero.

— Quizás se encontraba catalogado de esa forma, porque es lo que es, una fantasía— vio al capitán y a Asdrubal abrir la boca para, seguramente, seguir argumentando a favor de aquella teoría, pero Andy se adelantó— En cualquiera caso, solo hay una forma de averiguar qué es ese broche y qué tiene que ver con esta historia: hablando con el mago.

Diciendo esto, el rey avanzó, entrando en la galería de celdas. El resto lo siguió.  
Algunos prisioneros se asomaron a las rendijas de sus puertas para farfullar injurias contra el rey, o simplemente observarlo.

Los guardias abrieron la celda del final del pasillo y entraron primero para apuntar al mago con sus lanzas, antes de que entrara el rey.  
El joven se encontraba de pie, pegado a la pared pues, las cadenas atadas a su cuello y extremidades le impedían moverse libremente por el espacio.

Sus ojos claros se posaron en Andy, tan pronto como este estuvo a su vista, y en su cara se formó esa sonrisa exagerada, perturbadora, que anulaban cualquier rasgo agradable que su rostro pudiera tener.

— Supongo que conocéis el motivo de mi visita. Vengo a encontrar respuestas, y os aconsejo que, esta vez, me las deis. No pienso concederos ni una pizca más de mi paciencia.

El joven se movió un poco, haciendo el amago de querer dar un paso hacia el frente. En seguida, Iván se preparó para desenvainar su espada, pero la mano del rey en su brazo lo detuvo.

— Voy a daros respuestas, quizás más de las que querríais conocer.

— El conocimiento nunca es fuente de miedos, así que decidme ¿cómo os encontró el cardenal José María? ¿Cuál era vuestra relación con él?

— Lo encontramos nosotros a él— contestó el mago justo después de que Andy terminase de pronunciar la última palabra, como si hubiese sabido de antemano, la pregunta.

— Entonces ¿sois vosotros quienes organizasteis el asesinato de mi padre?

— En absoluto. El cardenal lo tenía planeado desde hacía años. De hecho, había intentado asesinar a vuestro padre varias veces, sin éxito. — Andy sintió la ira ocupando su pecho. Siempre supo que el cardenal no era de fiar, pero nunca lo creyó capaz de aquella traición.  
— Digo que nosotros lo encontramos porque, nuestros dioses, lo pusieron en nuestro camino para que pudiéramos cumplir nuestro objetivo.

— Entiendo, entonces, que el cardenal os contrató para poner en marcha su plan.

— Así es— El joven seguía contestando casi sin dejar al rey terminar de hablar, lo que provocaba miradas y susurros entre los guardias.

— Bien ¿y cuál es ese objetivo que, según vos, el cardenal os ayudó a cumplir?

— Creo que será mucho más rápido que me dejéis contaros la historia completa, en lugar de hacerme preguntas, majestad.

— ¡Qué insolente! Como si tuvierais prisa alguna, os vais a pudrir en esta celda— dijo Iván con rabia, apretando los dientes.

El mago giró la cabeza hacia el capitán, haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa y mirándolo amenazante. Andy, de forma instintiva, dio un paso al frente extendiendo uno de sus brazos delante de Iván, queriendo protegerlo de un posible ataque que, sabía bien, que no se podría ejecutar, pues las paredes de pirita bloqueaban los poderes del mago. 

— Quiero oír esa historia— el rey hubiese preferido seguir haciendo preguntas, pero quería volver a tener la atención del mago y, a ser posible, que no volviese a mirar a Iván de esa forma, o de ninguna otra.

El joven miró al capitán por unos segundos más, antes de girar la cabeza hacia el rey, volviendo a sonreír. Sus movimientos eran exagerados, extraños, más similares a los de un muñeco de madera, que a los de un ser humano.

— No logro comprender vuestro enamoramiento con este hombre.

— La historia— se apresuró a decir Andy con tono exigente. Ya le estaba siendo bastante difícil soportar estar en la misma habitación que el asesino de su padre, como para, además, tener que aguantar que se metiese en sus asuntos más personales. 

— La historia— repitió el mago, y los ojos del rey se desenfocaron por un momento. Escuchó las voces lejanas y agitadas de Iván y los guardias, mientras las paredes de la celda parecían dar vueltas alrededor de él.

Y, de repente, ya no estaba rodeado de paredes de pirita, sino de los árboles de lo que parecía un frondoso bosque, durante una noche adornada por la luz de la luna llena.

— No os preocupéis— escuchó la voz del joven a su lado, y se apartó de un brinco, preparado para atacar si fuese preciso. — Solo os he traído aquí para que veáis la historia con vuestros propios ojos.

— Pero ¿cómo es posible? ¡No podéis usar vuestros poderes en la celda!

El joven ladeó un poco la cabeza. — No estoy usando mis poderes.

— ¡Andy! — la voz de Iván retumbó en aquel extraño bosque, como si viniese de todos lados.

— Iván… ¡Iván!— El rey se giró, mirando a su alrededor, intentando encontrar al capitán, pero solo veía árboles y más árboles.

El mago lo imitó.  
— ¿Puede seguiros hasta aquí? ...Interesante. Venid — El joven cogió al confuso rey del brazo y lo hizo dar un par de pasos.

— ¿Qué queréis decir? ¿Dónde está Iván? — Andy no entendía nada, y sentía que la angustia lo empezaba a ahogar. ¿Estaba allí el capitán? ¿Estaba a salvo?

— Sí, no le va a pasar nada— contestó el mago como si le hubiese leído la mente.  
— Vamos. 

Le hizo dar otro paso y, por alguna razón, Andy no podía resistirse, su cuerpo no parecía encontrar la energía necesaria para salvarse de aquel agarre.

Los árboles se marchitaron y pudrieron a su alrededor, y el ambiente se tornó pesado y húmedo. 

— Nos encontramos en lo que ahora es el reino de A'kham, cuando aún no se había constituido como reino rojo, pues solo existía un rey para todo el país.

Austeras casas de madera y paja aparecieron alrededor del rey. Gente muy delgada y pálida caminada de un lado a otro a velocidad aumentada. Como si estuviese viendo el tiempo de un poblado pobre y desértico, correr delante de sus ojos.

— En estas tierras no crecía nada y la gente moría de hambre. Muchas veces fueron las que sus habitantes pidieron ayuda al rey, pero este, no solo ignoraba las peticiones, sino que impedía la migración de estas personas a los reinos ricos pues, pensaba que llevarían con ellos la maldición que parecía azotar sus tierras.

— Esto que me contáis no está registrado en ningún libro— comentó el rey mientras observaba como el tiempo parecía detenerse para mostrarle a un grupo de personas llevando a cabo algún tipo de ritual pagano.

— ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado por qué no conocéis el origen de los reinos rojos? Lo tenéis delante de vuestros ojos y, estáis a punto de comprender, por qué la iglesia se encargó de destruir todos los registros sobre él. 

Andy frunció el ceño. La iglesia se había encargado de manipular, esconder y destruir información desde el principio de los tiempos, así que no le parecía descabellado aquello que el joven le acababa de decir. No obstante, se trataba del asesino de su padre, no podía, ni quería confiar en una sola palabra de lo que le dijera.

— La desesperación hizo a las personas que poblaban estas tierras, más adeptos a Gaia que a ningún otro dios. La veneraron, le rezaron y le imploraron para que hiciera fértiles sus terrenos. Y ella, acabó ayudándolos. Les regaló el amor de Gaia— el joven dio unos golpecitos en el broche para indicarle a Andy que estaba hablando de él.

— El broche…

— El broche.

La escena cambió, y volvieron a estar rodeados de vegetación, pero también de cultivos, animales de granja, y personas felices que iban de un lado para otro construyendo nuevas casas y cuidando sus tierras. La imagen giraba alrededor del rey hasta que finalmente se detuvo, mostrándole una columna en medio del pueblo, en la que estaba incrustado el broche. 

— No parece el lugar más propicio para tener algo tan importante...— comentó Andy con desdén. 

El chico se rio suavemente.

— No lo es. Pero esta pobre gente no estaba acostumbrada a tener algo, así que lo robaron varias veces, antes de que entendieran que debían guardarlo en un sitio más seguro.

Las imágenes de los robos se sucedieron delante de los ojos del rey, una vez más, a una velocidad antinatural.

— ¿Son templarios? — preguntó al reconocer el antiguo símbolo de dicha organización en los ropajes de los ladrones.

— Así es. La iglesia fue tras el broche desde que se enteraron de su existencia. Primero de forma anónima, pues los templarios aún no eran conocidos. Pero después, fue de forma oficial.

Se hizo de noche en la escena, y el pueblo fue invadido por soldados y templarios que quemaban y arrasaban todo lo que veían a su paso. 

— El broche fue confiscado bajo la excusa de ser un artilugio pagano y estas tierras volvieron a marchitarse — y así se mostró en la imagen. — Los habitantes volvieron a pedir ayuda a Gaia, pero ella no volvió a ayudarlos, así que entregaron su fé a otros dioses que sí los escucharon. 

Instintivamente, Andy dio un paso hacia atrás cuando las personas de la imagen empezaron a invocar demonios.

— Eso no son dioses, son espantos— dijo con rabia. Casi ofendido.

— Sí lo son, majestad. La iglesia os ha convencido de lo contrario, pero, realmente, no existe diferencia entre el poder que os otorga Gaia a vos cuando la invocáis, y el poder que nuestros dioses nos dan. Vos invocáis raíces, flores. Yo invoco a criaturas, vórtices…

El rey giró la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada llena de rabia a su enemigo. 

— No es lo mismo. No podéis compararme con vos. Los magos rojos sois asesinos despiadados ¡Y vosotros empezasteis las guerras!

El mago lo miró por un momento sin perder su sonrisa. Luego giró la cabeza hacia el frente, donde una nueva escena apareció.  
Esta vez se trataba de una batalla entre magos rojos y templarios.

— Nosotros empezamos las guerras sí. Intentamos recuperar el broche pues, nuestros nuevos dioses nos ofrecían ayuda. El grano crecía, pero muy pobremente. Los ríos y las costas se llenaban de peces, pero nacían muertos.  
Nuestros dioses no crean, como crea Gaia. Nuestros dioses, son dioses de la guerra, mi señor. 

Andy sentía su mente aturdida. Sabía que tenía sentido lo que el mago rojo le contaba, y empezaba a preguntarse si pudiera todo aquello ser verdad pues ¿por qué se lo estaba contando de no serlo? ¿Para buscar su perdón? Después de verlo resucitar, y usar magia dentro de las paredes de pirita, tenía que dudar de que le hiciera falta alguna ser absuelto por ningún rey. 

— Conseguimos recuperar el broche, y conseguimos maldecirlo para que, si era vinculado a una persona bajo un pacto de sangre, nadie pudiera robarlo. Nombramos a un rey, ya que no queríamos seguir reconociendo a un hombre que nos había dado la espalda como tal. Y fue él quien portó el broche.

Apareció un hombre con el broche en su túnica.

— Supongo que no es ninguna casualidad que os encuentre parecido con el rey ¿verdad?

— No lo es. El broche perteneció a mi antepasado. Pero fue el vuestro quien lo poseyó años después, cuando ya se habían constituido los cuatro reinos que hoy en día conocéis.

Una nueva batalla apareció alrededor de Andy. No reconoció al hombre que llevaba la corona en representación de los reinos aliados, pero no le extrañó. Al igual que no existían datos sobre aquella época, tampoco existían pinturas, o retratos de sus antepasados que pertenecieron a ella.  
Aquel antiguo rey, asesinó al rey rojo, y le quitó el broche antes de que la escena volviese a cambiar. Entonces se encontraron en un palacio, donde el rey se arrodillaba ante una mujer y le entregaba el broche.

— Ahí ya había desaparecido la información sobre el broche y su poder, y los miembros de la iglesia, que lo habían robado previamente, ya estaban muertos, así que ni siquiera el rey sabía que tenía en sus manos algo mucho más importante que un simple trofeo que regalar a su esposa.

— La iglesia destruye todo artilugio pagano que encuentra ¿Por qué no destruyó el broche?

— Lo intentaron. Pero no se puede destruir, mi señor.

El rey suspiró. Aunque una parte de él quería conocer la historia, especialmente porque el origen de los reinos rojos era algo que los cuatro reinos llevaban investigando muchos años; el resto de su ser, sólo quería acabar con aquel asunto, ya que no era lo único a lo que se tenía que enfrentar y solucionar.

— No os impacientéis. Ya estamos llegando al final— dijo el mago y la escena cambió, mostrando al abuelo de José María llevando a cabo el robo del broche.  
— El broche permaneció generación tras generación en vuestra familia. Como ya sabéis, este hombre lo robó porque creía las leyendas que se contaban sobre él, pero no supo desencadenar su poder, y no duró mucho en sus manos.

— Sí, esta parte la conozco. ¿Cómo supo el cardenal sobre su poder? Porque imagino que por eso lo robó ¿no?

— Eso es. El cardenal, al igual que su abuelo, creía en las leyendas sobre el broche. Pero, al contrario que él, investigó. Habló con las personas que debía hablar, y halló la verdad sobre su poder. Sin embargo, tardó años en aprender a usarlo. Y ahora es cuando viene mi historia.

El bosque frondoso volvió a rodearlos, y la noche cayó sobre sus cabezas.  
El mago se colocó delante de Andy, haciendo una reverencia exagerada, teatral, y entonces lo miró sonriente.

— Mi nombre es Yvann. Y soy el nuevo rey de A'kham, uno de los tres reinos. Fui nombrado rey tras la muerte de mi padre, la que le propiciaron vuestros hombres antes de que firmásemos el tratado de paz. Mientras el resto de los reinos se enfrentaban a los vuestros por venganza, pues ya nadie recordaba o creía en la existencia del broche, yo me dediqué a buscar la forma de encontrarlo. Y lo encontré.

—¿Cómo? — A Andy no le había gustado nada saber que aquel chico era uno de los tres reyes de los reinos rojos. Eso significaba que, definitivamente, la paz entre los reinos había terminado.

— En resumidas cuentas, conseguí invocar al dios más poderoso de todos nuestros dioses. Él me guía, y me protege de la muerte.

— ¿Estáis diciendo que sois inmortal? 

— Lo seré hasta que cumpla mi objetivo.

— ¿Y dicho objetivo es…?

— Voy a seguir con mi historia— Andy apretó la mandíbula, ese objetivo no podía ser nada bueno para su reino.  
— Conseguí contactar con vuestro cardenal. Bueno, ex— cardenal. Y creo que no os desvelo nada nuevo al deciros que no era una persona demasiado inteligente.

El rey estuvo de acuerdo, pero no se lo mostró a su enemigo.

— El desgraciado solo había logrado vincular el broche a su persona, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo activar su poder, y si el dueño del broche no activa su poder, y muere, este queda bloqueado para siempre. Toda maldición tiene su lado malo— explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

— Así que no podíais matarlo hasta que no lo activase. Entendido ¿qué más? — preguntó Andy sintiéndose impaciente. Quería llegar a conocer el objetivo de Yvann.

— Para alguien sin habilidades mágicas, la forma de activar el broche es desconocida, así que decidimos hacernos pasar por sicarios que lo ayudarían a llevar a cabo sus planes, para así, poder estar cerca de él. Pensábamos que, si alimentábamos su ambición, activaría el broche inconscientemente. Y así fue. El día de la ceremonia de vuestra coronación, la impaciencia por continuar con su plan que, tan bien estaba siendo ejecutado, gracias a nosotros, activó el broche.

— Por eso fue capaz de desaparecer del palacio.

— Así es, vino aquí, al corazón de Gaia. Pero, como ya sabemos, no era demasiado inteligente, tampoco habilidoso, así que tardó casi un día en ser capaz de contactar con nosotros para organizarnos — Yvann profirió una risilla, el chico parecía divertido con todo aquello, pero a Andy, toda esa información, solo le provocaban náuseas, y rabia.  
— El plan era transportarnos a la plaza de la ciudad, a través de Gaia. Intentamos matarlo cuando nos dejó entrar aquí, pero, como sabrás bien, no se puede matar aquí dentro, tampoco herir. Una pena, nos habríamos ahorrado mucho drama.

— Sin duda.

— Nos vimos obligados a seguir con su plan, pero este se retrasó bastante pues, sólo sabía cómo transportarse él mismo a la realidad, no lograba hacernos salir a nosotros. Así que tuvo que encargarse de destruir los símbolos que os protegían de nuestros viajes, de los viajeros, como nos llamáis a los que tenemos la habilidad de invocar brechas, para que nosotros pudiéramos transportarnos a través de nuestro poder ¡Un desastre! — el chico negó con la cabeza de forma exagerada.  
— Y, como ya sabéis, me envió a mí primero para que os atrapase, de modo que él, solo tendría que aparecer con su nuevo ejército de magos rojos, y asesinar a vuestros hombres para robaros la corona.

Andy entornó los ojos comprendiendo entonces, por qué había sido tan fácil matar a Yvann, cuando anteriormente, casi los había matado a él y a Iván.  
— Os dejasteis asesinar…

Yvann se volvió a encoger de hombros. 

— Se podría decir que sí. No tenía ningún interés en vuestra muerte. Tampoco podía asesinar al cardenal delante de mis hombres y mujeres. La mayoría de ellos no me hubiesen seguido de haber conocido que mi objetivo era recuperar el broche, pues, como os he dicho, ya nadie cree en el poder de éste. Así que dejé que las cosas siguieran su curso hasta llegar aquí, a este momento.  
Andy se quedó callado por un instante. Mirando fijamente a su enemigo. Algo dentro de él le decía que no había contado ninguna mentira, pero seguía sin entender por qué le había contado todo aquello si ya tenía lo que quería.

— Entonces, el poder que estáis usando ahora, es el de Gaia, por eso dijisteis antes que no estabais usando vuestro poder.

— Así es.

— ¿Por qué no lo habéis usado para huir a vuestras tierras? ¿Por qué habéis decidido contarme todo esto? Sois el culpable de la muerte de mi padre. Da igual si os envió el cardenal, o si mi antepasado fue quien propició la enemistad entre nuestros territorios. Habéis roto el tratado de paz ¿qué pensáis que pueda pasar ahora? No hay más opción que volver a la guerra— Una guerra que, posiblemente, los cuatro reinos no podrían ganar, pensó Andy, pues su enemigo no solo los había debilitado provocando un conflicto con su pueblo, sino que se había hecho más fuerte, gracias al broche.

— Mi objetivo real es la paz, majestad.

El rey no pudo evitar soltar una risotada irónica. — Eso es imposible. Habéis matado al rey, y a muchos de mis hombres y mujeres. Habéis roto el tratado de paz.

— Vuestro padre mató al mío, junto con vuestro querido capitán.

— Eso fue antes de firmar el tratado, no podéis usarlo como argumento.

El muchacho dejó, al fin, de sonreír. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente antes de volverlos a abrir y mirar a Andy.

— Llevamos años, y años, décadas y décadas, luchando entre nosotros. Asesinando a nuestros padres, hijos, hermanos, amigos y amantes, y hace mucho tiempo que, ni siquiera recordamos por qué. A vuestros reinos, la iglesia os dice que somos el mal, y debemos ser exterminados, pero el poder que vos tenéis no es distinto al nuestro. Y, a los nuestros, nos dicen que debemos vengarnos, acabar con nuestro enemigo. ¿No os parece absurdo?

— Es muy fácil decir eso cuando estáis en la posición en la que queréis estar. Tenéis el broche, y, tras desmoronar mi reino, pretendéis que volvamos a la paz...esto si que me parece absurdo. Jamás podría confiar en un nuevo tratado de paz con vos — dijo Andy amargamente.

— Y es por eso mismo, porque estoy en la posición en la que quiero estar, que deberíais confiar en mi palabra. Pues sería muy fácil para nosotros, arrasar vuestros reinos ahora que tenemos el poder de Gaia, y, en lugar de estar huyendo hacia mi reino, os estoy ofreciendo la paz.

Andy podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en las sienes. No podía confiar en él, pero no hacerlo quizás significaba condenar a los cuatro reinos a la destrucción. ¿Cómo podía recaer aquella responsabilidad sólo en él?  
— ¡Andy! — La voz de Iván entró en sus oídos y recorrió todo su cuerpo como si de una fuerza sanadora se tratase, aliviando la presión que sentía en la cabeza y el pecho.

Yvann chasqueó la lengua. — ¿Cómo es posible? — farfulló y dio una palmada con las manos que provocó que solo se escuchara parte de lo que Iván estaba gritando para encontrar a su rey.

— No os atreváis a hacerle daño alguno— lo amenazó Andy con rabia, señalándolo con un dedo.

Yvann hizo una mueca. — Solo lo he vuelto a expulsar. Terminemos esta conversación. Veréis…

El mago no pudo terminar, pues Iván lo sorprendió apareciendo justo detrás de Andy.

— ¡Andy! ¡Estás aquí!

El rey se dio la vuelta al oír su voz y apenas le dio tiempo a asimilar que Iván estaba allí, cuando este ya lo tenía entre sus brazos.  
Si Yvann hubiese querido matarlos, Iván se lo acabaría de poner bastante fácil, pensó Andy un poco molesto.

— ¿Estás bien? — el capitán se separó un poco de él para examinarlo.

— Sí— contestó secamente y señaló al mago con los ojos para que Iván se diera cuenta de que no estaban solos.  
El capitán pareció alarmarse al ver al muchacho, quien lo miraba con desprecio, y no dudó en desenvainar su espada y apuntarlo con ella.

— ¡Ríndete! Acabas de añadir a tus múltiples delitos, el secuestrar al rey...no hay esperanza alguna para ti…

El muchacho arqueó una ceja y suspiró. — Tampoco para ti, al parecer. 

— No nos va a atacar. Estamos en el corazón de Gaia, aquí no se puede matar, ni herir a nadie, Iván— explicó Andy con sorna. El alivio que había sentido al oír a Iván había dejado de surtir efecto pues, su presencia, no alteraba la realidad, ni la decisión que tenía que tomar él, y solo él.

— Ah ¿no? ¿Qué hacemos entonces? — le preguntó el capitán casi en un susurro.

— Como estaba a punto de decir...— comenzó Yvann llamando la atención de ambos— comprendo que no confiéis en mí. Yo tampoco confío en vos, pero es cierto que el peligro lo corre vuestro reino, y no el mío. Así que os propongo lo siguiente: Ninguno de los cuatro reinos nos atacará, ni pisará nuestras tierras. Los reinos rojos seguirán la misma directriz. Y, cuando llegue el momento, que, os aseguro, llegará antes de lo que esperáis, os demostraré que mi verdadero objetivo es la paz entre nosotros.

— ¿Nos estáis amenazando? — Preguntó Iván volviendo a dirigir la espada hacia el mago.

Yvann puso los ojos en blanco y, mirando al rey, hizo un gesto con la mano, pidiéndole que mandara a callar al capitán.

— Déjame esto a mí, Iván— el capitán frunció el ceño, a punto de protestar, pero una caricia de Andy en su brazo fue suficiente para lograr que obedeciera.  
— Antes habéis dicho que, no todos vuestros hombres y mujeres creen en el broche. Entiendo que, pensáis demostrarles que sí encierra el poder que las leyendas cuentan pero ¿Y si aun así, quieren continuar la guerra? Serán tan conscientes como tú, y como yo, de que ahora podríais ganar. ¿Qué pasa si no todos los reinos rojos quieren la paz?

— ¿Qué pasa si no todos los reinos aliados quieren la paz? Como veis, puedo haceros la misma pregunta y, es en este asunto, en el que, nosotros, como reyes, tendremos que trabajar para cumplir con nuestro trato. Si alguno de vuestros reinos nos ataca, no dudéis de que responderemos de la misma manera.

— Puedo decir que no debéis dudar de lo mismo por nuestra parte.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, alzando ligeramente la barbilla, haciendo conocer al otro la seriedad de sus palabras.

— Entiendo que, entonces, hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

— Entendéis bien.

— Pues he de marcharme, disculpadme ante vuestros hombres, pero como comprenderéis, no voy a despedirme de ellos — En el rostro del mago volvió a crearse la inquietante sonrisa.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No os vais a marchar! ¡Tenéis que pagar por vuestros crímenes! — Iván intentó avanzar hacia el mago, pero Andy lo cogió del brazo. Estaba seguro de que no había forma de detener a Yvann.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco otra vez y suspiró. —El destino puede ser bastante cruel. Siento que haya decidido mostraros su crueldad, vinculándoos a este hombre. Solo hay una explicación para que tal zoquete haya logrado entrar aquí: almas enlazadas, destinadas — Yvann frunció los labios encogiéndose de hombros, como si estuviese sintiendo darle una mala noticia al rey. — Estáis condenado, me temo, majestad. — Y tras una última sonrisa, el joven desapareció, y tanto el rey, como el capitán, volvieron a la celda, esta vez carente de prisionero.

— ¿Pero qué demonios está dicie…? — Iván no pudo terminar su protesta al encontrarse de nuevo en la realidad de la que se había escapado.

Asdrubal dio un grito y, Michael, al cual habían llamado y había llegado junto con Jordi y más guardias, se abrazó al rey.

— ¡Oh my god! ¡Estáis a salvo!

— Pero ¿dónde os habíais metido? ¿Qué ha pasado? — le preguntó Jordi a Iván entre los vítores de los guardias. 

El capitán se encogió de hombros encontrándose igual de confuso que todos los demás.

— ¡El prisionero no está! — exclamó uno de los guardias.

— ¡Hay que buscarlo! — gritó otro.

— No, no, calma, calma, por favor— Andy gesticuló con las manos pidiendo silencio.  
— Michael, convoca la reunión con los reyes y el consejo, ya, es urgente.

Andy sentía como si el tiempo cayese pesado sobre sus hombros, dándole la falsa sensación de que éste pasaba más lento de lo normal, y que, aquel pasillo que llevaba hacia la sala del consejo no terminaba nunca. 

— ¿De qué estaba hablando ese loco? ¿Andy?

Escuchaba al capitán haciendo preguntas mientras caminaba a su lado, pero su cerebro no era capaz de procesar las respuestas. Necesitaba ordenar toda la información en su cabeza. Necesitaba asimilar la gravedad de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

— ¿Cómo están los caballeros? — preguntó intentando desviar la atención de Iván hacia otro tema.

El capitán dudó un momento, pero luego respondió.

— Lúa y Fidel están bien, gracias a ti. Solo les queda herido el ánimo por las pérdidas que hemos sufrido, pero son fuertes, se recuperarán, siempre lo han hecho.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

Iván se mostró dubitativo de nuevo. — Andy ¿por qué no quieres contarme lo que te ha dicho ese asesino?

— Porque lo vas a saber ahora, Iván. Quiero que estés presente en la reunión— el rey lo miró de soslayo por un momento y el capitán asintió.

— Y yo quiero estar— quiso cogerle la mano, acariciarle el hombro o la espalda, pero no lo hizo, pues podía escuchar tras ellos los pasos de Michael, Asdrubal y Jordi, los cuales también se dirigían hacia la sala del consejo.

La tensión y el nerviosismo de los presentes en aquella sala era palpable. Tras los hechos acontecidos el día anterior, los reyes apenas habían podido dormir y, por si sus reinos no se hallaban ya bajo suficiente amenaza, Andy estaba a punto de hacer crecer sus angustias y preocupaciones. 

Y como andar con rodeos nunca fue su estilo, les contó lo que había sucedido con el mago rojo y todo lo que este le había explicado tal cual había sucedido.  
Las reacciones fueron muy dispares y el miedo se presentó en forma de caos en la sala, llenándola de palabras acaloradas, y discusiones sobre el tema. 

El capitán, que se encontraba de pie, detrás del rey, puso la mano en su hombro, ofreciéndole su apoyo incondicional sin decir ni una sola palabra, y otorgándole la valentía necesaria para decir aquello que tenía que decir.

— Propongo que creamos en su palabra y no reiniciemos las guerras.

Para Andy no fue ninguna sorpresa que la reina Teresa se mostrase totalmente en contra a su propuesta, ni que la mayoría de los miembros del consejo y Jordi, le pidiesen reflexionar un poco más sobre ello. Tampoco que Samantha y Pepe parecieran haber perdido la capacidad de completar frase alguna.  
Pero fue gracias a esta anticipación de los hechos, que supo perfectamente qué hacer, y qué decir para convencer a cada uno de ellos, de que su propuesta no sólo era la mejor para los cuatro reinos, sino también, probablemente, la única que los salvaría de la extinción.

Las reinas de Ao e Iván, apoyaron sus argumentaciones, pues los tres conocían el poder de los magos rojos, y sabían que cualquier pequeña ventaja que pudieran tener les aseguraría la victoria. Y, en aquel caso, poseer el amor de Gaia los dotaba de una superioridad aplastante.

Las discusiones y el trazado de los planes de defensa en el caso de que Yvann no cumpliese con su palabra se extendieron hasta más allá de la hora del almuerzo. Así que los asuntos del reino tuvieron que ser aplazados para el día siguiente. Pero lo que no podían aplazar, era la discusión sobre qué hacer con las personas poseedoras del poder de Gaia.

Acordaron hacer partícipes a los ciudadanos en la regulación de los derechos y deberes para las personas con dicho don, tal y cómo Andy les había prometido. Y la fecha para la primera reunión sería anunciada al día siguiente.  
Los reyes harían lo mismo en sus reinos y, una vez hechas las propuestas pertinentes, los cuatro reinos volverían a encontrarse para redactar y pactar las leyes definitivas.

Cuando por fin se dio por finalizado el concilio, el rey se sentía agotado, tanto mental como físicamente. Pero, al menos, todo había salido algo mejor de lo que su mente pesimista le había hecho esperar.  
Era consciente de que algunos miembros del consejo no estaban del todo de acuerdo con las decisiones tomadas, al igual que la reina Teresa. Pero no era algo que le preocupase demasiado, pues confiaba no solo en sus decisiones, sino también en su capacidad para saber llevar a cabo la mejor estrategia si algo salía mal. 

Los reyes se marcharon a sus aposentos para preparar sus viajes de regreso e Iván se despidió para volver a sus obligaciones. Él también estaba exhausto así que estuvo a punto de besar a Andy en los labios antes de irse. Detalle del cual, para su suerte, solo se percataron las reinas de Ao y no pudieron evitar dirigirse una sonrisa cómplice.

— Michael, disculpadme. Sé que estaréis agotado, pero me gustaría consultaros un asunto.

El consejero se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta y se volteó para mirar al rey con una sonrisa. Ya solo quedaban ellos dos en aquella sala.

— Por supuesto, majestad. Un consejero real nunca está cansado para su rey.

Los dos sonrieron y Andy pudo discernir, por la forma en la que el consejero lo miraba, que ya sabía de qué iba a hablarle. 

— Pienso que no es necesario que os explique mi situación con el capitán...— Mantener sus ojos en los de Michael no era tarea fácil cuando éste lo miraba con aquella sonrisa que lo hacía sentirse nervioso y algo avergonzado.  
— Así que no lo haré…

— Ow, what a pitty! — se quejó el consejero y el rey agachó la cabeza con timidez. 

— Pero necesito que vos me iluminéis acerca de nuestras opciones. Que me enseñéis cuál es la forma correcta de...bueno...ya sabéis...— el rey entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo y jugó nerviosamente con sus pulgares.

— ¿De...? La verdad es que no sé de qué me estáis hablando, majestad— mintió Michael con aquel tono juguetón que Andy conocía tan bien.

— De estar con Iván, Michael— contestó tras un profundo suspiro. 

El consejero dio un saltito acompañado de unas palmadas con sus manos y, con un movimiento jovial, se sentó al lado del rey.

— Oh dear, no sabéis lo dichoso que me hacéis, mi señor — sí, sí que lo sabía — pero está bien, primero lo primero. Vamos a ver…

Michael cogió aire y lo soltó varias veces intentando calmar su emoción antes de empezar a hablar. 

Le explicó algo que él ya sabía, que no existía ninguna norma escrita sobre una situación similar, así que tendrían que formularla ellos, acogiéndose a las condiciones que supone tener el título de rey.

Al parecer, Andy no había estado equivocado al pensar que sus opciones no serían demasiadas, ni tampoco ideales para alguno de los dos. Y, por lo tanto, la preocupación y la angustia que había sentido cada vez que había pensado en que debía hablar con Michael había estado más que justificadas.

Sintió una molesta presión en el pecho. — Michael, no puedo pedirle eso a Iván…¿Estáis seguro de que no hay más opciones?

La sonrisa del consejero había desaparecido y miraba a su rey preocupado, pues en su expresión leía que no confiaba en que ninguna de aquellas dos opciones pudiese funcionar.

— Mi señor — cogió las manos del rey en las suyas — Andrés, creedme cuando os digo que si hubiese alguna solución mejor, os la diría, pero esto es todo lo que podemos hacer. Y no nos conviene crear más conflictos, o cambios en ningún aspecto, en estos momentos, me temo…

Andy volvió a agachar la cabeza, la cual sentía pesada sobre sus hombros, y aturdida por la ansiedad.

— Pero no debéis preocuparos. Los que os hemos visto crecer sabemos que Iván os quiere de verdad y que haría cualquier cosa por vos. 

— No quiero que tenga que hacer nada por mí, Michael. No quiero que tenga que renunciar a nada por mí. 

— No lo estaría haciendo solo por vos, sino por los dos. You are soulmates! Estoy seguro de que va a ponerse muy feliz, ya lo veréis.

El rey encontraba sentido en las palabras de su consejero, pero no podía ser tan positivo como él por más que lo intentaba.

— ¿Y si escoge lo segundo?

Michael soltó una risotada irónica. — ¿Iván? ¡De ninguna manera! Ya sabéis lo celoso que estaba de la señorita Paula cuando ésta fue escogida para formarse como miembro del consejo, y se mudó aquí, a palacio.

En el rostro del rey se formó una medio sonrisa al recordar aquello, y sintió alivio al encontrar algo de esperanza en que Iván no escogería la segunda opción, porque siempre había sido una persona un poco celosa.

Andy recordaba que se había puesto muy contento cuando Paula se había mudado al palacio. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien, pero como vivía con sus padres en sus tierras, no podía verla tanto como hubiese querido.  
Ella compartía sus aficiones por la lectura y su curiosidad por casi todo lo que les rodeaba, así que podían pasar horas simplemente leyendo, o hablando sobre cualquier tema interesante.

La joven era su prima y Andy nunca podría haberla visto como algo más que eso, y sabía que era recíproco. Sin embargo, Iván pareció no entenderlo durante algún tiempo, y discutían constantemente sobre ello. No fue uno de los mejores veranos, sin duda.

— ¿Tampoco vas a entrenar hoy? — le había preguntado Iván con un deje de indignación en su voz.

— No, voy a ayudar a Paula a preparar su primera prueba escrita— había contestado el príncipe fríamente. Estaba cansado de sentirse culpable por querer pasar tiempo con su prima y amiga.

— Muy bien. Pues espero que ella quiera ayudarte a ti a pasar la prueba para convertirte en caballero. — Iván le dirigió una mirada hostil antes de darse la vuelta para ensillar a su caballo.

— Sabes que soy el mejor en aritmética, Iván, quiero ayudarla. Además, la prueba es dentro de dos días, cuando la haga, le dedicaré más tiempo al entrenamiento. — Recordaba cómo odiaba acabar siempre justificándose, como si hubiese tenido motivos para hacerlo.

— Sí, ya, lo que tu digas — farfulló el escudero sin ni siquiera mirarlo, que terminó de encender el enfado del joven príncipe. 

— Mira, Iván, Paula es mi amiga también y al igual que quiero pasar tiempo contigo, también lo quiero pasar con ella. Si no entiendes eso, quizás tengas un problema.

Andy giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a abandonar el establo, pero el bufido de su amigo lo detuvo.

— Tu amiga...claro…

El príncipe se giró lentamente para mirarlo, entendiendo entonces lo que realmente estaba pasando.  
Intentando buscar una explicación al comportamiento de su amigo, se le había pasado por la cabeza que, quizás no estuviera celoso como lo había estado de sus amigos por correspondencia, sino que se trataba de otro tipo de celos. Pero siempre que esa idea había aparecido en su mente, la había descartado pues, Paula era su prima, la hija del hermano de su padre.

Apretando la mandíbula se acercó a Iván. Conociendo su propia naturaleza, se extrañó de sentirse más furioso que complacido por aquello, y quizás el motivo fuese que muchas veces se sentía frustrado por no saber dejarle más claro a Iván lo que sentía.

— ¿Disculpa?

El escudero se giró para mirarlo y en su cara se reflejó la sorpresa al ver la expresión furiosa de su amigo. Apretó los labios y Andy estaba seguro de que, por un momento, se planteó la retirada.

— Pues que creo que no es solo tu amiga, y que hay algo que no me estás contando. — Dijo muy serio.

El príncipe entornó los ojos y se acercó un poco más a él, amenazante, pero Iván no retrocedió, más bien lo contrario, alzó la barbilla mirándolo desafiante.

— Pues yo creo que eres tú quien tiene escondido algún secreto. ¿Hay algo que no me estés contando, Iván? ¿Algo que me atañe a mí, quizás?

Recordaba perfectamente cómo los ojos de Iván cambiaron en una fracción de segundo y se llenaron de pánico. Y cómo podía ver su respiración agitándose por mucho que el joven intentara controlarla. Estaba seguro de que había temido que el príncipe conociera sus sentimientos por él, así que bajó la mirada, en lo que a Andy le pareció una retirada a tiempo. 

Quería haberle explicado que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero en aquel momento, había estado demasiado enfadado como para hacerlo, así que se limitó a girarse de nuevo.

— Has puesto el faldón al revés. Que tengas un buen día, Iván. — Dijo fríamente antes de marcharse.

No había hecho nada malo y, aun así, se sintió fatal durante todo el día. Paula lo notó, era la única, además de Iván, que parecía inmune a sus muchas habilidades para ocultar sus emociones.  
La chica lo incitó a ir a hablar con él, pero el príncipe se negó. 

Al día siguiente, ni siquiera se dignó a decirle a Iván que seguiría estudiando con Paula, pues aún seguía enfadado, aunque ya ni siquiera entendía muy bien por qué.

Michael llamó a la puerta de la sala de lectura, después del almuerzo. En su cara se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

— Disculpad la interrupción mi señor, Iván está ahí fuera, y le gustaría hablar con vos un momento. — El príncipe se preparó para protestar, pero el consejero le pidió con las manos que le dejase terminar.  
— El joven me ha pedido permiso para venir a hablar con vos, y me ha contado lo sucedido. Está muy arrepentido, mi señor. Quiere hacer las paces.

El rey recordaba como aquello lo había enternecido y molestado a partes iguales, pues, Iván debía de estar muy consternado como para saltarse su entrenamiento, y más aún, para ir a pedirle perdón. Pero no le gustaba que le hubiese contado su discusión a Michael, seguramente lo había hecho ver como el malo a los ojos del consejero.

— Bueno, lo cierto es que lo he persuadido para que me lo contase. Necesitaba saber que era realmente importante para que os hubiéramos interrumpido, como comprenderéis — explicó Michael cómo si hubiese sabido lo que estaba pasando por la mente del príncipe.

— Hablad con él, yo necesito un descanso de todas maneras— dijo Paula levantándose del sofá. Andy juraría que la vio guiñar un ojo al consejero y que éste le correspondió el gesto.

El príncipe asintió y Michael salió de la sala con Paula y, tras unos segundos, Iván llamó a la puerta y entró.  
Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó allí, lo más alejado que podía de Andy, como si temiese acercarse.  
Sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento, pero el escudero enseguida bajó la mirada. No parecía querer pedir perdón, pero sí que parecía arrepentido. 

— Lo siento. — Dijo sin apenas abrir la boca.

— Sientes ¿el qué?

El escudero se encogió de hombros apretando los labios.

— ¿El ponerte insoportablemente celoso de Paula?

Iván alzó la cabeza alarmado — ¡Yo no estoy celoso de Paula! Yo…

— Iván, Paula es mi prima — lo cortó el príncipe — no sé cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir para que te entre en la cabeza. Y sí, hay primos con intereses extraños entre ellos, pero no es el caso.

El escudero tragó saliva y volvió a agachar la mirada. Andy no había estado seguro de si seguía sin entenderlo, o si su expresión se debía al miedo de pensar, o saber, que el príncipe lo había descubierto. 

Andy suspiró sintiéndose un poco frustrado pues, aquella irremediable debilidad que sentía por Iván estaba disipando su enfado una vez más. Lo hacía ser demasiado benigno sin lugar a dudas.

Se puso en pie y caminó hacía su amigo. Éste lo observó acercarse en silencio, visiblemente nervioso.

— Paula siempre ha venido a la ciudad durante el festival del sol y, sin embargo, es a ti a quién siempre he pedido que me acompañe desde que se me empezó a permitir ir sin mi padre. ¿No es así?

Iván por fin levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, confuso, seguramente intentando entender lo que Andy le estaba intentando decir, porque era obvio para él, que no le había quedado claro aún.

— Sí— contestó el escudero.  
— Y cuando tengo que hacer algún tipo de viaje, es a ti a quién escribo, aunque solo esté fuera dos días. Y es a ti a quien siempre traigo algún recuerdo especial.

— Sabes que no tienes que traerme nada.

— Y aun así lo hago porque quiero. No te has llevado tanto golpes en la cabeza como para no entender cosas tan sencillas tu solito — Andy llevó su mano hacía el pelo de Iván para revolverlo, y éste rio tímidamente, apartándose para que no lo despeinara demasiado.  
— Me consta que bobo no eres, así que, empieza a usar la cabeza antes de dejar a esa extraña imaginación tuya volar, hazme el favor. — Diciendo esto, el príncipe se giró y empezó a dirigirse al sofá para volver a ocupar su sitio entre la montaña de libros y pergaminos. Dio la conversación por terminada, pues Iván parecía tener que procesar lo que parecía que le estaba costando años entender. Pero entonces, lo escuchó diciendo su nombre.

— Andy— al príncipe apenas le había dado tiempo a darse la vuelta, cuando se encontró entre los brazos de su amigo. Si quedaba algo de enfado entre ellos, se esfumó en cuanto el príncipe rodeó la cintura de Iván, apretándose contra su pecho.

— No voy a ponerme pesado otra vez, te lo prometo.

El príncipe sonrió y pensó para sí que, sí iba abrazarlo así cada vez que lo hiciera, podía ponerse pesado todos los días. 

— Eso espero, Iván.

— Y no te voy a molestar mientras estudiáis, aunque te eche de menos.

El rey recordaba que le había parecido extrañamente gratificante seguir hablando con el escudero sin deshacer el abrazo. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro.

— Oh ¿me vas a echar de menos? Van a ser solo dos días. Bueno, día y medio.

— ¿Tú a mí no?

— Un poco.

Pudo escuchar a Iván sonreír ampliamente y lo apretó un poquito más en sus brazos. Disfrutaron de aquel momento unos segundo más, antes de que sonaran unos golpecitos en la puerta, y se separaran para recibir a Paula.

— Claro que lo recuerdo, Michael. Pero aún así...— contestó el rey preocupado y el consejero lo miró con determinación.  
— No hay peros, Andrés, todo va a salir bien, ya lo veréis. Confiad en mí y confiad en Iván.

Andy asintió con la cabeza y, tras despedirse del consejero y hacer varias respiraciones profundas, se encaminó hacia los barracones. Por un momento, el miedo y la inseguridad se apoderaron de él, y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación, a la sala de lectura, o a cualquier otro lugar donde no pudiera encontrar al capitán.  
Pensó que ya había tenido suficientes negociaciones y discusiones por un día, y que su estado de agotamiento no ayudaría en absoluto en aquella charla que debía mantener con Iván. Pronto se sobrepuso al momento de pánico que parecía acabar de sufrir y se dio cuenta de que se había parado en medio del pasillo.

Tenía que hacerlo, el capitán iría a verlo una vez terminada su jornada y no podría ocultarle que ya había hablado con el consejero. Era cuestión de horas que aquella charla tuviese lugar, así que lo mejor era llevarla a cabo cuanto antes.

Entonces Andy recordó lo que Yvann había dicho, que Iván y él, eran almas enlazadas, destinadas...y se preguntó sonriendo irónicamente para sí, si estar destinados evitaría que Iván lo odiase por proponerle abandonar su título de capitán de la caballería real, para estar con él.  
¿Significaría entonces que Yvann se equivocaba? ¿Podría haber otros motivos por los cuales Iván pudo entrar en el corazón de Gaia por sí mismo?

No, a Andy le había costado encontrar sentido a la mayoría de las palabras que aquel mago había pronunciado hacía unas horas. Pero no a aquellas que decían que Iván y él, estaban vinculados. De alguna forma, el rey, siempre lo había sentido así, y aunque intentaba no creerlo e ignorarlo, especialmente y con más empeño, durante aquellos dichosos cuatro años, nunca pudo dejar de sentirlo. 

Mientras recorría los pasillos de palacio, quizás más lento de lo normal, pues no estaba seguro de querer llegar a su objetivo, recordó aquella noche.

Ya había sido anunciado el nombramiento de Iván como caballero y, aunque solo unos pocos días los separaban de la ceremonia, los amigos del joven guerrero habían decidido no esperar e ir a celebrarlo a la ciudad.  
Por supuesto, Iván había invitado al príncipe, y el resto había insistido para que fuera, pero salir por la noche le estaba terminantemente prohibido.  
Aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, si hubiese tenido real interés en unirse al grupo de jóvenes en sus aventuras nocturnas, lo hubiese hecho, y nadie se habría dado cuenta, pues las normas de palacio, nunca le habían impedido hacer lo que quisiera.

Pero un evento como aquel, no llamaba en absoluto su atención. Además, aunque, en aquel entonces se negaba a admitirlo, temía tener que presenciar alguna escena que le hiciese sentir que su estómago se encogía. Los guerreros reales eran populares, y sabía perfectamente que Iván tenía pretendientes, aunque él no se diera cuenta, para variar.

Recordaba que se fue a dormir malhumorado, pensando en que quizás sí que debía haber ido, y si Iván caía en las garras de alguno de sus adeptos, él bien podría aleccionarlo dejándose alabar por cualquiera de los suyos, que no eran pocos.

En mitad de la noche, Andy había despertado bruscamente, dando una bocanada de aire como si le hubiese estado faltando. Con el corazón acelerado y sudor frío recorriendo todo su cuerpo. No tuvo que preguntarse qué le había pasado, de algún modo lo sabía, al igual que sabía que no tenía tiempo para cuestionarse la veracidad de aquella alarma que sentía en su pecho.

Iván.

Salió de la cama, se puso algo de ropa a toda prisa, y, tras convocar a sus guardias, corrió hacia los establos.

El príncipe y sus guardias cabalgaron a toda prisa hacia la ciudad. Sabía en qué taberna estarían, pues, se lo habían dicho, así que fueron hacia ella, pero no encontraron a Iván entre el grupo de jóvenes borrachos y escandalosos.

Recordaba cuán estúpido se había sentido. Acababa de movilizar a sus guardias y correr hasta la ciudad solo para acabar viendo, sin ver, lo que había querido evitar presenciar.

Miró a sus guardias sin saber qué decir, y les indicó que debían regresar a sus caballos y a palacio. Caminaron en silencio por la silenciosa calle y, de repente, a Andy le pareció escuchar voces en uno de los callejones. Por un momento, pensó, temió, que podría ser Iván y quien quisiera que fuera que lo había engatusado, pero pronto distinguió que el tono de la conversación era más propio de una reyerta que de otra cosa.  
Así que les dio indicaciones a sus guardias para dirigirse hacia el callejón y entrar en él por ambos lados.

La luz de las farolas de aceite no llegaba al callejón, por lo que el príncipe no fue capaz de visualizar la escena hasta que no se hallaron cerca de ella. Entonces se sintió como si se le helara la sangre.  
Unas seis personas que parecían parte de un grupo de infames ladrones que había estado acechando a los ciudadanos durante meses, tenían acorralados a Iván y a Alberto, quienes parecían heridos y golpeados.

— ¡Iván! — no pudo evitar exclamar el príncipe atrayendo la atención de los malhechores. Con un movimiento rápido, Andy ordenó a sus guardias atacar, mientras Iván y Alberto, aprovechaban el breve despiste de sus captores para desarmar a dos de ellos y tomar sus armas.

No duró mucho la lucha, pues los guardias eran más y más habilidosos que los ladrones, y pronto los tenían apresados. 

Los jóvenes guerreros, cayeron al suelo, agotados y heridos, y Andy corrió hacia ellos. 

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estáis bien? — preguntó agachándose al lado de Iván para examinarlo.

Alberto soltó una risita y le dio con el codo a Iván, lo que provocó que este gruñera de dolor, pues había sido apuñalado en un brazo. — Menos mal que ha venido tu príncipe en su caballo blanco ¿eh? — dijo con una risilla como si Andy no estuviera allí.

— Mi caballo no es blanco, es negro. Y os he hecho una pregunta.

Alberto agachó la cabeza haciendo una mueca que pensó que el rey no vería.

— Estaba volviendo a palacio...— comenzó Iván.

— Es un boomer— protestó Alberto. Al contrario que su amigo, su voz parecía afectada por el alcohol.

— ¿Boomer?

— No le hagáis caso, se inventa palabras que sólo él entiende— Alberto hizo otra mueca — Estaba volviendo a palacio, cuando oí a alguien pidiendo auxilio en este callejón, pero cuando vine a ver qué pasaba, esos bellacos me atacaron.

— Yo lo estaba siguiendo para convencerlo de que volviese a la taberna, así que intenté ayudarlo, pero ya veis, seis contra dos…

— Uno y medio, porque tú estás como para pelear...— añadió Iván y su amigo asintió no pudiendo negar lo evidente.

— Seis contra uno y medio, y desarmados, pues no suena a una pelea que pudiéramos ganar, no.

El príncipe frunció los labios y asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose aliviado de haber estado allí, y no queriendo pensar en las consecuencias de haber llegado tarde, o de no haber hecho caso a lo que fuera aquello que lo alertó.

— Vamos, arriba, tenemos que llevaros a la enfermería — Andy ayudó a Iván a levantarse e indicó a uno de sus guardias que se ocupase de Alberto.

— Pues hablaban de secuestrarnos y pedir un rescate. ¿Cuánto habríais pagado por Iván, majestad?

El nombrado resopló en protesta, pero el príncipe sonrió. No siempre le disgustaban las provocaciones del joven guerrero.

— No lo sé, pero ¿por vos? no habría pagado nada.

— ¿Cómo? ¡Cuán cruel sois mi señor! Yo soy mucho más agraciado que Iván ¡Y mucho más divertido! Además...— el joven soltó toda una retahila de sus muchos atributos que lo hacían más merecedor que Iván, según él, del favor del príncipe, mientras llegaban a los caballos.

Pero Andy no lo escuchó, pues su atención estaba puesta en Iván.

— Espero que esto te sirva de lección. No puedes meterte en un callejón oscuro, en mitad de la noche tú solo, Iván ¡Y desarmado! 

— Lo sé, lo sé pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? Los gritos de socorro sonaban convincentes…

— Pues llamar al guardia más cercano, por supuesto...— el príncipe subió a su caballo y los guardias ayudaron a Iván a colocarse detrás de él, tal y cómo Andy ordenó.

— Ya, bueno. Al final todo ha salido bien. Parece que eres mi ángel de la guarda.

— Qué tontería. Pero sí lo soy, voy a dejar de serlo como no empieces a utilizar la cabeza, te lo advierto.

Iván rodeó la cintura del príncipe con uno de sus brazos, el que no había sido herido, pegando el pecho a su espalda. Andy se alegró de que no pudiera ver cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaron de forma exagerada.

— Deja de sermonearme y explícame cómo nos has encontrado, anda.

— ¿No dices que soy tu ángel de la guarda? Pues con mis poderes angelicales, claro está.

Iván resopló.

— No podía dormir y decidí unirme a vuestra celebración, pero los guardias me siguieron— mintió.

— ¿Os siguieron? Qué extraño ¿estás perdiendo facultades para engañarlos?

— En absoluto. Simplemente me confié.

— Eso suena menos extraño. Eres un engreído— Iván susurró la última frase en el oído del príncipe, haciendo que a este se le erizara la piel.

— Quizás. Pero este engreído os ha salvado esta noche de tu estupidez — y diciendo esto, el príncipe aceleró el galope de su caballo.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, los guardias despertaron a uno de los curanderos, y este atendió a los dos muchachos en la sala de enfermería.  
Andy espero a que terminase para entrar.

— Pensaba que te habrías ido a dormir— dijo Iván cuando lo vio entrar y acercarse a su camilla, sentándose en ella. 

— Pues ya ves que no — contestó llevando sus dedos a la sien del capitán, examinando los puntos que el curandero le había dado para cerrar la herida.

Notó como su amigo se ponía algo tenso, y bajaba la mirada a sus labios. Andy recordaba haberlo descubierto haciendo aquello, muchísimas veces, pero nunca le dejó saber que se daba cuenta, pues le gustaba que lo hiciera.

— ¿Por qué te estabas volviendo tu solo de la taberna? ¿No era un poco temprano para hacerlo?

El joven caballero se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

— Tampoco parece que hayas bebido ¿qué pasa? ¿No te estabas divirtiendo?

— No tiene gracia beber si no estás tú para reírte de mis ocurrencias.

Andy sonrió, y volvió a sentirse estúpido, aunque esa vez, el sentimiento era agradable y cálido.  
Con un gesto de su mano, le pidió a Iván que le dejase sitio y se tumbó a su lado, aunque apenas había espacio para los dos.

— Los demás también se ríen de tus ocurrencias, Iván— dijo buscando justamente lo que encontró.

— Los demás no son tú, Andy— el joven guerrero giró la cabeza y sus ojos mantuvieron la mirada del otro por un momento.

Podría haberle dado una de sus respuestas fanfarronas, esas que hacían a su amigo poner los ojos en blanco y luego reír. Pero no pudo. Temía que si lo volvía a mirar no pudiera evitar besarlo, así que se limitó a girar sobre uno de sus costados, y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Iván, teniendo cuidado de no rozar su brazo herido.

El aspirante a caballero estiró el otro brazo para acariciar el pelo y luego la mejilla del príncipe, y lo besó en la frente.

Andy podía sentir los fuertes latidos del corazón de su amigo, coordinados con los suyos. No quería un beso en la frente, y sabía que Iván compartía sus deseos y sentimientos, podía verlo, notarlo y, aún así, no era capaz de dar el paso. Se decía a sí mismo que no era miedo, sino prudencia. Que estaba esperando el momento correcto, pero entonces, comprendía que aquellas habían sido solo excusas para ocultar que, en realidad, tenía miedo a que algo saliera mal y perdiera a Iván. Pues sabía, y siempre había sabido que, aquella conexión, aquello que compartían era único, y no existiría con nadie más.

Ese mismo miedo era el que estaba experimentando mientras caminaba hacia los barracones, pero aumentado, por el daño sufrido al haberlo perdido ya una vez.

Vio a Iván y a su hermana a lo lejos, estaban recogiendo los artilugios de entrenamiento. Se suponía que esa era tarea para los escuderos, pero el capitán parecía no haber podido quitarse la costumbre.

Sofía lo vio y alzó una mano para saludarlo, tiró del brazo de Iván para hacerle saber que Andy estaba allí. El capitán lo miró y sonrió enseguida, dejándole a la joven caballero las armas que llevaba en la mano y dirigiéndose hacia el rey.

— Me gusta cómo te queda la ropa de civil — comentó Andy no escondiendo el barrido visual que le acababa de hacer al cuerpo del capitán. Este se sonrojó y se sacudió las manos en el pantalón antes de ocultar las mejillas del rey en ellas y besarlo en los labios.

— Me cambié para ir a verte, pero me encontré con el desorden que me habían dejado los más jóvenes y me puse a recoger.

— ¿No deberías hacer que lo recogieran ellos? 

— Sí, mañana los regañaré, pero hoy han tenido ya un día bastante duro supliendo las tareas de los caballeros que siguen en la enfermería, no quería darles más trabajo.

El rey agachó la mirada. El capitán era demasiado blando para su gusto, pero aún así, era un buen capitán, y estaba a punto de pedirle que dejara de serlo…

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Iván.

— Sí, claro. Podemos ir a mi habitación si te parece.

— Bien— contestó Andy secamente y los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el dormitorio de Iván.

— ¿Va todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

— No, no ha pasado nada. Entremos.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Andy caminó por ella un momento, observándolo todo como si fuese la primera vez que estaba allí.  
Iván lo miraba apoyado en la puerta que había cerrado tras entrar, preocupado, y un poco impaciente, pero sabía que volver a preguntar no iba a animar al rey a hablar.

Éste por fin se detuvo en medio de la habitación, y respiró profundamente antes de mirar a Iván.  
— Si te soy sincero, no sé ni por dónde empezar esta conversación...— Andy se pellizcó el puente de la nariz sintiéndose un poco nervioso. Quizás más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. 

El capitán tragó saliva y se movió un poco, ansioso. 

— Andy, me estás asustando ¿Qué pasa? — No podía evitar imaginarse lo peor y una parte de él, ya estaba preparándose para luchar contra su orgullo y pedir perdón por lo que fuera que hubiese hecho mal. O incluso si no había hecho nada mal. 

— No hay nada de qué asustarse, Iván. Quiero que hablemos de nosotros. 

El capitán estaba seguro de que había dejado de respirar por un segundo, en cuanto escuchó "nosotros" y sus miedos se regocijaron en su cabeza. 

— Nosotros. Bien...— balbuceó agachando la cabeza, intentando ocultar que cogía aire para tratar de tranquilizarse. 

— Si. Pero creo que primero tengo que hacerte una pregunta ¿Quieres hacerlo oficial o....? — no había nada planeado detrás de ese "o". No era más que un vago intento de no desvelar que él sí quería hacerlo. 

Iván levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa. — Claro, claro que quiero, Andy...— dijo sin pensar ni un segundo, acercándose al rey y tomando sus manos en las suyas. Y así de fácil desaparecieron todos sus miedos. 

— De acuerdo. Entonces, debido al título que nos representa a cada uno, solo tenemos dos opciones... 

— ¿Has hablado con Michael? ¿Te ha comentado las opciones? Te pregunto porque dijiste que tú no habías leído nada sobre ello...

Andy levantó una ceja. — Claro, él me ha explicado lo que te voy a contar si me dejas continuar. 

Iván sonrió feliz y emocionado como un niño al que están a punto de decirle que puede ir al jardín a jugar.  
Por desgracia, Andy no tenía tan buenas noticias para su capitán. 

— Sabes que, como rey, estoy obligado a contraer matrimonio en algún momento y a hacerme cargo de un heredero al trono— Andy agachó la cabeza mirando hacia sus manos, entrelazadas, deseando que no fuese la última vez que las pudiera ver así. 

— El heredero no es problema. Cualquier hijo de mis hermanos podría ser válido. O cualquier niño del orfanato...el problema sería casarnos— Andy no fue capaz de mirar a Iván para ver su reacción. Estaba seguro de que esa ilusión que había en sus ojos se apagaría en el siguiente instante. 

— Si nos casamos, pasarás a ser rey. Es decir, te estaría condenando al destino que yo no quería para mí mismo. Pues no podrás ser capitán de la caballería real...tendrías que nombrar a un nuevo capitán. 

Iván no dijo nada en lo que a Andy le pareció una eternidad y, por lo tanto, suficiente para saber que debía darle la segunda opción. La que le dolía, la que sabía que acabaría separándolos, pero quién mejor que él para comprender que Iván no quisiera abandonar su sueño para convertirse en rey ¿Verdad?

— La segunda opción es...que yo escoja a alguien para tener una relación falsa, mientras estoy contigo en secreto. Había pensado en Paula. — Y no sólo porque sería con la única persona con la que se encontraría cómodo haciendo aquello, sino también buscando que Iván recordase viejos celos, claro. — Sé que le estaría pidiendo mucho...pero ella podría tener a quien quisiera también. — Tragó saliva e Iván seguía sin decir nada mientras Andy sentía que le iba a estallar el corazón en cualquier momento. 

— Sé lo que la primera opción requiere. Y sé que la segunda no es lo ideal. Sé que te pido demasiado en ambas. Así que entenderé tu elección. Te doy mi palabra. 

Entenderla la entendería. Lo bien que supiera encajar el golpe sería algo bastante distinto. 

— Andy...— dijo por fin Iván y éste alzó la mirada sin poder deshacerse de su expresión preocupada. 

El capitán volvió a tomar aire, pero esta vez, para calmar su emoción. 

— Aunque te rías de mí por decir esto...lo voy a decir: yo llegué aquí perdido y solo. Tu fuiste un pesado al que aprendía a tolerar, luego a admirar y por último a querer. Eras...eres mi amigo y mi familia ¡Las ganas de ser caballero me las diste tú! Luego simplemente quise ser mejor y mejor para que estuvieras orgulloso de mí, y para protegerte a ti, a vuestro padre, a nuestro reino. Quiero estar contigo, Andy, me da igual lo demás— con suavidad, colocó sus manos en las mejillas del rey para hacer que lo mirara, pues había vuelto a agachar la cabeza. Entonces entendió por qué, sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo.  
— Andy ¿qué es esto? — preguntó con tono preocupado, secando con su pulgar una lágrima que se escapa de los ojos del rey. — ¿Pensabas que iba a elegir la segunda opción?

El rey agachó la cabeza, liberándose de las manos del capitán, y se frotó los ojos para disipar las lágrimas que en ellos se acumulaban. — Sí, Iván, sí. O a rechazarme. No vas a poder entrenar a los caballeros, como mucho, podrás supervisar algún que otro entrenamiento…

El capitán se encogió de hombros sonriente. — Sin problema.

— Vas a tener que atender a los nobles, y a los ciudadanos…

— Suena interesante.

— Vas a tener que dar parte de a cualquier sitio al que vayas, y la mayoría de las veces, no vas a poder ir a dónde quieras ir.

— Bueno, ahora tampoco puedo hacerlo. Intenta escapar de Alberto…¡Imposible!

El rey alzó la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y la expresión contrariada. 

— ¿Tú estás entendiendo que vas a tener que ser rey? — preguntó usando un tono mucho más áspero de lo que pretendía.  
— No vas a poder hacer lo que te venga en gana. Un rey no puede hacer lo que le venga en gana como dijiste aquel día en el bosque ¡No es así!

— Mientras esté contigo, estaré haciendo lo que quiero, Andy. Entiende eso y deja de preocuparte.

— Si luego te arrepientes, vas a estar en un lío, Iván.

— No me voy a arrepentir — dijo con un tono contundente, como si estuviese haciendo un juramento. — Quiero casarme contigo, quiero ser tu rey, y quiero estar contigo. Así de simple, Andy.

El rey profirió un sonido entre un gruñido y un suspiro. Fruto del alivio que sentía y a la vez de la frustración de no tener forma de saber si Iván estaba entendiendo aquel asunto como debería. 

— ¿Podrías al menos dejar de sonreír así para que no me sienta tan tonto ahora mismo? — preguntó escondiendo la cara entre sus manos. — ¿No ves cómo estoy? Ten más educación.

Iván rio y atrajo a Andy a sus brazos. — Lo estoy intentando, pero no puedo.

— Y encima te ríes de mí, no tienes vergüenza…

— ¿Me llamarán el rey desvergonzado entonces?

Andy no pudo evitar reír, sintiendo como toda la tensión que sentía, iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo, haciéndolo consciente de que el capitán acababa de darle ese sí que tanto deseaba. Sin dudarlo, si negociarlo.

Levantó la mirada y sus sonrisas se encontraron.

— Creo que vamos a hacer muy feliz a Alberto.

Iván rió. — ¿Crees que es demasiado mayor para que lo adoptemos? 

— Creo que es demasiado pesado.

Sus risas solo se apagaron cuando se fundieron en aquel beso que se extendió durante gran parte de la noche.

Al alba siguiente, Iván notó un olor suave y agradable acariciando su nariz. No se trataba solo del olor de Andy, era algo más que le resultaba familiar pero que su estado semidormido, le impedía discernir.  
La curiosidad, lo obligó a abrir los ojos y a abandonar la comodidad del pecho del rey, para incorporarse un poco en busca de aquello que desprendía aquella fragancia tan agradable.

En seguida lo vio. Del suelo de su habitación, habían brotado miles de flores de todo tipo. Rosas, tulipanes amarillos, agapantos azules, gardenias, ... no podía distinguirlas a todas pues, durante las lecciones de Andy, solía prestarle más atención a él, que a lo que decía.

— Andy...Andy…— lo llamó suavemente intentando despertarlo, pero el rey hizo un sonidito de protesta y se giró.

— Andy, hay flores en el suelo...hay…Andy ¡Despierta! — insistió Iván tocándole el hombro sin lograr que le hiciera caso.

— Shhhhh— fue todo lo que obtuvo.

— Andy, tienes que despertarte, mira esto...ha pasado algo aquí…

El rey volvía a respirar profundamente, así que a Iván no le quedó otra que darle un pellizco en el trasero. O eso le divirtió pensar.

Andy dio un pequeño brinco, y entonces se giró un poco para mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos.

— El divorcio. Quiero el divorcio…— farfulló entornando los ojos.

Iván rio. — No nos hemos casado aún, pero ya te digo que rechazo cualquier petición de divorcio. ¡Anda mira!, ¡Mira el suelo!

Andy siguió el dedo del capitán que señalaba las flores, y entonces su cerebro terminó de despertar y se incorporó alarmado.

— ¡Flores!

— ¡Muchas flores! 

— ¿Qué? ...¿Cómo ha pasado esto? ¿He sido yo? — Andy miraba a Iván y luego a las flores con confusión.

— Tienes que haber sido tú, porque las flores no nacen del suelo de la noche a la mañana que yo sepa…

— Algunas sí. Pero no todas estas, y no así, y mucho menos en un suelo de piedra, eso está claro…

— ¿Quizás lo hayas hecho mientras soñabas?

— No recuerdo haber soñado nada. No sé, es extraño…

— Y precioso— dijo Iván acercándose al rey para darle un beso en el hombro. Andy sonrió y se lo devolvió, besándolo en la mejilla y luego en la nariz. 

Fue un gesto simple, y aún así se sorprendió del poco esfuerzo que le había supuesto. Había salido solo, de forma natural, como solía suceder cuando eran más jóvenes.

Quizás las palabras del capitán la noche anterior, le habían devuelto parte de su seguridad, parte de la confianza en ellos que había perdido durante aquellos dichosos cuatro años.  
Quizás estaba relacionado con la primavera que parecía haber brotado en el suelo de aquella habitación.  
Quizás era el reflejo de la amalgama de colores que sentía dentro cuando Iván lo besaba de aquella forma, hasta dejarlo sin respiración.

Un buen rato más tarde, el rey se levantó de la cama buscando sus ropas para vestirse. Entonces las flores empezaron a desaparecer.

— ¡Mira, se van! — exclamó Iván señalando hacia el suelo mientras se ponía en pie para terminar de ponerse los pantalones.

— Sí, extraño asunto, sin duda.

— A lo mejor la princesa Luna sabe algo, deberíamos preguntarle.

Andy asintió, pero en realidad no estaba seguro de querer hablarle a alguien más de aquello. Estaba seguro de que, sí existía una explicación, esta lo haría sonrojarse y sentirse incómodo. Ya encontraría él mismo la respuesta, decidió. 

— ¿Vas aceptar desayunar hoy conmigo? Así podemos darle la noticia a Michael. Creo que debería ser el primero en saberlo para que nos indique cómo proceder a partir de ahora ¿no?

Iván sonrió y pensó por un momento. No había nada que desease más que no separarse del rey, pero tampoco quería descuidar sus obligaciones, y más cuando iba a tener que dejarlas, posiblemente, muy pronto. 

Andy, teniendo una acertada idea de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del capitán, se acercó a él y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, mirándolo con una expresión suplicante a la que sabía que Iván no podría decir que no.

Y así fue, tras una sonrisa, aceptó la invitación del rey. 

La noticia fue celebrada entre lágrimas de felicidad, por Michael, quien debió de contárselo a todo el palacio pues, durante todo el día, Andy e Iván, estuvieron recibiendo felicitaciones.

La noticia había llegado a los caballeros antes de que Iván se presentase en los barracones, así que lo recibieron entre vítores y enhorabuenas.

— Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, y te advierto que...— le advirtió a Alberto quien lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero el caballero no lo dejó terminar su amenaza y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Felicidades, hermano, felicidades. — Se separó de él cubriendo sus mejillas con las manos y apoyando su frente en la de Iván.  
— Hoy no me voy a meter contigo por haber tardado tanto, lo dejaré para mañana porque es que ni me sale.

— ¿Estás llorando? — le preguntó el capitán sonriente al ver una lágrima escapar de sus ojos. 

— ¡Claro que no! — se defendió Alberto separándose de Iván y secándose la lágrima. 

— ¡Sí que lo está! Sobre todo, porque ha ganado la apuesta, seguro — dijo Adrienne rodeando los hombros del caballero con un brazo.

— ¿Qué apuesta? — preguntó el capitán frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Apostamos cuánto tardaríais en comprometeros después de que arreglárais vuestros asuntos— Explicó Fidel sonriente.

— Pero …¿Cómo es posible? ¡Si no sabíais nada! ¡Ni siquiera Alberto! Jamás le confirmé nada.

— ¡Vamos, capitán! No hacía falta que confirmaras nada con palabras — comentó Lúa y el resto rio mientras Iván los miraba estupefacto.

— Creo que lo sabía todo el reino menos vos, mi capitán — rio Carlos.

— Esto es alucinante...— protestó Iván, aunque más que molesto, estaba realmente sorprendido.

— Alucinante es que nos hayas tenido tanto tiempo esperando por esta noticia, así que… ¡Vamos a celebrarlo! ¡A la taberna! — Alberto agarró a Iván mientras el resto de caballeros acogían la idea entre aplausos y silbidos.

— ¡Pero bueno! ¡Que tenemos cosas que hacer!

No hubo nada que el capitán pudiera decir para apaciguar el buen ánimo de sus caballeros, así que acabó tomándose un obligado día libre.

Al atardecer, los caballeros liberaron a su capitán o, mejor dicho, estaban demasiado borrachos como para seguir reteniéndolo, así que éste, volvió a palacio para pasar lo que quedaba de día con el rey.  
Andy no tuvo que poner mucho esfuerzo para convencerlo de que permitiera a los sirvientes llevar sus cosas a la habitación real, pues Michael había dado el visto bueno, aunque aún no estuviesen casados. 

— Mira, aquí están tus cartas — dijo Iván cogiendo un paquete de tela del armario donde los sirvientes habían guardado sus pocas pertenencias. 

El rey cogió el paquete ilusionado, una vez más, por el hecho de saber que Iván había guardado todos sus manuscritos. 

— Ven, vamos a leerlas — Le dijo dejando sus cartas en manos de su escritor mientras se dirigía a su armario para coger las que él guardaba. 

Se sentaron en una de las alfombras, cerca de la chimenea, entre la comodidad de mullidos cojines y algunas mantas. Iván había apoyado la espalda en la pared, y el rey se había tumbado descansando su cabeza en el regazo del capitán.

Fueron leyendo las cartas en orden, y decidieron hacerlo al revés. Andy leyó las que había escrito Iván, y éste las de Andy, lo cual lo hizo mucho más divertido pues se imitaban el uno al otro y se hacían bromas sobre las expresiones que usaban.

— No, no es verdad, aquí aún no lo sabías.

— Iván, ya te dije que lo supe bastante antes que tú. Y en esta carta me haces una clara declaración de amor — el rey levantó la carta acercándola a los ojos de Iván por un momento. — Así que, de no haberlo sabido antes, aquí me habría dado cuenta.

El capitán se sonrojó. — Bueno, está bien, me creeré que no te estás haciendo el listillo— le pellizcó una mejilla a lo que Andy respondió con una mueca.  
— ¿Cuándo te pasó a ti? 

— ¿El qué? ¿Cuándo empecé a tener este gusto tan pésimo? — preguntó con una sonrisilla burlona e Iván bufó.

— No seas malo, anda...— los dedos del capitán se entrelazaron con los cabellos del rey, jugando con ellos distraídamente.

— A ver...— Andy fingió tener que hacer memoria, pero en realidad no le hacía falta, se acordaba perfectamente. — Creo que me pasó antes que a ti. 

El capitán alzó las cejas con incredulidad. — ¿Antes? No puede ser…

— Pues así fue, antes. No sé decirte cuándo con exactitud. — Mintió. Si se acordaba. Recordaba que lo había sentido durante uno de sus duelos, cuando Iván empezaba a ser mejor y cada vez le costaba más ganarle.  
Iván había ejecutado una complicada floritura con una impecable precisión, haciendo que Andy perdiera el control de la lucha. En el primer momento, había pensado que no se trataba más que de admiración, excitación por, por fin, tener un rival digno de su habilidad. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que la simple admiración no provocaba aquel cosquilleo en el estómago, ni que su corazón latiese a aquel ritmo desenfrenado, ni tampoco que todo lo que esperase de sus días, fuera los ratos que pasaba con Iván.

— Y sé que fue antes porque cuando te empezó a pasar a tí, yo me sentí aliviado de que fuera algo recíproco.

— Vaya...y yo sin tan siquiera sospecharlo...— El capitán negó con la cabeza, sonriendo— me sentía estúpido por estar enamorado de un príncipe, y resulta que el príncipe también estaba enamorado de mí…

— Y mira que te di pistas ¿eh? En más de una ocasión te lo dije bastante claro— comentó Andy levantando el dedo índice, gesto que, según Iván, era de sabiondo. 

— Hombre, algunas entendía, pero siempre acababa pensando que no querías decir que me querías de esa forma, sino que aceptabas que yo lo hiciera. Más tarde ya me fue quedando más claro, pero…

— Estabas esperando el momento adecuado...— Lo cortó Andy con sorna.

— Eso es.

— Yo también me decía eso.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, sumidos en sus pensamientos. No tenía sentido volver atrás en ellos y pensar en cuán diferente hubiese sido todo, si se hubiesen atrevido a hablar las cosas, pero tampoco podían evitar hacerlo. Los males de aquellos cuatro años, aún pesaban en ellos.

El rey se incorporó de repente, mirando al capitán a los ojos.

— Sabes que cuando he dicho antes que tengo un pésimo gusto no iba en absoluto en serio ¿verdad?

Iván le regaló una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban. De esas que provocaban, como consecuencia, una sonrisa inmediata en su rostro. 

— Claro que sí. Tengo un buen pelo.

El rey se rio. — Tienes más que un buen pelo, Iván. — Y lo besó en los labios antes de darle tiempo a sonrojarse.

El suelo de la habitación real amaneció cubierto de flores pero no solo aquella mañana, sino todas las que acontecieron.

Las negociaciones y la creación de regulaciones para las personas con la habilidad otorgada por la diosa Gaia no fueron fáciles, pero acabaron contentando a la gran mayoría de los cuatro reinos.  
En cuanto estuvo resuelto dicho asunto, la fecha de la boda del rey fue anunciada públicamente, ayudando bastante a calmar la tensión en la que parecían haberse sumido los cuatro reinos. 

Andy e Iván, decidieron que la boda sería celebrada en la plaza principal de la ciudad para, así, compartir aquel día con todo el reino.  
Acudieron personas de todo el país para presenciar tan esperado enlace y pronto fueron olvidados los conflictos provocados.

La semana previa al día de la boda, Iván había estado extremadamente nervioso. Había vuelto locos a todos, queriendo examinar y supervisar cada detalle de la organización, pues quería que todo fuese perfecto.  
Andy se dedicó a enmendar las malas decisiones de su futuro marido desde la tranquilidad, pues no sentía aquel evento, como nada más que una mera formalidad en modo de fiesta para contentar a todo el mundo. 

Por eso, el día de la boda, se extrañó al encontrar sus pulsaciones aceleradas, y esa especie de cosquilleo en las sienes que tan poco le gustaba no poder controlar. 

Sintió vértigo al colocarse al principio del camino que debía recorrer para llegar al altar, situado en el centro de la plaza. Iván debía recorrer un camino diferente y ambos se encontrarían a mitad del recorrido, para caminar juntos hacia el objetivo. 

La plaza estaba decorada con flores y abalorios, y la gente se reunía alrededor de la zona acotada para disfrutar de la ceremonia. 

Cuando Jordi, a quien ni siquiera había sentido llegar a su lado, le dio la señal de salida, el rey sintió como si en sus zapatos alguien hubiese encontrado divertido meter piedras para entorpecer sus pasos, y su cuerpo, rígido por la tensión, se negase a moverse con normalidad. 

Sin embargo, aquel malestar desapareció cuando se encontró con Iván, seguido por Alberto, en la intersección de los caminos. Ambos se miraron e inmediatamente sonrieron, olvidando por un momento, a sus acompañantes y donde se encontraban. 

— Wow...estás...eres lo más hermoso que he visto jamás- dijo Iván mientras sus manos se buscaban. 

— Lo sé. Tú también te ves muy bien. — Sus manos se entrelazaron y Andy alzó la de Iván para besarla. Éste se sonrojó ampliándose la sonrisa en sus labios. 

— Disculpad, debemos continuar— comentó Jordi con suavidad, devolviendo a la pareja a la realidad en la que se encontraban.

No desenlazaron sus manos mientras hacían el camino hacia el altar. Andy estaba seguro de que estaba fuera de protocolo, pero no le importó y nadie parecía escandalizado u ofendido por ello, más bien lo contrario.  
Michael había oficiado muchas bodas, incluida la de su hermano Gonzalo y, aunque era obvio que le encantaba hacerlo, nunca lo había visto tan radiante, ni tan emocionado. Mientras hablaba e rodeaba sus manos entrelazas con una cinta de color carmín, a veces tenía que limpiar de su rostro alguna que otra lagrimilla de felicidad que se escapaba de sus ojos.  
Pero la emoción parecía haberse extendido entre los participantes de aquella ceremonia así que Michael no era el único incapaz de contener sus lágrimas.

Los dos se miraban divertidos por la situación, hasta que, por fin, se les fue otorgado el título de esposo y pudieron besarse.  
Andy estaba seguro de que aquel beso también estaba fuera de los códigos protocolarios, pero, una vez más, no le importó en absoluto. 

Caminaron juntos hacia el carruaje que los llevaría a palacio para el banquete, mientras los vitoreaban y lanzaban pétalos de rosas.

— ¡Vivan los novios! — gritaba Alberto a viva voz, sintiéndose orgulloso por haber predicho aquel momento muchos años atrás.

— Iván— comenzó el rey, llamando la atención del capitán, quien saluda con entusiasmo a las personas que los felicitaban a unos pocos metros de ellos.  
— Sé que es un tópico decir esto ahora, y realmente había pensado no hacerlo, pero quizás llevado por la emoción del momento, siento que quiero decirlo. Curioso, ¿verdad?

Iván lo miró frunciendo levemente el ceño.

— Perdona, mi amor, pero ¿decir qué?

Las mejillas de Andy se sonrojaron un poco y sus ojos recorrieron los alrededores antes de volver a los de Iván.

— Que...sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

El rostro confuso del capitán se relajó, formándose en él una sonrisa de pura felicidad que a Andy no le dio tiempo de disfrutar, pues, de repente, lo agarró por la cintura y lo besó.  
Otro acto que, sin lugar a dudas, incumplía el protocolo.

Tan solo dos semanas después de la boda, tuvo lugar la coronación de Iván. Le costó un poco adaptarse a su nueva vida de rey, sobre todo a sus nuevos ropajes los cuales encontraba excesivamente complicados. Pero una vez superado el periodo de adaptación y aprendizaje, daba la impresión de que siempre había estado ahí, al lado del rey Andrés y, en cierto modo, así había sido.  
Andy se encargaba de los asuntos que requerían de cierta estrategia o diplomacia. Mientras que, Iván, se centraba en los asuntos militares y referentes a la iglesia. A la cual, entre él y Jordi, estaban limpiando de malhechores como el cardenal.

Adrienne fue la elegida para convertirse en la nueva capitana de la caballería real, teniéndose que ocupar entonces, no solo de los guerreros sino, también, de los magos con la habilidad de Gaia que habían querido formar parte del ejército del reino. 

Los nuevos reyes, no tardaron en decidir adoptar a un niño del orfanato. Su nombre era Fausto y, a su corta edad de cuatro años, ya sabía leer y escribir, lo que sin duda sorprendió a su padre Iván, y maravilló a su padre Andy.

Un año más tarde, los reyes pensaron que era el momento de darle una hermanita a Fausto, así que adoptaron a una niña, cuyos padres habían sido víctimas de la iglesia, como la familia de Iván. La pequeña tenía dos años menos que su hermano así que éste, se tomaba muy en serio su título de hermano mayor, cuidándola y enseñándole todo lo que él había aprendido. 

Eran años felices para los reyes, y para los cuatro reinos, pero la felicidad no dura para siempre, y tras varios años, los reinos aliados no pudieron seguir evitando el asedio de los países del norte.  
Estos países poseían talentosos guerreros, y líderes con una asombrosa capacidad para la estrategia militar, pues desde que nacían, eran preparados para la guerra.

Los asedios se fueron sucediendo progresivamente, de manera que, los reinos aliados siempre vencían, pero a cambio de un alto precio en pérdidas de recursos y guerreros.  
Cuando la noticia del desembarco de la mayor flota de los reinos del norte en las costas del país llegó al reino de Galea, los reyes sufrieron, por primera vez, la angustia de no saber si sobrevivirían a aquella batalla.

Aún así, no dudaron en acudir a ella tras dejar atrás a sus hijos, y un plan de escape seguro para ellos.  
A mitad del camino, el capitán de la caballería del reino de Ao, advirtió de la presencia de un gran ejército a no muchos kilómetros de dónde ellos se encontraban. No reconoció el estandarte, así que se prepararon para luchar allí mismo, pues pensaron que se trataría de los guerreros del norte.

Pronto descubrieron que no era así, se trataba del ejército de los reconstruidos reinos rojos. Nadie había sabido de ellos en los años previos, pero, tal y cómo había prometido el rey Yvann, allí estaban, cuando más lo necesitaban.

Con la ayuda de los reinos rojos, la batalla contra los países del norte no duró demasiado y sus líderes tuvieron que rendirse ante la obvia superioridad de su oponente, prometiendo bajo firma, no volver a pisar aquellas tierras a cambio de sus vidas. 

El rey Yvann obtuvo el tratado de paz que tanto ansiaba, como recompensa por su ayuda y regresaron a sus tierras.  
Las gentes de los cuatro reinos tuvieron, una vez más, que aceptar que la magia no era el enemigo y, aunque les tomó su tiempo, acabaron haciéndolo, convirtiendo así a los cuatro reinos aliados, en cinco. 

Los reyes de Galea nunca perdonaron al rey de los reinos rojos por haber asesinado a Ricardo, así que no tuvieron nada que sentir cuando su repentina muerte fue anunciada, y la invitación para la coronación de su heredera llegó a palacio. Al parecer, el joven tampoco mintió cuando dijo que aquel dios que lo ayudaba tomaría su vida una vez conseguido su objetivo. 

— Espléndido— comentó Andy una vez le había colocado bien el cuello de la camisa a su marido, y observaba su trabajo con admiración. — Estás deslumbrante. Sin duda, tomé la mejor decisión al decantarme por esta camisa en tonos egeos. 

Iván se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida. 

— Gracias. Tú también, mi amor. 

Andy sonrió. — Siete años casados y aún te sonrojas cuando te hago un cumplido. ¿Debo preocuparme? 

Iván rio. — Eso es porque me sigo encontrando igual de afortunado por tus halagos, como el primer día. 

El rey no pudo esconder su expresión complacida por aquellas palabras — Está bien, entonces sigue sonrojándote. 

Iván rodeó la cintura de su marido con sus brazos y lo besó en los labios. — Siempre. 

Andy sonrió entre besos y deslizó sus manos hacia el cuello de Iván.  
Sus labios se entrelazaron con suavidad y ternura.

Nueve años de amistad, cuatro años separados y siete de matrimonio eran para ellos un suspiro, cada vez que se besaban el tiempo desaparecía, sus almas viajaban a Gaia... las almas entrelazadas tenían la dicha de disfrutar del don de la eternidad, porque su amor les había multiplicado su tiempo juntos con creces cada vez que se besaban o hacían el amor. El poder del amor era el más fuerte de todos, y cada sentimiento del uno hacia el otro se representaba en cada flor que florecía en el reino.

Sus miradas se encontraron para sonreírse. 

— ¿Me permitiríais llevaros esta noche a cenar, majestad? Me ha dicho Michael que en la ciudad tienen la mejor lubina ahumada de todo el país— dijo Andy deslizando su mano hacia la mejilla de su marido para acariciarla. 

— Será todo un honor, mi rey.

Estaban a punto de volver a perderse en los labios del otro, cuando unos golpecitos llamaron a la puerta de la habitación donde habían sido alojados.

— Padres — comenzó Fausto muy decidido, tras entrar al habitáculo — sin ánimo alguno de ser impertinente, creo que deberíamos encaminarnos hacia la sala de ceremonias, no deberíamos ser los últimos en llegar, o no tendremos tiempo de analizar con qué nobles nos conviene más entablar conversación durante el banquete.

El joven príncipe tenía entonces ocho años, pero nadie lograba acertar su edad a primera vista pues, sus gustos y modales, bien podrían pertenecer a un joven bastante más mayor. 

Iván miró a su marido alzando una ceja, y apretando los labios en una sonrisilla, y luego miró a su hijo. — ¿Ya estáis con vuestras estrategias? 

Fausto suspiró con exasperación. — Padre, las relaciones interpersonales son complicadas de por sí. Añádele intereses de índole político y económico, y te enfrentarás a un puzzle que no podrás resolver, a no ser que tengas su mapa. ¿Y cómo consigues hacerte una idea de ese mapa?

— ¡Estarategia! — exclamó la pequeña Dana entrando de un salto por la puerta, y dejando a su padre y a su hermano mayor con la palabra en la boca. Acabar las frases al unísono se había convertido en hábito entre ellos.

Iván se llevó la mano a los labios para ocultar la risa.

— Hermana, me gustaría no tener que repetirte que se dice es-tra-te-gí-a, y que no debes interrumpir a quien está hablando. 

La pequeña princesa buscó la mano de Fausto para agarrarla y, poniendo aquella carita con la que sabía que podía conseguir cualquier cosa de su hermano mayor, dijo un tímido — Disculpa, hermano.

El príncipe le sonrió a su hermana asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras Iván se acercaba a ellos.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho este peinado? — preguntó intentando arreglar el revoltijo de rizos castaños y flores que tenía en el pelo.

— Yo.

— Adela la peina, y ella se cambia el peinado en cuanto la sirvienta se da la vuelta — explicó Fausto.

— Nuestra pequeña es muy original, ¿verdad? — Andy se acercó para ayudar a Iván y juntos consiguieron arreglar el pelo de Dana. — Mucho mejor así. Con la práctica, te convertirás en toda una experta, ya verás.

— ¡Sí, como la tita Luna!

Sus padres se miraron alzando las cejas. — Sí, bueno, esperemos que mejor que la tita Luna, querida— Fausto asintió con la cabeza deseando lo mismo que su padre Andy.

— Anda, vamos, que al final sí que vamos a llegar tarde— dijo Iván instándolos a salir de la habitación.

Caminaron detrás de sus hijos y escoltados por sus guardias, por los pasillos del palacio de A'kham, disfrutando de la original arquitectura y decoración de este, pues no se parecía en absoluto a la estética del resto de los reinos.

— ¿Andy? 

— ¿Hum? 

— ¿La lubina es un pescado de mar o de río? 

Andy resopló dándole un pequeño empujón a Iván y soltó una carcajada. 

— ¡No empieces! — rio mientras Iván le devolvía el empujoncito de forma juguetona. 

Los dos hicieron el camino hacia el salón de recepción entre risas, lo cual no extrañó a nadie pues era costumbre ver a los reyes de Galea radiantes y sonrientes cuando estaban juntos.

  


🌺 FIN 🌺

  


  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤 Muchas gracias a lxs que habéis llegado hasta aquí 🖤.
> 
> Se me ha quedado alguna que otra escena en el tintero que no sabía dónde colocar, sin alargar más la historia. Así que, las iré poniendo por aquí con algún fanart que también se ha quedado rezagado 😁. Ya no serán capítulos, sino simples "extra". Espero que os guste.
> 
> 🖤🖤🖤
> 
> Mil gracias a @Mr_Aziraphael @cional @paradice_cream por ayudarme y aguantarme 🤭🖤. Y a @a_coffee_for_Platon por escribirme ese trocito que no me salía por más que lo pensara 🖤.


	11. Rey de primaveras ~ Extra

  


  
Opening/Trailer:

[🌺 Rey de primaveras 🌺](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SgctbTGxBg&ab_channel=ElSentidoDeLaBirraconRicardoMoya)

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a @cional, @Ivandy, @Paradice_cream y @Mr_Aziraphael por ser mi rosa de los vientos 🖤.


End file.
